A Certain New Adventure
by WiliamZ0
Summary: An old friend of Kamijou Touma came back to his life, Here the stories begin. New Adventure! New Enemies! New Friends! New Stories began!  Every Chapter already remade once more!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters expect my OC; they belong to the author of To Aru Majutsu No Index. Etc..._

_I not a pro and this is my first work so please give me your review, so I can get better at this_

_Also this is a fan fiction_

_So… hope you all can enjoy it!_

_And before I start! This fanfic takes place after Volume 11 of LN (Stories after this may not follow the LN)_

_SO Let's Start !_

* * *

**Prologue  
****September 25  
****5 km from North Academy City Gate at a mountain area**

A boy is walking to Academy City.

He is a 17-18 years old boy, 170 cm tall with a black hair and wearing white shirt with long-sleeved combined black jacket.

He wears a necklace with a unique pattern.

At his back, there is a giant sword as big as his size. But he looked so wise despite his age

"Just a little more", he said as he watched Academy City from far

"After a long time, I finally come back to here", the boy continued

Suddenly the sword behind him starts talking,

"Do you think after we arrive there, we will be safe?"

"Probably" the boy replied "And please bears 'that form' for a while"

"Whatever" after that the sword stop talking.

As the boy getting closer to Academy City, he stopped by something.

"Finally, I found you", a voice can be heard

"!", then the boy turned back and found the source of the voice

A lone man stands on a spot not too far away from him.

He is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt on top of a blue long-sleeved shirt. His trousers are slacks made of light and breathable material. He has a sporty, but vigor less look. This makes him a man in his prime who prefers the fairways. Everything, even his white skin and brown hair, is seen as a sharp knife. Not only that the man used to be an old friend of his.

Acqua of The Back, one of 4 members of God's Right Seat from Roman Catholic Church

"Busted, how you know?" asked the boy

"There is no place for you in this world even there is the only place is here" answered the man

"So you know it, no wonder since it is you" as the boy smiles and closes his eyes

"…", the man can only silenced

The boy then continued,

"Just when I think to restart my life again away from those troubles and go away totally from any magic activates, I kept dragged over and over. It makes me so jealous with a normal man, the one that don't have any power. Power never brings us peace only sadness, that what I learned…"

The boy then opens his eyes again and asked "So, what do you want?"

"You should have known it" as the man pointed his mace to him.

"…", the boy can only silent because he already knew the cause

"Kurosaki Sieghart, ex-member of God's Right Seat. You are guilty for the destruction of 13 magic organizations, defeating 4 saints and screwing several plans from magic side since 2 years ago. I'm here to punish you"

"So, we can't talk about it?" the boy named Sieghart said

"Just because, we used to be comrade, it doesn't mean I will go easy on you", Acqua continued

Sieghart just gives him a sharp glare, "I knew that. Before that, I heard that beside me there is another one that in same position as me"

"So you had heard about it. Yes, there is a trouble at Chioggia, and he connected with it"

Sieghart just showed a smile "I see~ The Imagine Breaker"

"Enough talk, I will finish this swiftly"

He then looked again at the boy.

"Seems talk can't solve this… Fine, bring it on"

Suddenly a purple flame was emitted from Sieghart's body then he brings out a big sword that was attached as his back. At the same time Acqua prepared his mace and ready for his attack.

"_Flere210_" (_One who changes the reason for tears_)

"_Ultima999_" (_One who bring the end to his enemies_)

As the clash between an ex-member and a member of God's Right Seat began, the mountain area where they fight engulfed by a very shiny light that can blind eyes.

* * *

**3 hours later**

The battle still continued and no one of them gives up. The place where they fight became a huge crater at the center of the mountain. But the boy seems already so tired.

"If we still continued like this, I will lose for sure. I could feel my ability's duration already over" thought the boy as he continued to fight against Acqua.

The side–effect of his another power starts making his body feel so much pain and yet until now no one of them that able to hurt each other

Sieghart then looks at Acqua with serious glare.

"There is no other choice, time to use **'The Finishing Move'**"

Suddenly he takes several steps back from Acqua; he splits his big sword into two parts. A big and a small one. And the dark aura that surrounds his body before focused into those blades

"Finally, you using 'Soluna' and show your full capability" Acqua prepared his mace and it started shining

"Dark Unlimited Soul Slash" shouted Wiliam

Suddenly several swords appeared near Acqua then Sieghart dashes through the area with lightning speed dealing powerful slashes while grabbing each sword each time.

Acqua deals with those attacks one by one.

Finally, Sieghart directly above Acqua.

"TAKE THIS!" as he swings his blades.

As the two blades becoming one again.

As Sieghart delivers a powerful spinning downward blow to Acqua, Acqua countered it with the shining mace that he already holding.

When the two weapons clashed, a sound can be heard from Acqua's mace. The two weapons continued to clash and an explosion happened.

The boy's body is flying to the sky then hit the land.

The boy then gets up, but he took several serious wound.

"Ackh", as several fresh bloods come from his mouth.

"You still want to continue?" as Acqua standing there holding his broken mace. His left arm is bleeding.

"I managed to dodge it, but it still gets me" as Acqua saw his bleeding left arm.

"Hah…hah….." Sieghart still pointed his sword to him

"You even barely breathe, do you wish to die?"

"No, I still have someone that waiting for me. That's why I won't give up at this point. In fact, I really wish we don't continued this meaningless battle anymore" as he lowered his sword

Suddenly Acqua said something.

"…, it's all right. It seems that both of us already to several wound and can barely fighting to this point anymore and …"

"I'm sorry to say that, I didn't bring a suitable blade for cutting an old friend. Especially, my own discipline"

"Hahaha. You were always, that kind of man" as Sieghart laughing

Acqua then sees him with serious face.

"I will tell the Pope about it, I'm sure he will forgive you. Knowing the 13 magic organization destruction that you caused is to protecting the innocent people and protecting your precious friend and your little sister"

Sieghart then shows a surprised and happy expression at same time.

"! How you …?"

"I also know the reason why you leave us 2 years ago. Probably this time is the best time for you to restart your life. Don't ever involve in this kind of situation again. Maybe, next time we meet I will kill you for sure. Tell it to your friend, 'Imagine Breaker' also" as he went away from his sight

"I get it" then he took out a photo from his pocket.

There are 2 boys and a pink-haired girl there. The pink-haired girl is his little sister. One of the boys is him. The other boy is a spiky black hair boy. This picture seems taken 5 years ago

Then he put it back to his pocket.

"Time to go back and meet them" as he walked to Academy City


	2. Return to the Darkness

It took an hour but Sieghart finally reach north Academy City gate.

"Ugh~~~ finally I get here and I hate walking. If it not because of 'Master', I would get here several hours ago and enjoy myself", as he thinking back what happened before he came here.

Just when he wants to going into Academy City, several guards appeared and stop him. They are Anti-skills that protect that place.

"Hold it", as one of the man starting speaking. "What's your business here?" asked him.

"Seems I can't go in that easy, eh~~~. Luckily grandpa gave me a special entry permit that he makes for me" thinks Sieghart as he smiles.

Then William takes out a letter from his jacket and gives it to the anti-skill. After he read it, he checked him and then said something. "Sorry kid! But, can you let the thing behind you go"

"Eh~~~ Sorry but I can't" said Sieghart as he is begging.

Actually something like this happened in his mind "There is no way I gonna leave HER here or I the one that will ... I don't want to think about it. Too scary to remember the last thing I do to it"

"We'll just permit him after all that probably that something precious for him" said a female glasses anti-skill with a wavy dark green hair to her friend.

"Well OK you may pass now" said the anti skill. "But first" the anti skill then take a digital camera from his pocket then use it to photo Sieghart.

Sieghart seems already know what is that thing's purpose, but he asked again.

"What that used for?"

"Well for identifying person"

Sieghart just nods and thinks about something.

"Well~ Excuse me. Oh, do you know where the hospital is?" Sieghart asked

"Just go to the south, it located at district 7 near district 18. Take a train from here to get there faster" said the Anti-Skills

"Well thank you, then excuses me" as he bows down.

He then start walking away from there and talking to himself

"It's been a long time since I here and I even already forgot several things" as he sighed

"You really one kind of a man" said the sword behind him.

"Could you just SHUT UP!"

"After I return to my body"

"LATER!" as he purchase a ticket to use the train.

* * *

After ride a train then walking a little far away he finally arrived to the hospital and get in it.

He goes into a certain room and someone is there. There is standing an old man with a frog face. Some people know him as "Heaven Canceler". But Sieghart knew him as...

"Grandpa!" shouted Sieghart with happy tone

"Oh, it is you" while he said it with a happy tone. "It's been a very long time since you how are you?"

"Ahahaha, I still fine" but suddenly the frog face doctor put his hand on Sieghart's shoulder and then

"Ouch!" as Sieghart showed painful expression.

"Just what are you doing before get here anyway?" asked him

"A problem happened when I went here and I had to handle it" said Sieghart with annoying tone

"You always like this. You went away from here 5 years ago, and the last time you came back 2 years ago, only to say hi and visit her, give her "that thing" then you went again. You also not give any call to me" said Heaven Canceler with worried voice.

"... Ah, yes" Sieghart continued but one can heard a sad tone in his voice

Heaven Canceler just sighed "Hah~~ don't worry about it. She will be cured"

"I know Grandpa, I know..."

"So, what you are going to do now?"

"First, shall we go and see her?"

"... I see. Alright, came with me, but you must leave the thing behind you here"

"Okay, I get it" then he left his sword there.

Before he goes, he said something to it "Sorry I can't take you. So, please wait here. And do whatever you please~"

After that, Sieghart ride a car with Heaven Canceler.

Then they go to a place between district 1 and district 7.

They finally stop and get in a building there and kept going down.

Finally they stopped after that they saw a steel door there.

The old man presses "#" and "0" at the button near the door. It seems chaotic, but there's a definite rhythm to it.

After that, he presses * and the door open. There is one machine that appears in a form of a capsule, large enough for an ordinary middle school girl to fit in.

In there, there is a sleeping a girl with long pink-haired. She uses a pure white dress. She is Sieghart's little sister and Heaven Canceler's granddaughter.

"Ellia", as Sieghart said it with a very sad voice

Heaven Canceler silenced for a moment.

"If, if I were there ... if, I didn't leave her side, this thing..., that "accident" wouldn't be happened" as he grits his teeth

"That's enough" said Heaven Canceler.

"Grandpa, couldn't you do something about this?" as Sieghart tries to seeking an answer.

"This is brain-related injury and even I unable to do a thing, a big AIM was forced into her and make her state gone worse. Ever since you give her "that cloth", she is getting fine but the consciousness not even close even if it already going to normal but not normal enough to make her wake up from her coma. It probably will take time for her to wake up"

"How long? How much longer?"

"No one can tell it"

"DAMMIT" as Sieghart punch the wall behind him as strong as he can. His hand is bleeding.

"AIM eh~~~" as he said to himself

"... It's already the time to go back. Let's go back" while the Heaven Canceler walking out.

Sieghart followed behind him and after they passed the door, it automatically closed again.

"Now, I will go back to hospital. What you are going to do now? How about your wound" asked the Heaven Canceler

"It's just a scratch. I think to visit 'that boy' and do something else" as Sieghart answered it, he saw a very worried expression from his grandpa

"What's wrong?" asked him

"Oh, it is nothing. The boy that you are looking for is not in Academy City right now."

The old man still wants to continue his word, but he didn't continue it because he didn't want to say it.

"I see. All right then, I will go around Academy City. So bye now" as he going to another direction.

"Better, you go home now" said the Heaven Canceler.

"I will, LATER" shoutedSieghart.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Sieghart is standing near one of the famous AIM Institute in Academy City, but his face looks so serious.

A girl was standing beside him

"So this is what they called as AIM Institute eh~", she said it to herself as she looks at the building.

Sieghart just nodded.

There are several Anti-Skills there.

"To cure her, means I need to get an information on what AIM it is and info about "that experiment" ", he continued.

"Probably, in this place there is a way and the answer for that" as he trying to get close to the gate but he stopped by an Anti-Skill.

"I will wait here then" replied the girl.

"Get away from here kid, this is not a place for you" said the Anti-Skill with a loud voice.

"Get away from my way!" as Sieghart giving a glare to Anti-Skill, then the one that want to stop him goes unconscious.

"What the..." just before the Anti-Skill friend helps his friend, Sieghart already standing behind him.

"What! How?" as he was received a strong strike from back by Sieghart.

Several footsteps can be heard from inside the building but no sound of hesitation from him.

"Time to Go~~~" then Sieghart continued to get into the building.


	3. The Preparation

A boy and a girl are inside a room at the AIM Institute

"And they said themselves as Level 3 and 4, those weaklings", as Sieghart said it with annoying tone. He checks several files at the AIM Institute that he entered by force.

Behind him there are about 40 anti-skills and 25 members of Judgment that already unconscious.

Beside him there is a girl as old as him and looked at the victims.

"No, not this, not this one, this one is not also, just where is those files? " as he checking the files one by one.

"If I'm not mistaken, there is another institute right?" asked Sieghart.

"Yes, you have already checked it before and you also have told me before" said the girl beside him with annoyed voice.

"Anyway Ruko, can do you something about my problem?" as he checking the file.

"Too bad~ But I can't, the things that inside your sister is out of my control. Even if you use Soluna's power" said the girl named Ruko with low tone.

"Hmm, oh!" as Sieghart find something, then he saw the file name

The file name is "Level 6 Project"

"Level 6 Project? Isn't this the same project that my sister being used as a 'test subject'?" asked Ruko

Then Sieghart read it one by one.

"It's only half of it and there are also several different files in here but also half" said Ruko.

"Let's see, The Level 6 Shift Project, Crystallized ESPer Essence Experiments, and Level 6 Multi-Skill"

"There is more" as Sieghart continued reading it with serious face.

"Cloning? The essences of overloaded ESPer? Forcing the modified AIM into the "test subject"? Just what the hell is this?"

Under the file said the location the other half of the location

"So, it's really in the other institute eh~~~, let's go"

"I don't think this is a good idea." said Ruko

"Why? This is the best time to go" asked Sieghart

"You already using "your power" 2 times today and your body already cannot handle it right?" answered Ruko

"No matter how strong you are, you still have your limit" as she continued her speech "'Shadow Rage' indeed a very strong ability, but there is still a limit in it."

"But, this is the only way to cure Ellia, and I not going to abandon this method" shouted Sieghart

Several foot steps can be heard

"We better leave this place for now and continue tomorrow or do you want everything that you have done gone to waste?" asked Ruko.

"..., OK. I get it" replied Sieghart as he put the document in his jacket.

"You stop there" say the Anti-Skills that come there, there about 10 of them

"I will handle them! You look the other one "as he suddenly summons a sword and a spear to his hands.

"Time to go!" as Sieghart charged them.

* * *

**Several minutes later, outside the AIM Institute**

"They quite skilled still they not strong enough" said Sieghart

"And it is a good train for me" replied Ruko

"Now we will go to my grandpa place, don't make any trouble"

"Better you the one that not make trouble with me or you want me to do 'that last thing' " yelled Ruko with serious tone and sharp glare

"Waaaaaa, Sorry. Don't mad, OK?"

"Then hurry up and take me there"

"Cih~, OK. Let's go"

After they walked for a while, they finally get to a certain house. They opened the door and go in there.

They continued to walk until Sieghart stopped in front of a certain door.

He knocked the door. Since no answer, he takes a hidden key under a bonsai pot and used it to open the door. As he opened the door, they finally go inside and can see the main room. The room is pretty big with pretty fashionable items and very clean.

"Nice house" said Ruko as she looked at the house.

"So, grandpa still at the hospital eh~" as he said that he found a note, then he read it.

_"William, there are several troubles happened and I need to go to the hospital to handle here if you already there just go to your room and sleep well ~ your grandfather"_

"Well. Sorry, Grandpa for giving you more trouble, and there is still another note her, let's see"

_"PS: I couldn't find your thing that you leaved earlier at my place just where that thing gone, I swear I already locked the door"_

"Off course, since "that troublesome thing" is with me right now"

"What do you mean by 'troublesome thing'!" replied Ruko with scary glare.

"Eh, nothing. Let's go to my room and have a rest OK?" as Sieghart change the topic

* * *

**William's room**

"Now, we will make a strategy for tomorrow" said Sieghart with serious face.

"Just do what you do today" suggested Ruko.

"What? Listen to me. Thanks to your advice I just miss a good opportunity for that" replied Sieghart with angry voice.

"What! I save your live from your stupid action and that your answer!" as she prepares her punch.

"Forget it. After this attack, I bet they will guard the last AIM Institute"

"So any ideas?" asked Sieghart

Ruko just shook her head "No, how about you?"

Ruko just silent for a moment before she continued

"I don't care, I only help you with the fight no more no less"

"Hah~~" as Sieghart sighed then he continued "So by force again eh~"

She suddenly thinks something.

"But better prepared a cover or a mask to hide your identity, you lucky because no one saw your face in that surprised attack last night" suggested Ruko

"A mask eh~, What do you think about this" Sieghart then took out something from his cabinet, a clown mask with the half left black mask with a white smile and the half right is the opposite

"Nice cover" as she hold her laugh.

"I also will stalk one of the ESPer that they called Judgment, probably they will talked to their friend about their preparation right"

"That quite nice and evil idea, Stalker" as she grins

"Hey, like they said better prepare then sorry later"

"So who you will stalk?" asked Ruko.

"There are no way the guys from that AIM Institute today. I already knocked them all and probably just tomorrow or two days later, they will wake up." as Sieghart sighs.

"Then, why don't you walked around you will probably find one" suggested Ruko

"Sometimes you give a nice idea"

"What do you mean by SOMETIMES!" as she gives him a glare

"OK, OK. Calm down. Better rest first tomorrow will be the time to take the action" as Sieghart saw the document that he got earlier

"Level 6 Project, Just what motive that Academy City trying to aim anyway?" then he put them in his cabinet and sleep. "Ah! And you please sleep at another room!"

Ruko just nodded and left the room.

**September 26**

**10 : 00 A.M.**

In front of a place where the meeting between Anti-Skill and Judgment begin

One can see so much people gather around there, all of them wear their armbands.

"Since my action last night, they decided to call in more reinforcement to capture me eh~~?" said Sieghart as he looked at them.

He used a black jean combined with white shirt and blue jacket, He also used a sunglasses. No one can see him because he is sitting at one of the highest tree's branch.

"But I'm not the person that can be underestimated; I have a little surprise coming their way. But for now, I have to know what they are up to."

He then silent for a moment.

"Hmm, let's wait and see."

* * *

**Inside the place**

"Hah~ When I having a time for take Onee-sama since "that bastard" gone, I must go here" as a girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails sighed

"But Shirai-san, they called us because there is something happened last night" replied the black-short haired girl.

"Ah, shut up do you think Konori-Senpai" asked Kuroko to her Judgment leader.

"We better come and hear what they are going to say" replied a short-black hair with glasses who called Konori

All of them take their seats

"So everyone is here now" said a woman with blue clad hair and wearing a green jersey in front of them.

She then looks everyone and said "Now lets us get started"

Everyone can see pictures about what happened last night from the projector.

"Last night at one of AIM Institute is attacked by an unidentified person, about 300 Anti-Skills and 200 members of Judgment were knocked down by the culprit and several important files were stolen"

"What, 500 people!" Uiharu shocked as she heard it

"To think someone able to done it, his power level probably as same level as a Level 5" replied Konori

"Do you have any idea who is the culprit?" asked another Judgment member

"We already check every single Level 5, but no one of them done it. In fact, each of they has a strong alibi" replied the woman

"So, that the reason why Onee-sama asked by Anti-Skill" said Kuroko as she remember what happened before she come here

"Any other suspect such as someone who just come yesterday", said Konori as she is looking for another information

"There is one boy, but several people and Anti-Skill find him walking at 15th district during the time" said the woman again

"So there is no clue" said another Judgment

"Actually we have a clue, one of our members that already wake up from unconscious tells us how the culprit looks like, a boy with 170 cm tall and use a spear and a sword. But he didn't see his face" continued the women

"What about the security camera?" asked another girl.

"All of them were destroyed during the attack" as the women answered the question

"Do you know where the culprit will be go then ..." asked Konori

"There is another AIM Institute, high probability the culprit will go there this night" the women answered

She then looks every Judgment members there.

"So we, Anti-Skills, want you to deploy every single of your member as well as our members" as she continued.

"And also about our strategy ..."

The meeting was over; Sieghart could see every one that already came into the place now get out one by one

"Hmm, now the stalking begins. So who is my prey?" as Sieghart continued to see everyone one by one

Sieghart can see 3 girls going to the tree where he is.

A short-black hair girl with glasses and a big 'assets' "Damn, she is hot"

A small girl with short black hair and has thick eyebrows but her most striking feature is her headband "Flowers?"

Finally, a girl with light brown hair tied into two pigtails "She seems like a lesbian"

"That girl then" as Sieghart saw his target, the pigtails girl

"Now I am going to see Onee-sama, we will meet later at Julian" said Kuroko

"Ok. Kuroko, please bring Misaka-san while I will checked another evidences. Uiharu help me" said Konori

"Yes, Konori-Senpai" said Uiharu

As the girl starting to teleport, Sieghart throw a piece of the paper in his hand to her

"Woa~, I almost miss my opportunity, now let's see" as Sieghart put another card on his forehead

"So, she is there, let's go then. Or probably not" as the branch where he is standing suddenly fall down, he also fall down

"Ouch~, my back~~"

Luckily no one around so he able to relief

* * *

**3 hours later  
****At street on 7th District**

Sieghart already following the girl with a short hair girl in front of her, both of them using the same uniform, and he also saw several things like a sexually aggressive attempt pulled by Kuroko and several thunderbolts from Mikoto. Also the attempts that Kuroko pulled to her Onee-sama make Sieghart nose-bleeding

"Geeee, just how long I must wait to get that information." said Sieghart to himself.

"Those thing that girl do to her friend make me almost die and I hate walking" continued Sieghart as he continues to stalk those girls and wipes out the blood that coming out from his nose.

He saw them going to a family restaurant and several girls from before also there with a black long hair girl, and then they went into the restaurant.

The restaurant named Julian.

"Hmm, isn't this the restaurant where they said they will meet. Perfect!" said Sieghart

At inside Sieghart choose a place where they can see them but they can't see him at all, he also order something because he is hungry.

"They already start talking now" as Sieghart see the girls, he then pull out a card and put it near his ear

"Now tell me" as Sieghart said with low voice

Suddenly a voice came from the card

"So tell me what going on, this morning some anti-skills ask me about my activity last night" said Mikoto

"Let me tell you, Misaka" then Konori continued

(Misaka? Misaka Mikoto? Isn't that the 3# Level 5 of Academy City?)

As Sieghart thinking about this, he continued to hear another conversation

"Last night, an AIM Institute inflated by unidentified person"

(Yeah, that is me)

"What! At least there is about 200 Anti Skills there, how a person can do that?" said Mikoto with disbelief tone.

"Not only that! About 300 Anti Skills and 200 Judgment members were defeated by himself"

"This person must be very powerful, is this he a Level 5?"

Konori just shook her head

"Unfortunately every Level 5 has a very strong alibi, plus why they need to do that"

"That's true. Hey, how about a person who come yesterday" as Mikoto drinks her drink.

"There is one boy! But he also have an alibi, yesterday during the attack many people saw him walking at 15th District" explained Konori

(Off course, I am not going to take a risk. So I used one of my magic to created my clone then have him walked around that place because many people there)

"How about his appearance?"

"A boy with 170 cm tall, he also brings a sword and a spear. Too bad no one saw his face"

"Hmm..."

"That's why! Misaka, I want you to help us" said Konori with serious tone

"What do you mean?" asked Mikoto

"The anti skills already asked every Level 5 expect you and the 6#, but no one know him, to help them to catch the culprit, only the 7# Level 5 "Sogiita Gunha" that agree to help"

"So, you want me to help you guys?" as she trying to confirm what Konori said

"Yes" as Konori nods

(Even borrowing Level 5's power. These guys are serious)

"Off course, we are friend and I also want to know who the culprit is and why he does it" said Mikoto.

(It's for my sister)

"How many people gonna deploy to capture this person?" asked Mikoto

"1200 from judgment and 1300 from anti-skill" replied Konori

(2500 people, 5 times from yesterday. Time to make some good strategies)

Then, Sieghart put away the card then put it back to his jacket, his food come.

"Thank you for waitin-ah~" as the waitress cutely accidentally falls over

"Wait a minute this wasn't what I asked" as he trying to get away from it, but in the end the food lay waste on him

Several minutes later, Mikoto and her friends can hear the sound of glass breaking.

"Hmm, what happened?" as Saten starting talking

"Don't know" as Uiharu answer her

"By the way Onee-sama, Let's continued what we do" as Shirai Kuroko starting to hug Mikoto

"Get away you pervert" as Mikoto starting to shock her

"Hah~" as Konori sighed

* * *

**3:30 PM  
****In front of the other AIM Institute**

After saw the building Sieghart starting to put several things near it.

Those things are common thing that won't attract any people but the position itself that different, like he preparing a battle area

"This night I shall succeed" as Sieghart said this to himself

"Wait for me, Ellia"

* * *

**5:00 PM  
****Sieghart's Room**

"So, even after hear that. You still want to continue" said Ruko

"Off course, I'm not stupid, anyway I have prepared something very nice for them that they will beg for mercy" say Sieghart with an evil smirk at his face

"Plus I have the file about the 3#, 4#, 5#, and 7# Level 5 in my hand and their strategy, so I know their ability and tactics now" as Sieghart continued

"Even the detail one, that's a good job" praised Ruko

"And just where that confidence come from?" asked Ruko

"From a heart that prepared everything" Sieghart replied it with a serious tone

"What a nice thing"

"Preparation is complete, we are going to act tonight, partner" said Sieghart with serious tone


	4. 1 VS 2500 and 2

**England, London  
****Necessarius' Headquarter  
****10:00 AM**

"Hey, Stiyl" a women who looks like an eighteen-year-old girl with a very long blonde hair called his guard

"What is it, Arch-Bishop?" as the red-haired priest, Stiyl Magnus, respond to her call

"I already told you called me Laura Stuart" as she pouted

"Never mind! Stiyl, do you know a certain mage with a magic name 'Ultima999'?" She asks Stiyl.

Stiyl then sighed before answer her question

"Yes, Kurosaki Sieghart. The previous 'Vento of The Front' from Roman Catholic Church. He also the current wielder of Soluna, the legendary relic sword"

"Yes, he is, his real name is Kurosaki Satoshi and he is currently at Academy City"

"Why are you suddenly ask about it Arch-Bishop?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I already heard about it."

"Yesterday, The Pope released him from his crimes that he makes..."

Suddenly the other sound continues what Styil want to said.

"For destroying 13 magic organizations and defeating 4 Saint, and also screwing several plans from magic side"

Stiyl then checked where the sound comes from and he saw Tatemiya Saiji, the representative of Amakusa.

"Well if it isn't Tatemiya Saiji, I've heard you've gone back from Italy; I also heard that you guys are having a bit trouble with the RCC there" replied Stiyl calmly.

"Yeah, I've told the Arch-Bishop about it."

"Don't worry, I've already and also have agreed about it." Laura answered.

"By the way, you called me that you need my help, what is going on?" asked Tatemiya

"I want both of you with several Amakusa members to pay him a visit in Academy City."

Stiyl then showed a surprised expression.

"Why in the world do you need a lot of people to visit him? Enough for me to visit him alone." replied Stiyl with an annoying tone.

"His personality is something that dangerous. Knowing him, he will attack you guys." replied Laura

"Even you say that, he is not someone that will attack us without reason" said Stiyl

"I also don't think he is someone like that. He is like us, Amakusa, someone that help people without any reasons no matter who is his enemies" as Tatemiya continued.

Laura just silent and took out something from her pocket.

"Stiyl and Tatemiya, take this. You're gonna need it." Laura said as she gives to different things to Stiyl and Tatemiya respectively.

"A letter for him, right", as Stiyl received a letter, but it seems like there is also another thing in side it. Since the letter put a rune no one able to see what is inside

"A talisman?" as for Tatemiya, he received a talisman with complicated rune and color.

They both then saw Laura.

"Tatemiya! Bring at least 100 of your members. You gonna need all the help that you can get." ordered Laura.

"Anyway Arch-Bishop, May I ask something?" Tatemiya asks Laura.

"You don't have to be too formal. What's the matter?" asked Laura with a smile in her face.

"Why your Japanese are so funny?" as Tatemiya trying to hold his laughter.

Laura suddenly showed a surprised expression.

"I've already told her about that before but she won't listen." said Stiyl.

"If you talk like that, I bet everyone who hear it will laugh" said Tatemiya.

"You two just get out from here and do your mission" as Laura Stuart told them to go away with a very angry tone.

But thanks to her Japanese, her order sounds funny

* * *

**At same Time  
****Academy City  
****AIM Institute  
****7:00 PM**

Uiharu and Kuroko right now guard AIM Institute's 1st floor.

Uiharu then sees Kuroko and starts talking.

"Umm, Shirai-san" said Uiharu with a groggy voice

"What is it, Uiharu?" asked Kuroko

"Do you think we can win?" asked Uiharu

Especially after yesterday event, another Institute attacked and 500 people became victims

"Off course, even that culprit unable to win against 2500 people, but if he able then he is a real monster" replied Kuroko with calm voice.

Uiharu suddenly feels something pass her and asked Kuroko again.

"By the way, Shirai-san." said Uiharu.

"What now Uiharu?" said Kuroko with annoyed tone.

"Do you feel something pass you?"

"It probably wind"

Uiharu just nods and believes what Kuroko said without knowing, the wind that pass her not ordinary wind.

* * *

**Outside AIM Institute**

Sieghart standing outside of his target, he can see much people outside the AIM Institute. He used a clown mask with half left black and half right white and the opposite color at its smile part. He used white cloth with long-sleeved with black pants with a dark purple cloak

"There is probably many more inside. Ah, here she is" said Sieghart to himself.

Then several wind current connected to one place and created a very little kid with green wing several green wind also emitted from her body, she is sylph. One of wind fairy.

"So how is it, Lilian" as Sieghart asked an answer

"There are 1500 people outside with 1000 people inside, 250 in each floor, except the 4th floor" the sylph named Lilian answered it

"Is the document there?" asked Sieghart.

"Yes, at the 4th floor"

(Weird, no Level 5? I don't care about it but still ...)

Sieghart then saw the Institute once more.

"By the way Master, Are we going to start now?" asked Lilian

"Alright. Let's do this thing." as Sieghart said it.

Something very big comes from behind him.

"He is coming" shouted an Anti-Skill after he heard a very loud voice.

Everyone from Anti-Skills and Judgment prepared.

"WHAT IS THAT!" as he saw a very big Golem as big as the building followed behind the suspect.

There are also about 200 golem as big as a human size

"STRIKE THEM, GOLEM" as Sieghart giving them order

All golems starting attacked them. Anti-Skills starting to shot them but they regenerated each time they hurt.

"Focus your attack at the suspect, he is the one who controlling them" as a Judgment giving them the order and throw their ESPer's attacks to him.

But, every their attacks pass through him. Several Judgment and Anti-Skills go near him to attack him but...

"Too close" said Sieghart as giving them a glare

They all gone faint due unknown reason

[God's Divine Punishment], is one of his abilities that he got when he still became a member of God Right Seat, This spell works by stripping away oxygen inside the victim's body, forcing the physical body to go into a state like a animal's hibernation period in order to preserve survival.

Depending on the emotion such as slight dislike or intense hatred, the 'punishment' will deal the equivalent damage such as merely losing

"If my enemies' wills are very strong, they cannot be affected by this. Even though, Mine not as strong and bigger area as the real [God's Divine Punishment] but it's controllable and useful. I'm no longer a 'God's Right Seat', but I still able to use it and it also quite useful" thinks Sieghart to himself.

"We need more reinforcement here, I repeat we...Uagh~" the anti skill attacked by one of the small golems.

Several people starting to come out from the building, reinforcements also came.

(There are still 2 Level 5 but they seem not here, I need to lure them out) "GOLEM, STRIKE THE BUILDING!" as Sieghart starting to giving the command to the big Golem

As the big golem trying to destroy the building suddenly a force of beam strike the golem head from nowhere

"!"(Railgun! So, those Level 5 are here, but where they hide)

Even though its head destroy, the golem continued to strike the building.

"Attack that thing", The Anti-Skills and several Judgment members start focusing their attack to the big Golem, The Golem and the smaller one starting to counter their attacks.

The other Judgment members continued their attacks to Sieghart. "Continued to attack the suspect, his ability must have a limit time"

"Too bad but, my ability limit is 3 hours. Or do you guys, think I will just wait here and do nothing" said Sieghart as he suddenly appeared behind one of the Judgment members who attack him.

"What!"

"Take this!" while he gave the uppercut, he started avoiding the other attack and attacked the other attackers one by one.

He then saw several people coming there.

Then, his left hand is starting to create an orange fireball.

"Take this!" as he threw it to the just arrived reinforcement.

As the ball hit the floor, a giant pillar of fire that turns the middle of the stage into a danger zone for a couple seconds. Several people and the reinforcement that came knocked down by it

In just 2 hours, everyone and the reinforcement outside the building already defeated (none of them die) but the golem and the big one starting to fall. There is about 1750 people and 1375 reinforcement there.

"Time's up! I've got to get inside. There are others in that building particularly the Level 5's" then Sieghart entered the building from the hole that his golem created at the 3rd floor.

* * *

**Inside the building**

Just when Sieghart entered the building, he spotted by members of Anti-Skills.

"The culprit already breached the outer defensive perimeter, attack him now!" shouted the Anti-Skill after they found Sieghart entered through the hole at 3rd floor.

Several Judgment members already there and also started attacking him using their ESPer's powers, but those attacks useless against him.

"Activate the Capacity-Down now!" as the blue-clad hair women said to his team mates

"Yes ma'am" the Anti-Skills then order Judgment members to move from there and activate a thing that send out some weird noise that affected Sieghart.

"Trying to seal my ESPer ability eh~" as he trying to get focus.

Several people go near him to catch him.

"Fool", as they go near Sieghart, they gone unconscious

"I don't have time for this" Sieghart said it as he start throwing many rune cards on the ground and the floor.

Sieghart then saw his enemies and start enchanting.

"One of the five major elements which make up this world...the great fire of genesis...the light of blessing which nurtures life...and the light of judgment which punishes evil...while it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold name is role, the sword! Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might! The witch hunting pope, meaning... "Kill thy enemy"..."

As Sieghart finished his incantation, 3 Orange fire monsters started appearing near him.

"Take care of them." as Sieghart ordered the fire monsters.

Then, the fire monsters start attacking the people.

Sieghart then leave that place and go to the 4th floor.

"Lilian!" Sieghart called his sylph's name

"Yes, Master" then the sylph come

"Where is the room?"

"This way, Master" as she pointed the direction.

Sieghart followed her and he arrived at a certain room.

He starts looking for the file. It takes several minutes to find it.

"This is it, time for me to get away from here." then Sieghart starting to go to the roof through the emergency door. Before that, he puts several rune cards at the wall.

"It will hold them a little longer" then Sieghart go up.

When he opens the door to the roof, a lighting bolt comes to him. But it passed through him

"Whoa! That was so close." said Sieghart as he surprised.

Sieghart can see two people there, a boy and a girl.

"Hmm, What an interesting ESPer power" a girl with brown short hair and wear Tokiwadai uniform said

"Never though there is someone like that, even he alone able to handle so much people. Too bad, culprit. You can't escape anymore" as black and somewhat spiky windswept hair boy said.

Sieghart saw his enemies and started talking.

"Well, well. What have we got here? The #3 and #7 Level 5's, this is getting pretty interesting~"

"Better give up now. If you fight us I doubt you can win" said Misaka Mikoto

"Too bad, but I need this file" as Sieghart replied.

Gunha then took a step to Sieghart's direction.

"You're an idiot, are you? C'mon, let's do this thing." said Sogiita Gunha

"Close" then Sieghart giving him a glare to him

"What was that all about?" asked Gunha as he confused what his opponent trying to do.

"! I see." Sieghart then realized that his power not affected them

He then took a step back.

"This is my warning get out from my way" said Sieghart with a very serious tone

"You are not going to get away from here" replies Mikoto

"Let the game begin!" shouted Gunha

"Seems I can't get away from here nicely" as he getting disappointed.

"Fine bring it on" as Sieghart continued his battle against both of the Level 5

* * *

**an hour later at the roof of the AIM Institute**

"Heah~" as Sieghart still clash against the Level 5

"Take this" said Gunha but his attack missed through Sieghart again

"Let's continued to attack him like this I bet the duration of his skills will be over soon" said Mikoto

"Wow~ even u can tell that" as Sieghart surprised with her answer

"Don't underestimated us" said Gunha as he continued his attacks.

He then catches Gunha.

"Hehe, You called this a punch? THIS IS THE REAL PUNCH!" as he gives an uppercut to Gunha

"! (Wait a second, the duration already gone)" as he realized something

"Woah, that is almost" as Sieghart barely avoid Mikoto attacks

Suddenly a thought hit Mikoto

(Wait! Why he need to avoid it now? Don't tell me. He's now able to be attacked)

"Then let's try it" as Mikoto start to used her electricity and iron sand to attack Sieghart

"Close, you are not going anywhere with it" as Sieghart getting closer to her

"Now ! Gunha !"

Sieghart then realized he already trapped, he saw his right side.

Sogiita Gunha is getting closer to him.

"WHAT!" suddenly Gunha appeared beside him

"Amazing Punch!" as Gunha yelled.

"Ugh~" as Sieghart sent flying by his attack and his back hit the wall

"Finally we got him, how do you know?" said Gunha happily

"If every attack will pass him, why he needs to avoid them when he attacked you" said Mikoto

"Wow you are quite smart"

"Thanks"

Suddenly they hear a sound.

"Fufufu" Sieghart start laughing

"Ahahahaha" his laughter getting scarier

Both Level 5's show surprised expression.

"! Impossible. He already took my strongest attack" said Gunha with a shocked face.

"! What the-" Mikoto also surprised knowing that thing.

Sieghart then starts standing.

"You seem quite surprised about it, so that is your ace move eh~" said Sieghart with a very scary tone

Suddenly, his mask falls to the ground, revealed his face.

"A boy?" said Mikoto

"And he is about my age!" said Gunha with a surprised reaction

He then show a glare then make Mikoto and Gunha froze for a moment.

"I admit that both of you already read my limitation in my ESPer ability, and know that I can't use it now" Sieghart starting to talk as he wipes his blood from his mouth

He continues his talk.

"I don't have any mana left after I used it so much to summon those things, i also can't use my ESPer ability for now, and [Divine Punishment] doesn't work against you"

"In another word, you guys are strong"

"But it doesn't mean you guys can win"

"This time, I will get serious"

"For her, I will throw everything including my life" as Sieghart finishes his speak.

"Her? Who is her? Is she the reason why you do this?" asked Mikoto

"You don't need to know about it little girl, just continue our fight." said Sieghart

Suddenly black flame aura emitted from his body

"Just what the hell going on here" said Mikoto

"How do I know" answered Gunha

"Let me tell you guys something interesting" Sieghart starting to make his tone more serious

"This is my special ability. It called "Shadow Rage", and I still haven't fully mastered this ability. But, with this ability alone I will crush you guys."

"So, play time is over, Get ready to feel the pain!"

"Uh oh" Mikoto seems freeze after hear that

"Is he said he is just playing with us!" as Gunha shocked on the last Sieghart's word.

"Come, Soluna"

Suddenly a big sword appeared from nowhere. The blade is very dull, but it's seems so strong

"What is that" as Mikoto preparing her position

"Get ready for part 2 kids" said Sieghart with a scary face

"Hehe~" as Wiliam laughed

Mikoto and Gunha realized that Sieghart already beside Gunha.

"What!" Gunha suddenly realized that fact, he then attacked by Sieghart

"Black Flame!" as Sieghart created a huge purple energy wave which is followed by a small explosion and strikes Gunha

Gunha is holding his pain.

"You're quite tough as a 'Gemstone' " said Sieghart with a low and heavy tone.

"Take this" as Misaka fires her Railgun

"Useless!" replies Sieghart, he then cut it into 2

"What!" as Mikoto surprised at the fact.

"Hehehe"

"Take this again, Amazing Punch" as Gunha used his sure-kill technique. But Sieghart blocked it with his bare hand

"What?"

Sieghart then saw Gunha once again.

"I already told you, that move won't work at me again, #7" suddenly Sieghart slammed his sword the ground and created a very big diagonal fire beam.

"Dark fire pillar!"

The diagonal fire beam strike Gunha directly.

"Ugh!"

"Take this" Mikoto continued to attack him

"Slow~" then he dodged every attack.

"Not yet" as Gunha trying to strike him, but this time Sieghart jumped and using Gunha as the leap stone

"Soluna change into Ssanggeom" suddenly Soluna change its shape become a pair of swords with red color.

Sieghart then starts swinging his swords several times, until the swords created fire.

"Chaos Savior Up" as it starting glowing and Sieghart used a powerful wave of energy that created by the sword and slammed it to the floor.

Both of the Level 5's managed to dodge but still receive the shockwave that created from the attacks.

"Uwaa"

"Waaa"

"You guys will not win." Said Sieghart as he continued his attacks

"This is my last warning, GET OUT FROM MY WAY!" as he stopped his attacks and lands to the ground.

Mikoto and Gunha could see how serious their opponent tone, but they also don't want to give up.

"No way" yells Gunha

"Never" shouts Mikoto

Sieghart then saw then and closed his eyes

"Hah~, seeing your eyes, that glare makes me feel so sad, really sad."

He put his hand on his face.

"Then, I will grant it. This day will be your final day"

Sieghart puts his hand down and open his eyes.

Then he start moving very fast.

Mikoto is using every of her attack to strike and tries to stop Sieghart, Soluna changed its form into a pike that returned every of her attacks to her

"Why don't you take your own attacks!" as he swings his spear.

Mikoto then received her own attacks and falls down.

"Ugh~, He is strong" said Gunha

"Gunha, take a hide now." as Mikoto trying to warn Gunha

"What?" as he doesn't understand what Mikoto planed.

"I will use my full power now" shouted her.

Gunha then moved away from there and he saw what happened

A powerful lighting emitted from her body and strike Sieghart with a very powerful thunder.

An explosion happened and smokes cover Mikoto's sight.

Once the smoke gone, Mikoto still sees her opponent standing.

"Full power eh~" replies Sieghart with a grin on his face.

"What~" Mikoto still shocked that her attacks seems not affected against him.

Actually this is not the first time she saw her ability not affected her opponent, but this opponent is different from her usual opponent, the black spiky boy.

Sieghart appeared in front of her and strangled her neck with his left hand

"I'm so disappointed the third Level 5 true power only able to hurt me a little" said Sieghart with disappointed tone.

"Ugh, I can't breath" as she trying to escape.

"Misaka-san! Hey you! Take this!" Gunha used his other attack

"I already told you. It's useless" then he kicks Gunha and throws Mikoto to him

"Onee-sama, are you OK?" suddenly Kuroko come to the battlefield.

"Hey teleporter girl! Hurry and bring them out from here." said Sieghart with a very loud voice

"What!" as she hears Sieghart order her.

She then saw the culprit jump very high and his big sword change into a sword with dark blade

"Uh oh" as she saw his weapon start shining

"We have to get out of here, fast!" then Kuroko teleported them

A dark flame created from his sword.

"DeathBridger!" suddenly a very big black slash created from the sword and cut the building into 2.

"What a power!" said Kuroko as she saw the scene.

"How about everyone inside?" asked Mikoto.

Kuroko sees Mikoto and answer her question.

"They all already out thanks to the fire monsters, but Onee-sama we must bring you to hospital"

(To think he able to beat Onee-sama and 7# Level 5, 2500 people plus 1375 reinforcement alone and slice the building into 2, then disappeared)

"What a monster" said Kuroko to herself.

* * *

**Above another building, 500m away the attacked AIM Institute**

3 people standing there.

A short-black hair boy, a heterochromia girl, and a 10 years old girl with green cloths

"Well, I have got my hands on these reports and thank god it's safe." said Sieghart with a worried face

"It's a very good strategy you show back there" praised Ruko.

"And at the roof, that was a scarily wonderful act back then Master" said Lilian.

Sieghart then showed an uneasy expression.

"I only said that so they get away from my way, who ever though they kept fighting back. Luckily, that teleporter girl came just at the correct time"

"They sure are strong, but..." as Ruko analyzed their power.

"If they compared to "God's Right Seat", there is no way they can win" replies Lilian with a worried voice

"Well they can but the price to be paid will be very high" replies Sieghart "Well, that if 'they' decided to attack Academy City"

"What do you think, Lilian" asked Ruko

"Hmm, from what I see. There is still something else that Academy City still trying to hide; you can feel it also don't you miss Ruko"

"Yes, and there is something very familiar with it. Somehow, I can feel it. No… 'Soluna' can feel it" replies Ruko as she saw the sliced building.

"What is it?" asked Sieghart

"You know, back then you seem like a psychopath looking for victims and blood." said Ruko with a cynical voice

"Oh C'mon you know it is an act, an act"

"But at least you don't have to destroy the building also" as she commented about what Sieghart done

"Ugh~" as Sieghart can't deny that fact

"And you also get so many wounds Master. Is it from that thunder girl and the "gemstone" boy?"

"Don't worry about it" said Sieghart as he covers his wounds.

Lilian and Ruko saw him.

"So Master shall we go now?" asked Lilian

"Yes, I hope now she'll be able to be cured"

* * *

**At Other place  
****District 23  
****Academy City's Airport  
****11 : 30 PM**

A black spiky hair boy and a nun came back from their trip at Italy

"Touma~" said Index

"What?" said Touma

"I am hungry"

Touma shows an annoyed face.

"You already eat so much at the plane" replied Touma.

"I'm still hungry" as Index keeps begging.

"Later, we must head back to the dorm to get some sleep, that problem in Italy back there make me too damn tired."

"Ya da~. I want to eat now" as she trying to stop Touma

"No~" replied Touma with annoyed look

"Tou - ma~~" as she starting showing her white teeth and make Touma scared

"Eh, wait a minute Index" touma trying to escaped but get bitten by the hungry nun

"Egyaa~~ FUKOU DAAAAA !"

* * *

Thanks to everyone that sees my fanfic

By the way here is my Character, Kurosaki Sieghart (Kurosaki Satoshi), looks like

images2 . wikia . nocookie . net / _cb20100528050940 / grandchase / images / 8 / 85 / SieghartGladiatorST . png


	5. Dark VS Light Part 1

**The next day; 28 September  
****7:30 AM  
****7th District  
****At Touma's dorm**

He just finished making breakfast for him and Index. After finished eating his breakfast, he switched on his TV to watch the Morning News and one News caught him an attention:

_Last night, 2500 men and women of Anti-Skill and Judgment are defeated during their encounter with a mysterious intruder while guarding an AIM Institute from the intruder itself._

_Luckily, no fatalities reported so far and what is very worrying that this intruder is also defeated two Level 5's ESPers named Sogiita Gunha #7 and Misaka Mikoto #3._

_Information of this event is still classified and the authorities is still investigating the mysterious intruder has not yet been unidentified but from the two Level 5's account, the intruder is a male with the same age as them._

_This case is still investigated by the Anti-Skill and Judgment._

_This is Hiroshi Harumo from Academy City News Network._

Touma showed a surprised expression after hear the news, Index who saw him decided to ask.

"What is it, Touma?" asked Index

"Oh it's nothing" replied Touma

(Misaka defeated? She is one of Level 5; it shouldn't be easy to beat her, but...)

He then saw Index.

"Index" said Touma

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Index.

"I'm going to visit my friend, you stay here OK?"

Index nods before speaking again.

"OK! By the way, Touma. Please make the lunch also"

"OK, OK"

After that Touma bought something before go to the hospital

* * *

**Hospital  
****Ground floor  
****District 7  
****8:15 AM**

A boy with black hair and a 10-years old girl with green hair are walking there.

The boy shows a very angry expression, while the girl is trying to calm him.

"Damn! Even if I already take those documents, I still can't find a way to cure Ellia" said Sieghart with an angry tone

"Please control yourself, Master" said the 10-years old girl with green hair.

She is actually a sylph, one kind of wind fairy, but thanks to her big magic she can become human for a limited time.

"Thanks, Lilian" replied Sieghart with a smile on his face.

"By the way, is it OK to leave Miss Ruko at home?" asked Lilian.

"Yes, I also don't want to attract any attention"

"So what we are going to do now, Master?"

Sieghart is thinking about something.

"Time to go to my grandpa place and find several files there, there might be something useful there" replied Sieghart

Suddenly, he hit someone

"Ouch!" as Sieghart fall to the ground

"Ah, Sorry! Are you OK?" asked someone that trying to help him to get up

"I'm fine, eh?" Sieghart shocked as he sees the black spiky hair boy in front of him

He has known him very well.

"Thank God! Sorry, but I must visit my friend" said Touma

"Wha?" as Sieghart still confused at the fact why Kamijou Touma doesn't recognize him at all

"Hmm? Then, Excuse me" then Touma starting to go upstairs.

(Wait, Hey! Wait a second, you idiot!) As Sieghart trying to call him, but he can't even call him

"Master?" as Lilian tried to call him but...

"..." there is no response from Sieghart

* * *

**Hospital  
****3rd floor  
****Room number 304 (the same room where Touma usually ends up)  
****8:25 AM**

After he asked where Misaka Mikoto's room to the nurse, he went there.

(Huh isn't this room is the same room that I usually end up)

Touma then opened the door and stepped inside.

"You!" Mikoto cried out.

Her finger was pointing at him and her eyes were wide. "What are you doing here?"

Touma sees her and finally confirms the thing that he heard on TV.

"Um… I heard the news on TV that you were in the hospital and I really didn't believe it…" Touma scratched the back of his head.

"But here you are," he smiled and interjected a little laugh.

"Looks like you really did get beat by someone other than me!" He continued to laugh awkwardly.

He can see several sparks coming out from Mikoto.

"Are you coming to laugh me?" asked Mikoto with an angry tone

"No! By the way, here is for you" then Touma gives her something

"What is it?" asked Misaka suspiciously

"Just open it" replied Touma

"Wait, this is ..." as Misaka saw the green frog doll. It's Gekota special edition

"I know you like that so I bought it"

"T-Thanks" as she is blushing

"Anyway, what happened? I heard you, another level 5 and also Anti-skills and Judgment are defeated by one person"

"Do you come here only for asking that?" asked Mikoto

"No, I just want to know"

(Then Misaka start telling Touma everything)

"And that is end of it; he cut the building into 2 and disappeared"

(To do those things? Is that monster a magician?)

* * *

**At same time.  
****Hospital, Heaven Canceler's room**

"Hachoo ~" as Sieghart sneezed

"What happened, Master? Catching a cold?" asked Lilian as she starting to worry about her master's condition.

"No, nothing at all. It feels like someone start talking about me, something bad"

"Hmm~" as she getting confuse.

Sieghart just saw her and said, "Let us continue to find the file"

"Yes, Master"

* * *

**Return to Misaka room**

Without realized about it, Touma is getting closer to Mikoto.

(C-Close!) as Mikoto start blushing as red as tomato.

Touma then realized Mikoto's blushing face.

"What happened? Do you have a fever?" asked Touma

"No! Nothing at all!" replied Mikoto with awkward sound.

Then Touma puts his hand at Mikoto's head

"Hmm? No heat at all, but why your face so red" as Touma getting more near to Misaka

(A-ah-ahhhhh. Too - too Close!)

Suddenly, a kick strikes Touma's face and make him fall from his seat

"Ouch!" as Touma touches his face.

He then saw a certain twin tail haired girl

"You, what are you going to do with Onee-sama!" as Kuroko with angry voice

"Ku-Kuroko!" said Mikoto with surprised expression.

"Do you think I'm going to let YOU! Barbarian! To get closer to my Onee-sama. No! Never!" as she starting to prepare her needles

"Wait a second, this is a misunderstanding!" said Touma

Kuroko just shows a killing intend.

"You are still trying to lie, I will ..." suddenly an electric force paralyzes Kuroko

"Wait a second, Kuroko. He is only visiting me! Nothing else!" said Mikoto with a blushing face

"You mustn't get near that man Onee-sama" as she recovered from her paralyze

"J-just what are you thinking!" shouted Mikoro

"Onee-sama belongs to me" as she rubbing her face to Mikoto's breast

"Let me go you pervert" as she starting to shock Kuroko

Kamijou Touma only can see foolish act from both of them.

* * *

**Back to Sieghart, at Heaven Canceler's room in hospital**

"Whoa~" as several files drop from the cabinet that Sieghart checked

"Look out, Master!" said Lilian

Sieghart just see a lot of files at the ground.

"What a mess...Hmm?" he then stopped after looking a certain file.

"What is it Master?" as Lilian saw her master picked up the file.

"This is a medical record of...What! Kamijou Touma!" shouted Sieghart

"Huh? Isn't that the same guy that ignored you today?" asked Lilian

"Well, Yeah. Just see how many the files in here; I will say it is a record of it. Oh and I also just remember that he usually in and out from this hospital since a long time ago" as Sieghart starts to open the file.

Then a piece of the files drop from Touma's Medical Record

"Well, well~ what have we got here?" as Sieghart starting to see the file

_**Date: 28th July**_

_**Patient Name: Kamijou Touma**_

_**Memory destruction caused by damaged brain cells**_

"W, WHAT?" shouted Sieghart with surprised expression.

"What is it master, master?" asked Lilian.

"He ..."

Sieghart just silent.

"Master?" as Lilian trying to call Sieghart.

Sieghart can only freeze there after he saw that information.

* * *

**Outside the hospital  
****10:00 AM**

"In the end, we can't find anything Master" said Lilian with a disappointed voice.

But Sieghart doesn't reply her say

"Master?" then she stopped in front of Sieghart

"What, What is it? Lilian" asked Sieghart with a shocked voice

"Are you OK? After you see that record, you look so quite today"

"Well!" suddenly Sieghart realized something

Sieghart then looks everywhere, but he doesn't see anyone there.

"Opila rune?" as he can feel he standing at empty area

"Are you Sieghart, no…? I should call you Kurosaki Satoshi" said the man that starting to walk to him.

"Who?" as he saw a man and several people near him about 50 people

He then introduced himself.

"I'm Stiyl Magnus. A mage from Necessarius, English Anglican Church. And several people here is from the Amakusa" said Stiyl

"Mage? English Anglican Church? Do you mean your leader, Laura Stuart?" asked Sieghart

Lilian just standing there, she doesn't understand what is going on

"Yes, Actually ..." as Stiyl continues Sieghart interrupted him

"Go home!" said Sieghart

"Ha? Wait a minute!" as Stiyl trying to call Sieghart.

"I say GO HOME!" shouted Sieghart.

"I haven't said anything yet!" replied Stiyl with angry voice.

"I heard she and Academy City are working with each other" said Sieghart

"But if she wants to stop what I'm doing, I won't let her do that" he continues.

"So she sends her magicians here eh~" as Sieghart finished his sentences

"Wait a second" said Stiyl. Suddenly dark aura emitted from Sieghart's body

"This is my warning! Get ready for the fight!" a spear and a sword appeared in front of him.

"Can't we just resolve this nicely?" shouted Stiyl as he prepared his magic.

"Later, **if you can defeat me**" shouted Sieghart

Sieghart then came closer to Stiyl but is blocked by several Amakusa members.

"Weaklings!" then he throws those guys to the sky with only one hand

"Shit! I don't have anymore choice then, you asked for it!" as Stiyl started to throws a lot of rune cards on the ground and the things near him.

"One of the five major elements which make up this world...the great fire of genesis...the light of blessing which nurtures life..." Stiyl starting his incantation

Sieghart realized what Stiyl trying to do.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that!" as Sieghart goes forward but he is blocked by the other Amakusa members

"And the light of judgment which punishes evil...while it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold name is role, the sword!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" said Sieghart with loud angry voice

"Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might! The witch hunting pope, meaning... "Kill thy enemy"..." as the humanoid fire monster, Innocentius, created.

"Innocentius, attack him!" then the monster starting attacked Sieghart and several Amakusa members near him are starting to get away.

"I don't have time for this, LILIAN!" while he avoiding it

"YES! I, who control thy wind, the wind under my command. COME TO ME!" suddenly several green wind started emitted from the sylph

"She is one of the elemental spirits!" as Stiyl surprised at the little girl next to Sieghart started to glow in bright green.

"Wind becomes my blade that confuses and cuts my enemies. Strike to the heart! , Strike to the mind! Create confusion to my enemy in front of me!" then a very big wind bolt strikes at Innocentius.

"What the bloody hell happened?" as Stiyl's Innocentius start changing its color from dark orange to dark blue.

Sieghart and Lilian then start jumping away from it

Innocentius start attacking everything near it including the Amakusas, Stiyl, Sieghart and Lilian, it become far stronger then before but it is uncontrollable by Stiyl.

"Just enjoy your present! Kid!" as Sieghart and Lilian get away from that place.

"Shit! Everyone, Start destroying the rune cards and reinforcement artifacts at this area, NOW!" as Stiyl giving command to his Amakusa comrades

* * *

**At another place and same time,  
****Heaven Canceler's home  
****Sieghart's room**

One can see a pretty girl standing there while she is reading several files that Sieghart got from the attacked AIM Institute.

Her name is Kamikawa Ruko, and she is the one that also help Sieghart attacking the Institute.

She is tall in stature, and has black hair in twin tails with gray highlights.

Her eyes have red and blue heterochromia, which reflects fluency in both Japanese and English.

She also wears only one glove, on her left hand. Her outfit is a sleeveless white dress shirt covered by a black sleeveless dress coat, complete with detached sleeves and gray necktie; she wears low-cut pants and short skirt which exposes a pair of black string underwear.

"These things" as she flipped the page one by one

"The formation, the place, the AIM location that it used, the subject of the experiment"

"Those are used to summon something from another dimension, but only the experiment that used his sister. The other ones are far more dangerous"

"Could this reason why Soluna feel something familiar in this city?" as she touches her body.

"AIM, could this mean!" as she sit down at Sieghart's bed

"No, I don't think so. For that, it needed more than these" as she continues to read the files.

"District? Key? Clone?"

"Some things like this ..."

"Something terrible is going on"

She then looks out from the window near her.

"I ..."

"Don't understand what's going on"

"I mustn't say these to "him" "

Then she continued to read those things

* * *

**Back to Lilian and Sieghart**

"Is it OK to leave them Master" asked Lilian

"Don't worry, they won't die" said Sieghart with confident tone.

"OK, what is your problem with English Anglican Church?" asked Lilian with curios tone

"The leader actually" replies Wiliam as he reveals an angry look on his face.

"?" as she not understand anything

"It's too complicated to said"

"You have any relationship with the leader?"

"NO! There is no way, especially that woman" said Sieghart with shocked voice

"Is she your ..."

"No, she used to be my mentor" answered him

Lilian doesn't believe it.

"Eh~~~"

"What?" asked Sieghart.

"Nothing~" said Lilian with happy tone (Master is so cool and handsome, no wonder if any girls and women likes him)

"Wait!" yelled Sieghart

"What is it?" asked Lilian

"You know 'Index Librorum Prohibitorum'?" asked Sieghart.

"Someone that is used as the living library for the forbidden books" replied her.

"I used to know her, and she is a part of English Anglican Church. Now, she is living at Kamijou Touma's dorm. I got this information from a certain spy"

"So?" asked Lilian as she trying to get an answer.

"In order to get an overwhelming power for cure Ellia, an overwhelming knowledge is needed" said him to her.

"! Master, you can't be serious..." yelled Lilian.

An evil smirk can be seen on Sieghart's face

"Here's we go again" sighs Lilian with sad tone

* * *

**At Hospital  
****11:00 AM**

Tatemiya Saiji and several members of Amakusa were there.

"After asking Index, she said that Touma will go to this place. What is he doing?" asked Tatemiya Saiji to himself.

He sighed that no one hear him at all

Those members gartering at one place there starting to talk with one girl

"Get It, Itsuwa. This is your chance to steal Kamijou Touma's heart"

"Fight Itsuwa, Fight"

"You can do it"

"Ah, Yes!" replied the girl named Itsuwa

"Ah, there he is!" said Tatemiya

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" asked Kamijou

"Now is the chance" said another member

"She will explain it to you" said Tatemiya "Have a nice talk" as Tatemiya getting away from those two

"Eh, you are Miss Itsuwa, right? Thanks for the help back then" said Touma

"Y-Yes! And please call me Itsuwa" said Itsuwa as she is start blushing

Several members starting to give her support from back

"This is good"

"C'mon Itsuwa"

"You can do it"

"Are you OK? My friend also like you, do you have a fever?" as Touma started to get closer near her

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Touma as Itsuwa take a step back

"Don't do it, Itsuwa!"

"Don't waste your chance!"

"OK I won't get near you" replied Touma as he feel guilty for something that he don't understand

"Y,Yes"

The Amakusa started talking to each other after they saw Itsuwa and Touma "Aaah, what a waste"

"By the way what you guys doing here?" asked Touma

"Ah? What?" replied Itsuwa

"Huh? Sorry, you don't hear? I'll repeat it again; I'm asking you what you guys, the Amakusa, doing here are"

"Ah, we're ordered to visit someone" replied Itsuwa.

"Who?" asked Touma

"A mage"

One word from Itsuwa managed to shock Touma

"Mage!" shouted Touma.

"Y,Yeah. W-what happened?" as she doesn't understand what happened

"Eh? What is going on?" asked another Amakusa member that saw them

"Aw~ you ruin that chance Itsuwa"

"Tatemiya" suddenly Touma called Tatemiya

Tatemiya came closer to Touma and Itsuwa

(Cih~)"What is it?" said Tatemiya with bored expression

"Do you guys know what is happening in this City?" asked Touma with serious face.

"Huh?" as Tatemiya doesn't understand what happened to Touma

"Yesterday and the day before, someone attacked Academy City's AIM Institutes"

"What!" then Tatemiya confirmed the worst expectation.

Touma then continue even though Tatamiya showed a surprised expression.

"High probability, he the one who do it"

"Why? We all know that 'this guy' ..." suddenly Stiyl come, there are several burn wounds but not serious.

Touma and Tatemiya then come closer to Stiyl.

"What happened?" asked Tatemiya

"What happened to you Stiyl?" shouted Touma as he worried about his friend

Stiyl just showed annoyed expression

"We meet that guy but he is talking something that we don't understand about it and start attacking us and also leaving us with a berserk Innocentius" said Stiyl as he take his cigarette.

"And what happened here?" asked Stiyl

"I will tell you" said Touma

(Then Touma start telling everyone everything that Mikoto said to him)

"And that how is it ended" said Touma

Stiyl and Tatemiya look at each other.

"Why does he need to do that?" asked Stiyl

"I don't believe it" replied Tatemiya

"Anyway..."

Suddenly a nurse call Touma

"Excuse me, are you Kamijou Touma?"

"Yes" replied Touma

"The doctor wants to meet you and the # 3 Level 5 right now."

(That frog face doctor?)"Yes, I'll go immediately. I leave everything to you guys" as Touma going upstairs

After Touma left, Tatemiya sees Stiyl

"What're we going to do?" asked Tatemiya

"First, we must clear this misunderstanding then ask him. But, since he already think us as his enemies. We need to stop him" said Stiyl

"Then, we don't have a choice. That talisman is finally going to be used"

* * *

**Touma's dorm  
****11:11 AM**

A boy and a 10-year old girl already standing in front of Kamijou Touma's room

"Here it is" said Sieghart

"Is it OK?" said Lilian

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm her" as Sieghart knocked the door

"Wait a second" a sound can be heard from inside

"Who?" asked Index as she asked the visitors

"Just an old friend" as the boy smirks

* * *

**Hospital  
****11:15 AM  
****Heaven Canceler's room**

"Ah finally, both of you come." said the frog-face doctor after saw Touma and Mikoto entered at same time.

"How are you, Misaka? Are you OK to walk now" said Touma as he worried about his friend condition

"Don't worry" said Misaka as she blushing

Then Heaven Canceler pulls out a picture of a young boy, probably a little older then Touma

"He!" shouted Mikoto and Touma with a surprised expression

"You know him?" asked Touma

Mikoto nods and said "Yeah, he is the one that I fight last night".

Now It's Mikoto's turn to ask

"How you know him?"

"I meet him this morning when I wanted to visit you."

Touma then fixed his glance to Heaven Canceler

"What is the meaning of this! Doctor!"

"I will tell you everything, do you like long stories one or short ones" said Heaven Canceler with a smile

"We want to hear everything" said Misaka

"Let's us hear what are you want to said" said Touma

"First, he is my grand boy. His real name is Kurosaki Satoshi. But he his father given name, Kurosaki Sieghart"

"What?" as both of them shocked

"Many things happened. 5 years ago, He was going out from Academy City and explore the world" as Heaven Canceler continued

"He got into several troubles there and created more problems at another place, just like you" as Heaven Canceler saw Touma

"Last time, He said he joined with a church, and become a member there" said Heaven Canceler as he stops to take a breath.

"What church?" as Touma starts guessing it.

"First, English Anglican Church. Then, Roman Catholic Church"

"Roman Catholic Church!" shouted Touma with surprised expression.

"? What is going on?" Misaka ask in confusion.

"He is a member of Roman Catholic Church?" as Touma trying to confirm what he hear.

"'Used to be' is the right answer. It seems that you also have problem with them" as Heaven Canceler saw Touma.

"Used to be? What do you mean?" asked Touma

"I bet both of you already saw Academy City's dark side" replied Heaven Canceler

"..." as both of them going silent

Heaven Canceler silent for a moment before revealed a gloomy expression.

"My other grandchild, my granddaughter named Ellia. She used as a test subject to created Level 6 and summoning something"

"Level 6!" said Misaka with a shock voice

"No way!" said Touma

"Yeah, it is the truth. Her ability is something that is very rare, it is called Dual-Skill" as Heaven Canceler said it with a sad tone

"Dual-Skill?" as Touma doesn't understand it

"But isn't it impossible? For an ESPer able to wield 2 different powers at once." said Misaka

Heaven Canceler then starts talking.

"It is possible actually, but with a very low chance. When my grand daughter happened to be a Dual-Skill, several researchers starting to research her and try to create a level 6. Finally, that accident happened"

"Her powers goes berserk and almost kill everyone in the process, my grand boy knew this and stop her. But in end, she is gone into coma"

"Several days later, her condition gone worst and Sieghart went out for a month and bring a dress. That dress helped stabilize her condition but it doesn't make her waking up from her coma"

Then Heaven Canceler finished his story.

"So he went out and search a way to cure her, but because he cant find it, he went back to Academy City, steal the document and hope there is a way to cure her." replied Touma

"Now I remember what he said before" said Misaka as she tries to recall what Sieghart said before

**_*Flash back*_**

("For her, I will throw everything including my life")

("Her? Who is her? Is she the reason why you do this?" asked Mikoto)

("You don't need to know about it little girl, just continue our fight." said Sieghart)

**_*Flash Back End*_**

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Touma

"I want you two to stop him before he died because of his action" replied Heaven Canceler

"I see, what about other problems?" said Touma

"I will handle the Anti-Skills and Judgment; I have someone that able to help me in this situation"

"I will help him!" said Mikoto

"Misaka?"

Misaka Mikoto ever stand in his place once in her life, when she trying to protect her 'Sisters'

"I know what he feels like; trying to get a way to help his sister and even put his life in danger" said Mikoto

"I'll also help" said Touma

"Thank you" said Heaven Canceler with a glad voice

"But where is he?" asked Touma

Heaven Canceler is thinking about something

"He usually walking at the street, you will probably find him there"

"I get it, let's go" said Misaka as she leaving the office

"Ah~ Let's go and help him" as Touma stands up and wants to chase Mikoto.

"Wait a second, Kamijou Touma"

"Huh?" as Kamijou surprised at the fact that the doctor calls him with his full name

"He is one of your friends from your past" as Heaven Canceler give him a photo

In that photo there are two boys and a girl

"Please save them" said Heaven Canceler

"Don't worry, because ... both of them are my friends" as Touma clenched his right hand

"I now have a reason to help them" said Touma

"First, I will break his stupid illusion and show him that there is another way. Then, I will save her" said Touma with a serious tone

"Just wait here, I promise to bring both of them back" said Touma as he smiling

"Thank you" as heaven Canceler starting to wipe his tear.

* * *

**Hospital  
****Ground floor  
****11:30 AM**

"So where do we go first?" said Misaka

"Huh, where is Stiyl and the others?" as Touma wondered where the others gone

"You! Are you listening to me!"

Touma then saw angry Mikoto.

"Ah, sorry! I talk about him to my friends before"

"Friends?"

Touma just nods and looks around.

"Yeah, they are also looking for him"

"Do you mean they know him? Who are they?" asked Mikoto

"It's too complicated to say" replied Touma.

Mikoto just silent.

"Hmm? Fine, but this must be the reason why you always go in and out from hospital right!"

(How the hell did she know?)"By the way, if I were him. I'll probably look another way...!" as Touma trying to think like Sieghart.

If one way doesn't work, he must be looking for another way from different path.

Suddenly Touma realized something

"Wait a second, INDEX!" Shouted Touma

"Huh, you mean the nun that usually follows you? Now I think about it, she isn't with you today." Replied Mikoto.

"We must hurry to go to my dorm now FAST!"

"OK, Let's go"

* * *

**Kamijou Touma's dorm  
****1:00 PM**

"Finally, we've got here" said Touma

"So this is your dorm" replies Mikoto as she saw the dorm

They went upstairs to Touma's place then both of them saw someone already standing there in front of the room.

A boy with short-black hair, he about 170 cm tall, and about Touma's age but a little older.

"Finally you came back, Touma" as the boy talking to him "And the Railgun" said Sieghart

"So you are here" said Mikoto as she saw him.

"You! Don't tell me Index already?" said Touma with serious expression.

"Don't worry!" replied Sieghart as he holding his neck with his right hand.

"!" as them both shocked with Sieghart's answer

"I only borrow "Index Librorum Prohibitorum" to heal 'her' "

"You mean your little sister?" said Misaka

His expression didn't change

"Oh, so you already know who I am then" said Sieghart as he looking them

"Stop it Kurosaki-kun" yell Touma

"You never called me by that name" said Sieghart

"!"

Of course, the guy in front of Touma is his childhood friend. He must be more understood how the 'past' Touma treated him. Kamijou Touma just made a mistake by letting his feeling overcome his respond.

"So it is true then ..." as Sieghart saw him

Touma just silent, he knew that Sieghart realized his memories' lost

"You? Do you already?" asked Touma as he started sweating

"Yes" replied Sieghart with serious tone

"What are you both talking about?" asked Mikoto

Sieghart saw her and said "So she still didn't know about it, I bet the others from 'Kamijou Faction' also still don't know"

"Kamijou Faction?" asked Misaka as she don't understand what's going on

Suddenly Touma remember his fight against Aztec's magician and 'Kamijou Faction'

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Touma

"First, I need to stop you two!" replied Sieghart as he saw them.

"Protector of the sky! Protector of the earth! 4 Element that created the earth! Listen to my command, created a barrier that traps the enemies! Seal your enemies!" as he finished his spell, a 4 layer barriers surround Mikoto and Touma.

"What ?" as several invisible walls created between them

"Do you think you can trap us!" as Touma use his right hand to hit the barrier, but nothing happened

Sieghart just chuckled.

"Useless, it won't break even if you used your power! You need to destroy one of 4 things around you" as he point the ground where Touma and Mikoto standing.

"What?" then Kamijou realized that there are 4 things near them, each of the have different color and at 4 side; north, west, south and east. But each of them is outside the barrier area

"I already handle you two!" Suddenly Sieghart start missing

"Could it be an illusion by magic" as Touma shocked and realized the one in front of them is fake one

"Magic?" said Mikoto

"You sure are smart! See you again, Touma!" as the shadow disappeared

"DAMMIT!" shouted Touma

* * *

**Stiyl with Amakusa and Tatemiya  
****Street at Academy City  
****5:00 PM**

They already looking around the Academy City, but they still not find any trace from Sieghart

"Do you guys already find him?" asked Stiyl

"No sign of him" said Tatemiya

"He probably at another District, let's go there" as Stiyl suggested to change the location

* * *

**2 hours later**

"Stiyl, one of my members found him near District 19, and now they are fighting him" said Tatemiya

"Let's go there immediately!" said Stiyl

When they get there, they saw someone started fighting against 75 Amakusa members using a big sword, then he jump.

"GATE OF BABYLON" suddenly several little black holes created, and weapons came out from there

He then pointed his hand to the sky

"Rain of Judgment!" as the weapon appears from the sky and go down to attack them like rain of arrows

"Get away from there" as the Amakusa begin to avoid the attacks

Sieghart lands safely then he sees the other side

"I see~ reinforcement! Oh! It's the guy from before"

"Where is the other?" asked Tatemiya to another Amakusa

"They still at another District"

"So just us eh~"

"It's time to use it" said Stiyl

"Got it!" suddenly Tatemiya throws the talisman that he got from Laura Stuart

"What is this!" as Sieghart slice it but an explosion happened

Sieghart then fall down to the ground.

"Ugh my strength~"

"That talisman will seal your ESPer power and magic power, you can't used them now" said Stiyl

"So Laura Stuart that give them to you guys eh~" said Sieghart as he is trying to stand using his sword.

"We just want to talk with you" replied Stiyl, trying to stop him

"I think I already say that you guys must defeat me first" as Sieghart starting emitted a dark purple flame from his body

"The talisman didn't seal it completely?" as Tatemiya surprised

"Too bad, but this is my another ability 'Shadow Rage'"

"The sign of the one that wield power to rival Gods and protect the lives" as Stiyl explain it

He already hears it from Laura before he went with Amakusa to Academy City.

"Wow, so you know it eh~" replied Sieghart

"And let me guess that big sword is Soluna"

"You right about that" replied Sieghart

"This is the first time I saw it"

"Already finish?" asked Sieghart

"Be careful Tatemiya, even though we already seal his powers, this power is stronger compared to the last ones" said Stiyl as he prepared

"Time to get serious" said Tatemiya

"C O M E ! ! ! !" yells Sieghart

* * *

**Kamijou's Dorm  
****7:00 PM**

"How much longer we will be trapped here" asked Mikoto

"Don't know" said Touma with annoying face

"Do something!" shouted Mikoto

Touma just see her and said, "He already told that it is useless, I already use my ability"

"I also used mine but it still doesn't work!"

Suddenly a sunglasses blonde hair boy with Aloha shirt comes

"Nya~ what we got here" said Tsuchimikado Motoharu

"Tsuchimikado!" said Touma as he saw his friend

"Wow, you couple seems are having a fun" as he grins

"C-C-Couple" as Misaka start blushing and almost fainted

"Get out us from here!" shouted Touma.

"E-Excuses me" a girl then appeared

"Eh, Itsuwa~" as he recognized her

"Who is that girl!" said Misaka with an angry tone

"Eh, she is one of my friends" replied Touma

"Friends EH!" said Mikoto with angry look

"What's the matter with you?" asked Touma

"Nothing!" shouts Mikoto

"Huh? At least get out us from this stupid barrier" as Touma said it to his friend

"Don't worry" as Tsuchimikado take one of the things that created the barrier

Then the barrier gone

"Now we must go find him" said Touma

"He is already fighting with my members at the 19 District." said Itsuwa with a worry tone

"Let's go then, how about you, Tsuchimikado" asked Touma

"I pass, it's not my business." said Tsuchimikado as he continued "By the way, it's actually me that tell him about Index"

"What!" as Touma surprised

"Forgive me nya~" said Tsuchimikado.

"Ugh, OK. Please lead us the way Itsuwa" said Touma to Itsuwa

"YES!"

"Now, I have a question? Who are you?" asked Mikoto to Itsuwa

"My name is Itsuwa" replied Itsuwa

"My name is Misaka Mikoto. Nice to meet you!"

(Girls sure interact very quickly) as Touma saw both of girls in front of him

"By the way, I heard that you guys visit him. Is there something happened? "asked Mikoto

"We asked by the leader of English Anglican Church" replied Itsuwa

"Huh? Then, what is 'Kamijou Faction'?"

"Eh?"

"Better save it for the later, we have to go to that place now and hurry!" said Touma ending their conversation, both of the girls nod


	6. Dark VS Light Part 2

**District 6  
****7:40 PM**

One can see a boy running, two girls follow behind him

They are going to District 19 to help their friend

"So, when do you first meet Touma?" asked Mikoto

"Well, we met him when we trying to save Orsola Aquinas from the Roman Catholic Church" said Itsuwa with a blushing face

Mikoto realized Itsuwa's blushing face but she ignored it.

"Who is this Orsola Aquinas?"

"She was a nun from Roman Catholic Church, but something happened and we protected her from them, but she disappeared and captured by Roman Catholic Church"

"Hmm~" as Mikoto understand what happened.

"At first, we with Touma and his friends are our enemies" continued Itsuwa

"Enemies!"

"Yes, but after the misunderstanding is clear, he helped us all and even challenged 250 battle nuns alone and during the last mission in Italy, he also helped us catching a criminal and saved the 250 nuns that used to be our enemies in the past"

"What, that idiot must be so idiot to do that" as Mikoto saw Touma in front of her.

"*chuckles* He was so cool when he done that" replies Itsuwa as she saw Touma.

"Huh? Don't say that you having a feeling over that idiot?" asked Mikoto

"Huh?"

"It's easy to tell, to think that idiot not realized it he definitely an idiot"

Suddenly Touma sneeze (Huh? Who is talking about me?)

"Umm, Misaka-san" as Itsuwa saw Mikoto

"Yes?"

"Do you also have a feeling over him?" asked Itsuwa

"Huh, what are you saying? To that idiot, no it is impossible" as Mikoto blushing

Suddenly Itsuwa stopped for a moment

"No, Misaka-san"

"Yes?" as Mikoto don't know what happen with Itsuwa.

"I won't give up Touma to anybody, especially you" declares Itsuwa

"W-Wh–What! Wait a second you don't think that …" as Mikoto trying to clear the misunderstanding

"So let's make it a fair fight, Misaka-san" said Itsuwa with a kind smile

"W-Wait a minute!" shouted Misaka as she is blushing

"Oi, What are you girls doing? We are nearly there" shouted Touma

He then saw Itsuwa "Is it OK; I mean no one knows about the battle, right?"

"We have already created a big Opila area, so no one will know about it except us"

"What with that Opila rune?" asked Mikoto

"It's a magic rune that created an area that no one enters outside intended targets" answered Itsuwa

"Another ESPer power, you mean?" asked Mikoto

"Um, that isn't ESPer ability either" replies Itsuwa

"It will be useless to tell her about that" said Touma

"Hey, You! ... Huh? What is THAT!" asked Mikoto then she points her finger to a very shiny light.

Every one of them saw a very shiny light from above the District 19, then it gone.

"Don't tell me that is the 'Saint Destroyer'!" as Itsuwa shocked after saw that light

"Saint Destroyer?" asked Touma

"Yes, that spell is only work against divine beings like 'Saints' and does nothing to 'normal' magicians. By forcing the large magical energy that the Saints keep in check to go berserk and self-destruct." explained Itsuwa

"WAIT A SECOND! IF THEY USED IT, DOESN'T IT MEAN THAT THEY ARE IN A BIG TROUBLE" shouted Touma with a very worried tone

"Y,Yes! We must move fast!" replies Itsuwa

"C'mon! Let's go! He is not the kind of guy that will be defeated with that!" shouted Mikoto

"Dammit, please hang in there!" as Touma grits his teeth.

_(Let's go back a little)_

* * *

**District 15  
****7:30 PM**

"Dammit!" said Tatemiya as he avoided Sieghart's attack

"What's the matter? Where is your confidence just now!" said Sieghart as he starting to deal with Amakusa's members

"Keep going to suppress him!" commands Stiyl

"USELESS!" as Sieghart used his sword to create a very big wind slash that make them flying

"UGH!" as Stiyl also swept by the wind

"God Dammit, Stiyl!" said Tatemiya

"What!" shouted Stiyl

"Please hold him; we are going to use our final technique!" He then saw his Amakusa friends

"Understood!" then Stiyl started to throws a lot of rune cards on the ground and the things near him

"Still don't get it eh~" as Sieghart standing at the center of the battlefield

"One of the five major elements which make up this world...the great fire of genesis...the light of blessing which nurtures life and the light of judgment which punishes evil...while it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold name is role, the sword! Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might! The witch hunting pope, meaning... "Kill thy enemy"..." as Stiyl finish his incantation, Innocentius appeared.

Sieghart just sighs.

"Humph~ Just because Lilian not here, it doesn't mean that I unable to defeat it" replies Sieghart

"Innocentius!" ordered Stiyl as he prepare his flame sword

"COME!" shouted Sieghart

Sieghart avoided every Innocentius attack easily.

Then he counters it.

Something happened, Innocentius destroyed just in one slash

"What! The rune still here! How Come?" as Stiyl doesn't believe what he saw.

"Haha~ don't you know that any summon that cut by 'this weapon' will be destroyed immediately" as Siegharts swing his Soluna.

"Just said Good Bye!" as Sieghart is running to Stiyl

Suddenly, Sieghart realized something coming to his direction.

"Huh?" then Sieghart realized that a thunder came to him

"What in the hell is that!" as Sieghart took a strike and then an explosion happened

"What is that, Tatemiya?" asked Stiyl

"It called Saint Destroyer" declared Tatemiya

"Saint Destroyer?"

"Yes, I'm going to explain it later. First, let's see what happened to him" replied Tatemiya

"You don't need to~" suddenly a sound can be heard

Sound of terror.

"W-WHAT! Saint Destroyer doesn't worked against him!" as Tatemiya shocked at that fact

"So that is Saint Destroyer eh~" as the smoke get faded

Everyone there shocked at the fact that Sieghart still standing there, uninjured.

"Interesting~ a power against Saint by Amakusa. Too bad~ I'm not a Saint" said Sieghart as he getting closer to them.

"Not a Saint?" shouted Tatemiya as he surprised at the fact.

Tatemiya starts sweating, he just make a big mistake thinking that the guy in front of him is a Saint.

"Your time is up!" as Sieghart created a big wind slash that make them fly to one place

"Ugh~" groaned Stiyl

"Dammit!" said Tatemiya

Another Amakusa barely can stand.

"GOOD BYE!" as Sieghart jumping very high and right above them

"Strom Cutter!" then a very big wind cutter comes to them

Every one already gave their best.

In the end, they lost.

"Is this the end?" said Tatemiya with painful voice.

"Not yet!" suddenly a sound came from a black spiky boy that runs to the attack

"Kamijou Touma!" said Stiyl

As the wind cutter makes a contact with Touma's right hand, a sound like glass breaking can be heard then the attack disappeared.

"It's seemed we come at a perfect time" said a short brown hair girl that standing next to a young Amakusa girl with purple hair that extends just below her shoulders. "Yes"

Sieghart landed and saw the one that stop his attack.

"Finally you come, Touma~" said Sieghart with a happy sound

"Stop it …" before Touma interrupted by Sieghart

"Call me Sieghart!" said Sieghart

Touma surprised at what Sieghart said.

"You usually call me that"

"Sieghart! Stop your stupid action!" shouted Touma

Everyone there just showed a very surprised expression.

"Wait a minute, you know him?" asked Stiyl

"That explain why he talked in different tone" replied Tatemiya

"So, he is your acquaintance!" as Mikoto shocked "You never told me about it"

Touma then saw his friends

"It doesn't matter right" replied Touma

"Yes, but if you want to stop me then I will make you suffer" said Sieghart with a very serious tone

Suddenly Sieghart fall down but he use his sword to stand up

Touma and everyone realized what happened to him.

"Don't tell me! That talisman also affected my 'Shadow Rage'!" said Sieghart with a worried tone

"How much time left, Ruko?" suddenly he talked to his sword

"What happened?" asked Touma

"It's seems his power already near the limit" said Stiyl as he standing

No matter how powerful he is, he still has weakness inside him.

"By the way, who is this girl?" as Tatemiya pointed his finger to Misaka

"She is my friend" replied Touma

"My name is Misaka Mikoto, the 3# Level 5 in this city" replied Misaka

"Wow, a level 5! You sure have a very powerful friend, Kamijou Touma" said Stiyl

"I see, 15 more minutes" said Sieghart

"In another word, we must stall him for 15 minutes. Then, we won the game right" said Stiyl

"Hmm~ just because my limit only 15 minutes. It doesn't mean I can't defeat you all" replied Sieghart as he giving them sharp glares.

"But we already have Kamijou Touma here! You can't deal damage to us anymore!" shouted Stiyl

Sieghart just reveals a smile.

"So, the rumor about the Kamijou Faction is true eh~" said Sieghart

"You keep talking about Kamijou Faction, What it is?" asked Mikoto.

"The other Amakusa also want to know" said Itsuwa while she looking at her friends

"I will tell you ..." said Sieghart then he continued

"You know that the Magic side and the Science side were originally two worlds that could not coexist, but several people say a certain boy creates an organization that incorporates both worlds."

"The 'Kamijou Faction' "

"You don't just have the 103,000 grimoires of 'Index Librorum Prohibitum' in your possession; you also have magicians of the English Anglican Church, Tokiwadai's Level 5 esper, the trump card against vampires, and all sorts of other people gathered to your side, even organization like the Amakusa and Agnese's Force from RCC" as Sieghart point his sword to Touma.

"Right now, the 'Kamijou Faction' can be called a separate entity."

"I also heard that you've already destroyed several 'organizations' and also foils every Roman Catholic Church's plan. Not only that, this 'Faction' of yours can't be bought off by money or controlled by brute force. The movements of the 'Kamijou Faction' depend solely on your own emotions and whims!"

"Right now, several people from are also starts to hunt you down, right?"

"To stop you and Kamijou Faction"

Then Sieghart stops his speak and sees everybody's reaction there.

"..." Touma only can silent becase he already knows about it from a certain Aztec Magician but the others reaction are

"What? We can't believe this!" they say it in unison

"Tch! You better believe it" said Sieghart as he put his hand on his head.

"Hmm~ but Kamijou Faction, it's seems cool" said Tatemiya

"No problem right" said Itsuwa

"I don't believe this" said Stiyl

"Me too" said Mikoto

"Don't worry, I'm not the only leader here" shouted Touma

He then continued

"All members are the leaders! Everyone have their purpose!"

"So right now we must help each other to defeat the enemy in front of us now!"

"You are good leader and talker are you? OK! LET'S GO!" said Tatemiya to his comrades

"Finally~ ready for round 2!" said Sieghart as he smiling.

A smile as the proof of respects that he recognized his opponents' wills and abilities.

He almost never show that smile when he still in RCC.

"We also can't lose now, Ruko" as Sieghart prepare his battle stance

Several attacks come to him but he avoided them all, but several attacks also come from another side.

"Whoa~" as he used the sword to change the direction of the attacks

"Keep attack him until his time limit is over!" shouted Touma to his friends

"Compare to the last time, these attacks are more dangerous and their teamwork is getting better" thinks Sieghart.

Suddenly lighting come and blocks his way.

"10 more minutes" yelled Tatemiya

Sieghart having a hard time to block those attacks

"Take this!" as Sieghart created a very big wind slash but Touma negated it.

"Keep going!"

The fight getting more and more intense no one takes a step back.

"5 more minutes" yelled Stiyl

"I'll backing you up, just focus on him!" said Mikoto

"Keep Going" shouted Touma as he supports his friends.

Then Sieghart took a very fast a big step back

"You all very strong, I already cannot stop you guys anymore" said Sieghart as he took his breath.

"Then give up!" shouted Touma

Sieghart just shook his head.

"Time to use it! Ruko!" said Sieghart with serious tone.

"What!" as everyone takes a step back.

"I will show you _**FINAL JUDGMENT AND THE GOD KNIGHT'S POWER**_!" as Sieghart and Soluna glowing

The dark flame also change into gray flame that surround them

"THE FINAL!" shouted Sieghart as he points his sword to his opponents.

Then a very shiny light and darkness surround them and make everyone can't see what happened

But everyone could feel a very huge amount of power

So they open their eyes and saw something … REAL TERROR

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!" shouted Mikoto

"DON'T TELL ME THIS IS!" shouted Stiyl as he saw the thing in front of him

"THE GOD KNIGHT"

* * *

Someone standing there with a big yellow emblem on his back, the sign mean "The Element of Nothingness" according to Stiyl.

The person used mask with the small black circle inside the bigger while circle, with 6 different color triangle around the outer circle that point outside.

That mask cover the person upper face but everyone can see its eyes, both of them is red eyes with 3 eclipse blue line that surround black dot in the center.

He also used a black mask that covers his mouth.

He has a long black hair and wears a white knight cloth and black pants.

He used a black with white line clock.

He used steel boots with knives in back and front of the shoes.

* * *

And at his left hand there is a glove with claws.

_"TIME TO FINISH THIS"_ a sound of male and female can be heard by them.

Then he jump to the sky and created 6 balls with the seventh one in the center, each of them have a different color (red, blue, green, yellow, white and black) and the center one don't have any color. A white line connected them all and created a very big rune, for a moment the dimension around the rune cracks.

_"THE FINAL DRAGON'S BREATH"_

Somehow all of them saw a silhouette of a big gold dragon with big left black wing and big right white wing that open its mouth and prepared to fire.

"DAMMIT, EVERYONE TAKES A COVER NOW!" as Kamijou Touma yells it, the person fires the attack.

_"SHIN NO SAISHŪ HANKETSU" ("TRUE FINAL JUDGMENT")_

A huge beam created by combining the 7 energy balls and strikes the land.

Then an explosion happened and a grey light covered entire District 19.

As the light turns off, one can see many fainted people there. But there is one boy that still awake.

"Ugh~ every one! Are you guys OK?" said Touma with a worried face and sound

_"DON'T WORRY"_ a sound can be heard

"You!" said Touma looking at the person in front of him

_"THEY ONLY FAINTED, THAT ATTACK WON'T KILL THEM IF WE DON'T DESIRED IT"_ continued the person

"Thank God" as Touma relives.

_"HMM~ TO THINK YOU STILL WORRIED ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE, YOU STILL LIKE 'THE OLD ONE' "_

_"UGH~ TIME'S UP"_ then the person shine and two person appeared

* * *

"Ugh~" as the girl groans.

A pretty girl is sitting there. She is about Sieghart's age but younger and also a little older then Touma.

She is about 165 cm, tall for a Japanese people, and has black hair in twin tails with gray highlights.

Her eyes have red and blue heterochromia, which reflects fluency in both Japanese and English; also show that she is half-Japanese.

Her outfit is a sleeveless white dress shirt covered by a black sleeveless dress coat, complete with detached sleeves and gray necktie; she wears low-cut pants and short skirt which exposes a pair of black string underwear.

"Are you OK, Ruko?" as the boy asked the girl

"I'm fine, but it seems I can't move for now" replies Ruko

"Sorry, Touma! Could you wait for a minute, I must carry her to that seat" said Sieghart as he points to one of seats there.

"Sure" replies Touma while he taking his breath.

"Please sit and wait here" said Sieghart

"Yes" replies Ruko "But after use 'Shadow Rage' your defense goes down, right! Be careful!"

Sieghart just nods and sees Touma again and walks to his direction.

Unknown to all of them there is still another one that still awake, not far away from them

(I can't move my body and my sight is blurry) as Mikoto sees them

"Touma, it's been a long time since we talk like this" said Sieghart

"Sieghart, please stop this things!" shouted Touma, he is still trying to change Sieghart's view.

"You know I can't" replied Sieghart with annoying tone

"Do you think your sister will be happy if she knows this!" shouted Touma

"It's not your business, I will take any anger or hate if it means I can save her" as Sieghart shouted back.

"No, that is not right! 'I' from the past and she will not want you to do THIS! SIEGHART!" as Touma shouted more loudly.

"Hah~ Even though, You lost your memories you still as annoying as always, Touma! LET'S END THIS THING! THIS TIME NO WEAPON ONLY FIST!" as he prepared his battle stance.

(Who … who lost his memories? Who?) as Misaka fainted.

Both of them start charging to each other and give punches and kicks to each other.

After took several minutes, Kamijou's fist impacts Sieghart's face.

Sieghart from the start doesn't seem to plan on dodging; he unhesitatingly grabs Kamijou's chest with both hands, and slams Kamijou into a floor.

With a dull sound, the air inside Kamijou's lungs is forced out.

Sieghart starting to give him a punch, Touma dodge it and finally give him a kick in stomach that make him fall to the ground, Touma wake up and took several step back.

"Am I wrong? Am I wrong to feel the need to protect someone even if it cost me my life?" shouted Sieghart as he standing

You already know! The pains of having someone precious die in front of you. Having someone being hurt and in agony right before you...Yet you being unable to do anything for them... You know the pain of being powerless... You must have felt time was running out, the weight of the burden. You must have felt distress. You must have felt anguish. You must have felt fear. You must have shouted out loud. You must have shed tears. Then what you're doing is wrong! You cannot let anyone carry such a burden!" said Touma with serious and sad expression.

"Enough talk, show me your resolve NOW!" shouted Sieghart as he charge to Touma

"I will show it to you!" replied Touma as he clenches his fist

He then starts charging to Sieghart.

The two drew close to each other; their fist's back and ready to strike, and they did.

Touma's right fist glanced off Sieghart's as it passed before finally hitting its mark in his face, while Sieghart's fist planted in Touma's face.

Cross-Counter. Kamijou's blow fit much harder and stronger, plus Sieghart already tired from last time, that finally make Sieghart fall to the ground.

"I lost" said Sieghart as he fall to the ground.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked Sieghart

"I won't" answered Touma

"Why? You don't even remember me anymore" asked Wiliam to Touma

"You're right, I can't remember you and the events from before, and even so it is because of them I'm able to stand here" replies Touma

Then he continues,

"The 'me' from the past still motivates the 'me' that can't remember anything today. What he left behind isn't in the 'head', but in the 'heart'. So, it doesn't matter if I can't remember, I still understand what I need to do."

"This Kamijou Touma isn't the kind of person that lets something small like losing a bit of memories stop him" declares Touma.

"You are an idiot you know" as Sieghart start laughing

"What's wrong with that!" as Touma sit near him.

"You will never change"

"Well, thank you"

"An idiot still an idiot but I never hate an idiot like you, since you are my friend" said Sieghart with a happy face as he continued his word

"Even though you no longer "you" in the past, you still like "you". An idiot that will try to make everyone feel "a happy end" no matter what happened to you"

"Thanks to your idiocy, I finally realize it. Thank You, Touma" as he fainted, but his face is happy

"You're welcome, my friend" said Touma with a smile at his face.

Then Ruko start talking,

"Like he said, you still "you". But, thanks for stopping him"

"Why don't you do that yourself?"

She just shook her head.

"The only one that able to stop him is you. Both he and I already know that from the start, we want to see how deep your resolve. Is it deep enough to stop him?" said Ruko with a smile.

"..." Touma just silent and hear what she is going to say.

"You show him that there is another way, I am glad he has a friend like you"

"So this is the end of the battle"

"Of course, thanks to you and your friends" said Ruko with a smile

* * *

**8: 27 PM  
****District 15**

It took about 20 - 25 minutes for everyone that have been knockdown have woken up

"It seems you have settled the problem, Kamijou Touma" said Stiyl while he looked at the fainted Sieghart

"Tatemiya, how about everyone?" asked Stiyl

"They all already awake" replies Tatemiya

"So, who is that girl!" yelled Misaka with anger tone while she point her finger to Ruko

"Um~ how to explain this? Ruko, Can you tell them?" asked Touma

"Sure, Everyone!" as she called everybody to see her

"I'm also the one that fight you last time" as Ruko said this many people confused

"But why we don't see you?" as Itsuwa

"Remember the big sword that Sieghart used, that was me" said Ruko, Suddenly everyone shocked

"It means you are not a human right!" asked Misaka

"I am 100% human, but I'm able to became a sword" answered Ruko

"Then how you do that, like destroying Innocentius or created a big wind slash. You are Soluna right?" asked Stiyl

"Um, how to explain this? I actually only Soluna's temporary vessel"

"This make my head confused" said Tatemiya

"Well, better asked Index later!" replied Touma

"Ugh~" as Sieghart starting to wake up and touches his head.

"Are you OK?" asked Ruko

"I'm fine but that punch really hurt so much" said Sieghart as he points his glance to Touma

"Don't blame me! You the one that asking for it" yelled Touma

"Yes, Yes" answered Sieghart

"Now, you have been defeated! So, please listen to what we said!" said Stiyl

"Give me that Laura's letter!" as Sieghart giving Stily order then he received the later.

He then took out a pen from nowhere and starting to create another rune on the rune at the letter, then the cover destroyed revealed the things inside.

Two English Anglican's Crosses and a paper.

"Let's see~ first, these crosses; I already know what it means. Ruko, Catch!" as He throw one of the crosses to Ruko.

"Just said to her, we gonna think about that part. Hmm … Stiyl?" as Sieghart trying to remember the name of the man in front of him

"Yes, my name is Stiyl. Stiyl Magnus" replies Stiyl

"Then the latter, Let's see~ but first skip the 1/3 part! It usually contents a preaching from her. Here it is"

"What she said?" asked Ruko

"She wants us to help Kamijou Faction, and English Anglican Church. Ever since the last trouble that Touma make at Italy, she think that Roman Catholic Church now will put him as one of the blacklist"

"Very much like her" said Ruko

"What!" as Touma shocked

"That is because of your stupid action, idiot" scolded Mikoto

"You should already know that! Then it seems she want us to do something for her. Let's see 'The Order of Grand Knights'" as Sieghart continued read the letter.

"Grand Knights!" said Stiyl with a shocked expression

"What with this Grand Knights?" asked Touma, Misaka also seems curious about it

Stiyl then answered their question.

"Grand Knights are 13 selected and strongest leaders from every church branch under Roman Catholic Church's command; you could say that it's the second strongest group from RCC."

"However, even they part of RCC, They don't swore their loyalty to RCC. Also, each of Grand Knights has 1000 professional magicians under him/her" Stiyl continued

"WHAT! 1000 PEOPLE!" shouted Touma

"Do you mean you used to be one of them?" asked Misaka

"Well, yeah! I also the one in RCC history that a leader also a part of Grand Knight and also a part of The God Right Seat, the strongest group from RCC" declares Sieghart

"2 positions at once?" said Misaka

Stiyl then looked at Sieghart.

"But, ever since your absences 2 years ago. Luca Blights already the one that command the Grand Knights. About 7 of 13 Knights already swore their loyalty to RCC and will do whatever they say. That mean we only have 6 divisions left, including yours" replied Stiyl as he saw Sieghart.

"Yes, I more worried about that Luca Blights. He seems like a wolf that existed only to hunt blood and flesh. The God Right Seat also worried for me because their actions" said Sieghart as he standing up.

"I only heard the rumor about it, but it seems true"

"Well, Ruko was my 'vice' at my division and left with me. So, I will contact my 3rd seat at my division, she is the one that I left to take care of my division. I will also order her to tell this to the other Grand Knights that not swore their loyalty to RCC yet" as he saw Stiyl.

Ruko then giving glare to Sieghart.

"She eh~" said Ruko with a pissed off voice

"W-What?" said Sieghart as he don't understand why Ruko mad at him

"Good to know" said Stiyl after hear Sieghart's confirmation.

Wiliam just nods

"Now, let's continue" suddenly Sieghart face getting darker after read the final part.

"T-THAT WOMAN!" as Sieghart threw the letter to the ground and burned it

"What happened!" asked Stiyl

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! IT'S SOMETHING THAT USUALLY PISSED ME OFF!" shouted Sieghart with a very angry tone

(Whatever the content, it's seems the last part of that Arch-Bishop letter make him pissed off)

"I already not her student anymore! She doesn't need to preach me anymore!"

Styl then showed a curious face.

"You mean you used to be a student under Arch-Bishop?"

"Yes, about 4 years ago with Ruko and another girl." replied Sieghart after he calm down "Ah, forget it"

"How about Index?" asked Touma as he finally realized something that he forgot.

"What! What do you mean by it, Kamijou Touma" shouts Stiyl "She is not with you!"

Wiliam then saw both of them.

"Don't worry, I already told you she with me and she is OK" said Sieghart as he wave his hand

"Hah~" as both Kamijou and Stiyl relived.

"Ok, time to go" said Sieghart to everyone.

"Before we go and meet Index, I want to apologize to you all." As Sieghart bow to them

"Ha, ha, ha. You don't need it man!" said Tatemiya "We forgive you!" the other Amakusa also nodded

"I also forgive you" said Misaka "You did it to save your sister, Right!"

"Hmm, I accept your apology" said Stiyl as he pull out a cigarette and smoke

"You don't need to ask me right" said Touma "Now let's set off to break all those stupid illusions."

"Thank you" replies Sieghart

"Ugh~ I can't move" said Ruko

"It because we used up so much power, let me carry you" then Sieghart carry Ruko with both his hands

"I-Idiot, What will the other thinks? And, you're also tired don't you?" as Ruko blush

"Aw~ C'mon! Don't be like a little kid! Plus, you also can't move, right? What's wrong with helping you?"

"W-well thanks"

The Amakusa's see their action and started to discuss together.

"Hey! If Itsuwa used that tactic, doesn't it mean she can steal Touma's heart?"

"Nice Idea"

"C'mon Itsuwa do it!"

"Eh~Eh~" as Itsuwa confused

Mikoto only can wonder what the Amakusa are planning (Just what are they talking?)

While Touma start talking with Tatemiya and Stiyl

"Now, Itsuwa!"

"You can do it"

"Ouch~" said Itsuwa

"Hmm! What's wrong Itsuwa?" asked Touma

"Hmm?" then Tatemiya received sign from his Amakusa friends "Heh~"

"Um, my leg hurts" as Itsuwa touch her leg.

"Hey, Touma" said Tatemiya "Could you carry her?"

"Sure!" said Touma suddenly a lightning bolt come and he block it

"What in the hell is the meaning of this!" asked Touma to Misaka

"Nothing!" said Misaka with angry tone

"Hey, don't tell me she is another Itsuwa's rival"

"Probably"

"Don't worry, our Itsuwa will win"

Sieghart and Ruko that saw that thing finally thinking something

"Don't tell me" sighed Sieghart "Like usual eh~ Touma~ Your luck with ladies~"

"I never thought about it" said Ruko with a cat smile on her face

Sieghart saw Ruko's smile and start thinking "Maybe I shouldn't tell her that part"

Then Touma give his back and carry Itsuwa, when he carry her, he can feel something soft hit his back

(They, they are touching my back)

"What are you thinking!" said Misaka as Touma blush

"N-Nothing at all!" said Touma, Itsuwa at his back also blush

"Now let's go!" said Sieghart while he carrying Ruko

"By the way, Sieghart. Where you leave Index?" asked Touma

"I leave her at the restaurant with Lilian, my sylph"

"Sylph?" as Touma and Misaka don't understand it

"Well, Sylph is one of elemental spirits, the strongest wind element fiary" explain Itsuwa

"Wait! Sieghart, you say you leave Index at **restaurant**?" asked Touma

Wiliam just wonder why Touma say word of 'restaurant' with worried face.

"Y-Yeah! She said she is hungry so I leave her there then Amakusa found me and we fight. Why?" said Sieghart

"Better prepare your money, buddy" said Touma with a pity face

"Huh?" as Sieghart confuse.

* * *

**District 7  
****Joseph restaurant  
****8:40 PM**

Sieghart, Ruko, and Misaka can only shocked as they see 20 towers of plate about 1/2 meters in front of them.

"M-Master, Finally you came back!" said a 10-years old little girl with green hair and use green cloths.

"W-Wh-What?" as Sieghart shocked.

"That sister keeps ordering food over and over and finally you can see. Huh? Isn't those guys that we fight before?"

"Well, Yeah! After clearing the misunderstanding, they are trying to help Sieghart now" said Ruko as Sieghart can't speak anymore

"I, I see Miss Ruko! Um~ my name is Lilian. Nice to meet you" as she introduced herself to Touma and everyone else

"Sieghart! I think this is your biggest mistake in your life" said Touma to his friend

"Um, excuss me! Sir? Here is the bill" as a waitress came and give Sieghart a bill

"WHAT!" said Sieghart

"Better leave him for now" said Touma to the others. They all nodded.

"Ah! Touma!" said Index

"What is it Index?" said Touma to Index

"Your friend is kind enough to give me "all you can eat" " replies Index with a happy face

"I wonder" as Touma can see Sieghart crying after pay the bill

* * *

**District 7 Street  
****8:45 PM**

"Sieghart are you OK?" asked Ruko while she is walking. She seems already can move

"Hah~" sigh Sieghart

"That event seems to hurt Master's feeling, a lot." said Lilian

"So where are we going now?" asked Misaka

"We are going to a place at District 7" said Ruko

"It's near District 1 isn't it?" said Touma

"Don't worry,Touma ! And Sieghart as thanks for the food, I will make sure that your sister is cured" said Index with a proud voice

"Yes" said Sieghart smiling

"So where is Stiyl?" asked Touma

"He is going back to England first." said Tatemiya

"I already tell him that I will contact my 3rd seat at my Division tomorrow" said Sieghart

"Hmm~ so What you Amakusa still doing here?" asked Ruko, but it seems she already know the answer

"Well, only want to help him" said Tatemiya as he point Sieghart _(Actually we also want to make sure Itsuwa getting close to Touma)_

"Hmm~ I see~" said Ruko _(Ehehehe, don't think you guys can fool me~)_

Sieghart then sees Tatemiya.

"I also think this is a good idea to point one of your members to guard Touma you know" suggests Sieghart

"Hmm?" as Touma wonder

"You see, with Touma's stupid action at Italy last time, I don't think that some "organization" won't hunt for Touma." said Sieghart

"I see, that a nice Idea!" said Tatemiya as he asking the other "What do you guys think?"

"I agree" said Misaka

"I think so too, but it better be the one with a very good cooking" said Index

"Itsuwa is the best choice to guard Touma" the Amakusa said it in unison

"Eh~Eh~" as Itsuwa blush

"You are playing with a fire you know" thinks Ruko

"But! That's a good idea!" as Ruko grins

Touma then saw Ruko.

"By the way, I wonder? Sieghart and Ruko when you both first met?" asked Touma

"Ah, now you think about it! I heard you first meet her about 4 years ago right?" asked Mikoto

"Actually 5 years ago" said Sieghart

"At the sea" said Ruko as she don't want to remember what happened

"Huh, could you tell us?" said Touma

"We also want to know" said Itsuwa

"Tell us!" asked Mikoto

"NO WAY!" as Sieghart and Ruko shouted in unison

"Let me tell you" as a sound come from Lilian

"W-What?" as Ruko blush

"Don't tell them please!" as Sieghart trying to beg

"I that time was with Miss Ruko" said Lilian

"Do you know that Miss Ruko actually can't swim" said Lilian

"W-What with that!" said Tatemiya as he trying to hold his laughter

"Can't swim?" said Index as she confused

"She almost drown 5 years ago then Master came" said Lilian

"But because Miss Ruko drank too much sea water, he have no choice but to use CPR" said Ruko with a fun voice as he see both of the people in this discussion blushing

"Y-You mean mouth to mouth" said Misaka as she blush after she hear that

"What's wrong with that?" asked Touma "That's for saving life right?"

"You are stupid!" as Misaka giving her a thunder bolt

"Woah~ stop it!" said Touma

Both Sieghart and Ruko can only blush, Ruko covers her face with her two hands while Sieghart using his left hand to cover his blush.

"Well, we are getting near the place" as Sieghart trying to change the subject and point a building there.

"That place where Ellia still sleeping" said Sieghart.

He then sees Tatemiya and his Amakusa friends

"Only several people are allowed to come in, so Amakusa you should only send 1 people"

"Hmm, I see" said Tatemiya "Itsuwa, better you the one that took care of it, we going to back to England now" said Tatemiya

"Y-Yes" said Itsuwa

Then the door opens. "Let's go in" as Sieghart leads the way

* * *

They continue to go down and meet a big steel door.

"Let's see, Uh Oh! I forgot the password" as Sieghart panicked

"What do you mean by you forgot!" scolds Ruko

"Don't worry, move away!" said Misaka as he touch the panel then the door opens.

"T-Thanks a lot Misaka-san" said Sieghart

"So she is Ellia" as Itsuwa saw the long pink-haired girl as old as Misaka

(So she is one of my friend, Ellia, Sieghart's little sister) as Touma sees her

"Yes" said Sieghart as he open the glass of the capsule where Ellia sleeping

"The Dress of Heavens, an artifact that said able to cure the user from any kind of curse and disease. This is the first time I saw it" said Index

Index again surveys the girl's body from head to foot.

"The basis is in the angel's architecture. Like a balloon figure, it's a creation of a silhouette where the created [Telesma] forced into a [Pouch] in the image of a person. The kind of magic even the magical group [Golden Dawn] where Crowley belonged to would perform, but more stronger and higher then it" as she said it from a magical point of view.

"Hey short-hair, I have a question!"

"Call me Mikoto-sama! Well, a question? What is it?" said Mikoto

"What's this 'electronic network that uses brain waves'?"

"What do you mean by the 'AIM diffusion field that is spreading in Academy City'!"

Index is still clueless

"I only have to unravel the [knot] inside this girl's head!"

Index will use a [word] to unravel that [knot]. Tampering with human minds surely might have a special reputation, but so is study through reading books. Man uses it from the start for the very reason of opening [windows]. By choosing the word that corresponds to the [knot], just hearing that is enough to [unravel].

"A song" said Ruko

"A song?" asked Misaka

"It can be easily handed down even with simple languages. Even for a man unmoved by an hour of preaching, it only takes a tenth of this time for a song to bring him to tears. Using rhythm and musical interval, a multitude of emotions can go back and forth. And so," explains Ruko

"Hey, hey, is that an OK conclusion! For overriding the human mind, repetitive study is the basic, and what's more, the brain's memory and adaptation may not be very good at that! On top of that, to interfere with an electrical network, digital input from a [Testament]-class personal equipment is required? Aren't voice and songs primitively analog forms!" said Misaka

"Intervention attacks, like [Spell Intercept] and [Sheol Fear] can be used, but this kind of method is the first time for me." said Index

"You have 103000 grimoires, right?" asked Ruko

"Yes" said Index

"There is one way, it called **[**_**"Canticum Purification" (Song of Purification)**_**]** and by combining this method with your knowledge. You can heal her" said Ruko

"As I cannot teach to you by word, please give me your hand" said Ruko as she give her right palm to Index "Touch it"

As Index touches her, they both glowing

"What happened" as Touma, Sieghart and Lilian only silent, while Mikoto and Itsuwa saw it with amaze.

"I get it now" said Index after the glowing gone, then she starts singing in front of Ellia using unknown words, but it feels so good that everyone feel peace inside of them.

"Ugh~" a sound came from the pink-haired girl "Where am I?"

"ELLIA!" said Sieghart as he hugging his sister and make happy tears "Welcome back!"

"Ugh~ Onii-chan, that hurts" said Ellia "I'm awake now"

"Um~ Sorry" said Sieghart with a happy voice

"Eh, Kamijou Onii-Chan and Ruko Nee-san" said Ellia with a happy voice "And who are you three?" as Ellia said it with a curious tone

"They are the one that helping you" said Ruko "This is Misaka Mikoto, Index, and Itsuwa" as she introduced them to Ellia

"Eh, Nice to meet you" as she smile. Her smile is really like an angel

"I don't know that she know you" said Touma

"Well, I meet her 5 years ago after Sieghart saved my life and he introduced me to his sister"

"Oh! After the CPR!" said Touma bluntly

"Please forget that part" said Ruko as she blushes

"Misaka Mikoto, do you mean that Ace from Tokiwadai "The Railgun" " as Ellia starting to stand and talk to Mikoto

"Yes" as Mikoto smile back

"Uah~" as she slipped and almost hit the floor

"LOOK OUT!" but Touma ends up touch her breasts and a sound of glass breaking can be heard

"Nothing happened?" said Touma as Ellia standing

Suddenly, an accident happened. The cloth getting thinner and thinner before it fall into the ground

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as Ellia trying to cover her body

"Uwaaa, what is this? I'm sorry, I'm... UGH!" as Touma received a very strong punch from Sieghart

"KAMIJOU TOUMA ! !" said Sieghart with a very angry voice

"That cloth! I already looking for it, even my life almost gone thanks to it, YOU just destroyed it"

"Moreover, You dare to touch and make my little sister like that! Don't think you will have an EASY DEATH, Kamijou Touma! Even though you are my friend!" as a very sharp katana came out from a black hole behind Sieghart and Sieghart grabs it.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, Don't cut me with it, I will die! " said Touma as he begging to Sieghart

"Touma~" said Index with a very angry voice

"You~ Pervert!" said Mikoto with a very angry voice

While they focusing on Touma. Ruko, Lilian and Itsuwa cover Ellia, Ruko give her black sleeveless dress coat to cover Ellia body. And Lilian created a cloth using her power and Itsuwa wear it for her.

"Forgive me~" said Touma as he is running from the place.

"DON'T RUN ! " as 3 people starting to chase him

"FUKOU DA!" as Touma said his usual word

* * *

Even though Kamijou Touma survived from being hack into 2 or a railgun, he can't survive against a chomp from a certain nun.

"Enough, Onii-chan" said Ellia "Kamijou Onii-chan already suffer enough right?" as she trying to stop Sieghart. She already wears cloth, skirt, and Ruko's coat

"You lucky, Touma! Listen to me!" as Sieghart see Touma who still bitten by Index

"IF YOU DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN! I PROMISE EVEN IF YOU ARE MY FRIEND, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! GET IT!"

"Hah~" as Ruko can sighed

"I GET IT! I GET IT! STOP IT INDEX, STOP IT!" shouted Touma with a painful voice

"Just chomp him to death" said Miukoto "It's your punishment"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" said Touma as she begging Index to stop it. Finally Index let him go.

"Where is Lilian?" asked Sieghart to Ruko as they starting to leaving the building and go to Hospital

"Lilian already return back to her sylph form" said Ruko

"Oh I see"

"Um~ K-Kamijou-san! Are you OK?" asked Itsuwa to Touma

"I'm still alive" as Touma happy with that fact

"Now, we should take them both to that Gekota doctor right?" said Misaka

"Gekota?" asked Sieghart

"It's her favorite frog, and your grandpa happened to be look like it" said Touma

"What wrong with that" pouted Misaka

"Well, Grandpa's face is very close to a frog after all" said Sieghart as he remembers the fact.

Ellia only can nod.

"I also want to see your grandpa for the first time" said Ruko

"You already met Ellia, but not the doctor?" asked Touma

"Yes" as Ruko nodded.

* * *

After they get into the hospital, they start going to Heaven Canceler's room and there finally a happy reunion happened.

"GRANDPA!" said Sieghart and Ellia as they hug their grandpa

"Welcome Home!" said the old man

"I need to thank you to you guys" said Heaven Canceler

"By the way, let me introduce you to this girls." said Sieghart and starting to point both Ruko and Itsuwa

"This is Itsuwa, Touma's guardian" said Sieghart

"Nice to meet you" said Itsuwa

"Quite young are you" said Heaven Canceler

"And this is Ruko, my friend" said Sieghart

"Ruko?" as Heaven Canceler trying to remember something

"She is the one that I told about grandpa" said Ellia

"Oh! Your girlfriend,Satoshi" said Heaven Canceler "Please take care my stupid grandson"

"G-Grandpa!" as Sieghart starting blushing

"G-Girlfriend!" said Ruko as she blushing

The other start laughing

"I already heard that you don't have any parent or relative, do you mind if i make you become one of my step-granddaughter?" said Heaven Canceler

"A family ..." as Ruko start crying "O-Off course, nice to meet you Grandpa" said Ruko with a happy voice

"Well, this is a good day isn't it Touma~" asked Index

"This is a very good day" said Misaka

"Off course" said Touma, Itsuwa nodded

"Oh, and your problem already solved, don't do that again OK!" said Heaven Canceler to Sieghart

"Huh? Solved? Which problem?" as Sieghart start confuse at what his grandpa said

Windowless building

"I never thought that "they" have finally got here" said Aleister

The ones that holding "The ancient power that rival gods" and "The origin of all dragons"

"The God Knight"

"With them I'll be able to fasten my plan"

"Even though their ability still at "Age of Dragon" even far before "Age of Osiris" "

"I never thought you have something that I am looking for, my friend" said Aleister while he smiling


	7. The Misunderstood Moment

**Heaven Canceler's Home  
****The Main Room  
****8:00 AM**

_This morning, The Academy City Board of Directors has announced two new Level 5 ESPers named Kurosaki Sieghart and Kamikawa Ruko. The attacks at the AIM Institute a few days ago is only an experiment conducted by the Academy City to test the two's ability and decided to recognize Sieghart's and Ruko's ability by acknowledge them as the new Level 5's. This is Naomi Kasahara from Academy City News Network._

The TV then turned off by Sieghart.

"Weird, why Academy City didn't label us as a fugitive after all we had done Ruko? I can't understand what they are thinking." Sieghart said to Ruko.

"Me neither, Sieg! I hope something bad will not going to happen"

Suddenly Sieghart remember something

"Wait a second, if I'm not mistaken, Grandpa is the one that help building "this city" with "his friend" "

"Probably that is the reason why they let us go"

"I wonder if it really that reason." As he put his hand on his chin

"But this also means that we must apologize to every Anti-Skills and Judgment that we fought, right?"

Sieghart then sighs

"And return those documents" as Sieghart saw the stolen documents on the table

"Onii-Chan~ Onee-Chan~" a sound of young girl can be heard by them

Wiliam realized that voice getting closer and decided to hide the document.

A black hole appeared and opened, Sieghart hide the documents there then the black hole close.

"What do you think about this uniform?" as a pink-haired girl with twintails with brown ribbons asked them

"That Tokiwadai uniform suits you well Ellia" praised Ruko

"It's perfect for you, Ellia" spraised Sieghart

"It's a good thing to make you study there, since you are registered as a Level 4 Teleporter" said Ruko before Sieghart interrupted

Sieghart then put his hands on his sister's shoulder

"Ellia! Remember not to use your another ability no matter what happened" said Sieghart with serious tone

"Onii-Chan! I'm not a little kid anymore!" yelled Ellia

Ruko laughed then she asked thing to Ellia

"If I'm not mistaken, Tokiwadai students must stay in their dorms and always used their uniforms even in holidays, right?"

"Yes! But, Don't worry Onee-chan! I will visit here sometimes"

"Nice to hear that!"

"So bye-bye!" as she waves her hands and leave.

"She's already gone, Sieg!"

Wiliam just nods

"Yeah, let's go to the Hospital" said Sieghart as he pauses for a second before continuing his word.

"To visit grandpa and determine where we will study"

"Nice idea, Sieg! I like it" said Ruko with a smile on her face.

"Well, let's go then." Sieghart said as both of them prepared to visit their grandfather.

"And don't forget the document." Ruko reminds him

Then the black hole opens again and Sieghart takes the document again, "Okay Ruko, you don't have to remind me always."

Ruko only laughs at his response.

* * *

**Tokiwadai's dorm  
****9:00 AM**

Ellia right now talking with Tokiwadai's dorm supervisor

"So you are the new student" asked the scary glasses dorm supervisor

"Y-Yes, My name is Ellia Kurosaki" said Ellia while she is looking at her (S-She is scary)

"So, you are the new Level 5's sister."

"Y-Yes, mam" as she repair her standing positions

"Have you read all rules that we gave to you?"

Somehow she getting scarier and more scarier to Ellia

"Y-Y-Yes, madam" as she shouted like a soldier.

"Okay then, follow me"

Then Ellia follow her until she stopped in front of one room

"From now on, this will be your room and also she will be your roommate" as a long-ponytailed yellowish-haired girl come out from the room

"My name is Emilya, Nice to meet you" as the girl smile

"Nice to meet you, Emilya. My name is Ellia Kurosaki. Please call me Ellia"

Suddenly something happened inside the room beside them.

"Not again~" as Emilya sighed.

"Onee-sama!" suddenly a pigtail-haired girl appeared and hug the brown-haired girl that out from room beside them

"Kuroko!" as she shocks her

"Eh? Misaka-san?" as Ellia surprised

"Eh? Ellia? And D - D - Dorm Manager!" as she fixed her sight to the women beside her

"Did you know that you just break the rule? Misaka!" as she fixed her glasses's position

"Chance!" as Kuroko trying to hug her Onee-sama, she stopped by the dorm manager

"You also, Shirai"

Suddenly Kuroko realized her "D - Dorm Manager! Wait a second! "

Then a very loud sound can be heard and the Dorm Manager throws Kuroko aside.

"A-Ah-Ahh!" as Ellia sees something horrible in front of her

"That will be your fate if you breaking the rules Kurosaki, do I make myself clear?" as the Dorm Manager point to Kuroko

"YES!" as Ellia looking at the lifeless body

"Good, now be prepared for dinner everyone, I'll call you when it's ready and Mikoto."

"Y-Y-Yes Dorm Manager!" as she starts sweating a lot

"I'll let you off the hook since you are an exemplary student here so don't try to break any rules again"

After the Dorm Manager left, Ellia then approached Mikoto.

"Hey Misaka."

"Huh Ellia? I don't know you entered here." Mikoto feels surprised.

"Thanks, I just wanna ask, is your roommate okay?" while pointing at Kuroko.

"Yeah, she is used to it don't worry, you'll getting used to it too."

"Uhuh~ yeah I hope I can." said Ellia in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. She is only K.O. for a while, and Mikoto-san" said Emilya as she point her sight to Kuroko then Mikoto

"Hmm? What is it?" said Mikoto

"I never knew you know her?" as she pointed to Ellia

"I helped her" replied Mikoto

Emilya just showed a smile

"Same as always Misaka-san, why not take Ellia for a tour around the school."

"What about her?" asked Ellia

"You mean Kuroko, don't worry. Emilya?"

"I get it!" as Emilya bring Kuroko back to her room and put her on her bed

"You're so strong Emilya" said Ellia

"Oh! It's thanks to my ability"

"What's your Level and ability?"

"Level 4. Just giving an additional strength to my body. And another weird things that I can't explain. I already have it a long time ago"

"Just like my Onii-Chan, He called it 'Gemstone'. But, he said he is not 'that' but Onee-Chan is"

"Who are they?" asked Emilya with curious face.

"They are the new Level 5s" answered Ellia

"You mean Kurosaki Sieghart and Kamikawa Ruko?" asked Emilya

Ellia only nods.

"I already heard about it" replies Mikoto, and then she continues "I never guess that attacks are only a test for them though, even I'm nearly killed because of that."

"What do you say Misaka-san?" Ellia and Emilya both ask her.

Mikoto trying not to remember it again, she then sees them "Oh! It's nothing, let's go then."

* * *

**District 7 Street  
****9:30 AM**

"And that's why I hate walking" said Sieghart while he holding his documents with his right hand

Around him there are 50 unconscious people.

They are Level 0 - 1 that wanted to challenge the new Level 5

"B-Bastard" as one of the guys points his knife to Ruko's neck

"You want me to kill her!" said the Level 0. Behind him there are another 15 people

"I think you should reconsider that first." said Sieghart as suddenly Ruko twists her attacker send out an energy bolt that make the guy flying and hit his friends

"BASTARD!" said the other guy

"DIE!" as Ruko gathering a very big energy bolt and hit them

"I already told you ~ "said Sieghart as their attacker totally fainted "Good thing you guys aren't dead"

"Seems being a level 5 is a lot more troublesome." said Ruko

"Aw~ C'mon! We are nearly at the hospital! Let's go!" encourage Sieghart

Then they start walking again.

* * *

**At Hospital  
****Heaven Canceler's room**

Ruko and Sieghart entered Heaven Canceler's room

"Yo, Grandpa" said Sieghart

"Hello, Grandpa" said Ruko

"Oh! Satoshi and Ruko, What are you doing here?" asked the frog-face doctor

"First, Grandpa. Are you the one that giving us the Level 5 status" as Sieghart starting his question

"No,not me. It's my friend's idea so you guys able to avoid those troubles that you made" replied Heaven Canceler

Sieghart just silent for a moment

"Hmm~ Then" as Sieghart giving the stolen documents "We don't need this anymore"

"So this is the ones that missing eh~" said Heaven Canceler as he takes the document from Sieghart.

Ruko then the one that ask

"By the way Grandpa, we also need your suggestion on our high school" said Ruko

"I have a student that happened to be a teacher at "A Certain High School" the one that your friend attend" replied the Heaven Canceler again

"Oh! Touma" said Sieghart

"Please give this to her" said Heaven Canceler

"Her name is Tsukuyomi Komoe" said Heaven Canceller before he continued "By the way, don't be surprised when you meet her"

"Huh?" said Sieghart and Ruko in unison "Why?"

"You guys will know it later"

After that Sieghart and Ruko leave the office then go to the high school using a taxi

* * *

**Inside the taxi**

"So your feeling is wrong?" said Sieghart

"Well, I still feel something bad anyway" said Ruko

"By the way, why grandpa said not to be surprised?"

"Don't know"

"We already there" as Ruko look at the building in front of them

"Hmm, so that the high school ~ " said Sieghart with a curious tone

Suddenly Sieghart saw a little girl wearing a pink dress with a pink hair.

"Hmm? That's weird." Said Sieghart

"What is it Sieg?" asked Ruko

"If this is a high school, then why little kids in here?" as he points at the little girl

"I have no idea." replied Ruko

"Well, let's ask her"

Both of them then come out from taxi and Sieghart paid the taxi.

Sieghart and Ruko then approach the little girl and ask her.

"Umm excuse me little girl, is this "A Certain High School"?

The little girl turns back

"I'm not a little girl! I'm an adult woman!" the small girl suddenly shouts and pouts.

Sieghart just shows a smile.

"Okay~ sorry ma'am, well I just wanna ask if this is 'A Certain High School'."

"Yeah this is "A Certain High School", what is your business in here?" the little "woman" asks.

"Well want to find a teacher named Tsukuyomi Komoe" replied Sieghart.

She then points herself.

"I'm Tsukuyomi Komoe, what do you want?" the little "woman" finally answered.

Both Sieghart and Ruko hear her answer and look at the little "woman" again.

"Seriously ma'am?" Sieghart tries to confirm what he sees.

"Yes, I'm serious" Komoe said.

"WHAT!" Both of them shock to see a very small teacher in front of them.

* * *

After a shocking meeting with Komoe, they followed her to the teacher's staffroom.

They apologized to every single Anti-Skills and Judgment members that they meet there.

Finally they arrived at the staffroom, there they meet another teacher

"What have we got here, the 2 new Level 5's" said Yomikawa

"Um, forgive us about the attacks" said Sieghart

"Don't worry! The higher ups also never told us that was a test for the new Level 5s" replied Yomikawa as she laughs "Good thing you don't make serious wound to us"

"So? What you are doing here? Apologize to everyone?" asked Yomikawa

"Well actually not only that" said Ruko

"They're going to be registered here as the new students" said Komoe

"Eh~ But with their abilities they should able to enter even higher-class high school" said Yomikawa

Sieghart just shook his head

"Well~ we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention ma'am." said Sieghart

"And they are my former teacher's grandchildren" continued Komoe "This letter came with them, he asked me to register them as students here"

"Hmm~ Then Komoe-Sensei, Can you help me with the children I taking care of?" asked Yomikawa

"Ah~ those two! Sure, Yomikawa-Sensei" replied Komoe

She then saw Sieghart and Ruko

"By the way, you both will start tomorrow at September the 30th and don't forget to take the uniforms" as she continued

"OK" said Ruko

"Then I will handle everything from here." said Komoe

"By the way, Yomikawa-Sensei. I will handle yours too, so at least it those two that you're taking care of will start at 2 October" said Komoe

"Well, that's good!" said Yomikawa

"So~ tomorrow eh~" said Sieghart

"We must prepared for our first high school after a long time" said Ruko

"Yup Ruko, tomorrow. Well it has been a long time since I finished middle school." as he remember their studies at RCC long time ago

"I wonder what new things in store are for us?"

"We just wait and see Sieg~ wait and see." Ruko said to him.

* * *

In a place where a certain money eating vending machine, Misaka Mikoto tried to get her drink from the vending machine by using her special move, "The Chaser" (just a powerful kick from her)

At the same time, a certain high school boy coincidentally passed by when he saw Mikoto doing her own things again.

"Hey Misaka! What are you doing right now?" He shouts to Mikoto just as she getting her drink from the vending machine.

"Y-Y-You! N-nothing actually, I just going to take this drink of course." Mikoto said as she blushing hard.

"If you do "that" many times, I fear that you'll get caught by the authorities you know." Touma advises Mikoto.

"S-S-Shut up already! You idiot!" Mikoto tries desperately to cover her act.

Touma then start walking again and said "That's okay Misaka, anyway I'm on my way back for now, see ya!"

Before Touma leaves, Mikoto suddenly remembers something and a grin can be seen from her face, "Hey You! Hold up a minute!" shouts Mikoto

Touma then turn to look at Mikoto and see her smiling, "What is it Misaka? And why are you smiling at me?" asked Touma

"Didn't you forget about what we have promised during the Daihaseisai Festival?"

Touma tries to remember what happened during the festival and his face suddenly turns to fear.

"Y-Y-You mean..."

"Yes a punishment game, you must fulfill your promise now!" Mikoto said.

"Umm...I think me- Ahh!" Touma wanted to say something but a steam of electric current landed next to him.

"Don't think you can forget about the promise IDIOT!" yelled Mikoto

"AHH! Fukou Da!" He turns back and ran away from Mikoto.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RAN AWAY FROM ME! YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto then chase after him.

* * *

After Mikoto went out from the dorm, Kuroko finally awakes at her room accompanied by Ellia and Emilya.

"W-What happened?" as Kuroko regain her consciousness.

"Huh? Emilya? What are you doing here and who is she?" Kuroko said while looking at Emilya and Ellia.

"Oh Kuroko, well the Dorm Manager takes you out pretty good so you have been unconscious for three hours and this is my new roommate, Kurosaki Ellia." As Emilya pointed at Ellia.

"I'm Ellia, nice to meet you." she bows at Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Shirai Kuroko, Onee-sama's confidant." Kuroko introduced herself.

"By Onee-sama you mean Misaka-san?"

"Yes, definitely" as Kuroko nods

"So I heard that you are a little sister to a new Level 5's yes?" Kuroko then asks.

"Ah yes, my brother Kurosaki Satoshi, even though he more like called as Sieghart Sieghart and my step-sister, Ruko Kamikawa."

"Hmm...What is your Level and ability Ellia?" Kuroko ask her again.

"I'm a Level 4 Teleporter." said Ellia (I can't tell them the truth that i'm "Dual-Skill") as she remembers what his brother said before

"Ah, just like me"

Emilya then saw Kuroko

"Oh just in time, can you accompany us with Ellia a tour of this dormitory, we decided to do it together with Mikoto-san but she is going out because she has a business to attend to."

In Kuroko's mind, she knew what that business means ("That Man!")

"Of course I can accompany you two, let's go." Replied Kuroko

All of them then start their tours.

"Now I think about it to infiltrate AIM Institute there is no way one people can do it" said Emilya

"So, He works together with his friend. Plus there is no way one people can handle 2 Level 5's at once" said Kuroko as she remember something

"By the way, Ellia"

"Yes?" as Ellia saw her

"I would like to have a NICE LITTLE CHAT with YOUR BROTHER" as Kuroko said it with a killing intent (That man dare to hurt Onee-Sama, don't think that he can get away with it!)

Somehow Ellia feel scary and Emilya just sighed

* * *

**At Another Place**

"... Why do I sense this intense, yet unreasonable, grievance...?" thought Sieghart

"What is it?" asked Ruko

"Nothing! Somehow I have this weird feeling that someone has a killing intent to me from nowhere"

"Hmm~ probably from ones that you hurt during the AIM Institute Attacks?" replied Ruko

Sieghart just sighed

"Hmm~ maybe you're right."

"Those documents that we stole ..." suddenly Ruko said her thought

"..." Sieghart seems already realized something that brothering her but he just silence (At least, don't think it out loud)

"I saw them and realized that Academy City seems doing something horrible, they first call "something" using Ellia before start with the "Level 6 Project" "

"Ah!" as she realized that Sieghart hear that

"I ... Sorry!" said Ruko

"Don't worry! I already realized that after read those documents" then Sieghart continued

"You must be thinking that you must stay neutral even if you know this, but I think we still a human after all. We are not god or what, what difference us between ordinary human is our ability. It's alright if we don't stay neutral"

"T-Thanks" replies Ruko

A lightning bolt come out from nowhere and almost hit Ruko

"LOOK OUT!" then Sieghart grabs Ruko and then fall down to grass together

* * *

"Just what with that!" shouts Sieghart

"Umm~ Sieghart" as Ruko calls him

Then Sieghart saw a blushing Ruko and their "compromising position". He even can see her white skin and other things

"A-AH~ S-SORRY I - I" said Sieghart with a red face

"At least Get Up!" said Ruko

Before Sieghart responds to Ruko, Sieghart saw a certain middle school girl chasing a certain spiky black haired teenager.

"Stop it Mikoto! I don't want to play your punishment game!" Touma screams at Mikoto.

"You will or I'll chase you until you die!" Mikoto shouts back.

Before Touma could answer's Mikoto response, he suddenly stops to see Sieghart and Ruko lying together on the grass.

Both of them stare at each other without saying a word.

"Finally, now you- huh?" Mikoto finally catches up to Touma and suddenly see what he is seeing.

In Sieghart's mind, "Why are Touma and Mikoto come at a VERY BAD TIME?"

Then Ruko calls Sieghart again, "Umm...Sieghart, can I stand up, now?"

Sieghart looked at the direction of Ruko's voice and seeing Ruko's face blushing red.

He then stares back to Touma and Ruko 5 times before Touma saying,

"Umm...hi Sieghart? Sorry to interrupt your 'private' time." Touma said while Mikoto next to him is blushing hard, really hard

"Sorry to interrupt you guys".

Sieghart only can shouted, "NO THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! THIS ..."

Then Ruko punch his face, this make Sieghart fall into ground and finally shouted with a blushing face "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET UP!"

"Now let me ..." before Ruko can continue the misunderstanding couple (Mikoto and Touma) replies

"Please continue, we will go away right now" replies Touma

"I will make several robot to guard this area and you guys can have your "private time" " as Mikoto continued

Touma then said, "Y-Yeah, we will act like we haven't seen anything right Mikoto?"

"A-A-Ah yeah! Right! So please continued what you're doing right now."

(Why I suddenly have this idiot's misfortune!) As he saw their reaction and glare to Touma

"Wait a minute, this is totally a misunderstanding!" said Ruko trying to defend

"We don't see it so don't worry" said Touma

"At least, Let me explain!" yelled Ruko with angry voice "You two going to listen right!" as she gave the misunderstanding couple a VERY SCARY glare.

"Y-Y-Yes MAM!" said both of them in unison

Sieghart can only sighed (This the reason why I afraid her)

* * *

Touma, Sieghart and Ruko finally arrived at Touma's dorm

"Okay we're here" Touma said to Sieghart and Ruko.

"Weird, where is Index and Itsuwa?" Ruko asks Touma with a disappointed voice.

(You are Devil you know, you want to put more "fire" it's already hot enough~ Hah~ When Ruko likes people she will tease them with "many weird ways" including myself) as Sieghart sighed

Touma then replied her

"Well, I got a call from Itsuwa that she and Index are going to Komoe sensei's house; it seems that my teacher wants to have dinner with them so they will back by tomorrow. And Index also wants to introduce Itsuwa to her and 'the other girl' that live at my teacher's house"

"So you'll be alone for now?" Sieghart said.

"Well, that's right Sieghart." Touma said.

"Good! Then let's get inside and talk. Ruko, don't forget to put them"

"I get it" as she putting several rune cards outside the room

"What that's for?" asked Touma

"These are for detect person that come near here" answered Ruko

**Meanwhile,**

After the "Misunderstanding" incident is over, Mikoto decided to head her dorm and completely forgotten about the punishment game.

"Hah~ thank goodness that Ruko didn't kill us both and I'm so tired after chasing that Idiot."

"Hmm...Did I forget something? Never mind" She tries to think about something that she has forgot about but ignores it.

"Huh? Isn't this the dorm that Idiot supposed to live? Well, I just pay him a visit; maybe get a little rest there." Mikoto thought and move to Touma's dorm.

**At the same time,**

"Well, didn't your parents visit you sometimes?" Sieghart asked Touma.

"Umm...not really, the last time I met them is during my summer vacation and the last time during Daihaseisai"

"So it's your little cousin is fine?" Sieghart asked if Touma could remember his families.

"Who?" Touma said.

(Just as I thought, he really lost his memories. Poor guy) Sieghart thought to himself.

"Your little cousin Orihime" Sieghart said to him.

"Oh! Her! Yeah she is fine." Touma said.

"Touma, I wanna ask something" Sieghart said with a serious face.

"What is it Sieghart?" Touma suddenly confuse with Sieghart's question.

* * *

Mikoto is at the front door to Touma's room

(What is this card for?) As she saw several cards outside the room

Then she heard Sieghart said, "Touma, what happened to you until you lost your memories?"

She then heard another voice

"I heard from Stiyl about "Dragon's Breath", "Feather of Light" and the event when you met Index and them for the first time, Don't tell me, this is the reason and also the time when you lost your memories?" as Sieghart continued

Mikoto suddenly is dumbstruck with Sieghart's question and she suddenly hears Touma's answer,

"Well, I can't remember anything before the summer vacation began, your grandfather told me that my brain cells is completely destroyed and he fears that all of my memories before the summer vacation has been completely wiped out."

Mikoto thought at herself, "What? That Idiot lost his memories? After all this time he hides it from me?" and her tears suddenly flowing from her eyes.

She decided to know the truth herself; She suddenly kicks opens the door and shouted at Touma, "You IDIOT! I want the truth!"

"What! Mikoto?" Touma and the others are surprised.

"Don't tell me you knew she was coming! Ruko!" as Sieghart yell to Ruko

"No! I even don't realize that she is here" said Ruko as she confused "How come my runes don't detect anything?"

"Don't tell me your rune card is wet when you use it"

"Ah~ well is kinda wet" as she remember that she hit by water sprinkler after she "talk nicely" to the misunderstanding couple

Then Sieghart sighed then fixed his glance to Touma "She already found out about it"

Touma then sees crying Mikoto once more

"No other way, Eh~" said Touma as he approached the crying Mikoto and suddenly hug her.

"W-What?" That all she can say while been hugged by Touma and she is blush

"Calm down Mikoto, I will tell you everything, don't cry anymore" Touma said to her

When Ruko sees this she thought to herself, "Oh my, it seems we have a perfect couple here"

She then looks at Sieghart give him a talisman of communication that she keep with her.

"What are you trying to say Ruko" Sieghart talks to her through the talisman of communication.

"Try to look at that 'couple' Wil." as Ruko told him to look at Touma and Mikoto.

"I don't under- wait, are you thinking?" Suddenly Sieghart realizes something.

"Now you get it don't you" Ruko said.

"(Well, I just have to follow her for now, If not she'll kill me) Tell me your plan Ruko" Then both of them talk to each other about Ruko's plan using the talisman without Touma and Mikoto knows.

* * *

After the confusion ended, Touma finally tell everything that is happened from his lost memories until the last event at Italy, it took a lot of time.

Touma cut out the part of the Mikoto SISTERS Experiment and most related to the Science side since Sieghart and Ruko already know it from the stolen documents and also what he said to a certain Aztec Magician and also about the "fake date" that he feels like unimportant.

"Hmm~" as Sieghart and Ruko understand it but Mikoto reaction is

"Why? Why you never told to us?"

"That because I'm afraid" said Touma "I don't remember everything from the past, the only thing that make me live is the memories that I have until now"

"But your heart is still the same, "you" is still you and" Sieghart silenced before he continued "Like you said even though you memories gone, you still have your memories in your heart"

"If you tell us sooner, we will help you" said Mikoto

"... Well" as Sieghart and Ruko standing "Time to go! I will make sure no one ever hear about "this secret" and Touma!" as Sieghart called him

"What is it?" asked Touma

He then saw a very serious expression from Sieghart's face

"Please believe us like we believe you" said Sieghart

"It's already the time, I think you should go back Misaka-san" said Ruko

"Yeah! And Idiot!" said Mikoto

"What is it Misaka?" asked Touma

"Don't worry! Please believe me also" as she smiles at Touma.

"Thanks" as Touma smiled back

"So see you tomorrow and OH~" suddenly Sieghart remember something (Ah~ I don't think to tell him now, let it be a surprise)

"What is it Sieghart?" asked Touma

Sieghart silent for a moment before sees Touma again

"Well. Don't worry~" replies Sieghart with a grin

* * *

After leaving Touma at his dorm, Sieghart, Ruko and Mikoto are walking together until they meet a crossroad.

Mikoto then said to Sieghart and Ruko while pointing at the other end of the crossroad, "Well guys, and see you then. I must hurry or the dorm manager will mad at me"

Still holding the communication talisman, Ruko said to Sieghart, "Now it's the time Wil!"

"I get it Ruko"

Before Mikoto leaves, Sieghart suddenly called her and ask, "Hey Mikoto, can you promise me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Sieghart take his breath before said it

"I want you to look after Touma and my sister for me okay, I have my hands full enough to look after my grandpa and Ruko so it's a promise okay." Sieghart said with a smile on his face.

Hearing this, Mikoto suddenly blush brightly and fainted.

"Hey! Hey! Mikoto, are you okay?" Sieghart shocked seeing her faint.

"Just as I planned, she really has a crush on that Idiot" said Ruko

Sieghart just sighs

"No wonder she always blush when she meet him, alright Ruko now for the next plan." asked Sieghart

"Oh yes! I wanna see what both of them are going to do when they force to live together." said Ruko with a cat smile

(You are always like this Ruko, huh~) as Sieghart sighed

* * *

**Touma's dorm**

Touma sigh in relief that Index will not come back tonight; "Now I can eat all I want"(Well index always finishes his food and wallet)

A door knocked, "Weird, who could that be?"

He opened and see Sieghart, Ruko and Mikoto on Ruko's back, "Sieghart! why are you return here again? Lost something?"

Sieghart said "Oh don't worry, I haven't forgot anything but I have a problem here." while looking at the fainted Mikoto at Ruko's back.

"What happened to her?" Touma asked

"Well, when we are going our separate way, she suddenly fainted so I can't leave her there so I decided to bring it here and let her stay with you for a night." Sieghart said while Ruko look Touma with grin.

Touma can't believe this and can only say his favorite word, "FUKOU DA!"

Sieghart then see Touma again.

"Don't worry Touma, please take care of her for just one day okay." Sieghart said to Touma with his own smile.

"I get it Sieghart, I'll bring her in." Then Touma hold Mikoto and bring her to his bed.

"Well Touma, see ya again tomorrow!" then both Sieghart and Ruko left leaving Touma dumbstruck.

On their way back, Sieghart summoned his slyph, Lilian.

Lilian suddenly appears beside him on her human form, "What is Master?"

"Ah Lilian, just in time, I want you to help us with something, Ruko here can explain." as he look as Ruko with the expression, [Your turn Ruko].

"Okay Lilian, like this~ " then she told her about the plan that she prepared.

"And don't forget to ask ' Undine '. So, can you help us Lilian?" Ruko asks her.

Lilian, said with her face showing a smile, "Of course I'll help, It's sounds fun! I'll get to it right away!"

Then Lilian disappears again to begin her preparation.

"Everything is in plan...hehehehe" Ruko said to herself while rubbing her own hands together like a mad scientist.

In Sieghart's mind, he thought to himself, "Ruko Ruko, you still behave like that for a long time (sigh)"

"But, I also want Touma and Mikoto get close to each other cause That 'Idiot' needs someone to look after his misfortune though" as he looks down and nodded with his hand on his chin.

Ruko see his action and asks, "What is it Wil?"

"Oh, it's nothing" while he smiles at Ruko. "Time to call Ellia to prepared the second stage!"

Then he pulls out his phone and calls someone

"Ellia! It's me I want you to help me and ..." as he continued talked

* * *

**Tokiwadai Dorm**

"Yes, I see Onii-Chan! So Ruko Onee-Chan that have prepare everything." said Ellia as she called her roommate "Emilya ! "

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Emilya

"Do you know Mikoto-san personal belongings? I need to teleport it to a certain place"

"I know but I won't help you if you don't tell me~" replied Emilya

Then Ellia start to talk about Ruko's plan to her roommate

"I never guess that Onee-Chan is very sharp in that kind of event"

Emilya just showed a smile

"Eh~ Sure! I will help! Now, I'm thinking again Kuroko always angry because "a certain boy" interact with Mikoto-san so he is that boy eh~ Kamijou Touma" then she continued "Since Shirai-san already leave for Judgment duty, we must do it fast!"

"Thanks a lot Emilya" said Ellia with a smile

"Don't worry! I also wanna to see it too!" while she laugh with a grin in her face

"You just same as Ruko Onee-chan." Ellia said.

"Hehe...I know." She chuckled.

* * *

**Touma's dorm**

"Ah~ Onii-Chan~ Onee-Chan~" as Ellia called her sister and brother that talking to a boy and a maid that sitting above the cleaning robot

(So they are the new Level 5's) "Eh! Maika? And your brother right?" as Emilya fixed her glanced from Sieghart and Ruko to the maid and Aloha shirt boy

"You know her?" asked Ellia to Emilya

"Well, she is the maid that worked at our place" replied Emilya

"Hmm~ Nice to meet you, Maika" said Ellia

"Nice to meet you too, Ellia" said Maika

"Nya~ You have a cute little sister there!" said Tsuchimikado as he grins

Sieghart sees his friends and give him a sharp glare

"Don't try to touch her!" said Sieghart

"Don't worry, you the one that not need to touch my sister!"

"I don't care about it, sis-con"

"Aren't you also?" then Tsuchimikado continued "Well~ we are a sis-cons that will protect our sisters, don't you agree? Nya~"

"I'm not siscon but you are right about 'protect our sisters', comrade" as Sieghart give his hand

"Comrade! Nya~" then Tsuchimikado give his hand and they shake

"Seems the only one that can understand Sis-con is a Sis-con" said Ruko while the other girls nodded at the same time

Tsuchimikado then see Ruko

"So the idea is to make a very good time for "them" right?"

"Uh huh, can you do it?" asks Ruko

"Don't worry Nya~ this Tsuchimikado Motoharu will ensure "it happened" "

"Good" as Ruko grin, "The girls already bring Mikoto's belongings, Right?" the other girls nodded again in same time.

"GOOD!" as Ruko's grin getting wider

Sieghart can only sighed

**Meanwhile at Judgment 177th Branch,**

"Hachoo...oh man..." Kuroko suddenly sneeze.

"What is it Shirai-san? Do you have a cold?" her partner, Uiharu Kazari asks.

"I don't know Uiharu, I didn't catch a cold today but I feel something that making me very unease. Where Onee-sama is has gone too." Kuroko said.

"Probably you just too paranoid about Mikoto-san. Don't worry; she can take care of herself."

"You may be right Uiharu! But if she with that "Idiot"...I'll break him apart!" She suddenly tears a paper in front of her.

"Eheheheh...right~" Uiharu replies to her in fear.

* * *

**Back to the others,**

"And here it is, Misaka's belongings" said Ellia

"Why don't you guys take Mikoto back to her dorm?" asked Touma

"Do you already watch the news?" asked Sieghart

He then saw Ruko

"What?" asked Touma

"There is "a storm" tonight" replies Ruko

"Oh~ but ..."

Then Ruko interrupted him, and lie to make Mikoto still there.

"They say that it will be a very rough storm. Even with Ellia's power, I can't be sure if they can arrived safely" as Ruko finished her words.

(What a great liar) thought Sieghart as he saw Ruko lied to Touma

"Ok I get it" as Touma give up his plan

"Good! Ellia and Emilya, you guys go back to your dorm! We also must go back too! So see you!" as Ruko waves her hand.

"Ok then, see you" Touma said to them

He then looks at Mikoto who is still sleeping on his bed.

"Oh...she is cute..." Touma thought himself and blushing while looking at the sleeping Mikoto.

"Well, time for me to cook something, luckily she is different than Index." He smiled and decided to take a bath before going to cook for dinner.

* * *

**Heaven Canceler's home**

"It's quite a hard rain out there" said Sieghart as he is totally soaked by the rain

"Good job 'Undine' but at least make sure to warn us before you do it." said Ruko

"Forgive me, Mistress" said a blue girl in front of them

"It's alright Ruko, anyway good job Kururu " said Sieghart

"Thanks a lot Master" as Kururu smile

"Oh and Grandpa called me that he can't come home again" said Sieghart to Ruko

"Because the patients that come to him right, those ones that we knocked out" said Ruko

Sieghart just nods

"Any way, tells Lilian to prepare" orders Ruko

"Understood!" then Kururu gone

"Good thing we left that video recorder at Touma's place and use magic to hide it. Now I wanna see what they are doing."

"I think I'll take a bath then call "the 3rd seat" about what we discuss with English Anglican Church's representative, Stiyl"

"DO AS YOU WISH!" shouted Ruko

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Sieghart

"Nothing, just nothing" Ruko pouted at him.

"Girl's nowadays are just weird" Sieghart said to himself.

* * *

**Touma's place**

"Uh~ Where am I?" as Mikoto awake and smell something good

"Ah~ you are already awake, Mikoto-san" said Touma

"Y-Y-You, don't tell me this is ..."

"Well, yeah! Ruko and Sieghart bring you here after you fainted"

"I must go back now!"

"It's useless for now." as he pointed outside his balcony.

Then Mikoto saw a very hard rain outside

"They said that tonight there will be a big storm coming" continued Touma "So, It is useless to go back to your dorm"

"Then ..."

"Don't worry Ellia and her room-mate came just now, and bring your belongings"

"Hah~ Thank God!" as she saw her things

"Why don't you take a shower?" suggest Touma

"Don't try to peek! Or you will die!" said Mikoto

"Why should I?" replied Touma

Mikoto does nothing but showing her tongue to him and left off to the bathroom.

"Hahaha...I'll put your clothes in the bathroom for you after you have taken the shower" Touma said to Mikoto with a small chuckle.

"Okay...Idiot." she said while blushing and smiling at same time.

"Well, time to call their Dorm Manager now" Touma then pick up his phone and dialed the Dorm Manager's phone.

* * *

**Tokiwadai's dorm, (Several Minutes Later)**

"WHAT?" said Kuroko to Ellia

"Eh?" as Kuroko reaction surprised Ellia

"Calm Down! Kuroko!" said Emilya

She watches Kuroko talking with Ellia

"WHERE IS MY ONEE-SAMA RIGHT NOW!" asked Kuroko

"My brother's friend place, Kamijou Touma" said Ellia

"THAT BARBARIAN! TAKE ME THERE NOW!" shouted Kuroko

"But it is raining now and there is gonna be a storm soon" replied Ellia

"TAKE ME!" said Kuroko as she grabs Ellia's hand by force

"Ah~ Stop It!" said Ellia

"Kuroko, 'she' is coming!" said Emilya as she hear a similar footsteps

"DON'T TAKE IN A PART IN THIS CONVERSATION EMILYA!" shouted Kuroko

"I already told you~" as she can see someone behind Kuroko

"Then, What about me?" a sound came from the woman behind her

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Kuroko.

Then she realized something very threatening behind her and she put her hands to Kuroko's shoulder.

"Umm...Emilya-san, is she behind me right now?" Kuroko asks Emilya with a scared tone.

Both Emilya and Ellia only nodded in unison.

"So, you want to break the dorms rule again, Shirai Kuroko" The Dorm Manager said to her with a threatening tone.

"Ah, no-nothing ma'am, I- ACK!" Before Kuroko finishes her explanation the Dorm Manager grabbed her neck.

The dorm manager then looks at Kuroko.

"A man named Kamijou Touma just called me that Mikoto is now at his dorm and because of the heavy storm, he decided to ask my permission for Mikoto to stay there and I approve it so don't waste your time finding her okay Shirai Kuroko" said the Dorm Manager

"THAT BARBARIAN! I, SHIRAI KUROKO, SWEAR! I WILL KILL HIM!" shouted Kuroko

Then the Dorm Manager twists her neck, Ellia scared like usual

"Emilya, bring her to her room and guard her! If she tries to escape, tell me or you may use your power to knock her down. You have my permission" she said after dropping the fainted Kuroko on the floor then leaves.

"I guess problem solved right Ellia" as Emilya smiles

"Y-You're right Emilya, let's bring her to her room okay." as Ellia saw Kuroko lifeless body

* * *

**Heaven Canceler's home**

Sieghart standing in front of computer and have his phone near his ear

"So you already get it don't you Airi ? Also about the e-mail that i sent to you?" said Sieghart

"I get it! I will do it!" said a girl name Airi from the phone

"Don't disappoint me"

"Y-You don't have to worry about it Sir~ Everyone is happy that you call back after your absences 2 years ago" replied Airi

"Then don't forget to tell the other 5 division"

"I get it" then the phone cut

"So~" said Ruko

"I already told to her" said Sieghart

"Good~ Then let's recorded it and watch it LIVE, Touma - Mikoto 'private time' " said Ruko with a grin

Sieghart can only sigh. Both of them can hear and see what happened at Touma's dorm from the video recorder that Sieghart hid there.

* * *

**Touma's Dorm**

"Hey you!" said Mikoto. She already wears Touma's shirt and her pants

"What?" said Touma as he annoyed with it

"Thanks for the food! It's quite good" said Mikoto.

"You're welcome!"

"What are you doing?" asked Mikoto.

"Just make my home works" replied Touma

She then observes Touma

"What?" asked Touma

"It's quite easy you know" replied Mikoto as she points at Touma's homework

"What? It's quite hard and you said it EASY!"

"By the way, you ..." then Touma stare her

"What?" asked Mikoto

"No, it just you never call me by name Misaka-san" replied Touma

"Why should I call your name?" yelled Mikoto

"Aw, C'mon! It's not hurt you know, just call me by my family name" as Touma swings his pen at his hand

Misaka doesn't want but Touma keeps begging

"A-Alright! K- ..."

"Hmm?"

"Ka-mi-jou -san" she said while blushing.

Somehow Touma's heart beat faster (J-Just what happened?)

"A-Are you satisfied?" as Mikoto blushes

"Y-Yeah! It's good if we called by family name right?" replies Touma with a smile

"Mi-Misaka-san!" Touma then said to her.

"W-What is it, K-Kamijou-san?" Mikoto is trying very hard to say his family name.

She then saw Touma bows.

"I just wanna say sorry for all the trouble that I have done to you before the memory loss, If I had done something to you." Touma said to her.

"W-What are you saying? F-fine, I'll forgive you."

"Thank you Misaka." Touma smiles at her.

Touma then reaches the remote and turned on the TV, both of them stumbles a commercial (The ring commercial)

Both of them watch the commercial and Touma then notices Mikoto are concentrating on the commercial.

"You want it Misaka?" Touma then asks.

"W-What? What are you saying Kamijou-san!" Mikoto surprised at Touma's question.

"N-N-No, it's not that I wanted it so much and I also don't expect something from you either." Mikoto said while blushes hard.

"Yeah yeah, you're right, I don't even have the money to buy it" Touma then sigh at himself.

Then Touma suddenly see a red ball of yarn that Index cat, Sphinx, used to play and then he has an Idea.

He took the yarn and asks Mikoto, "Misaka, can you get me a scissor?"

Mikoto is confused with Touma's request but she obeys it. After several minutes finding a scissor, she hands him the scissors and asks him, "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch Mikoto-san." He said while pull's a long string and cut it.

"Pull out your left hand" Touma said.

She pulls out her left hand and Touma suddenly tying the ribbon on one of her fingers.

Mikoto is speechless because of Touma's action while Touma said to her, "I'll buy a real one for you when I have enough money to buy it."

Mikoto said while her eyes flows with tears, "K-Kamijou-san, you Idiot." she said while suddenly hugs him.

"Oi Misaka-san-" Before he going to say something, a very loud thunder echoes through the sky and the lights suddenly out.

* * *

**At another place,**

"Uh Oh~ seems we used our power too much" said Lilian

"We gonna be scolded by Ruko-sama" said Kururu

"W-what to do!"

"I have an idea!" then Kururu began to read a spell "Water under my command! Tears of the sky! Reflect the light of the night!"

"Rainbow! But it's not shiny enough"

"This should be good to avoid Ruko-sama scold, since she can saw them both"

"I guess that still a good idea! Eh the couple is ..."

"WOW!"

* * *

**Back To Touma and Mikoto,**

After Hearing the loud thunder and the sudden black out, both of them instantaneously hug each other.

"(Sigh)...Fukou Da! Why is there suddenly a black out?" Touma starts pity about himself.

Mikoto, still scared is hugging tightly on Touma, "Umm...Misaka-san, you can release me now." Touma said to Mikoto.

"S-S-Sorry!" she then release her hug from Touma.

"What should we do now Kamijou-san?" Mikoto said.

Suddenly they see a beautiful rainbow outside

"It's magnificent even though it's not normal" said Mikoto

"This light helps us to see things here" said Touma

Then he headed back to his living room, bringing the drinks.

"Here, take this Misaka. It is cold now and I don't want to see you catch a cold"

"Th-Thanks K-Kamijou-san." Mikoto blushes.

"I think I have a large and warm blanket stored here, I'll find in the storeroom, wait here."

Touma then goes to his storeroom to retrieve the find the blanket, It was large but it's the only one Touma has.

"Well, we should go to sleep now but judging from the situation outside, I think the schools will be closed for tomorrow." Touma said. "Probably"

"Well, Academy City still have another power supply so in no time this scene gonna gone. I wanna see it as long as I can" said Mikoto

Then the lights turn on and the rainbow gone

"It's gone" said Mikoto with a sad face

"It's OK, after all it is very good to see that sometimes" said Touma "Then let's go to sleep"

"You are right!" said Mikoto "By the way, what about you Kamijou-san?"

"Well, that settles it." Touma spoke suddenly. He stood up, nearly making Mikoto jump in fear. "I guess I should pull out the old Sleeping bag."

He turned to her. "You have the bed Misaka, I'll have the floor, alright?"

"B-but this is your room." stuttered Mikoto in protest. "I'll sleep in the floor, you can have the bed."

"Fine, you have the floor and I'll have the bed." He said bluntly before adding. "Or did you really think I would agree with you?"

"…fine…" Mikoto looked away. She finished her cup of cocoa and handed it to Touma just as he left to place it in the sink.

It took a few minutes of rummaging through his closet till he finally found his sleeping bag.

He quickly proceeds to unfold it near his bed.

Mikoto sat on top of the bad, observing him silently while tightly holding on to her knees.

She placed her chin on them and sighed.

"What? You have a complaint?" Touma asked not bothering to face her.

"No… it's just that this is my first time sleeping over at a guy's place." Replied Mikoto

A blush began creeping up to his cheeks. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything to you if that's what you were thinking."

Blinking, Mikoto's jaw dropped. "O-oi! T-that wasn't w-what I was t-thinking, you pervert!"

Then Touma continued "Good Night! Misaka-san" as he turned off the light

"Good Night! Kamijou-san"

Then they both go to sleep.

* * *

"Uh~ they had gone sleep! Too bad!" said Lilian

"Any ideas?" asked Kururu

"Ehehehe~ Dreams are the most powerful weapon you see"

"AH! I get it!"

Then the wind fairy sent something above Mikoto, "Dream Powder"

The powder that is spread onto Mikoto is instantly taking effect.

In her dream, she wakes up in a familiar place like in her favorite Gekota show, "Yay! I'm at Gekotaland!" she running around and played with many small gekota's until she saw a large Gekota, "Ribbit, ribbit" the Gekota said.

"Oh Gekota! I want to hug you!"

At the same time, Kamijou couldn't sleep because Mikoto suddenly hug him unconsciously, "Oh no! She is dreaming! What do I do, what do I do! She is so close! I even call smell her shampoo and feel "those things" " then his nose suddenly bleeding.

"Oh no! What do I do? Fukou Da!"

* * *

**At Heaven Canceler's Home**

"Ugh~" as Sieghart falls to the ground.

One can see so much bleed came out from his nose

"Newbie" said Ruko "This is good! This part can be use!" as she save the scene

"Ehehehe~" as Ruko laughed, an evil laugh

* * *

**30 September  
****Touma's Dorm  
****Morning**

"Hmm" as Mikoto wakes up

"M~ For some reason, I slept really well today..."

Then he touch something wet

"Eh what is this? Bloods? Where it come from?"

Beside her, There is Touma who already bleeding so much

"EH?" Suddenly Mikoto blush

"D-Dammit! I must go away from here before he awake" said Mikoto as she grab her things and wears her uniform

"Must Hurry!" said Mikoto as she run away from Touma's place and leaving him with his nose bleeding

As soon as she left his dorm, she checked her cellphone, "Oh no, the batteries dead, what should I do!"

But then, she looks at one of her finger, a ribbon that is tied by Touma himself and she clearly remembers what happened last night.

She looks at it and thought for herself, "I think I'll keep this for now"

A smile appeared on her face and she walks back to her dorm while looking at the ribbon on her finger.


	8. Punishment Game Part 1

**Tokiwadai Dorm  
****September 30th**

Mikoto finally arrived at her dorm after staying a night at Touma's place.

Mikoto entered the dorms and looked at the clock.

"Ah, it's now 6:00 AM. Too early huh?" As she remembered what happened yesterday until she woke up that morning, her face suddenly blushing hard.

"Oh no! What am I thinking?" She tried to forget what happened earlier.

Then Ellia see her, "Hey Misaka-san! You're back!" both of them greet Mikoto.

"Ah Ellia!" She waved her hand to them.

"So what happened at Kamijou Onii-Chan home, Misaka-san?" Ellia asked Mikoto.

"Yo, Misaka!" said a girl with yellowish ponytail girl

"Ah! Emilya! Who's blood is that!" said Mikoto with a scared tone as she fixed her glance to Emilya's hand

"Ah~ This is Kuroko's! Last night, she still wanted to go to your friend's house so I have to stop her BY FORCE" explained Emilya

"So~ What happened last night between "you and that boy" " said Emilya with a cheerful voice

"A-A-Ah nothing, nothing happened, yes no-" Before finishing her sentences, a familiar person calls her.

Even though, she is covered in blood now.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko suddenly teleport behind her and attempt to hug her but Mikoto stops her using her electricity.

"What are you doing, Kuroko!" Mikoto said angrily to Kuroko.

"Oh Onee-sama! Where have you been?" Kuroko asked.

Then Emilya see something on Misaka's finger, "Misaka-san, what is that on your finger?"

"A-A-Ah! This! It's nothing actually!" Mikoto answered in surprise.

"C'mon Misaka-san, just tell us." Ellia starts plea to Mikoto.

"I want to hear too! What just happened back then, Onee-sama! Nothing happened between you and that Barbarian right?" Kuroko also demanded an explanation with an angry tone.

"I-I-It's j-just an r-r-ring finger" Mikoto said while blushes heavily.

"From who!" as Ellia, Emilya and Kuroko demanded.

"K-K-Kamijou-san" She said weakly and her face is blushing really red.

When Kuroko heard what her Onee-sama said, Kuroko's face changed from cheerful to anger.

"T-T-THAT BARBARIAN! YET ONEE-SAMA CALLED HIM BY NAME! HOW DARE HE TAKE MY ONEE-SAMA FROM ME!" Kuroko said out loud, causing Ellia and Emilya to suddenly scare while Mikoto are still in dazed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!" Kuroko pulls her needle out. "ELLIA! TAKE ME!"

"K-K-Kuroko-san...l-l-look behind you." Emilya said to her while pointing at her back.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" Kuroko is still in her angry mode.

"Kill Who? Shirai Kuroko~" Suddenly a cold voice heard and two hands touching her shoulders.

Kuroko's anger suddenly turned off and she became suddenly scared, "Umm...Emilya-san, is it her again?"

Emilya and Ellia just nodded in unison.

Misaka who has snapped out from her daze suddenly see the Dorm Manager behind Kuroko.

"D-D-Dorm Manager! I'm sorry I forgot tell you about yesterday ma'am!" Mikoto quickly bows.

"Don't worry Misaka, I just received a call from your friend, Kamijou Touma, he has explained everything and I have to agree with him because of the weather condition yesterday and you Shirai Kuroko."

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am?" Kuroko asks in a fearful tone.

The Dorm Manager twists her neck and Kuroko lying motionless at her feet.

"Misaka, you can go back to your room and Emilya, as usual."

"Yes ma'am!" Mikoto and Emilya said in unison while Ellia is still scared.

A few minutes later after Mikoto leaves his dorm, Touma finally awakes.

"Oh...man..what happened?" Touma awakes from his bed.

"M-Misaka?" He looks at his side and found a letter left for him.

"Hmm? she's left. This letter is from her, better read it." He then reads the letter.

_Letter Content:_

Thank you Kamijou-san for everything last night. Sorry that I have to go early now but anyway, thanks for everything.

-Misaka Mikoto.

"She left early huh?" He said to himself until he saw his left hand in blood.

"What? Blood! What happened to me?" Touma asked himself as he looks his side of the bed covered in blood. He then reaches his mirror only to find the bleeding coming from his nose.

"How the hells I get my nose bleed?" then Touma remembers something from last night.

As Touma remembers it clearly, his nose spat out another blood, "Argh! My nose! No wonder..." he said at the same time he could feel his face blushing.

"This is the first time I feel this feeling." Touma said to himself. "Well actually NO" as he remembers the same thing with Index and Itsuwa

Then Itsuwa and Index finally arrive home from Komoe-sensei's place.

"Touma! we're back!" Index said happily.

Then Itsuwa saw Touma's bloody nose, "K-Kamijou-san! What happened to you?"

Touma didn't want to tell about yesterday so he said, "It's nothing, I just slipped on something and I hit the floor directly in front of my face"

"Ah, I see." Itsuwa seems satisfied with his explanation.

Index intervenes and said, "Itsuwa! I want to eat!"

"Okay Index, I'll cook now, what do you want to eat Kamijou-san?" Itsuwa then asks Touma.

"Oh that's okay, I have to get shower now and I don't wanna be late for school, I'll eat outside."

"Uh~Kamijou-san?" said Itsuwa

"What is it Itsuwa?" asked Touma

"It's still 6:30 AM"

"Oh, Okay! Then let's get some good breakfast! Need help?"

"N-No! I can do it my self" said Itsuwa as she blush

Then Touma takes his bath and prepared to go to school.

* * *

**Another Place  
****Heaven Canceler's Home**

"Well what do you think?" as Ruko show her uniform to Sieghart

"Quite nice actually~" as Sieghart using his gakuran for his first high school after a long time

"Hmm~ we will meet Touma soon" continued Sieghart

"I want to know what will he said about yesterday" as Ruko grin

"Whatever~ OK! Time to go!" said Sieghart "And what are you doing with your phone?"

"Just inserting something to this phone" said Ruko

"Don't tell me the yesterday~"

"Ehehehehe"

"Hah~" as Sieghart sighed "You will never change"

"You know I'm the person that won't and will never change" Ruko said while smiling and chuckled herself.

* * *

**A Certain High School**

Kamijou Touma finally arrives at his school and enters his classroom, just as he enters the classroom, all of his classmate look at him.

In Touma's Thought, "Huh? Why is everyone looking at me?"

Touma ignored them and sit at his chair.

Tsuchimikado suddenly came to him and said, "Yo Kami-yan, how's yesterday nya~"

"Just as usual, say Tsuchimikado, why all of our classmate looking at me, I can sense jealousy in the air."

"Oh that, actually Kami-yan, there is a rumor spread around the school about you nya~" Tsuchimikado said casually.

"Oh and what is it?" Touma asks.

"A rumor that you sleep with a certain Level 5 ESPer from Tokiwadai at your dorm yesterday nya~, I see that caught a lot of attention too."

"What? Are you also into this Tsuchimikado?" Touma surprised and suddenly grabs his collar.

"You can tell that huh~" replied Tsuchimikado

"Kami-yan~..." suddenly Touma feels chilly behind his neck.

"This feeling AOGAMI!" as Touma hear the voice.

"Is that rumors true? About you slept with an Ojou - sama from Tokiwadai in your dorm..., huh?" he slowly turn around and see Aogami (blue hair) was completely in "Blue" mode.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I refuse to believe it! Why Kami-yan have done *** earlier than I am? Moreover, with that Tokiwadai chick!" Aogami shouted and could be heard throughout the whole class, even it can be heard from another class.

"You make me so jealous my friend" said Aogami while catch his hand that holding Tsuchimikado's collar. Suddenly Touma released Tsuchimikado collar

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you leave me in that situation!" said Aogami

"Just Shut Up! It's just a misunderstanding! This must be finished! "said Touma as he trying to defend himself

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"JUST DIE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Before Touma landed a fist to Tsuchimikado and Aogami, Komoe-sensei finally arrives.

"Kamijou-chan! No fighting in class! After the school ended, you'll be staying here for punishment!" His teacher yelled at him.

"Sorry Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said to Touma.

"Grr! I'll get you next time!" He thought to himself.

"We will talk later! "said Aogami with serious face.

Komoe-sensei announced something before she begin her class, "Alright my students, today we have two new students that will be in this class."

"They are girls right!" said Aogami with excited voice

"Half correct" said Komoe

Everyone then wonders who these new students are, Touma also is not exception.

"You can come in now." then two familiar faces appeared in front of the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurosaki Satoshi but you can call me as Kurosaki Seighart" Sieghart introduces himself.

"And I'm Ruko Kamikawa" said the heterochromia girl beside him

"What? Seighart and Ruko!" Touma surprised to see them both.

Aogami also surprised after saw Sieghart but he quickly changed his glance to Ruko.

"Yo~ Touma!" said Sieghart

He realized Aogami but decided to ignore him.

"Never guess you are here" continued Ruko as she saw Touma.

"You guys know Kamijou-Chan ?" asked Komoe

Both of the new students just nodded.

"Well, I'm his friend" replies Sieghart

"No wonder. Then Sieghart please sit behind Tsuchimikado, the one that beside Kamijou-Chan And Ruko, you will sit beside Fukiyose" said Komoe.

"Um~ before that Sensei" as Fukiyose Seiri trying to ask a question.

"What is it?"

"Why 2 Level 5's study here?"

"Well~ We just don't want to attract any unnecessary attention and my grandpa happened to be Komoe-Sensei 's former sensei " explains Sieghart

"For anyone that wants to ask question better after break! Now Let's start the studies" said Komoe with happy tone.

* * *

After the school is over, Kamijou Touma forced to stay in school for Komoe's punishment but Sieghart decided to accompany him until he finishes his punishment.

"I don't know that you're entering this school, I thought both of you supposed to be in more prestigious schools since both of you are Level 5's." Touma asks.

"Well, just as we said before, we wanna keep a low profile and didn't want anything bad happen of course."

"I see..." then Touma remembered his converstion with Sieghart yesterday.

"So you're trying to say yesterday that both of you will studying at my school but you just keep me a secret?" Touma asks Sieghart.

"Yeah Touma, you're right." Sieghart answered.

"Anyway, where is Ruko?"

"I don't know, she said that she has some business so she went out early."

In Sieghart's mind, he said, "I hope that she won't do anything stupid though."

"Hmm?" then Touma realized something "Hey! Sieghart! I wanna asked you?"

"What?" asked Sieghart

"That necklace" as he point to Sieghart's necklace.

A necklace at Sieghart's neck and there is hexagram symbol with a lance and a spear cross it

"Oh! This! Well~ I got it during I am still at Roman Catholic Church"

"Roman Catholic Church ..."

"I know that you have many problems with them"

"Why you leave them?"

"Well~ Sorry! I can't tell you!" said Sieghart. Touma can see a very sad expression in Sieghart's face

"I get it! It must be a very important reason" said Touma as he trying to understand his friend's feeling

"And, is it Ruko idea to forced me and Misaka at one place" asked Touma with a suspicious tone

Wiliam then showed a very surprised expression.

"Geh~! How you!"

"SO IT'S TRUE!"

"Well~ Sorry! I can't stop her!" said Sieghart "She also holding something that very dangerous to me, so I forced to help her"

"It's Ok, but my reputation is in danger"

"Not only you anyway~"

"What you mean?"

"I will show it to you~ 'THIS' what Ruko have" as Sieghart showed something at his cellphone

"THIS!" as Touma shocked looking at the picture in Sieghart's cellphone

"I bet she will blackmail both of you using 'THIS' "

"Can't you do something?"

"There is a way!" replies Sieghart with a smile.

"HOW!"

"Listen!" then Sieghart starts talking to Touma

"BUT THAT IS!"

"Just do it! I will look 'that thing' and destroy it" said Sieghart as he trying to show to Touma that what he said is the only solution.

"UGH ~ OK!" replies Touma "Fukou Da!"

* * *

**Meantime,**

Mikoto just got back from her school that day and what she doesn't know that someone is watching her.

"Now It's my chance." Ruko said to herself.

"Misaka-san!" Mikoto heard someone calling her name; she turned back and saw Ruko behind her.

"Ah Ruko, what are you doing here? And isn't that A Certain High School Uniform?" Mikoto asks when she sees Ruko wearing the uniform.

"Yeah Misaka, Me and Sieghart just entered the school this day."

"Well, congratulations and I forgot something, which class are you?" Mikoto asked

"The same class with Touma of course."

Hearing Touma's name, Mikoto suddenly blushes again, "K-K-Kamijou-san!"

In Mikoto's mind, she thought for herself, "Why if I hear that name, I always get this feeling?"

But her thought is interrupted by Ruko, "Misaka-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"You said about a punishment game yesterday do you?"

Then Mikoto remembers the punishment game that she forced Touma to promise.

"Ah, now you said it, yeah but I think I won't need it anyway, why?"

"I want you to continued that punishment game of your." Ruko start plea with smile in her face.

"W-W-What! are you crazy? What if I refused?" as Mikoto shock and happy at the same time, but she tried to force Ruko to forget about her plan.

Ruko pulled out her cell phone and clicked on something, "If you refused, I'll spread this to entire Academy City."

She shows her the yesterday's hugging scene with Touma.

"W-WHAT! W-W-WHERE DID YOU HAVE THIS!" Misaka surprised to a point where she produced electricity.

"Oh~ It's secret." Ruko replies while laughing sinisterly.

"Don't tell me, you planned this all along?" Misaka then realizes something.

"Ahahahah! Yeah, even you delete it, there is more where that came from." Ruko feels delighted at her attempt to blackmail Misaka.

Seeing no option left, Misaka finally admit defeat, "Fine then, I'll go out with him and can you promise that you will not spread that to all people?" She said while blushing.

"Sure but remember, I'll be watching you" Ruko replies with an evil smile and left off leaving the blushing Misaka.

After Ruko left, she then look at vending machine and kicked it violently, "THAT NO GOOD GIRL!" Misaka said while kicking the innocent vending machine many times.

* * *

**Another Place  
****Heaven Canceler's Hospital**

There was a lady named Yoshikawa Kikyou.

She was a former member of the research group tasked to [Experiment], design, and designate an Absolute Power (Level 6) on top of Academy City's current classification system

A self-declared "not kind but sweet" character, she manufactured a little over 20,000 clones, over half of which she killed in the process of the [Experiment]. In truth, she simply handed them to the Level 6 candidate, a certain Level 5 student, but she cannot use that as an excuse.

For now, the [Experiment], due to fatal defects that were present, is not merely frozen but discontinued entirely.

Right now, she sees some MISAKA sisters arguing about something.

But then her attention changed to a certain room.

"'Never-!' says Misaka as Misaka would refuse!'Not coming down, definitely not coming down from Misaka's position on this sports bag!' says Misaka as Misaka squatting on your carrying bag would strongly protest!" said a little girl. She is "Last Order", admin of "MISAKA Network"

"You...! Don't sit in bags being carried by someone else's shoulders, you lil' bastard! Have you forgotten that someone is still recuperating?" said the albino boy with angry tone.

He the Strongest Level 5, Accelerator. Because of some accident in the past he lost his power but set by Heaven Canceler by using "MISAKA Network", even not as great as the last time since the duration only 10 minutes but she already modified it so Accelerator able to use his power up to 30 minutes.

"Are you two ready?" asked Yoshikawa

Then a taxi came, "Get in!" said Yoshikawa to Accelerator and Last Order

Just to be sure, she tells the driver in advance,

"They've just gotten out of the hospital, so set the air in here to high."

"Ahaha. They're kids, so they should be healthy enough."

"The little one behind you isn't accustomed to the air inside a car, so she might vomit."

"!"

The driver turns to the back in surprise. Oh, a newbie, Yoshikawa comes to that impromptu evaluation. She knew that Accelerator's holding down the sports bag, so the banging sound is only coming from Accelerator keeping himself separate from Last Order. The point is that because of what Yoshikawa said abruptly in advance, they'll have a smoother drive, though it appears that's not much for a major underhanded trick like this.

The taxi smoothly departs as if transporting raw eggs.

Yoshikawa informs the driver of their destination and checks the digital clock on top of the meter; it'll be noon soon.

Truly believing that she might vomit soon, Accelerator keeps the head of the approaching Last Order away from him and looks dubiously at the back of Yoshikawa's head.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a school where my acquaintance works. It'll be like an appointment. Will you be dropping out of your school? I know what that means to you, right."

"Yeah~"

* * *

**At A Certain High School**

"They finally arrived" said Yomikawa to Komoe

"Ah, are those the children you were talking about?" as Komoe saw a boy and a girl with a women

"They're the ones. I don't usually take in burdensome cases, but, well, this stupid case was my choice. It's no fun when everyone in my class is an honor student, you know."

"Hmm~"

"Ah~ Yoshikawa, Finally you come!" said Yomikawa to her friend

Accelerator is gazing at Komoe.

"W-what is it-...?"

"What with that eyes!" said Komoe

Accelerator thinks for a bit, as he throws another fleeting glance at the excessively short woman,

"What's this unidentified being? It was able to get in here from who-knows-where."

"What are you talking about? She graduated in proper time from a university and turned up here in Academy City" said Yomikawa to Accelerator

With a single line that increasingly made the situation confusing, Accelerator impulsively narrows his eyes.

"WHAT?" then Accelerator continued "The research to slow down cell aging isn't completed yet, they say. Bullshit, so this is the true state of the [250-year method] that was rumored during the days of the [Experiment]. I was convinced that this was still unknown to the world, but for Academy City to be this far advanced in this technology...!"

"Eh, well, that's not the case, you know-" said Yomikawa to Accelerator

Then Last Order cut her

"'Or possibly because the research is incomplete, this person was a sample organism captured to confirm those rumors,' as Misaka, Misaka follows up with a slightly serious look... 'Too bad, at this rate, the experiment must be going wrong all the time, they must have no free time for quite a while,' as Misaka, Misaka is speaking with mouth stifled."

"Wait, why is it that even her self-introduction is talking about that so seriously! Even Yomikawa-sensei isn't laughing, please say something-!" said Komoe

With the mini-teacher all shook up, the jersey girl is rolling with laughter. Even Yoshikawa Kikyou, who brought Accelerator and Last Order here, didn't think of bringing along such a colleague. She's also smiling with, if one had to put it into words, an expression full of feeling- one with little chance of sparking the fire in her researcher's soul.

Yomikawa, still laughing, turns her gaze to Accelerator,

"-so this means that I, Yomikawa-sensei, will take care of you from now on. Well, there are free rooms here, so even if you want to stay as freeloaders, there will be no problems, you know."

"Always 'temporary' to the end for all that."

Yomikawa laughs at Accelerator's disinterested voice as she squashes Komoe-sensei's head down, Komoe-sensei saying something like "I-is the misunderstanding cleared up?"

"I see, are you okay with this?" Accelerator said in an extremely normal tone. "As if you have any idea of the situation I'm in. You're naive if you think Molotov cocktails won't fly towards you late at night. Better hide me well; it looks like we're up against all of Academy City's ugliest and shittiest side."

"This is the reason, then?"

Yomikawa answers to this as if it's expected.

"You forgot my occupation. As the Anti-Skills, that's where our specialty is. Even then, I think there are only a few naive guys who would dare attack the Anti-Skills' home turf. This town's chaos, it usually only operates at a level where we cannot see them, right? If they have the nerve to openly declare war, we're here to thwart them."

"..."

Accelerator deliberately kept his silence, carefully scrutinizing Yomikawa's words. Only Komoe-sensei was saying, "Eh? What kind of atmosphere is this and when did it change?" as she surveyed the scene.

"No complaints when you die!"

"Fine with me."

"It's likely that 'they' will record your name in their hit list."

"It's my job to reform those delinquent groups, you know. If we show fear to the kids that need saving, we won't even be able to do the first steps towards working with them."

Accelerator clicked his tongue.

Enough with Last Order and enough with this person; before he knew it, this kind of idiocy had begun to increase in his surroundings. If she were in this situation, she would feel as if she were sticking out like a very sore thumb.

Yomikawa smiles at Accelerator, who looks like he's chewing on something bitter, in a way uncharacteristic for a grown-up woman.

"Even then, it's alright. From what I've heard, it seems it's easy for you to help out, right?" (!)

"Are you serious?"

The way Yomikawa was conversing, she talks as though she can rehabilitate him.

She may not know the reason why, but Accelerator has already directly killed upwards of 10,000 people. When this fact is being considered, maybe Yomikawa will realize how many of her words don't apply to him.

But then. as if she didn't notice that fact, Yomikawa Aiho continues firing off words.

"But that's fact, isn't it? While we were saying one thing or another, when you heard the fact that you'll be staying with me, you started marking your checklist one-by-one, thwarting all the dead spots. You'll even close down any small holes, hoping that we won't really be attacked, even if the chances are 1-in-10,000. That, in other words, means that you have the desire to protect us, right?"

"-"

Accelerator wrinkles his brow.

It's because of the immeasurable level of uncontrollable idiocy, he murmurs.

"I get it~" said Accelerator

"Yeah~ as Misaka as Misaka get excited"

* * *

After Touma finishes his Punishment by Komoe-Sensei, he is on his way to his dorm after he and Sieghart who have accompanied him and tell him the cause of Touma's problems.

"(sigh)...Fukou da, what should I do?" Touma said while thinking about what to do.

"Damn that Ruko, If I meet her, I swore that I'll punch her until she begs for mercy!"

Just as Touma finishes his words, he saw a certain girl waiting for him and dashing towards him at high speed.

"Hey K-Kamijou-san!" Mikoto said while running towards him.

"Huh? Misaka-san? what do you want this time?" Touma asks her after she approaches him.

While exhausted after running towards him, Misaka collects her breath and siad blushingly, "T-This time, we're going to do a punishment game. You do remember right? Kamijou-san?"

Touma then remembers his discussion with Sieghart,

_"Listen! One way to save your reputation and repair your image, you have to do that punishment game of yours. That is the only way and beside, I think that is Ruko plan too. I think I know where she gonna put 'that' but since it's Ruko I guess you guys need to distract her as much as possible, and about the rumor I will make another rumor to handle it"_

Then Touma asks Misaka, "Umm...Misaka-san?"

"Y-Yes Kamijou-san?"

"You have been forced by Ruko too right?" Touma said.

"H-H-How'd you know!" Mikoto look shocked.

"Well, what I can say, Sieghart have told me about it and 'that' picture ..." Touma said while referring to the yesterday night scene picture.

"S-So you gonna do it?" as Mikoto asked him.

"Well, I have to do it to save my reputation and even yours." Touma replies.

Touma continues, "Even I heard that Ruko is keeping an eye for you."

Mikoto said nothing but nodded.

Touma knows this and he pulls his breath before saying "For now, your beloved slave, Kamijou Touma, will follow your every order!" Touma said loudly through the crowds.

"W-W-What? Are you saying!"

He didn't say anything except his bowing down and pulls out a thin desk pad from his schoolbag and lightly fans her.

"S-Stop it! What are you doing!" Mikoto face turned red hot after seeing Touma's action.

"Even though this is the first time I played this punishment game, Misaka-sama. I, Kamijou Touma, lack experience in this, I beg your pardon for the trouble I may cause you." Touma said to Mikoto.

At the same time, Mikoto suddenly hears someone calling her, "Onee-sama!"

The twin pigtailed girl who is Misaka's kouhai and roommate appears before her and seeing the man beside her fanning her.

"K-Kuroko!"

Kuroko after seeing the event unfolds to her, she only said, "W-what a manly, frank, subservient attitude... But that role was and is mine and mine alone! You Barbarian!"

But Touma completely ignores Kuroko and still fanning Mikoto.

"Why you ignore me Barbarian! I'm going to kill you right now!"

"Eh~ What is it?" a sound can be heard from behind Kuroko "Eh~ Interesting~" said Emilya

"E-Emilya and Ellia!" as Mikoto shocked her friends here

"K-Kamijou Onii-Chan and Misaka-san i-is ..." after said that word Ellia fainted

"H-Hey! Ellia don't fainted now" said Emilya as she catches her friend.

"BARBARIAN! GO AWAY FROM ONEE-SAMA NOW! I THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE THERE!"

Mikoto, still with her face blushing hard only can said, "Stop you two! That's enough!"

* * *

Not far from the place, a pair of eyes observed the unfolding events,

"Hehehehe...this is getting interesting, even if I didn't hear what they say but I didn't expect Touma to agree to Misaka's request."

She then continues, "Well I'll must prepare for tomorrow and I also have to take care of that twin pigtailed girl so that she doesn't interfere with my plan." then Ruko vanishes into the crowd.

She didn't realize that she being watched by someone she known.

"Hmm~ And the next plan will go~ prepared Ruko~ it's my time to finish your plan~" said Sieghart who saw her.

"But Touma, your way to solve this is too stupid you know ... and that act is too ..." then he sighed

"Hmm~" then his cell phone ringing, he then opens it right away

"Hello? This Is Kurosaki Sieghart!"

"Ah Sir~" said a young girl

"Eh~ Airi, so how is it?"

"I already told the other 5 divisions and they agree"

"Good, but try don't to move right now! Roman Catholic Church will have suspicion on us"

"I get it! By the way, Sir~"

"I already told you don't call me Sir anymore, it's make me feels old"

"Eh Sorry!"

"Call me Sieghart! Or my real name!"

"U-Um Sieghart~"

"Yes?"

"It's good to hear your voice after a long time~ S-Sorry!" then she cut the phone

"Just what with her?" as Sieghart confused with that fact

Night, everyone do their usual stuff but not for three people. Touma and Misaka kinda distracted for some reason, and Ruko seems the excited one.

"Tommorow then~" said those three in three different place

* * *

**1st October  
****Kamijou Touma's dorm  
****Morning**

Kamijou Touma woke up from his sleep then he went directly to the bathroom, not knowing that Itsuwa was still taking a bath there. When he opened it, he heard a humming sound. Then he saw Itsuwa clearly, very clearly.

"Eh?" said Touma as he stared at Itsuwa's body in front of him

"Eh?"Itsuwa said before letting out an ear shattering scream

"Kyaaaaaaa~" said Itsuwa as she covered her body with a bath towel

"S-Sorry!" said Touma as his nose started to bleed.

"Toumaaaaa" said Index behind him. She seems so angry.

"Wait a second Index! This is ...*Chomp* Ugyaaaaaaaa! FUKOU DA!" as the unfortunate boy received a very strong bite from Index

* * *

**At another place  
****Heaven Canceler's home**

"WHY YOU! SIEGHART!" said Ruko as she covered her body with a towel

"SORRY!" as Sieghart trying to get away from the bath room, with fear hinted in his voice

"…" Sieghart just stood there, frozen. He was shocked and confused. Shocked that Ruko gone so… so scary like last time, and confused as to why he can't seem to open the door. Ruko, seeing his confused face, explained

"As you can see, Sieghart, that door is glued shut with magic… wonder why?" Sieghart shook his head while Ruko continued, "It's because this house is going to be used as our base. And bases are attacked right? So I told Lilian and Kururu to sealed all the windows and doors that we cannot let an enemy troop in. It's also effective for trapping certain little rats that eat other people's food without even asking for their permission or a people that want to steal things or a pervert like you!" Ruko smiled menacingly.

"Have mercy!" Sieghart pleaded.

"Oh, I'll have mercy alright!" She charged an energy ball.

"I'm sorry… What happened to this place if you released that!"

"Sorry? That's all you could say? Plus don't worry I already told Lilian and Kururu to enchanted everything with magic, so everything in this house will not be destroyed by this attack" said Ruko with a scary face

"Now! DIE!" as she unleashed a very big energy ball.

"AHHHHHH!" then Sieghart took a direct hit, luckily for him it not kill him.

"Sorry, Master" said Lilian and Kururu outside the bathroom

"Argh! YOU WISH!" replied the battered Sieghart from the bathroom.

"I'm not finished with you yet Sieghart!"

"NO!"

* * *

After the "Bath Incident", Kamijou Touma finally arrives at school but not with a scar of Index bite.

"Ouch! It hurts... Fukou Da" Touma sigh at his misfortune.

Touma finally arrived at his classroom and soon as he arrives, everyone in his classroom look at him and for a couple of minutes later, they do their own work back.

Touma thought in his mind, "Hmm...What happened? Yesterday, they looked at me differently but today it's different again."

Then Fukiyose Seiri approached him

"Hey Touma, it seems that the rumor yesterday was false. Lucky you! If you don't, you have to answer with me." Seiri said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, t-thanks Seiri." Touma said to her.

After Seiri head back to her seat, Touma sees Sieghart in the back, wearing bandages on his head.

"Thank you, Seighart." Touma keep to himself and he even thought what happened to him.

"Yo Kami-yan!" Aogami suddenly appears.

"What is it Aogami?" Touma suddenly feels annoyed.

"So that rumor yesterday was a false huh? Too bad, If you going to do "that", let me join in okay Kami-yan!" Aogami said happily.

Touma, getting really annoyed at Aogami's talk then landed a heavy and strong punch to Aogami while saying, "Shut up! You perverted bastard!"

* * *

**At Rooftop**

During recess, both Touma and Seighart spend their rest time at the school's rooftop.

"Hey Seighart, what happened to you? Bandages are all over the place." Touma asks.

"Well just happened to have a problem this morning and you, what happened?"

"Well, there is an incident at the bathroom and because of that, you can see the result." Touma said while showing his bite mark.

"You know what Touma, I'm the same too." Sieghart said. "Seems your misfortune also rubbing me"

Then both of them uttered in unison, "Fukou da..."

"Anyway, hey Seighart, what is your plan this time?" Touma asks

"Well like this Touma-" then he tells his friend the plan.

* * *

A/N: Because this part is to long i decided to split it into 3 parts. I hope you guys enjoy it


	9. Punishment Game Part 2

Misaka Mikoto was in the plaza in front of the concert hall.

It is a place for appointments.

"...not here."

As here and there, groups of friends and couples met up and left the plaza, one person who still waited alone was becoming impatient.

Mikoto is still wearing her Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. And she's carrying her cheap student bag and violin case. It was troublesome considering she is going out for fun, but to carry them back to her dormitory would be even more so. Usually, she would come and go as she pleased, but if she happened to be caught by the dorm head, she'd have to explain her reason for going out.

And so, to avoid being late, she didn't dare return to her dorm and went ahead to the meeting place ahead of time. She thought of getting Shirai Kuroko, who was apparently somewhere nearby, to take her things off her hands and so she had called, but then,

"How come neither of them is here yet...?"

Mikoto grumbles dubiously.

She originally planned on pushing the baggage to Shirai then killing time at the cafe, but Shirai, the linchpin of her plans, has yet to show up to begin with, so in the end, she was stuck standing around the whole time.

After I tried so hard to be on time, Kamijou had to be so tactlessly late, I wonder why I even wasted my time trying to be considerate, and she sighs.

"Come to think of it, I don't know that idiot's number... though asking for it now will be bothersome."

"There there there you are! You're Misaka-san, no doubt!" then a voice came from middle schooler even smaller than Mikoto. A girl in school uniform, her short black hair topped with lots of flowers.

"Ah~ Uiharu!" said Mikoto

"What are you doing here Misaka-san?" asked Uiharu

"Umm~ that's not important!" said Mikoto as she trying to change the subject "Why you are here?"

"Well, you see. Shirai-san was on Judgment business, forcefully... well, working hard, so she was worried about being late. She wanted to come here herself, but because of time constraints, I'm here instead of her -"

"Eh~! C-Can I Misaka-san?"

"Sure why not?" then Mikoto pull out her violin and give it to Uiharu.

Uiharu then picks up the Violin and hold it in amazement, "Ah! But I don't know how to play."

Mikoto stands beside Uiharu, with proper gestures pointing out every part of the violin.

"Then try to follow my instructions. Grasp the main part with your left hand and that pole-like thing with your right hand to play it. Place and fix the instrument's bottom between your chin and collarbone. It's a cheap one, so you don't have to worry about pressing it too hard."

"Eh~" Uiharu only said that word.

* * *

During both of them practicing violin, a certain high school boy wearing a black gakuran uniform comes up behind them, "Hey Misaka, what are you doing?"

"Y-You!" said Misaka "You are late!"

"S-Sorry!" said Touma

"Who is he? Misaka-san" asked Uiharu

"Misaka-san! Eh? Kamijou Onii-Chan? And who is that girl, Misaka san?" as Ellia appeared then point her sight to Uiharu.

"Let me introduce you both to my friend! Kamijou-san and Ellia-san, this is Kazari Uiharu, colleague of Kuroko in her Judgment Branch."

"Nice to meet, you two" said Uiharu

"And Uiharu, This idiot is Kamijou-san"

"D-Don't call me Idiot! My name is Kamijou Touma" declares Touma

"And this is Kurosaki Ellia, she is one class with me and a new student in Tokiwadai, she also one dorm with me"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Ellia "So? I will take this violin and the other things right away, Misaka-san"

"And, Kamijou Onii-Chan"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday"

Touma and Mikoto blushed, while Uiharu asked "What happened yesterday?"

"Better you take Misaka things right away, Ellia. And Uiharu why don't you help her to bring it to Tokiwadai's dorm" said Touma

"Y-You are right" said Mikoto

The both girls nodded then gone

"Thanks a lot Kamijou-san AND You are late! What are you doing!" scolds Mikoto

"Now the time for the punishment game ~~ " said Mikoto with a happy tone

(Seems she is totally forgot about the important things)"Fukou Da!" as Touma can only sighed his fate

But Touma then see her left hand, a ring finger that he tied to her finger during that night.

"Heheh...I see she still wearing that huh" Touma keep his thought to himself and smiling at her.

"W-W-Why are you smiling at me?" Misaka see him smiling and suddenly blush.

"Oh it's nothing, can we go now?"

"A-Ah yes, let's go!" replied Touma

* * *

**At the same time,**

Ruko watched the drama unfold from a top of a building.

"Hehehehe...now time to observe them, good thing I make some trouble for that twin pigtailed girl to handle for a whole day...hehehe" Ruko said while observing the two.

"That girl won't able to ruin my plan after all! And I already give 'those things' to two people. So, there is no way Sieghart can find it Ehehehe~" said Ruko as she continued to see the couple

**At another place**

Sieghart already in center of a big rune, then he open his eyes

"There are two, split in 2 parts eh~ Ruko" said Sieghart "If you hide things you usually give them a little magic so it can't be opened, to bad Ruko that will be your most fatal mistakes ever!"

"Lilian! Kururu!" then the sylph and undine come

"Yes! Master!" said them in unison

"I will forgive you two but please search this 2 parts that Ruko hide" said Sieghart "you know ..."

"You mean "that" " replied Lilian

"I remember "that" " replied Kururu

"But what about Miss Ruko"

"She will kill us if she knows it"

"I will handle her~ Just do your job and try to be in human form to avoid Ruko's detection method" said Sieghart

"Understood, Master" said them in unison

Then Lilian and Kururu go away to two different directions

"Time for payback, Ruko~" said Sieghart with an evil smile

"This is for you too, Touma and Misaka." Sieghart said

**Several minutes later,**

"Master!" a voice came into Sieghart mind

"What is it? You already found "it"?" asked Sieghart by telepathy

"Yes! The first part with a yellowish-ponytail haired girl" said Kururu

"Emilya Eh~ OK! I will go there right away!" then he start running to a certain direction

* * *

**At underground shopping center**

Ruko now see a couple that having a good time. "Yes, that is the way~ Now, make me excited"

Kamijou is looking around at his surroundings, "Ooh~ Even the air conditioning is gradually weakening-"

"In two weeks, it'll switch to heating," says Mikoto as she trudges in front, "There, this way!"

She points at a single store with her thin finger.

Here is where the characteristic of underground places is best exploited. There are too many places like game arcades, karaoke boxes, live houses, etc. where too much noise is generated; because of this, Kamijou thinks she was requesting something outrageous like "Clear this hard-ass game in one round or prostrate yourself before me!" or things of that nature... but Kamijou's prediction was way off the mark.

She was pointing at a mobile phone service shop.

It's only half the size of a convenience store. Across the glass windows are a counter and a chair lined up horizontally, and behind them are only very light catalogs stacked in magazine racks. The ads in the oblong banners placed in front of the entrance are especially those for major brands and Academy City originals.

Academy City, when its technology is compared with the outside world, is leading by 20 to 30 years. Outside and inside, even having both types of equipment has its pluses and minuses, though since one can't know which service will come back up first in an emergency, it seems there are students who agonize for more than a week over which one to choose.

After rushing through a bunch of documents, Kamijou and Mikoto temporarily go out of the service shop to deal with the last problem that is taking a photograph.

Kamijou took out his mobile phone, still quite working after his trouble in Italy.

"Searching for an ID photo booth is a bother; let's finish this with a mobile phone camera already. Misaka, don't you have any other mobile phone cameras?"

"Eh? Yeah, and, well, my phone's at the counter for custody."

Mikoto was somewhat absent-minded, but Kamijou didn't mind. As he looks at the display, he pushes some buttons to switch to camera mode, and, stretching his arm as much as he could, he places some distance between himself and the phone.

As he peers at the display,

"Well, I'm taking one - ..."

"Wh, what!"

Kamijou makes an unpleasant expression at Mikoto letting out a flustered voice.

"Why, don't you want that strap? C'mon, I'm doing this so you can get that strap you wanted the most and besides, isn't this your idea all along?"

"I-I know that you Idiot!" Misaka said with her face blushing red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an Idiot. Anyway, let's get a picture and be over with" Touma said to Misaka.

Feeling that is the only way, Misaka quickly approaches Kamijou as if to bump into his shoulders while saying, "~~! Wait up, Gekota!"

**Meanwhile,**

Ruko who is observing them taking the picture thought to herself,"Heheh...perfect, perfect!"

* * *

Kamijou had started to think if they really had to go that near, considering where he is. As he stiffens for a bit at the scent of Mikoto's hair,

"Ch, cheese-"

"Okay-, ready when you are!"

*SNAP*, along with an electronic sound, a shutter clicks.

The back of Kamijou Touma's head takes a drop kick from Shirai Kuroko, who had quickly teleported in.

*Goki!*, along with that roar, the mobile phone flies off Kamijou's hand, his body flies forward, and the shutter of the mobile phone flying in mid-air snaps.

What comes out in the display of the mobile phone tumbling on the ground should have been a two-shot; instead, it is a high-speed blur of Kamijou's head, a surprised Mikoto, and Shirai's panties in an extreme three-shot.

Kamijou tumbles along, and as he lies prostrate on the floor,

"K-Kamijou-san!" Misaka shouts

"J-just what are you doing when I turned my eyes away from you for a moment...?"

Landing from her drop kick, the level-voiced twin-tailed Shirai Kuroko takes up position right beside Mikoto. This is my place, her feelings silently express.

******At Ruko's place,**

"W-What! Why that twin-tailed bastard is here? I thought she will take along time to finish the problem that I caused today!" Ruko said while clenching her fist.

* * *

"K-Kuroko! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Why do you spend more time w-with this b-barbaric animal and not me?" Kuroko demands explanation.

"Hey, I'm not a barbaric animal!" Touma said back to her.

"N-No! You got it wrong! I just want to take a couple pictures so that I can have that Gekota strap!" Misaka tried to end the confusion.

"If that so? Then why don't both of us take a picture instead with that Barbarian! Let's do this quick and create right here a lifetime memory!" Kuroko said to her.

"K-K-Kuroko! You're an idiot!" she said when her eyes started to tear.

Then she approach Touma and grab his back collar while saying, "Let's go Kamijou!"

"W-Wait Misaka-sa~!" Before Touma can say anything, she dragged him quickly away from Kuroko.

"O-O-Onee-sama?" Kuroko stand there, dumbfounded by her Onee-sama's action.

**At Ruko's place,**

"Good, now that both gone and leaving that bastard alone, I think I'll have to handle her, 'Nicely'..." Ruko said.

* * *

"Why somehow I have this feeling. It like someone watching me" said a yellowish-ponytail girl

Shiro Emilya, Level 4 from Tokiwadai dorm and roommate of Kurosaki Ellia.

"And what the heck is this thing?" as Emilya saw something at her hand

"Ruko said to me to keep it, I want to open it but somehow it glued so strong. How the heck she can do that?"

Not far from there, a little girl with blue hair and clothes follow her

"Why she should be at a place where no one normally came?" as Kururu said it to herself

"I'm nearly there, please stall her if you can" said Sieghart though telepathy

"I will" as she saw a little puddle there "This will do"

"Water under my command! Freeze your enemy, Seal their movement!"

Suddenly when one of Emilya's feet stepped on the puddle, it froze

"W-What happened?" as she not understand what happened "Don't tell me this is a work of an ESPer! But there is no one here!"

She tried to get off from the ice block that block her feet so she destroyed it but something unexpected happened. She didn't see other ice and she slipped

"Eh? Oh no!"

But she don't hit the ground someone help him

"Whew, That was close~" said Sieghart "Kururu! Not like that you know!" as he telepathy Kururu

"Um~ sorry Master! It's an accident! I never guess the other water around it will also froze" replied Kururu

"That's fine, I'll handle it from here" then he cut the connection with Kururu.

"Are you OK?" said Sieghart to Emilya

'E-Eh? I - I fine" said Emilya with a blush "You are Ellia's brother right?"

"Oh man, he is so handsome..." Emilya said in her mind.

"Yes! My name is Kurosaki Satoshi, but please call me Kurosaki Sieghart" said Sieghart

"O-Ok, Sieghart~" said Emilya

"Um~ Emilya-san! Can I take that thing at your hand? I need it" said Sieghart

Emilya just nods and asks "S-Sure, What is it anyway?"

"Something very bad that needs to be destroyed."

"Sure! I think Ruko give a smirk when she gives it to me. Please take it!" then she gave it to Sieghart and her hand make contact with Sieghart's hand.

"Thank you Emilya! See you again!" said Sieghart then he leave.

And leaving a blushing Emilya "H-He is so cool~" said Emilya as she saw him leaving

Then she heard her stomach grumbling, "Oh, time to get some lunch"

She goes to a restaurant not far from where she is.

* * *

Accelerator slightly opens his eyes as he lied on top of the sofa.

He softly clicks.

"...I fell asleep."

Looking at the watch, just for about 15 min.

Since the TV is left on, he was probably awakened by the noise coming from there. Recently, he's gotten this feeling that he gets into the habit of impulsively sleeping lightly and then easily waking up.

With no one in the wide living room, Accelerator swings his head horizontally for a bit.

"Oh yeah, there's no one in this room. Are those idiots out shopping?" then he touch his collar.

"Hmm~"

Accelerator's brain was damaged on August 31st.

With the operation support device, he, as an ESPer, can live a normal life like others. Normal mode - like walking, conversing, and counting numbers - is guaranteed for about 48 hours. But in ESPer mode - where vector manipulation functions are utilized to their fullest - since handling massive calculations in an instant is necessary, the battery totally discharges after 30 minutes; it's quite considerably a severe limiting item. First and foremost a medical device, it's simply not created for use in an ESPer-level battle environment. Even the battery's a special creation of Doctor Frog-face, so replacement is impossible; none of the batteries sold on the market can substitute it. Preparing large quantities of battery sets and then exchanging them at every time limit... even that method is impossible.

In short, his safety time now is essentially only 30 minutes. And he only can used 1/2 from his former power.

When the 30 minutes are up, until it recharges to 48 hours, he's a flat-out weakling that can't even walk.

But every since Yoshikawa modified it once again, he can go into ESPer more for 1 hour and 30 minutes and the recharge time become 24 hours and he can be at Normal Mode even if the battery of ESPer mode is up. And his power is 3/4 from his former power.

"How troublesome~ I think I need a bath right now!" said Accelerator while he going to the bathroom.

He then moves to the bathroom but he sees something that a man cannot see.

He sees Last Order, Yomikawa and Youshikawa in the bathroom in their nude state.

He said in his mind, "I thought those idiot is out for shopping"

*snap!* Last Order is the first one to react.

"'Wh, why did you enter suddenly without notice -!' says Misaka as Misaka tries to get her towel but can't reach it!"

Ignoring a noisy Last Order, Accelerator turns his attention to blank-faced Yomikawa and Yoshikawa.

"...and why you didn't lock yourselves in?"

"Oh you see, I've used to living alone until now. So it has become a habit of mine to not lock the bathroom door, so sorry Accelerator." Yomikawa said.

"Aiho. Enough of that and wrap yourself up first."

"Tch! I'll be at the living room"

Accelerator closes the bathroom door and let out a sigh and said, "...So, maybe it's time to be alert for a bit..."

* * *

**Several hours later,**

"'That's a fact,' says Misaka as Misaka reports retroactively."

Last Order says that as she leaves Yomikawa's mansion. She's putting on a man's long polo shirt over a sky-blue camisole.

That little girl was talking to a girl that looks like a grown-up Last Order- serial number 10032, Misaka-imouto.

Misaka was wearing Tokiwadai Middle's winter clothing: a beige blazer and a navy-blue checkered, pleated skirt.

They being the same form with the original Misaka Mikoto was a question of convenience from the "Experiment", but even after it were over, it's only the customs that remain.

As a point of difference with the original, Misaka-imouto has a large pair of electron goggles affixed to her forehead. It looks like NVG, but it's a device for visualizing the invisible electromagnetic lines of force.

Misaka-imouto was fixedly staring at Last Order with her emotionless eyes.

"'If that report is true, since it was already being delivered to all Misakas through the network, isn't it especially important to restate it orally?' says Misaka as she performs confirmation work on the question as a matter of course."

"'Sometimes it's important to pick up the five senses used in communication and correct the clock readout errors!' says Misaka as Misaka is making a plausible reason!"

"'I'll agree to what the superior- you- is saying,' says Misaka as she ignores the superior's complaints with an amazed expression.

'So, even Misaka's rehabilitation might be useful, after all,' so says Misaka as she searches for the reasons behind her coercion to consent."

She herself says she was amazed, but her expression basically remains still. Even she was unaffected by Last Order noisily pacing about and waving both her hands and feet.

Misaka-imouto is taking her sweet time as she looks up at the mansion in front of her,

"'But then, standing dumbfounded by the auto-lock door as it shuts in your face if you stagger about in its zone is a funny situation,' says Misaka as she states the situation up to now. 'Had Misaka not unexpectedly walked by, you would have been totally alone by now,' says Misaka as she is secretly snickering while holding in doubt the personal specifications of this superior."

"'Misaka is not to blame, it's that single-minded auto-lock door!' says Misaka as Misaka is indignant. 'It's an electronic lock yet Misaka's power is ineffective, and it giving off a peeping sound is depressing!' says Misaka as Misaka lets off steam by noisily waving both her hands!"

"'Remaining cool-headed even if you inherit the Electromaster's power, isn't that something that shouldn't be spoken well of?' says Misaka as she makes her objective evaluation."

Uuuhhh-, Last Order groans like a dog holding onto something.

But then, this little superior's inexperience with the world means that her fickle interests probably can change relatively easily.

"'By the way, I've noticed that one before,' says Misaka as Misaka is pointing at your forehead."

"'I see other Misaka's carry that but I wonder, why Misaka is the only one that doesn't carry those goggle' says Misaka as Misaka feels envious."

Misaka 10032 look at her forehead and look back at Last Order to confirm that Last Order has no goggles attached to her forehead and says, "'That Misaka is that Misaka as this Misaka is this Misaka,' says Misaka as she is implicitly informing her to give it up."

Last Order pouts and tries to get that goggle, "'Misaka-wants-that-too, Misaka-wants-that-too-!' says Misaka as Misaka is negotiating, using the outward appearance of a spoiled brat to its utmost!"

"'Misaka thought Misaka would go with a sweet gesture, but that would be counterproductive since even our kind would see through it and be offended,' says Misaka as she kindly explains."

After Last Order groans at her frozen expression,

"'Hey, 10032! Bow down for a bit!' says Misaka as Misaka asks a favor."

"?"

Though Misaka-imouto has doubts, she nevertheless follows her superior's instructions but,

"'Hahaha, my chance-!' says Misaka as Misaka succeeds in her seizure tactics!"

And she vigorously grabs the goggles away from the head where it hung.

Before Misaka-imouto could say anything, Last Order is all smiles as she turns the other way around and,

"'Perhaps Misaka might have to recheck the entire routine of such a basic sleight of hand,' says Misaka as Misaka tells her parting words!"

"'Yaaay, if Misaka's frustrated, come and get it-' says Misaka as Misaka savors the victory while making a mad dash!"

"'It can't be helped if it's the superior's direct order,' says Misaka as she confirms the situation while very unwillingly takes out an MP-5 sub-machine gun and rubber bullets from her school bag."

*Ka-chak* the unnerving metallic sound echoes across the peaceful town.

"'Even if it is training, even if the opponent's a superior individual seriously challenging an inferior individual like Misaka, this is not childish behavior,' says Misaka as she states her point of view as expected. 'This is by no means Misaka getting angry- only a reasonable judgment grounded on logic,' says Misaka as she compliments herself for her calm thinking ability as she sprints at full power with a real gun in one hand."

Misaka-imouto commences her pursuit; she may look expressionless, but if one looks closely, one can see that her eyes were twitching and trembling.

Meanwhile, Last Order, having detected too accurately Misaka-imouto's change of mind, runs around the back alleys while unleashing provoking words at the Sisters' brainwaves and weak electromagnetic waves that comprise the Misaka Network.

"'Hahaha! There's no way a mere Misaka can win against this Misaka-' says Misaka as Misaka laughs soundly at victory against mere plebians."

"'The time for revolution has come,' says Misaka No. 10032 as she declares it here."

* * *

**At another place,**

After running away from Kuroko, Touma and Mikoto finally stops to take a break.

"(Panting)...finally, we got away from Kuroko" Mikoto said while panting heavily.

"No kidding, so do you still want to grab those straps Misaka?" Touma suddenly asks her.

"Y-Yeah, but Kuroko ruined everything." mikoto said with her tear start flowing again in her eyes.

Touma then check his phone to see any damages after being attacked by Kuroko while taking the picture.

He then smiles to see that the phone and its camera still okay.

"We might make it in time Misaka" He said while smiling at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikoto said while wiping out her tears.

"There still time for us to take the picture and completed the registration. So you don't have to worry Misaka."

"B-But why?" Mikoto asks.

"Didn't you forget, this is a punishment game. C'mon, let's take a picture"

Hearing his word, Mikoto's nervousness disappeared for a moment and decided to approach him to take the picture.

"Okay then, ready?" Touma asks her.

"O-Okay" Mikoto said while blushing.

Touma and Mikoto is in the same position as before, but then Touma stretches his arm around Mikoto and hold it tightly.

"K-K-Kamijou-san! What are you doing?"

"We can't get a good picture if we don't get close enough so don't be angry okay."

"O-Okay." She said

"Well, say cheese"

Then both of them smiled at the phone camera.

* * *

**Return to Kuroko,**

"I must make Onee-Sama wake up soon!" thought Kuroko as she trying to find Touma and Mikoto.

But, she enter a place that she shouldn't be entered

"Eh? What happened?" as Kuroko realized something wrong.

"You're already trapped you twin-tailed bastard" as a sound can be heard, Kuroko look where it come from

"Who are you?" as Kuroko can't see the talker face

"You don't have to know my name."

"What is your intention?" Kuroko asks

"You know about Misaka and Kamijou's punishment game right?" said Ruko

"Onee-sama with that barbarian?"

"Yes, I'm 'the mastermind' behind all of this" Ruko proudly said to Kuroko.

"So you the one, then I will destroy your plan! But first! I destroy you!" Kuroko said while pulling out her Judgment armband.

"Ufufu, if you can defeat me. Come!" suddenly a hand appeared in front of Kuroko

"W-What?" as she can't avoided the attack

The hand then grabbed Kuroko and causing her can't use her power.

"Why? Why do you want Onee-sama together with that guy?" Kuroko asks while barely able to breath from the hand's grip.

"Hahahaha, why? You don't have to know" as Ruko replies her question.

"But, since you're her friend, I'll be going 'easy' on you and before I can do that, I want to show you this." Ruko pulled out her phone and show her the picture.

Kuroko is stunned to see the picture until she become speechless.

"Now that you have intervened with my plan, it's time for you to pay the price" Ruko said with an evil grin.

* * *

**At Another Place,**

"I have finally found you at last!" said Sieghart "I say, you're good to escape from my detection Tsuchimikado, I took a long time to find you."

"What do you want? Nya~" asked Tsuchimikado

"Yo Kurosaki-kun! What's your problem, Buddy~" as Aogami beside Tsuchimikado greet him

"Give me "that thing" " said Sieghart as he ignoring Aogami

"What thing?" said Tsuchimikado with a smile

"You know, the thing 'that demon girl' give to you!"

"No way man~"

Then Sieghart standing near Tsuchimikado and gives him a very scary death glare

"You wanna die"

"I-I will give it to you" Tsuchimikado said with a scared tone.

Then Tsuchimikado give him 'the thing'

"This is it, the real one" as Sieghart checked it

"What's is that Kurosaki? It's from a girl?" said Aogami as he trying to get the black thing in Sieghart's hand. In one glare Aogami silent

"Now time to find them" then Sieghart start running leaving the duo of "Delta Force"

"What's going on here Tsuchimikado?" Aogami said after Sieghart leaving them.

"It's nothing, let's get some snack Nya~" Tsuchimikado said to Aogami.

* * *

After Emilya eat, she intended to go back to her dorm. But in the way back, She meet Kuroko in a very messy condition

"K-Kuroko!" as Emilya shocked

But Kuroko not respond her after all

"K-Kuroko! Wake Up!"

Then Kuroko wake up.

"I-I have been defeated" Kuroko said in her coarse voice.

"Huh?" Emilya confused.

"M-M-My Onee-sama, s-s-she is now belong to that guy"

"What are mean Kuroko? Who did this to you?" Emilya said.

"I-I-I failed you Onee-sam~ !" Kuroko then dropped on the pavement.

"Kuroko! Must take her to dorm right now!" then she put Kuroko on her back and take her to the dorm.

**At the same time,**

Kururu are watching the scene in her normal human form, make Ruko can't detect her

"Oh no, Miss Ruko overdid it this time, I have to tell Master about it"

She then headed to his master's position as fast as possible in her human form.

* * *

**At District 7 to District 15**

"Damd! Where is that little brat gone!" said Accelerator to himself

then he remembers what happened back at Yomikawa place

_*Flashback*_

"The shitty brat disappeared?" said Accelerator to Yomikawa

"Yes, I bet she isn't in this building now" said Yomikawa

Even Yoshikawa adds something, but for Accelerator, only a bad premonition keeps popping up in his head no matter what they say.

He cannot believe in the optimistic view that human nature is fundamentally good in this world. In a way, he's way overexposed to the evils.

...When did they last see the brat?

Accelerator checks the wall clock.

It's 4:30 PM. Eat lunch, sleep, and shower- they started at either 1 or 2 PM.

At the very least, more than two hours. Given that much time, a professional could kill his victims, bury them, and leave.

Both Accelerator and Last Order have something in common: being research materials that gave incalculable advantages. Up to now, the [Experiment] they were involved in was suspended for sure, but it wouldn't be strange for bounty hunters to be out to get them for use in other experiments.

Forget it: stuff like profits, losses, or costs are not important; because a person is [an acquaintance of that Accelerator], it wouldn't be strange for that person to already be designated as a target for some form of attack. Right now, as the former title-holder of Academy City's strongest, he's no more than another target.

Accelerator clicks his tongue as if to spit out before reapplying power to the modernistic walking stick supporting his own body.

"I'm going out."

"Well, I don't think she would be going there just to play in particular."

Accelerator gives an irritated look at Yomikawa's very relaxed expression, but then,

"The answering machine has something in it."

"..."

Accelerator only keeps silent as he pressed the Replay button of the large electronic answering machine that also functioned as a phone, fax, and copier.

*Beep*, after that high-pitched sound,

"'You see, right now, Misaka is being chased by Misaka's subordinate,' says Misaka as Misaka reports her current condition. 'Though Misaka cannot go home immediately, Misaka wants some dinner prepared in advance,' says Misaka as Misaka sends her request."

He's about to thrash the telephone with his cane, but then Accelerator is held down by Yomikawa and Yoshikawa. Without that ability, the current him only has the power to rage noisily on.

Accelerator, with both hair and clothes frazzled and while *ze-ha-ze-ha* breathing roughly,

"...from the bottom of my heart, she's one annoying brat."

"Ahaha. Human relations are just like that, you know."

Even as Yomikawa laughs, she firmly encircles Accelerator's body with both her hands, afraid of him destroying the telephone; this stance means her big bust is pressed against him, but she probably totally doesn't care.

"For me, there is no such thing as a convenient human relationship. 'To be truly free without interference from others'- in other words, it means to do anything without anyone noticing what you're doing -"

Yomikawa lets go of Accelerator's back. "Consider the spreading of roots: their movement is like each root intertwining with the others. By doing just that much, they get stronger against rain and wind."

"- "

Hearing just an adult's opinion is annoying as hell. And after Yomikawa finished, he just went out and looking for "the missing child"

_*Flashback End*_

"Damd, little annoying bart" as he continued to walk

Then he saw a nun in front of him.

* * *

After successfully taking the picture, Misaka finally applied their registration at the phone shop.

Touma is now waiting for Misaka to finishing the rest of the registration.

"I hope that I'll have my phone back."

Kamijou sighs as his eyes were on the bright clock display. He's in the underground shopping complex, so it's hard to find out, but it's already past 4 PM. There are various documents and applications, so of course, it would take some time- so goes his honest opinion.

Misaka returns to a carefree Touma.

"Eh, is it already over?"

But Misaka for some reason seemed hesitant but finally acknowledge it; he can't remember being worried about replying in the first place.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to carry the paper bag that contains our mobile phone?"

But Misaka then raising her hand to her forehead and said, "'This Misaka is the Misaka who would always wear goggles,' says Misaka as she renews her recognition and informs that she is serial no. 10032."

"Misaka-imouto?" Touma said.

Misaka-imouto only nodded.

"Sorry there, I thought you're Misaka." Touma asks Imouto's for forgiveness.

"'That's okay.' says Misaka as she forgive You"

"Well, it's hard to recognize you becaused you're the same without your goggles." Touma said.

"' Anyway, have you seen Misaka this size,' says Misaka as she holds out her palm horizontally across at the spot a bit lower from the chest."

"Huh? You guys can change size?"

"'Judging from your response, it appears you do not know,' says Misaka as she continues to calculate that shitty brat's escape route while disillusioned to a state of uselessness."

"In any case, before we found your goggle, we have to make you wear something to differentiate you from Misaka Mikoto okay."

Touma then grabbed her hand to the nearby merchandise booth

**Meanwhile,**

"Here you go! The phones and the straps" the clerk said to Misaka after finishing the registration.

"By the way, you two are a good couple together" the clerk said while looking at the picture.

Misaka is speechless and decided to get out of the store but she didn't to forget to say to the clerk, "T-Thank you!"

After going out from the store, she expected Touma to wait for her but she didn't see him.

"Weird, where is that idiot gone?" then she gone to find him.

* * *

"Okay, now which one?" Touma saids while looking at the things to give to Misaka-imouto.

"How about this ring?" Touma asks

"-, ring."

For some reason, Misaka-imouto becomes silent.

Touma, totally unmindful of such a manner,.

"Well, the ring no-go then. How about more distinguishing accessory, perhaps a skull mask might be a good buy, then- OUCH!"

The moment he changed his mind, he takes a fist from an expressionless Misaka-imouto.

Touma ignores Imouto's punch and sees a heart shaped necklace.

"Well then how about this necklace?"

Misaka-imouto only nodded.

"Well, It's decided then"

He buys the necklace at 1000 yen price and decided to put it on her necklace just as he did to Orsola Aquinas during her rescue from the Battle Nuns of the Roman Catholic Church.

* * *

A/N: and finally, after this the final part


	10. Punishment Game Part 3

Mikoto kept searching for Touma after not seeing him in front of the store until she sees something familiar in a merchandise booth.

"Huh? Is that Kamijou-san with one of the...Sisters!" Mikoto feels angers inside her and dashes to their place.

**At the same time,**

"It's it fine Imouto?" Touma asks

Misaka-imouto was frowning through and through afterward. Sometimes, her lips would move as she murmurs words like "Ring..." and "...Misaka's left ring finger..." Just what kind of trouble was she having?

"Say, Misaka-imouto, if you don't want that necklace, we can trade it for something else" Touma said.

"'This is enough,' Misaka says in satisfaction"

Before Touma can say something, a stream of lighting bolts came straight at him. He sense this and uses his right hand to nullifies the attack.

"Wha- Misaka?" He saw 'the real Misaka' coming straight at him.

"Wh... what were you doing, you two!" Mikoto said in anger.

"M-Misaka, I can explain!"

But Misaka-imouto answer Misaka question, "'Misaka has been robbed. To recover the goggles, Misaka went far and wide until Misaka finally came to the underground shopping complex,' says Misaka as she answers while averting her sight away from Original's frog mascots. 'Misaka has lists for serial number 20,001's expected flight route and firearms for ambush, but they don't matter as Misaka is already entranced by the frog,' says Misaka as she gives up on the spot."

Misaka-imouto remains expressionless as a sullen Mikoto puts away Geko-ta and Pyon-ko into the school bag, but in her pupils, a hint of sadness floated but she then looks at the necklace on her neck.

"Where do you get that necklace?" Mikoto asks Imouto.

"'Why don't you asks this guy?' as Misaka pointed towards Kamijou Touma."

She turns to Touma then said, "Kamijou-san surely, the word is that as the loser of the contest, you will listen to anything I say in a penalty game, right?"

"Ha? What?"

"And for that reason, you're sticking with me all day today as my personal machine, isn't it? Sweating it out and trying very hard in giving your best just for my sake, isn't it?"

"Eh! Why is Misaka's surroundings restlessly charging up!"

"So you should have done that as always this time! But then you're in the middle of other people's penalty games, so here and there, you're making damn calls. Are you the kind who likes the voices of younger sisters so much, you daaaaaaaaaamned blockhead!"

Touma blocked her thunderous attack three times then,

"Daa-this is annoying! What's with that endurance! At this time, you should be adequately blown off and even tumbling down someplace!"

"So why are you getting angry, damn you! If I accept that request later, I might die, you know!"

Misaka-imouto then intervenes, "'By the way, what is Original doing here,' says Misaka as she commences her information-gathering."

Mikoto's shoulders *biku* greatly shake.

Even though there's no particular reason to do something special, Mikoto is for some reason averting her eyes away from Misaka-imouto,

"W- Well, we had a little match over a penalty game during the Daihaseisai, and because I had succeeded as the victor, I get to drag this idiot around, that's all, nothing more. Well, I wonder if this means I better explain everything about the Daihaseisai from the beginning, huh?"

"'In other words, Original cannot be honest?' says Misaka as she commences her information analysis."

"*Bu-!* How did you get such a conclusion when you analyzed the information you had! I, I'm not especially hiding anything. It is not really related to the words 'cannot be honest', you know! What generally happens when I become honest to such an opponent? To such a blockhead!"

Misaka-imouto does not change her expression at Mikoto, who pointing at Kamijou's face,

"'Hm, Misaka cannot comprehend such a careless treatment,' says Misaka as she objects.'This person is Misaka's lifesaver; he's not like that,' says Misaka as she smoothly requests for a correction."

"Uuhhh... B, but then, that has nothing to do with this situation today. What's wrong with calling this blockhead as a blockhead!"

"I see, cannot be honest to the end is it, says Misaka as she gets her final confirmation."

Misaka-imouto only once peers straight into Mikoto's eye,

"'Then Misaka will be honest,' says Misaka as she walks on a road different from Original."

Just as she finishes saying it,

Misaka-imouto stands beside Kamijou and suddenly *gyuu* embraces his right arm.

Her soft chest slams into his elbow.

"Whoaa!"

Kamijou's heart *bako-n* skips.

In a moment of shock, he's a naive lad falling into labored breathing; due to panic, he cannot even look at Mikoto in front of him, her mouth flapping open and shut. The male students nearby were looking at them every now and then, but even such a sight was totally ignored.

"Wh, wh, wha..."

Before a horrified Mikoto's eyes, Misaka-imouto, clinging onto Kamijou's right arm, twists herself to draw closer to his body.

Before Misaka-Imouto waiting for response,

"'Misaka, too, will embrace from the other side,' says Misaka as Misaka gets herself to join in a seemingly interesting situation! Yaay!"

* * *

This time, a girl about 10 years old was hanging on Kamijou's left arm.

As a shocked Kamijou looks to his left, though her body was childish, her face was the splitting image of Mikoto. She has the same goggles as Misaka-imouto's on her body, but as the rubber straps were loose, it went past her head and is stuck onto her neck.

"Who is this! Imouto of Imouto!"

She's already way past light, though something like an unflagging firmness was being sent; even as Kamijou was disturbed by that sensation, he inquires her identity.

But before the reply comes back,

"'Serial number 20,001, you sure have the nerve to nonchalantly turn up in front of Misaka,' says Misaka as she switches to serious mode."

"'Fufufu, Misaka is already getting tired of that game,' says Misaka as Misaka sets out for the discovery of her next entertainment."

"'Don't think you're getting away!' says Misaka as she takes out her submachine gun from her bag!"

Mikoto goes "Bu-!" at the *jyago!* dull metallic sound, and the excessively tiny girl vanishes into a crowd at high speed during that time.

"'I have to go now,' says Misaka tries to chase the Superior for my goggle back"

From the barrier, a voice can be heard.

"'That degree of seriousness is ridiculous, you know-!' says Misaka as Misaka looks on with contempt."

"'It's not over yet; the real battle starts right after this,' says Misaka as she finally unleashes Misaka Full Burst!"

*sound of automatic gunfire* From the head of the crowd, a bizarre metallic sound- like something being constructed- is continuously occurring. I'd like to see it, but it's scary, after all, so I'm not even approaching it, Kamijou vows wholeheartedly.

Then he looked at the dumbfounded Mikoto and seeing her eyes near to produce tears.

"Kamijou-san! You IDIOT!" She produces another lighting strike at him and ran away from him.

But Touma then grabbed her hand while thinking, "Oh no, I hurt her feelings! If Ruko sees this, both of us will be dead"

"Misaka wait!" He said while grabbing her hand.

"Release me! You Idiot!" She tries hard to escape from him.

"Hey hey, look at me!" Touma said while turning her direction at him.

Both of them stare, eye to eye. Then he suddenly hugs her again.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything okay, It's unintentional, I just getting Misaka-imouto something to recognize her because she lost her goggles, nothing more nothing else. Please trust me." He said to her.

He still continues, "Please, trust me, I do nothing wrong"

"R-Really Kamijou-san?" Mikoto asks him.

"Yes and by the way, you haven't give me back my cellphone anyway" Touma said while smiling at Mikoto.

"O-Oh! Sorry you Idiot!" Mikoto said while pouting and angry at the same time while giving back his phone.

He took his phone back and sees the Gekota strap on his phone.

"So she put this frog on my phone eh~ never mind" He said in his mind.

He looks at Mikoto and said, "So is the punishment game continues?"

"That's okay Kamijou-san, is over now. You can go home" Then Mikoto walks away from him with her face blushing.

"O-Oi Misaka-san!" He tried to call Misaka back.

But Misaka quickly walks away from him until she disappears in to the crowd.

"(Sigh)...Fukou da.." He said his favourite word but then he sees something at the merchandise shop he's been during that time.

"Huh? Isn't this the ring at the commercial? Hmm..."

Then, He is beginning to bargain the ring's price with the shopkeeper.

* * *

**Let's go back to Accelerator,**

Why the heck does it turn out like this? Accelerator is drooping his shoulders.

He was in a certain location just after entering the underground shopping complex. Some tables were being arranged outside a fast-food store, serving as its open space. But despite being in a underground shopping complex, the distinctions between the inside and the outside of the store were dubious without end.

In one of those tables, a silver-haired emerald-eyed girl clad in a pure white nun's habit is *gubecha* prostrating before it, buried beside huge quantities of hamburgers, french fries, and salads. Just to say it once in advance, Accelerator bought them all as a gift.

The excuse for such a happening in the first place is that as soon as Accelerator, in search for Last Order, propped himself up at his modernistic custom-designed cane and entered the underground shopping complex, this mysterious girl suddenly came crashing into him from one side.

She then, in a really staggered gait and expression, faced Accelerator and,

"Ehh, it's not Touma, it's not Touma! I thought it was Touma; why is this person not Touma? Touma can go anywhere he wants to, but I'm getting hungry and cannot move about! That sizzling smell of salt, pepper, and meat is drifting away; I wanna eat that, I wanna eat that, what should we do, what should we do when eating that?"

"..."

He was about to continue his mumbling when he remembered something about her being similar to that brat, but even if he dies, he's reluctant to admit he'd be worried about that.

Consequently, after kicking the hungry sister into the nearby fast food store, throwing out his wallet, and spitting out something absurd like "This and that, try eating them all!", they ended up in this current situation.

Previously, Accelerator was being lent to various projects. Money unspent was tossed as much as he liked into an account, so he has no money problems... but where could the maximum permissible tolerance for this nun greedily consuming a ridiculous number of hamburgers be?

"Just how big this brat stomach is?"

By the way, this nun is carrying in her hands a small tortoise-shelled cat, but it itself didn't indicate whether it's getting hungry or has interest in hamburgers (in any case, he's sure it won't because of the finely chopped onions being used). It's with the stray cats who were lost in the underground shopping complex and meowing among themselves. Perhaps they are deep in talk with something like "For this year's autumn, there would probably be soft, sinewy meat coming!" and "You're kidding-! I have been sharpening my nails all the while-!" Are these cats not conscious about territory demarcation?

Accelerator gazes at the scene of food-eating orgy spread out before him,

"This is madness... I don't get worn-out to this point when I'm with that shitty brat."

"Moga?"

"Quit stopping all the time and finish your food at once! And don't you have something to say to me?"

"Gokyu. Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, is that it?"

This was an encounter with a very problematic person. Accelerator slackly loosened his neck. He prays for the eternal rest of the souls of this girl's acquaintances who were made to do this with her on a regular basis.

The nun tastes a large bottle of juice that was lined up and drinks it up (each sip slightly smaller than a small-sized PET bottle) in intervals of five seconds,

"Well, did I say 'Index' is my name?"

"Didn't you taste that?"

"I'm searching for Touma, but I got hungry on the way. Or rather, it's because I got hungry in the first place that I thought of searching for Touma."

Index tosses the small bits of ice from inside the juice bottle into her mouth, and her shoulders quiver for a bit. Whether it's simple-mindedness or her voracious appetite, it appears that she didn't notice the sauce sticking around her mouth. She's similar to Last Order when it comes only to demerits like this.

"...Tch."

Accelerator tuts, takes out a pocket tissue, and silently tosses it at Index's face. Upon seeing her fight an uphill battle even with taking a tissue from the vinyl packing, he sighs again. What's this, cluelessness on modern knowledge?

Even so, her intention's to look for someone, isn't it...?

Accelerator remembers the face of a suspicious character who until just recently had been aimlessly wandering somewhere with a single blanket. Switching on his mobile phone, a data of Last Order's portrait is being displayed on the small screen (If he tells that it has a camera function, it might be stolen and used for some other purposes. Without it even being focused, only the face fills the screen), and as he shows it to Index,

"Hey you, have you seen a brat like this?"

"Nope!"

A single immediate reply.

But it appears she is not disinterestedly and halfheartedly saying it; it's strangely overflowing with self-confidence.

"I don't forget the face of a person I've seen once- I think I'm certain of it."

"Ah?"

Accelerator frowns, but Index was thoroughly satisfied thanks to the large quantity of hamburgers she ate; it appears that she is not very willing to explain. With a happy face, she *becha-* falls prostrate onto the table.

"Nah-, but thank goodness. I've said it before, but I truly thank you. From here, I go search for Touma without worrying my stomach. I have a feeling that with my stomach full, the reason for looking for Touma is weak, but if I can't find him even when I'm here, I won't be satisfied for some reason."

"Ah, is that so, I'm no help to you!"

"I've come here and passed by for a bit, but until now, I've never understood this street's aspects. However, if it were my intellect, there's no such thing as getting lost. Perhaps just merely memorizing is no good. Either way, I thus met the people of Academy City."

"If that's so, then so be it."

"...You, you doing something? You busy?"

"Sorry, but I'm very busy."

Accelerator applies power into his cane and stands up from his chair.

Unfortunately, even in an unexpected meeting, he has a person to look for.

* * *

Mikoto left him after declaring that the Punishment game is over, Touma wanders around the underground while thinking what happened today.

"(Sigh)...what the heck is going on today? First that teleporter girl, Misaka-imouto and that small girl."

Then he look at the ring he bought today, there are two of them exactly. He got another one from that shopkeeper (because of the so called couple's quarrels in front of the merchandise shop).

"So, I got two in the end huh?" He then put the two rings into his pocket and sigh at himself.

"'What's with your shoulders drooping in an immensely tired feeling,' says Misaka as Misaka clings onto your back as a therapeutic mascot."

By the time he thought there's a strange answer to his spontaneous monologue grumbling, a weight has been *noshii* added onto his back. At the round sensation being sent onto his back, Kamijou *zozowaa* gets the goosebumps and,

"W-what! Who are you, Konaki Jijii?" Touma asks.

"'Misaka's gender is female, and talking about the occult in Academy City is probably nonsense,' says Misaka as Misaka snuggles your body to secure a sense of stability. 'Misaka wants this to be Misaka's fixed position,' says Misaka as Misaka incidentally demands."

*noshii-*, and the lump with a lukewarm body temperature increases in mass for a bit.

Kamijou, with the *zowazowa* feeling of his back reaching its climax,

"Uoowaahh! What is this-!"

As he shouts, both of his arms go around from the front toward his back, grabbing tightly the mass attached to it, and pulling it back towards the front in a dunk shot-like motion. And so, hanging upside down was a mysterious young girl- a tiny version of Misaka-imouto.

He then said to her, "Who are you?"

"'Misaka serial number 20001 or you can call me Last Order!,' says Misaka as Misaka introduced herself"

"Last Order?" Touma clearly confused of what is going on.

Then Last Order explained everything.

"In other words, you're the host computer controlling all of the Misaka-imoutos?" Touma asks with his eyes wide open.

"''Console' rather than 'Host' would be closer,' says Misaka as Misaka corrects. 'Misaka's center is nowhere; there's not much significance in existing as a special individual 'core' inside the network,' says Misaka as Misaka proudly puffs her chest up as she lectures."

She is somewhat one amazing person based on those words alone- honestly, it didn't seem all that real to Kamijou- but why is she loitering around in this place again? Kamijou is harboring reservations.

"'You see-, I came here to give thanks for your help during the time of the [Experiment],' says Misaka as Misaka exhibits a 'The Grateful Crane'-like development."

"What's your real intention with your so-called polite face?"

"'You didn't believe me even for an instant!' says Misaka as Misaka stamps her feet! 'But you might say that coming here to say thanks to you is technically because of chance,' says Misaka as Misaka divulges her true feelings!"

"So my suspicions were correct!"

"'That 'want of delicacy' is making me mad-!' says Misaka as Misaka waves both her hands about and tries to beat her head!"

"Oh no, she is angry" as Touma said to himself.

He then saw popcorn stand and look back at Last Order, "I'm sorry, there is a popcorn stand over there, if you want some, I can buy it for you."

"'You think you can control a girl's sensitive mentality with the likes of food!' says Misaka as Misaka tries to be terrified!"

Ah? Kamijou thinks.

Somehow, the approach when it comes to Index must have been ingrained so much into his brain. This won't do, thinks Kamijou as he meekly reconsiders,

"My bad. So how 'bout we abstain?"

"'But Misaka's eating! Popcorn is very much welcome!' says Misaka as Misaka shows a new technique in not letting go of anger though popcorn is taken!"

* * *

After buying the popcorn, the gigantic one, both of them sat down.

"What the hell? Is her stomach is the same as that nun?" he tought himself.

After finishing her popcorn and her drinks which Touma bought when Last Order choke by the popcorn before, he saw the goggles that Misaka-imouto searching for.

"Isn't the goggles Misaka-imouto she is searching for?"

Last Order only nodded and tugging hard at the tough goggles hanging from her neck. It's a bulky electronic piece of equipment in the shape of a set of NVG.

"'Too bad it's not built for Misaka, so Misaka cannot wear it properly,' says Misaka as Misaka is downhearted for a bit."

"Huh? How about adjusting the length of the band affixed to the goggles?"

Last Order surprised at Touma's suggestion.

As Kamijou says that, Last Order stood in front of him, slightly raising her chin and standing on tiptoe. This is only meant for easy removal of the goggles hanging by her neck; this action is in no way to experience a profound meaning of some sort.

Feeling with his finger, he notices that the band is made of rubber- easy to find out when the item reminds one of underwater goggles. Around the goggle's base, metal fittings were attached to control its length.

"Sorry for this bit-"

As he says this, he grasps the goggle's main part. There, pulling the metal fittings toward himself would be easy. Pulling the thick band of rubber, it extends towards Kamijou with a *sproing*.

Last Order is noisily struggling,

"'Ouch, owowowow,' says Misaka as Misa-"

"Wah!"

The stretched rubber band returns to its original size, and,

A terrific *snap!* sound is heard from Last Order's face.

"..."

For some reason, Kamijou found it hard to talk to Last Order, who is rolling over nearby. Even so, facing him as he flustered over what to do next, a somewhat teary-eyed little girl stands on tiptoe once again in order to show her head with the goggles hanging from it.

"Weeell, I won't fail the next time"

Only at times when he's thinking about not failing does it become something that occurs continuously.

*Snap*! The details were left out, but a sound just like it echoes.

Here, Kamijou is kicked down and stepped on relentlessly by Last Order; when the tentative mood clears up, she gives Kamijou the goggles in the end.

But before he can have the attempt for Last Order to use the goggles, "Yo Kami-yan! What are you doing? Nya~"

He turned and see two people that he hoped not to meet.

It's Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

The pair looked at Kamijou's face once, then at Last Order's face, and then again at Kamijou's face.

"Kami-yan with a loli!" said Aogami with a smile

"This kid-!" said Tsuchimikado

"What's with that incomprehensible reaction!" Kamijou shouts back. Right beside him, Last Order, who had already started to be vigilant, is hiding behind Kamijou's back.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce were unmindful of that.

"Nya-! Well, I can understand if it were the likes of Komoe-sensei since you're still underage and stuff, but what's with this, nya- Can you explain this, nya- !"

"Y, you bastard! Even without honor, this is too much! How far Kami-yan will go to set up a stance with no blind spots in all directions! You already sound like a sweet granny at the porch with a cat curled up on her knees!"

"However!" says Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado while glaring at Kamijou's face.

They show their very best smile,

"As your friends, we wish you success!"

In order to eliminate a pair of obviously obnoxious speakers, Kamijou clenches his fist an start to beaten his "dangerous" friends

*sounds of someone getting beaten*

Last Order timidly talks to Kamijou and friends, who were having a big-time free-for-all.

"'T, those are your friends?' says Misaka as Misaka tries to get a confirmation."

"Kids must stay away from them! The influence from these guys' lifestyles and idiotic talk is still too strong!"

Kamijou swings his fists, intending to stamp a "Restricted" rating on the idiots' foreheads.

* * *

"Ah~ Kamijou Touma" said a green-haired kid as tall as Last Order

"Eh? Lilian?"

"Finally, I've found you~"

"What is it?"

"Master already found the parts and now going to see you. So please wait"

"'This one also your friend?' says Misaka as Misaka see the girl infront of her."

"Well, kinda~. So while waiting Why don't we continued putting that goggle"

"'Yeah~ Misaka agree' says Misaka as Misaka waiting this chance"

"Ok~"

"Umm...Kami-yan, can we leave now?" Aogami said.

"No you don't" Touma said while give them a deadly glare.

Both Aogami and Tsuchimikado said in unison, "Argh No!" Then Touma punched them many times.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

"Yo Touma~" said Sieghart as he brought 2 black things in his hand. Touma currently with Lilian and Last Order, and also with a fainted Aogami and Tsuchimikado beside them

"So this is that "thing"?" asked Touma

"Yeah~ but Ruko seems putting a protection field to this thing"

"Then, Let me break it with my right hand"

"Imagine Breaker"

"You know?" asked Touma

"Of course! You already have it a long time ago when I first met you, but I know the name of your ability from my grandpa"

Then a sound of glasses broken can be heard

"Good!" said Sieghart

"MASTER!" this time a blue little girl came with a very fast pace

"Kururu?" said Sieghart as he watches the girl is very tired now

"Master it's ..."

"Calm down a bit! Now talk!"

Then Kururu said the things happened and Ruko

"THAT NO GOOD BITCH!" said Touma

"I'll handle her! By the way you better take the admin of "MISAKA Network" to her guardians now"

"'How you know?' asks Misaka as Misaka surprised with the fact"

"I already stole and read the document about you guys before so I know" said Sieghart "I also know another things after read those"

"I see then I will leave now" said Touma

"'What about these guys?' asks Misaka as Misaka looking at those two that already beaten"

Sieghart also see the fainted duo and sighed "Just what happened before I came here?"

"Just leave them alone, they'll be fine" as Touma starting to get away from there with Last Order

"I'll handle Ruko right now, I bet now she looking for Mikoto." said Sieghart to Touma "Kururu! Lilian!"

"Yes!" said both of the girls in unison

"You two can go back now, meet me at my grandpa's place!"

Then Lilian and Kururu gone

"Time to stop you Ruko!" then Sieghart starting to running to a certain direction

But before He left, Touma calls him, "Hey Sieghart!"

"What is it, Touma?"

Touma pauses to think awhile, "If I give the ring to Misaka now, it will be troublesome. Well I give it to her when I had the chance, with the "other ring" too."

"Good luck Sieghart! And say Misaka, I'm sorry okay!" Touma said

"I get it Touma! See you soon!" Sieghart said leaving Touma and Last Order alone.

But on the way, Sieghart starting to think "What ring that Touma mean? Ah~ Forget it~"

* * *

**Way to Tokiwadai dorm,**

"Hmm~" for some reason Mikoto very happy today

"I have finally found you, Misaka-san!" said Ruko

"! Ruko!" as she saw the girl in front of her

"You totally enjoy the punishment game and completely forgot about me eh~ Misaka-san." said Ruko with a happy tone but somewhat annoying for Mikoto

"What do you want! I have done what you said!"

Ruko just give her a grin.

"There is still one thing~"

"W-What? You still haven't enough of this Ruko!"

"Well~ I still want to see you kiss with 'him' "

"W-W-What!" said Mikoto as she blush very hard

"Ehehehe" as Ruko laughed

"I-I won't do it"

"So you want your reputation to be destroyed then" as Ruko show her "secret weapon"

"Don't worry about it!" as sound can be heard

"W-What?" as Ruko surprised with that voice

"Misaka! Destroy it now!" then Misaka generate very strong electricity that makes Ruko's cellphone broken

"Uh-Oh! Is That you!" said Ruko to the talker. Then Sieghart appeared

"Hi~ there~ Ruko~" said Sieghart

"Sieghart? What are you doing here and why you order me to destroy Ruko's cellphone ?" asked Mikoto

"Yes! She is right, Sieghart! Don't forget that i still have... What!" as Ruko suprised see the black things in Sieghart's hand

"You mean this! Mine and Touma-Misaka! By the way Misaka destroy them now" as Sieghart throw the things to the sky

"My pleasure!" then Misaka shot her railgun and destroy them

"You can't blackmail us anymore Ruko~" said Sieghart with a very happy voice, then he start whispering something to Mikoto and see her suprised.

"I see! Kuroko eh~ Time to pay your sin Ruko~" said Mikoto

Then she starts chasing the running away Ruko "COME BACK HERE!" Mikoto start chasing her.

But Sieghart then called her, "Hey Misaka!"

"What is it Sieghart?"

"Touma want to say sorry to you about earlier Misaka!"

Misaka blushed for a moment but she smiles at him and said, "Thanks Sieghart! Say to him I'm sorry too if you meet him!" Then Mikoto continue to run after Ruko.

"Time to go~" then Sieghart return to his grandpa place

* * *

"So Touma would always, always, always leave me behind and go off someplace. That person might already be a vagrant of some sort. I've realized that he's one person out on a trip!" said Index

Somehow Accelerator feels something similar from "this guy" like "the last guy" that he fought, the one who stop him. "Ah! It can't be~" Accelerator said to himself

"Ah, it's Touma..."

Index, who was nearby, suddenly stops her movements.

She looks down the passageway.

"Is he the one you're looking for?"

"Yeah."

Accelerator turns his looming eyes towards where she's looking, but thanks to the crowd, he wasn't able to see a shadow like it. To begin with, in this situation, he can't even find out who she is indicating and saying as the "person she's looking for".

Index looks up at Accelerator's face.

He says, "Go!"

"But what about your acquaintance?"

"Don't mind it," Accelerator spits out those words. "I've found her now."

The direction where he throws those words towards was even the same as that of Index's previously. He sees a small girl running towards them, pushing her way through a crowd of mainly middle- and high-school students.

Accelerator knows her name.

He doesn't know whether it's a real name, and he doesn't know how much the worth of the name fabricated for convenience just for researchers to draft up the documents is, but that is the same even for Accelerator. Nobody anywhere might know his true name.

No matter what kind of person she is, if she has only one given name, of course that would be the name to denote her.

And so Accelerator voices out. "Last Order!"

On noticing she's been called, the tiny girl gains the strength to move her legs further. A pleasant-looking expression was foolishly affixed to her face.

Tiny *clak* footsteps are heard by Accelerator's side.

"Then I'm off. Thank you."

Index only says that and then, "Touma!"

Power filled those light footsteps. The girl, who had just gone with Accelerator and only has dozens of questions, parts from him and runs towards the crowd.

She didn't turn around. Just like Last Order who didn't turn around.

The two girls cross at a single point in the underground shopping complex, pass by each other without mutually noticing each other as is, and they separate the distance.

They run to their respective place where they should go.

It didn't take 10 seconds before Last Order jumps into Accelerator's front.

"'I'm back-,' says Misaka as Misaka gives a standard greeting... OUCH! 'Why are you chopping silently and continuously!' says Misaka as Misaka guards the head and is shedding crocodile tears!"

Accelerator, as he relentlessly continues beating the girl's head, lets out all of his displeasure.

"Yeah, what were you doing up to now?"

"'Had a good time,' says Misaka as Misaka honestly answers."

*Sigh* Accelerator exhales.

What happened to that hell-raiser of a Sister? Accelerator just one more time scans the crowd on the other side.

However, there was no one there to be picked up.

Only the intangible [crowd] was there.

As always.

"Who is the one that help you Index?" asked Touma

"He don't tell me his name but he very kind you know. Even though his words and personality not show it" said Index

"By the way who's that girl that you help~" asked Index

"Just a missing child, like you" said Touma

"I'm not a child" as Index pouted

Somehow Touma remembers several things that Last Order says about "her guardian"

"Probably he just like that" said Touma to himself

"Let's go back Itsuwa must be waiting and prepared the dinner for us" said Touma

"Yay~ Dinner" said Index with happy voice

Index walk ahead of him while Touma is behind her.

He took out one of the ring from his pocket and look at it for one last time before putting it back.

"I hope she likes it." Touma thought to himself.

* * *

**Heaven Canceler's residence,**

After Sieghart successfully foils Ruko's plan, he head back to his grandfather's home and see that his grandfather has just got back from the hospital.

"Oh Satoshi, how's your day? and why Ruko isn't with you?" Heaven Canceler asks.

"Oh her? She have some business to attend to so she'll be back" Sieghart said casually.

Just as he finished his words, Ruko came home and both of them look at her, nearly charred like someone want's to burn her.

"Ruko? What's happened to you?" Heaven Canceler said with a worrying face.

"Yeah Ruko, is there someone that you make them piss off lately?" Sieghart said cynically.

"SHUT UP SIEGHART! YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLAN!" Ruko said angrily to him.

"What's going on around here?" Heaven Canceler asks with a confused face.

"Oh grandpa, it's nothing personal, just a quarrel." Sieghart said to him.

"It's that so, well then, I bought some Pasta for us to eat together so get cleaned and help me at the kitchen okay" Heaven Canceler said.

Ruko expression changed from anger to joy when she heard her favourite food, Pasta.

"Pasta! Thank you grandpa!" Ruko said and hug his grandfather.

Sieghart look at her then only think to himself, "Hahah...Ruko, if it's Pasta, you'll forget about everything" then he chuckled to himself.

* * *

**At Tokiwadai Girls Dorm,**

After settled her "problems" with Ruko, Mikoto heads back to her dorm with a satisfied face. Just as soon as she entered the dorm, Emilya and Ellia quickly approached her.

"Misaka-san! Misaka-san!" Both of them call her.

"Ah Ellia and Emilya-san, what is it?" Mikoto asks.

"It's Kuroko!" Emilya said.

"Hmm? What's with her?"

"She seemed pretty devastated and full of wounds after I meet her near the underground mall, she just only said "I fail Onee-sama's love..." and "I let her lose to that barbarian...". That all she can say, you know what's happen Misaka-san?"

"Hmm, that's okay; I'll meet her and explained everything." Mikoto said as the trio goes to her room.

After arriving at her room, the trio sees Kuroko covered in her blanket and murmured "I fail you Onee-sama..." and other words.

"Kuroko?" Misaka sit beside her.

"Oh Onee-sama! Tell me! Tell me the truth Onee-sama!"

"Well, if you hear something about me and Kamijou-san, is not true, It's just an misunderstanding and everything that you see is not true too, it's just a certain people that wanted to trick you so don't be sad Kuroko" Mikoto said to Kuroko as she remembers Ruko fault

"R-Really Onee-sama?" Kuroko asks.

"Yeah Kuroko, it is"

Then Kuroko gets out her blanket and ready to pounce her, "ONEE-SAMA!"

Mikoto then struck her with a jolt of electricity as usual and Ellia and Emilya look at each other and said, "Well, it seems Kuroko is back to herself now Ellia"

"Yes Emilya, She is."

Then all of them laugh together in the room.

* * *

**Yomikawa's residence,**

"Ah Accelerator! Finally you found her!" said Yomikawa

"This shitty brat took lots of time for search" said Accelerator

"'Yeah~ I feel something good' says Misaka as Misaka smells something good" then Last Order suddenly go to the kitchen

"Ahaha you can tell huh~" said Yomikawa

"Where is Yoshikawa?" asked Accelerator

"She is out for a moment" said Yomikawa as someone knock her door

"Ah~ Komoe, you come at the right time" said Yomikawa to Komoe "Have a sit"

"Thanks~"

"What is she -the understandable / mystery creature- doing here ?" as Accelerator think this

"Last Order! Accelerator! Come here!" then both of them sitting at the living room

"Here it is Yomikawa." said Komoe as she gives uniforms and documents to Yomikawa

"What with that document?" asked Accelerator

Yomikawa frowned. "We need to talk, It's not healthy for a boy at your age to mope around the house like this," she explained. 'Normal though,' she kept that thought to herself. "That's why I've enrolled you in the high school I teach at."

"What! Why should I, Accelerator, Academy City's strongest, have to go to some third rate school filled with Level 2's , Level 1's and 0's!" he raged, finally getting off from the couch and standing up on unsteady feet in an attempt to look her in the eye.

"Too late," she said simply. "What's done is done and it as already been arranged."

"What about that shitty little brat! You can't expect her to stay on her own, do you?" he asked in defense. He meant it to come out as a simple reason not to go, but it sounded like he was actually worried about her, something he would never admit out loud. Last Order, as the administrator of the Misaka Network, a network of just under 10,000 clones of the Railgun - Misaka Mikoto, the third strongest Level 5, though the clones only generally achieved level 2 or 3, was in constant danger and needed to be protected at all times.

"She'll be coming with us and staying nearby you at all times. I already discuss it with other teachers and decided that it should be fine. Frankly, this will be good for the both of you. You'll be able to interact normally with people your own age, and she'll finally have an outlet for all her energy." said Komoe as she saw the energetic Last Order

"I refuse." said Accelerator

"Sorry, it has decided. You're going to the school even if I have to drag you there myself." said Yomikawa

"What about Yoshikawa?"

"She already agree with it"

"What about you, shitty brat" asked Accelerator to Last Order

"'Misaka want to go to there too' says Misaka as Misaka getting excited"

"Tch, fine" Accelerator reluctantly agreed. Besides, if it's that school with this person, spending time around them might allow him to figure it. It hadn't been particularly bugging him, but Accelerator had leaving mysteries unsolved as he saw Komoe in front of him

"Plus don't worry!" said Komoe "You are not the only Level 5's, there are also several Level 5's at our school"

"Must be trash Level 5's" said Accelerator

"A student from Komoe class also going to be assigned to show you around tomorrow." said Yomikawa

'A shitty guy who lives in the light no doubt', he thought, the idea bringing a bad taste to his mouth.

Some of his thoughts must have unconsciously shown on his face though, as Yomikawa then said, "You'll be glad to know this guy is a bit of a delinquent."

"I bet you have met this boy" continued Komoe

"Like hell that will make me feel any better. Shit heads all of them," he scowled.

"We'll see." She replied to his coarse statement easily.

"Tch, you wish" as Accelerator gave a glare that both of the teachers ignores.

* * *

After Touma and Index gone back to his dorm, Itsuwa greets them and preparing dinner for them.

During dinner, "Hey Touma, what are you doing all day long?" Index asks.

"Huh? Today? Nothing much Index." Touma said to her.

Itsuwa then notices the Gekota strap on his phone on the table and asks him, "Umm...Kamijou-san, where you got that weird frog looking strap?"

"Oh this strap, I just buy it out of curiosity (the truth is Misaka attach this but I cannot tell you the punishment game though, never and ever in front of these two especially that nun)" as he look at Index.

"Hmm? What is it Touma?" Index said with her mouth filled with food.

"Hey Index, don't talk with your mouth full" Touma said in annoying toune.

Then Index suddenly bites his head, "You don't have to tell me that TOUMA!"

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

While Itsuwa trying to help him from Index's bite

* * *

After dinner, Touma decided to take a bath, "Well, it's time to take a bath"

He headed to the bathroom and the bath door is unlocked, "Hmm...There isn't anyone here huh, that's okay then." Touma thought

"W-Wait a second Kamijou-san" Itsuwa warned him "Index is still inside"

"W-WHAT?" as Touma shocked and accidently saw the bathroom

Index is still inside the bathroom, standing naked in front of him.

Index look at him with a look of a murderer, "Touma...do you have anything to say?"

"Umm...hi, Index?" then Index bite him again this time with no mercy.

"UARGH! NOT AGAIN! FUKOU DA!"

After taking a bath and treated his wound thanks to the Nun, he sit in front of the TV while Itsuwa and Index sound a sleep on his bed.

"(sigh)...I think I have got used to sleep on the floor right now" Touma sigh to himself.

He look at the clock to see it's now 11 O'clock

"Well, time to pull out the futon" he then headed to his storeroom and pulled out a futon and spread it on the floor.

He then though something, he took his trousers that he wears this morning and take out two rings.

"I need to hide this ring so that Nun and Itsuwa won't find it"

He look at his surrounding and found a box that her mother gave him during the Daihaseisai.

"This box will do for now." He put the ring into the box and locked it and he put another ring inside his school bag to give to Misaka tomorrow.

"I hope she like this" Touma said while smiling.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tokiwadai Dormitory,**

Misaka Mikoto is now asleep after a tiring day with Touma, during her sleep she dreamed about something.

She dreamed that she is at the usual place where she always gets her drink from the vending and someone calling her.

"Hey Misaka-san!" She looks at someone she knows.

"W-Wha? Kamijou-san? What do you want?"

"Ah it's nothing, I just want you to have this." he pulled out a small box.

He opened it and Mikoto is surprised that there's a diamond ring inside.

"Wha! A ring?" Mikoto only said that.

Then Touma kneels down before her and suddenly propose, Misaka, when the first time I met you, I'm in love, so I want your answer, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wha!" Mikoto suddenly woke up on her bed.

Kuroko also surprised and waked up, "What's the matter Onee-sama?"

"A-Ah Kuroko! It's nothing, I just having a bad dream, yeah a bad dream." Mikoto replies

"Hmm..? or you having a dream with that Barbarian?" Kuroko asks cynically.

Hearing Kuroko's question, she suddenly blushes and release an electrical shock on Kuroko.

"S-SHUT UP! KUROKO!"

The whole room is bright form Mikoto's electrical attack on Kuroko that night.


	11. The Worst Day of School Days

Sieghart standing in front of "something" somewhere.

In front of him there is something so big, it chained by many chains and in front of it there are spears, swords and many other weapons.

And just right in front of him, 2 big gold eyes open

_(Finally you came)_ a sound came out. The sound itself somehow can't be consider as human sound

"Hey there! How do you do today?" said Sieghart to "the thing" in front of him

_(Fine like usual)_

Sieghart just laughed a little

_(So that is your friends, I see them through your eyes)_

Sieghart then sees him and said "Something like that, why?"

_([The Imagine Breaker], I never guess 'that thing' become flesh and blood now)_

Upon hearing 'Imagine Breaker', he knows that this thing know something about it and asked "You know something?"

It just silent and doesn't continue its words

"Hey~ I'm asking you!" shouted Sieghart

Only a single reply that he hears

_(Nothing)_

Sieghart then gives up and sighs "Hmm~ OK then"

Suddenly it starts the conversation again

_(By the way, the chains are loosen a bit you know)_

Sieghart surprised and asked "So what it's all about?"

_(It seems your power getting back to you little by little, ever since it's disappeared during our fight 2 years ago)_

Fight … 2 Years ago, he fight against it and 'that accident' happened.

Just remember it already make Sieghart feels so guilty

"I don't want to remember that you know" said Sieghart as he put his hand on his face, trying to cover his face.

_(I also don't want to remember that fight)_

Sieghart replies "What happened in the past is fully misunderstanding of us, humans. Is not your fault at all"

_(You getting more clever arranging those words)_

"What you mean by that!" yells Sieghart as he showing uncomfortable face

_(Never mind, your power right now probably is still about 3/4 then the former one)_

Sieghart seems relive for some reason and said "It's good for me; I don't want to make Ruko more tired. Since she is the vessel for 'Soluna' to recover it's lost power"

_('Soluna' seems still need more time to recover in her body)_

"When my power is fully restored, I will released you from myself" declares Sieghart

It just silent before it continues

(I will think about it later. It more interesting sees everything like this, you know)

"(Sigh) ... Let's stop talking about this. Well then, I have to go now! See you!" as Sieghart goes away from there

_(See you again) _as it close its eyes

* * *

Sieghart then wakes up at his room, he then sees the clock near his bed

"Still 3:00 AM"

Then he saw his hands "Well, let's try it!"

"Come! Adept sword and lance", after Sieghart say those words a Sword and lance appeared in front of him

"Seems 'he' is right about it! Like usual, 'he' never lied" said Sieghart to himself

"Then what about I give a little workout?" Sieghart then open the window and start jumping to outside "Only for an hour then I will continue my sleep later"

* * *

Kamijou Touma starting running with all of his might to his school

"Damn it! I'm already late! There is no people I see now!" said Touma as he running with a bread at his mouth

Then he finally gets to front of the school

"Eh? No one here yet?" as he fixed his glance to the clock near him

"6:00 AM! Don't tell me the clock at my dorm is dead! I am go too morning now! Fukou da!"

"Ah~ I think I'll get a little breakfast at the restaurant" said Touma, but as he passed the park near to his school, he saw a very huge crater and several things near there destroyed

"What the hell happened here?" then Touma realized something "Damned! If someone sees me here I will be accused for the reason that I didn't do"

Then he runs to the restaurant as soon as possible

* * *

Kurosaki Sieghart already at his bedroom and worried about something.

"Uh~ Can't sleep~" said Sieghart as he lying in his bed

"I also accidentally destroy several things near the park" confesses him.

"I feel guilty. But, no one sees me right?" said Sieghart as he talking to himself.

"I know! I better modified my gakuran" as he takes his uniform.

"At least a little style won't hurt anyway" as he prepared a needle and strings

"Let's see why don't I make it like the #7, It's looks cool" as he start sewing

But; since he not expert in that field, he gives up and go to sleep again.

* * *

After Touma finishes his breakfast, he looks at the time on his phone that indicates it is 6:30 O'clock in the morning.

"Okay, I still have a time before the school began." Touma said to himself.

He then move out from the restaurant and go to his school.

Just as he arrived to his school, he entered the class and see Sieghart sat on his table.

"Ah he is here, I think I have to thank him for yesterday" He said while he headed to his table.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Oi you shitty little brat, stay still" Accelerator scolded the fidgeting Last Order.

She was scrambling around the back seat of Yomikawa's car wearing the female school uniform fitted to her size, giving her the appearance of grade school girl, or considering the uniform, a very small high school girl.

Fortunately for her, such an appearance would likely go largely uncommented, with the likes of Komoe-sensei around.

Similarly, Accelerator was dressed in the winter uniform, a black gakuran ready for his first day of school in a long long time.

"There it is, the 'Certain High School', well Accelerator and Last Order, I expect you two to behave at school okay." Yomikawa said to both people in her car.

"Tch, fine" Accelerator said.

Komoe are waiting for them in front of the school gate.

"Hi Yomikawa, are they ready for the school?" Komoe asked her.

"They'll be fine! Don't worry okay" Yomikawa replies.

"Now, Last Order-san will be in the same class as you, though she won't have to participate if she doesn't want to. Not to say you can't if you don't want to," she hastened to add.

"Okay, okay, fine I get it." Accelerator said to Komoe in annoying tone.

"I'll have to go through a few of the more important rules with you now, but the rest can be found in this," she told them, handing each a handbook.

"The only rule you need to know right now is that use of powers is restricted in the school building, and will not be tolerated especially in the classroom. However, outside the building, on the sports-fields and such, use of powers are allowed and even encouraged. It forces students to think of new ways of utilizing their abilities, promoting growth."

"Although you're a Level 5, you might find the experience useful yourself, allowing you to recover some of your processing power." As Komoe finishes her speak

"Doubtful," Accelerator spat out.

"You never know Accelerator, you never know." She chimed. Looking at the clock, she realized the time. "Ah, it's time to set off if we don't want to be late. My cute little students will be worried about me."

"Cute?" said Accelerator

"Now, Last Order-san," she began as they walked.

"I know being around all these high school students might be a little scary, but they're all really nice, so don't worry. If you really need some help, or even just someone to talk to, feel free to come to me or the student who'll be looking after you."

"What're they like?" Last Order asked.

"Kamijo-chan is a kind boy who'll help anyone. I'm sure you two will get along. I know we do," she blushes, fighting back a squeal of happiness.

Meanwhile, Accelerator had stopped cold at the name and thought to himself.

"That name sounds too familiar." He mused. "This teacher (Komoe) did say I'd met him before, but I don't usually remember the names of the trash I face."

On the other hand, Last Order's face lit up at the name and she began bouncing up and down. "What room what class Misaka asks as Misaka is unable to contain her joy."

"Class 204", Komoe-sensei answered.

Just like that, she was off, running ahead to room number mentioned, leaving Komoe-sensei to chase after, or in Accelerator's case trouble.

"Come back here you shitty brat!" he shouted at her, but she was already out of ear-shot.

All he managed to achieve was getting Komoe-sensei to turn around and scold him for his bad language.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Touma's classroom,**

Before the class begins, Touma approaches Sieghart to make a discussion.

"Yo! Sieghart! Thanks for everything yesterday." Touma said thanks to him.

"It's okay Touma, besides I also want to save my own skin from Ruko" Sieghart said while he looks at Ruko.

"Hmm...I don't know that side of Ruko though, trying to make fun with us." Touma said while remembering what happened before until the punishment game.

Sieghart just silent for a moment before asking him

"Ah, I forgot something. Is Misaka alright when you got there?" Touma said.

"Her? Yeah, she's fine. By the way, I heard something yesterday about a ring, can you explained to me what's going on?" Sieghart asks him about the ring.

In Touma's mind, _"Oh crap, he heard what I mumbled yesterday, well I better tell him about it. Luckily that Aogami and Tsuchimikado is busy now."_

"Umm...you see Sieghart … I've bought a ring for Misaka yesterday." He said to Sieghart.

Before he can explained, Sieghart have this 'What the hell!' expression on his face.

"W-What! Wait! You want to propose her? Are you nuts Touma!" Sieghart said to him but Touma closes his mouth with his hand.

"Can you keep quiet? Let me explained it! I can't destroy my image again! Not in front of those fools!" He said to him while referring to his friends and he releases Sieghart's mouth.

"But are you kidding! You want to propose her? She just 14 years old for god sake! And you're 16! According to Japanese law, you have to be at least 19 year old and Misaka 17 year old to propose!" Sieghart said.

Touma shocked at what he hears, "Eh~! R-Really Sieghart?"

"Of course you idiot! No wonder why she called you an idiot in the first place. You'll never change" He said while chuckles to Touma and make him embarrassed.

"B-But anyway, I'll just give it to her, that's all." He said.

"Hahaha...Touma Touma." He replies "I thought you really want to 'purpose' her"

Then he see the necklace on Sieghart and try to asks him another question about the necklace, "Hey Sieghart, what with that necklace you wearing?"

Suddenly Sieghart's expression changed as he asks about the necklace, "It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it"

He then continues "Plus I already told you yesterday that I got it from RCC, that's enough right. I wanna fresh air right now" as Sieghart starting go out from the class

"What happened to him?" Then suddenly his head is hit with a paper.

He looks at the paper on the floor and picks it up then he look at the content, "I'll tell you everything about him-Ruko"

He looks at Ruko and decides to go to her.

* * *

He went to Ruko's table and starts to talk to her,

"Hey Ruko, do you know something about him and the necklace?" Touma asked.

"You really want to know about him?" Ruko asked.

Touma just nods.

"Then on one condition, you must kiss Misaka." Ruko said with a grin on her face.

Touma clenched his fist and said, "Ruko, do you want to have a black eye?" with his face twitched.

"Okay! Okay! I just kidding, I'll tell you now." Ruko said while seeing Touma serious about it.

Her expression then change into serious one.

"That necklace is called the 'The Warlord's Symbol' Touma." She explains to him.

"Huh? 'The Warlord's Symbol'? What is that?" Touma inquires.

'During two years ago when Sieghart is still in the RCC, he, me (his vice) and our division stumbled something he wished he never fought." Ruko explained.

"He fought something that he should never fight?" Touma then confused about it.

Ruko just continued, "His division fought 'the thing' but 'it' nearly killed everyone until Sieghart intervene and fought against it."

"Then, what happened next Ruko?" Touma asked.

"He fought against the thing until he lost all his powers. And seal 'the thing' inside his body" Ruko said.

"He lost his powers? But when I see him, he still has power in him." Touma said, confused about Sieghart's lost power.

Ruko just shook her head and continues

"Well, that when I got into the picture. I became a vessel for "Soluna", the big sword that you see Sieghart wield, I helped him uses his old power for a time limit for 3 hour."

"After I became the vessel of "Soluna" his power is recovered little by little after leaving the RCC for 2 years." Ruko said to him.

"I see..." Touma said

"Then why is he leaved the RCC in the first place?" Touma continues to ask.

Ruko just sees him

"There are two reasons! First one is Ellia that you've know already."

Touma said, "And the second reason?"

"His organizations, the God's Right Seat that have stray far away from their principles" Ruko answers.

* * *

During Touma's talk with Ruko, his other classmate named Fukiyose Seiri talk to Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

"Komoe-sensei is late." Seiri commented.

"Hmm...I heard that we will have another new student transfer here Nya~" Tsuchimikado said.

"Who is it! Who is it!" Aogami shouted with a sudden burst of energy.

"It's a boy Aogami." Tsuchimikado said to him.

Then his energy quickly dissipates and collapses on his desk.

"Aww nuts! I hope it was another girl like Ruko-san here." Aogami asks as he looked at Ruko talked to Touma.

"Ruko-san is attracted to Kami-yan ne~" Tsuchimikado look at both of them while said to Aogami.

Just before Aogami said something, a sound of running footsteps can be heard until it stops in front of the classroom door and it flew open.

"Hmm? What is that sound?" Touma then look at the door and see a little girl he met yesterday.

"Huh? A little child?" said Ruko as she saw the child came to Touma

"Last Order?" Touma asks in surprise.

As soon as she recognizes Touma, she then ran towards him and hugged him.

"It nice to see you again Misaka announces as Misaka buries her head in your stomach."

"What are you doing here Last Order?" Touma said after caught off guard by her.

Both Tsuchimikado and Aogami are getting near him.

"Kami-yan, what's going on Nya~? One of your girls has come to visit you to deliver lunch and a kiss, maybe?" Tsuchimikado asks cynically.

"YOU ARE LUCKY BASTARD!" said Aogami

"No! This is just the girl that I helped lately." said Touma as he trying to defense himself.

Seiri then appeared and stood in front of Touma.

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?" Seiri spoke in a chilling voice. "I promised myself I wouldn't interfere in your skirt chasing, but I refuse to let this stand."

With that she punched him to the ground, knocking him from Last Order's grasp.

Standing over him, Seiri sent him into a cold sweat. "It's not like that, I swear!"

"'Why is nee-san hurting Misaka's savior?' Misaka asks as Misaka fights back tears."

Instantly Seiri transformed from the chilling punisher to a caring big sister.

"Don't worry, its' alright now. I won't let this idiot touch you any more." Then she saw Touma again with scary look at her face.

"'Huh, touch' Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head to the side in a questioning manner."

"'But Mikoto likes skinship' says Misaka as Misaka protests."

"Kamijo-san! How dare you abuse this girl!" Seiri growls once again.

"No Seiri! It's just a misunderstanding!" Touma was begging her to believe him.

Just as Seiri going to punch him, a familiar white haired albino come to the classroom and see Last Order crying and he sees someone very VERY familiar beside her.

"YOU!" he then activated his choker switch.

"I'LL KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He said angrily to Touma.

Accelerator starting to throw the door near him to Touma.

* * *

Suddenly the door that aimed at Touma cut into 2 and strikes the window

"Wow! That was close!" said Sieghart as he holding a sword and a lance in his hands and a dark aura starts emitting from his body

"Just who are you?" yells Accelerator with a furious voice

"Just a new Level 5 here! And a friend of him" said Sieghart while pointing at Touma.

"Wow! Sieghart thank you!" said Touma

"Don't tell me your powers already back" said Ruko as she surprised.

"Just 3/4 of them and an hour and half limit" replies Sieghart

"So you the new Level 5 eh~" Accelerator starting to speak

"So you're Accelerator, the Strongest one huh?" replied Sieghart as he giving him a sharp glare.

"You trash just get out from my way!" shouted Accelerator

"TRASH!" Sieghart somehow looks very angry and doesn't like his usual self "You LOW LIFE BITCH!"

"OH~ You dare to say that eh!" as Accelerator reveals angry expression

"Uh Oh! I feel something bad" says Ruko as she sees both of them.

Sieghart then dashed to Accelerator at a very high speed, when they two meet a very big explosion happened

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" said another students trying to run away from there

Another explosion happened and two boys come out from the classroom

Somehow Sieghart and Accelerator already standing in center of the fields

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Sieghart

"YOU THE ONE THAT GOING TO BE MY PREY!" said Accelerator

Touma can only see two "monsters" starting to get their battle stance

"'I say both of them equals in power' says Misaka as Misaka analyzes them"

"You say they both equal!" said Ruko then she sees them again "But I see again yes they both equal!"

"Wait a second! What happened to this school if they fight! "shouted Touma with a hint of fear on his face.

"Umm...total destruction?" Ruko replies.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE MUST STOP THEM!" Touma shouted while screaming to Ruko.

* * *

"Shirai-san! The burglars are heading to the next alley!"

"Got it Uiharu. I'll come right now."

As usual, Shirai Kuroko is doing her everyday Judgment work to keep the City safe from crime.

Today she is chasing 3 burglars that have stolen some money from someone.

"Where is the burglar now Uiharu?" She requested the direction from her teammate, Uiharu.

"They're still at the alleyway not far and it seems not moving out right now." Uiharu informs.

"Okay Uiharu, I'll-" Before she can finishes her words, she heard a sound of electricity coming from the alley.

"Not Onee-sama again!" Kuroko thought as she headed to the alley.

When she arrives she saw two of the burglar lying on the ground jolted and paralyzed by a certain Level 5's Electromaster.

"Ah Kuroko, late as usual eh?" Mikoto said casually to Kuroko.

"Geez~ Onee-sama, why don't you learn not to intervene with Judgment work?" Kuroko complaints.

"They're the one who threatened me to be a hostage so I act as a self defense." Mikoto said.

Before Kuroko said anything, one of the burglars still survives the electrical attack.

"(Panting) Don't come near me!" The burglar shouted while aiming his gun at them.

"Put the gun down mister!" Kuroko tells the burglar.

"OH! You wis- ARGH!" Before the burglar can say anything, a large piece of concrete hit the burglar's side and the burglar immediately flying sideways.

"What!" both of them shocked at what they saw.

Kuroko then checked the injured burglar, "He's still alive I better call the ambulance quickly."

"Uiharu, I want you to call the ambulance right now! And where is Anti-Skill?" asked Kuroko to Uiharu

"There just near to your position and I'll call the ambulance right now." Replies Uiharu

Before Uiharu ended the conversation she informed her, "Shirai-san, there is a report of a large fight between ESPers in a Certain High School not far from your place, you should investigate it now!"

"Got it Uiharu, we're going there right now!" Kuroko replies.

Before Kuroko could teleport to that position Mikoto called her, "Kuroko!"

"What Onee-sama?"

"Take me with you!" Mikoto asks

"Fine!" then both of them teleported to the school.

* * *

The school is in ruins as the two Level 5's battle each other, buildings destroyed and the schools field track is littered with tables, chairs and unfortunate students who don't know that today will be a very chaotic and violent day.

The school too also littered with bodies of Judgment and Anti-Skill's who have been knocked out either by Sieghart's Divine Punishment or several of stray bullets from the 'monsters' 's battle to them.

At the schools field track, stand two people, the #1 ESPer, Accelerator and the Sieghart himself.

Two "monsters" are standing in front of the field.

Accelerator moves very fast to Sieghart's direction.

"NOW!" said Sieghart "Dual Flame Sword"

Sieghart sends a huge purple energy wave that created by his sword followed by a more huge purple energy wave which is followed by a explosion with his lance.

But Accelerator passed through it

"HOW ABOUT THIS!" as he prepares his spear and sword.

Sieghart stabs forward with his Spear and Sword numerous times make Accelerator that come to him, pushed back a lot

"WHAT I PUSHED BACK!" said Accelerator as he see Sieghart's sword getting darker

He slams his Sword into the ground, creating a very tall pillar of darkness.

But Accelerator managed to escape from the attack

Sieghart take a step back and created dark aura spear at his left hand

Sieghart spins his dark aura spear forward and throws it.

"Lance of the Shadow Flames"

Accelerator pushed back a lot before he deflect it to the classrooms beside him

Then Sieghart jumped very high to the sky,

"RAGING SPEAR" as Sieghart falls down from the sky with a high speed to Accelerator.

But Accelerator takes a very big back step and when Sieghart's lance hit the land, a huge explosion happened.

Sieghart standing at big carter there then jump to the field.

"Chance!" said Accelerator as he sees opening from Sieghart and knocks his lance and sword

Before Accelerator can touch Sieghart, Sieghart used his own hand to push Accelerator back

"I bet your hand will be ... What?" said Accelerator as he shocks that Sieghart's hand alright

"Don't worry about it! My "Shadow Rage" also protects me from that kind of effect. But, to think I still not able to damage you. You quite strong huh~" replies Sieghart

"Let's get serious!" shouted Sieghart

"I will!" replies Accelerator

Both of them clashed and created another crater. Then, both of them take a very big step back.

"It seems that you're good ya Twerp!" Accelerator said to Sieghart.

"Huh, you're not bad too Dumbass!" Sieghart retorts back.

"Hehehehe...this is getting interesting...now I'll show you my ultimate attack" Accelerator said as he stretches his arms wide.

"What is he doing?" Sieghart wonders.

Then large Plasma suddenly appears on top of Accelerator.

"Even though my power only 3/4 from my former power now. But, I able to used it" thinks Accelerator

"A Plasma eh~" Sieghart said

"Take THIS TWERP!" Accelerator then throws his Plasma at him.

Sieghart casually evaded and the Plasma hit the other standing building, literally making a hole on it.

"It's that all you've got? Number 1?" Sieghart mocks him.

"You'll pay for this! YA BITCH!" Accelerator then dashes forward to attack him.

"Bring it!" Sieghart said as he picks up his sword and lance. And prepares his battle stance

* * *

**At the same time,**

"What is going on!" shouted Mikoto

A group of Anti-Skill and other Judgment members that arrived at the half destroyed school is fainted from the earlier battle.

"They're fainted?" Kuroko tries to inspect the fainted people.

"This school is like a battlefield, who's doing this?" Mikoto wonders

Suddenly a large stray of Iron bar suddenly coming towards her, "O-Onee-sama!" Kuroko warns Mikoto about the incoming danger.

Mikoto looks at the bar and froze at instant, she could fire a Railgun to deflect but she doesn't have time to use it.

She closed her eyes, expecting someone to save her and she heard a scream, "MISAKA-SAN!"

She didn't turn in time to look at the person as that person grabbed her and pushes her and that person itself from the flying iron bar.

Both of them lying on the ground with Mikoto on top of the person.

"Hey Mikoto, are you okay." That person asks.

She opened her eyes and see Touma under her.

"K-K-Kamijou-san!" She then immediately stands up after seeing Touma with blush still shown on her face.

"Onee-sama! Are you alright?" Kuroko then teleported beside her and see the person she didn't want to see.

"Y-You BARBARIAN! What have you done here?" as Kuroko kicks Touma away from Mikoto

"I told you I'm not a BARBARIAN!" Touma shouted to Kuroko.

Then Ruko and Last Order came to them.

Mikoto see Ruko and a little girl similar to her, "Wait! You are!"

Then Kuroko intervene, "W-What this! A Loli Onee-sama!" Kuroko's mouth then drools after seeing her.

Touma cut in and said, "I will explain later, this is Last Order, and right now we have to stop Sieghart and Accelerator right now!"

After Mikoto heard the name Accelerator, she then remembers the [Experiment], "A-Accelerator!"

"'Accelerator is Misaka's guardian' said Mikoto as Mikoto tries to explain to everyone"

Touma and Mikoto for the first time heard this and they said unison, "W-WHAT! ACCELERATOR IS YOUR GUARDIAN?"

Last Order only nods.

"You guys, I need help over here! Can you help me?" Touma asks.

Mikoto at first is unsure whether she helps Accelerator but hearing that Accelerator is Last Order's guardian, she agrees to help, "Fine, but first we need to stop Accelerator."

"Okay, I'll deal with Accelerator you guys help Ruko deal with Sieghart."

Then Ruko said to Mikoto and Kuroko, "Guys I know that you want to stop Accelerator but let Touma handle him. I want you to help me handle Sieghart because if I stop him myself, I doubt I would win."

Before Mikoto said anything, Kuroko suddenly say something, "Hey you, do I know you?"

But Ruko ignores her, "C'mon! Can you help me?"

"Okay Ruko, let's go Kuroko." Mikoto said to both of them.

* * *

**At the same time,**

The two Level 5's still standing after hour and hour of battle against themselves, it can be seen that both of them nearly on their limit.

"(Panting)...SON OF A - why this Bitch still standing?" Accelerator thinks "(Panting)...This guy is good, I give that"

"(Panting)...Damd! Why my attacks not work" Sieghart thinks "(Panting)...This albino is good, I give that"

Both of them stare at each other for a long time.

"Hey ya! SHITHEAD! Have enough?" Accelerator taunt's him.

"Why? Are you already tired? SISSY!" Sieghart taunted back.

"WHY YOU!" Accelerator then charged in again but suddenly a hand block his attack.

"Huh? Who-" He then sees the man that defeated him from the [Experiment], Kamijou Touma.

Sieghart then sees him with annoyed look on his face.

"Stop fighting you two IDIOT!" Touma screams to both of them.

"Hey Accelerator, I know that you hate me that much but C'MON! Destroying entire school and knocked law enforcement personnel. Those are OVERKILL!" Touma shouts to him.

Then he continues to Sieghart, "Hey STUPID Sieghart! Can you snap out and help me here!"

Annoyed that Touma intervene them, both of them shouted at Touma, "Shut Up! You Stupid Bitch!"

Touma only can say, "Wha-!"

"Don't interfere with our fun TOUMA!" Sieghart said while looking at Touma with murderous eyes.

"Like this BITCH said! Don't DISTURB US!" Accelerator looks at Touma too.

"Uhh...guys can we settled this in a peaceful manners?" Touma said to them as he takes a step back.

Then a large iron bar headed straight towards him from Accelerator together with a large piece of concrete from Sieghart.

He successfully evaded them but still getting hit by Sieghart's and Accelerator's attack.

"This is no good! I've gotta hide!" Touma said as he runs away from the two monsters.

"COME BACK HERE!" said Sieghart while he swings his sword and lance

"DONT RUN AWAY BITCH!" said Accelerator

They then look at each other.

"We Going To Took Care Of Our Battle Later After Taking Care That Idiot!" shouted Sieghart

"Fine! Why Don't We Make That Idiot Suffer First!" replies Accelerator

"FUKOU DAAAA!" as Touma tries to run away from those two.

He success make them stop fighting but now he the one who in danger and even giving more worse damage to the school then before

* * *

**Meanwhile  
****At Touma's destroyed classroom,**

"Hey Aogami, still with me? Nya~"

"I-I think so, what's going on?" Aogami asks.

"I don't know either; it's all because of Kami-yan's fault." Tsuchimikado said.

Then a large slab of concrete headed towards them.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Aogami said.

But the slab hit the upper floor of the school.

"We're safe Nya~" Tsuchimikado said.

But a cracked followed in and part of the concrete (large enough to hit a head) hit both of their head.

"ARGH! I'll take care of you next time Kami-..." Tsuchimikado then fainted.

"OUCH! My-..." Aogami followed suit.

* * *

Mikoto , Ruko and Kuroko followed behind Touma, but Touma had gone ahead and left them behind.

"Lilian! Kururu!" when Ruko call the spirits' name, the spirits appeared. Mikoto and Kuroko however can't see anything

"What she is doing? Onee-Sama" asked Kuroko

"Don't know" as Mikoto replies

"Somehow I feel that I have met her before but where? Hmm~" as Kuroko trying to remember it hard, but she still can't remember it

"Become 2 swords that represent the wind and the water!" said Ruko then twin swords (light blue and light green) appeared in front of her

"What is that?" asked Mikoto as she sees something not normal in front of her.

"Just weapons against Sieghart, with only our abilities we still can't win. Especially against 'that guy' " then Ruko continued "With this I able to use water-based and wind-based ability, and advance ice-ability"

"So those weapons giving you more power?" asked Mikoto

"Yes~ You can say that!" said Ruko

They three arrived at the location, but they not see any sign from three boys

"Where are they?" said Kuroko before an explosion happened inside the already half destroyed school, followed by another explosion

"There" Kuroko points her finger to a room where the sound can be heard

*BOOM* the room destroyed and a black spiky teen come one from there followed by 2 boys that intended to destroy him.

"COME BACK HERE STUPID!" said Sieghart and Accelerator in unison

"Knock it off you guys!" said Touma that still running "FUKOU DA!"

The three girls froze first after saw something in front of them

"Should we stop them?" asked Kuroko. The other two girls nodded.

Mikoto starting emitting electricity and Ruko's twin swords starting shining

"Take This!" as Mikoto released her lighting

"Energy Cross Slash!" said Ruko as 2 slashes created from the twin swords and become one

Those attacks come to them. Sieghart, who realized the attacks coming, then changes his position by stabbing his lance to ground and change his position faces to the attacks then he changes both attacks direction to up using his sword by swing it up.

Meanwhile, Accelerator still chasing Touma.

After the unsuspecting attacks, Sieghart look at the direction of the attack, "Ruko! What are you doing!"

"I have to stop you Sieghart! You're going out of control!" Ruko said to him.

"Snap it out Sieghart! Please stop!" Mikoto plea to him.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME! THEN COME AND GET ME!" Sieghart shouted while wielding his sword and making a battle stance in front of them.

"Guess we have no choice then. Misaka, let's stop him!" She said to Mikoto while making her battle stance.

"Let's do this" Mikoto said to her.

* * *

**At the same time,**

"Don't run ya BRAT!" Accelerator still chases him while not realize that Sieghart is busy fighting with Ruko and Mikoto.

Touma looks behind him and realized only Accelerator chasing after him.

Before Accelerator can say something, a slab of concrete suddenly teleported in front of him.

"What!" Accelerator barely deflected it.

"Hey Barbarian! Want some help?" Kuroko suddenly appears next to him.

"Thank you but I'M NOT A BARBARIAN!" Touma said at the same time annoyed at Kuroko.

"Whatever, Barbarian." Kuroko said to him.

"Hey SHITHEAD! Have enough chatting!" Accelerator said to them.

Touma look at Kuroko and said, "Truce?"

"For this time" Kuroko said to him while pulling out her nails.

Touma then charges at Accelerator while Kuroko teleported her nail at him.

Accelerator evades the nail and throws a concrete slab at him.

"Whoa!" Touma said while evading the piece of concrete.

"Kuroko! Now!" Touma said to her.

She then touches a table and it disappeared.

The table then appeared in front of Accelerator but Accelerator just deflected the table while said, "Is that your plan ya Bitch!"

Touma said, "No, but this is!" He now approached Accelerator near enough to use his right fist.

"AH! SHI-...Umph!" Accelerator's face is hit by Touma's right fist and flying back until he lie there still awake but in pain.

Before Touma make the finishing blow, Last Order suddenly stands in front of him and said,

"'Don't hurt him please!' says Misaka as Misaka tries to stop her savior from fighting each other.

"But Last Order!..." but Touma see Last Order's crying face

"Fine I'll stop" Touma finally give in to Last Order plea.

Then Touma looks at Kuroko.

"Hah~ Loli Onee-sama!" as Kuroko drools.

She then ran to Last Order.

"Oi Kuroko! Snap it, will you!" Touma said to Kuroko.

"'S-Save me!' says Misaka as Misaka hide behind her savior"

"AH! ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko still approached Last Order and Touma.

Then a piece of wood suddenly misses Kuroko's head, "Onee-sa~ ACK!" and fall on to the ground.

Touma look at Accelerator, "Don't worry twerp, I won't kill you...yet"

"And you! Pigtailed BITCH! DON'T TRY TO TOUCH LAST ORDER!" Accelerator said to Kuroko with murderous eyes.

Kuroko that is still terrified only nodded.

Accelerator then glare at Touma with the expression, "I'll get you next time."

"Fukou Da..." Touma said after knowing that Accelerator still angry with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"(Panting)...any ideas Ruko?" Mikoto asks Ruko as she sees 'the monster' in front of them.

Sieghart is standing in front of them unhurt.

Any attacks that Ruko and Mikoto delivered totally useless in front of 'that monster'

Ruko then look at both of her swords and have thought of something.

"I have a plan! Just distract him!" Ruko said to Mikoto.

"Fine!" Mikoto then fired her electric volt to Sieghart.

Sieghart evaded the attack, "Is that all you've got? BITCH!"

He then uses his technique at the duo, "Dual Flame Sword!"

Then 5 purple energy waves coming right at them.

"Lookout!" Ruko said to Mikoto.

Mikoto evades the attack.

Mikoto then uses her own move, the Railgun, "Take this!"

She fired the Railgun at him but he cut it into two with ease.

"That's enough! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Sieghart then charges straight at them.

"Ruko! Now!" shouted Mikoto as she jumps away.

"Alright!" Ruko then uses her swords' powers to create an ice on the ground without Sieghart knows.

As Ruko's plan, Sieghart then stepped on the ice, "Wha~!"

He slipped; causing his sword and spear to knocked out of his hand and hit his face first on the icy ground really hard.

"Is he out?" Mikoto said to Ruko.

Ruko approached the lying Sieghart and turns his body to see Sieghart is really knocked out.

"Yup! He's out" Ruko said to her.

Mikoto then let's out a huge sigh, "That's a relief! I will never again want to fight against him NEVER EVER"

"Same here" said Ruko

* * *

The battle is over.

Then Yomikawa, Komoe and other school's staffs came to see the destruction caused by the two Level 5's.

"That's it, now where are those fools!" Yomikawa search for Accelerator and Last Order.

They reached the school's field track and see three boys and three girls and one little girl standing there looking at the school's staff.

Touma and Accelerator looks at the school's staff and especially Yomikawa and Komoe-sensei while Sieghart is still knocked out during the last fight.

"Umm...we can explain?" Touma is the first to speak.

"Accelerator, Kamijou-Chan and Kurosaki-Chan! To the TEACHERS OFFICE right NOW!" Komoe-sensei shouted at them.

Sieghart just wake up after hearing Komoe-sensei's shout, "Uhh...what happened?"

The other girls just looking at the boys especially Touma.

"Fukou Da..." Touma just sigh at his misfortune.

* * *

**At the teachers' room,**

Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart are waiting outside the room awaiting the punishment Yomikawa and Komoe will bring.

"Fukou Da..." Touma sigh again.

"Humph! Is your fault everything is in this state, Bitch!" Accelerator said with his arms crossed.

"'Don't angry with Misaka's savior,' says Misaka as Misaka tries to convince Accelerator to forgive the savior."

"Still, when I see his face I feel I wanna punch his face for some reason" He said while glared at Touma.

"Hey I know you still hate me but I don't wanna fight with you anymore" Touma said to him.

"Tch! I still hate you in the end." Accelerator said.

"But I heard that you took a bullet while saving Last Order did you?" Touma asks.

"So! Humph, this shitty brat always tells everything." as He look at Last Order.

Sieghart, whose head still hurts, asks Touma "Hey Touma, can you tell me what happened earlier, the last thing I remembered I saved you from that 'Albino Boy'" as he pointed at Accelerator.

"SHUT UP SIEGHART! I'M TRYING TO STOP YOU TWO FIGHT EACH OTHER AND YOU SUDDENLY WANT'S TO KILL ME! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU!" Touma snaps.

"Eh~ r-really?" Sieghart shocked at Touma that is angry with him.

"OH!" Sieghart then remembers the last thing he done "S-Sorry! I just can't control my anger"

"Humph! 'Old Boy'" Accelerator murmured to himself.

Then Komoe-sensei appeared out of the teachers' room, annoyed at Touma's shouting, "Kamijou-Chan! Can you keep quiet!"

"Y-Yes sensei..." Touma said to Komoe.

The door shuts back.

* * *

**At the same time,**

"So you just happened to help Touma stops Accelerator and Sieghart am I right?" Yomikawa said to them.

"Yes ma'am, we acted after we heard a report of a fight in this school and decided to help Kamijou-san stop the fight." Kuroko

"Hmm...I see, Komoe-sensei, we need to talk" Yomikawa said to Komoe.

"Komoe, what punishment we should enforce those three, I mean I know that they will face suspension from school but this is Accelerator's first day in school I don't want him going to be suspended on his first day."

"I don't know Yomikawa." Komoe said to her.

Then Yomikawa look back at the girls and especially at Kuroko, she then have an idea.

"Umm...you're Kuroko from Judgment right?" Yomikawa asks.

"Yes I am, why?" Kuroko look at Yomikawa with a questioned face.

"Well, I have a proposal to make." Yomikawa said with a grin face.

After a long discussion, three girls and two teachers finally out from the office and face them.

"Okay, for your punishment of nearly destroying the school..." Komoe-sensei said.

The boys awaited what kind of punishment they received.

"Kuroko here can explain it to you." Komoe then look at Kuroko.

"Ahem...because of your actions today, the school's authorities together with Judgment have agreed to take you three to serve at Judgment as a volunteer for 3 full months"

The three of them look at Kuroko and only can say in unison, "JUDGMENT!"

'"What is it?', said Mikoto as Mikoto confused at what is going on"

"JUDGMENT!" Somehow Accelerator can't receive that kind of thing

"3 FULL MONTHS" while Sieghart shock on how long the punishment

Then Touma only can say, "FUKOU DA!"

Ruko and Mikoto can only look at them with a pity face.

* * *

After the school is over; Touma, Sieghart, Ruko and Mikoto are going back to their respective dorm while Kuroko are heading back to the Judgment Branch to make a full report to her superior.

"So that Accelerator lives together with Yomikawa-sensei huh?" Mikoto said.

"Yeah and I heard from Last Order that he take the bullet while saving her." Touma said to her.

"Well guys, we're going right now, see you again Touma." Sieghart said at him while he and Ruko head back to their grandfather's place.

"See you Sieghart" Touma waves at them and see them gone.

"Last Order is the administrator of the Sisters Network huh?" Mikoto said with an inquisitive face.

"Yup it seems." Touma then pulled out something from his bag.

"Umm...Misaka." Touma said to her.

"Yes Kamijou-san?" Mikoto said to him and looking curiously at his action.

"Umm...I want you to have this." Touma then give the ring to her.

"W-W-Wha! A RING!" Mikoto shocked and at the same time embarrassed to see Touma with a ring on his hand.

"Lend me your right hand." Touma then took her left hand and see the ring finger still tied to her finger.

"You still wear that huh?" Touma smiles a bit.

Mikoto is only speechless.

He then unties the ring finger and put a real ring that he bought during the punishment game.

"I buy it during our punishment game and decided to give it to you that day. But, I don't have time so I give it to you today." Touma said.

He sees Mikoto is blushing too hard.

Seeing her like that Touma feels that is his queue to go.

"Umm...sorry Mikoto, I have to go for now, see you tomorrow." Touma then ran quickly form Mikoto.

Mikoto just stand there, dumbfounded and look at the ring Touma bought.


	12. ENTER JUDGMENT

**Later that evening (On the way to Tokiwadai Dorm),**

After she recovered from her shock thanks to Touma who give her the ring, she immediately head back to her dorm while her face is still blushing.

"W-W-What is that idiot trying to do? Is he meant it or is he kidding?" She thinks about what happened just now.

Then she looks at the ring he gives to her and she remembered what Touma saying to her, "I'll buy a real one for you when I have enough money to buy it."

She just arrived in front of her dorm.

She smiled and said something vaguely, "Thank you, you idiot Kamijou-san" She then headed in.

The front door suddenly burst open and Kuroko appear in front of the door "Onee-sama!"

Then a loud THUD! Sounds coming next after Kuroko's scream to her.

"Geez, Onee-sama...could be softer to your Kouhai?" Kuroko said while rubbing her head because of Mikoto hit her head.

"Y-You wish! Don't startle at me like that next time! And have you already reported to Konori-senpai in Judgment?" Misaka said to her Kouhai.

"Yeah, Konori-senpai will meet those three tomorrow after school's is over."

Then Kuroko sees something on Mikoto's finger, "W-W-WHAT! A RING!"

Realize that Kuroko saw the ring; Mikoto quickly hides her finger, "N-N-No! It's not what you think!"

Then Kuroko asked her again, "Don't tell me...that BARBARIAN GIVE THAT TO YOU!" Kuroko said with her eyes wide open.

Mikoto could not hide her blushes from her face anymore.

"SO IT'S HIM THEN...I'M GOING TO- UARGH!" Just as Kuroko pulled out her spikes a loud CRACK sound is heard from Kuroko's neck.

Mikoto sees her Dorm Manager in front of her, "M-M-Ma'am!"

"Misaka! Get inside right now and bring Kuroko with you, she is making too much noise" The Dorm Manager said, leaving Misaka with her Kouhai's body.

"Y-Yes!" Mikoto said.

* * *

In front of Mikoto's room,

Ellia and Emilya meet Mikoto.

"Hey Misaka-san! How's your day?" Emilya greet her.

"Ah, Ellia and Emilya, I'm fine." Mikoto said while carrying the fainted Kuroko.

"Ah I'll carry it for you" Emilya said while taking Kuroko off Misaka's back.

"Thanks Emilya." She gives Kuroko to her.

Then Emilya and Ellia saw the ring on her finger, "Hey Misaka, nice ring you got there"

She notices both of them looking at the ring; she hide behind her back while saying, "Ah! I-I just bought it recently."

Ellia and Emilya knows that she didn't tell the truth but they just get along with Misaka's lies, "Ah I see, pretty ring though"

Misaka only blushes at the response.

"Umm...Misaka-san, I heard that my Onii-chan is gotten himself trouble, what is he done?" Ellia asked.

"Oh, Sieghart? Well... He, Kamijou-san and Accelerator has gotten into fight and nearly destroyed his school" replies Mikoto

"HE WHAT!" Ellia shock at her explanation.

"No wonder Kuroko said to us that Sieghart just joined the Judgment voluntarily." Emilya said after putting Kuroko on her bed.

Ellia then turn to Emilya, "Emilya-san, tomorrow after school, I want to meet my brother, can you follow me?" Ellia asked in a serious tone.

"W-What? See W-Sieghart..." Emilya's face suddenly blushes.

"Emilya-san?" Ellia confused seeing Emilya blushed after hearing her brother's name, "Onii-chan! What have you done to Emilya-san! I will demand explanation!" She said it in her mind.

"Hey, I'll follow with you guys tomorrow." Misaka said to them.

"Okay Misaka-san, we'll see you tomorrow." Ellia said while dragging the still blushed Emilya to their room.

* * *

**Touma's dorm,**

"Ah! Welcome home Kamijou-san" said Itsuwa

"Ah! Touma!" said Index while she playing with Sphinx, her cat

"(Sigh)… how's your day?" asked Touma

"Fine like usual, something happened?" asked Itsuwa

"You watch TV right?" said Touma

"2 Level 5's battle in A Certain High School, right?" replies Itsuwa

"Yeah it's my school" replies Touma

"A-Are you Ok then?" asked Itsuwa as she trying to inspect Touma's body

"D-Don't worry! I'm OK" as Touma see somehow Index getting scarier to him

"First, Let's us eat" said Touma

"Yeah!" said Itsuwa

Index somehow distracted after heard word of "eat", "You are right! Let's eat!"

"Man...I thought this Nun will bite me...that was close" Touma said in his mind.

* * *

**After dinner,**

"What do you mean you'll be home late for awhile?" shouted the angry Index.

"I have to do some community service because I got into the fight at school. Starting tomorrow for 3 full months, I have to report to Judgment every day" answers Touma

"Then what will I do?" asked Index

"Why don't you with Itsuwa?" suggested Touma

"Well, that's fine but I also want to come and see your work in Judgment sometimes" said Itsuwa

"Hmm~" after Touma saw 2 girls in front of him, he agreed "OK then, but don't make too much commotion while you're there okay"

The two just nod.

"Especially you Index" Touma said.

Annoyed at Touma, she then quickly bites his head, "I have told you already that I'm not a KID ANYMORE!"

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" Touma in mind regretted saying that to her.

* * *

**At another place, Heaven Canceler's residence**

"And that's how he end up working with Judgment" said Ruko to Heaven Canceler

"Hmm~ I see, so that's also why so many patients came today" said Heaven Canceler

"S-Sorry! I can't handle my anger to that 'Albino boy' "said Sieghart

"You mean Accelerator" as Heaven Canceler sighs

"You know him?" asked Sieghart

"He is one of my patients" replies Heaven Canceler

"Oh~ I see! Well, forgive me once again"

"Try don't to do that again OK"

"You are lucky you know! Grandpa doesn't scold you" said Ruko

Sieghart just nods

"Get cleaned and prepare the dinner okay Ruko, we have Pasta again for dinner." Heaven Canceler said to Ruko.

"Well time to prepare the Pasta, get cleaned okay Sieghart." Ruko said happily.

"(Sigh)...Okay Ruko" as he going to the bathroom.

* * *

**Yomikawa's residence**

"JUDGMENT!" Accelerator raged as they arrived home. He was not happy with that arrangement, at all. He wasn't the type of person to go around helping people, and he knew the sort of work Judgment did.

"It's your own fault to start that thing!" said Yomikawa

"Now! Calm down Accelerator," Yomikawa tried to settle her charge, but he refused and continued to rage, before finally graduating to sulking, not that he would admit that that was what he was doing.

"Now, Accelerator, this is your opportunity to help people who need it. Are you going to let this opportunity go?"

"'I also want to see how Judgment do their job' says Misaka as Misaka curious"

"Fine, I'll go." Accelerator said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

**Tomorrow morning,**

Accelerator and Last Order come to school tomorrow morning after he nearly destroyed the school yesterday while fighting a certain "Old Boy".

"I bet that school is still under repair after what happened yesterday, DAMN THAT BASTARD" Accelerator mumbled to himself.

"'What are you mumbling about?' says Misaka as Misaka asked Accelerator."

"Don't ask you shitty brat!" Accelerator said to Last Order.

But to his surprise, the school compound that supposed to be under repaired is mysteriously repaired overnight to its old state before the fight.

"Weird, this is pretty quick for this shitty high school." Accelerator thought to himself.

**At the Classroom,**

"Ouch...how's your head Tsuchimikado?" Aogami asked his friend after both of them spend a night at the hospital after being knocked out by a "stray bullet" from Sieghart and Accelerator's last fight.

"It's fine nya~. So that white person that we see yesterday is Accelerator huh?" Tsuchimikado asked Aogami.

"You bet he is, the number 1 Level 5 in Academy City, I also heard that he is a Lolicon too taking care of a Loli girl and also he has started his own fanclub by our schools female students~" Aogami said.

Just as soon Aogami said about Accelerator, Accelerator is appeared behind Aogami and said, "I'M NOT A LOLICON! AND DON'T CALL LAST ORDER MY LOLI!" Accelerator snaps at Aogami.

"WAHH! S-S-Sorry Accel, my bad...please don't kill me!" Aogami scared at the sight of Accelerator.

"So Accel right, sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves yesterday, I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu and this is Aogami Pierce, our "real" class representative" Tsuchimikado introduced themselves.

"Humph! A shitty representative for a shitty class." Accelerator said to himself.

Then Seiri approaches Accelerator and Last Order, "Well, welcome to our class Accelerator and Last Order, I'm Fukiyose Seiri, the "acting" class representative, I hope you have a patience to cope with the "Delta Force" antics." Seiri said.

"Huh? 'Delta Force'?" Accelerator feels weird about Seiri's information.

"That is Tsuchimikado, Aogami and Kamijou Touma, the three idiots in this class" Seiri said.

"'Thank you!,' Cheers Misaka as Misaka grabbing Accelerator's pants"

"You're welcome, wait, Misaka? Isn't that the name of the Tokiwadai's Level 5?"

"She mean's her relatives, Last Order's Sister" Accelerator said to Seiri.

Then Touma, Sieghart and Ruko entered the classroom with a curious face,

"Wow, So fast!" said Ruko after she saw the classroom

"Well, they repaired the school quickly, The City that they say as the most advanced City in the world and they're not kidding with it." Sieghart said in amazement.

Then the trios look at Accelerator. Accelerator only looks at them for a moment and look away from the three.

"Why that-" Before Sieghart snaps, Touma quickly grabbed Sieghart's arm and said, "Stop it Sieghart."

Actually in Touma's mind "There is no way i going to let them fight again, especially after yesterday event"

Sieghart then calmed down and said, "Thanks Touma."

Then Aogami and Tsuchimikado approached Touma and Sieghart,

"Hey Kami-yan and Kurosaki-kun!" said Aogami

"Hmm? What is it Aogami?" Sieghart said first with a smile.

"I want to ask something, WHY YOU AND ACCELERATOR NOW BEING ATTRACTIONS FOR SEVERAL FEMALE STUDENTS IN OUR SCHOOL HERE! I'M JEALOUS YOU KNOW!" He shouted while grabbing Sieghart's collar.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" after Ruko hears that she give a very sharp glare to Sieghart.

"He even had his own fanclub during the time us in Grand Knights" think Ruko

"J-Just what are you saying Aogami!" said Sieghart as he ignoring Ruko's glare

"You want to know Aogami~" Tsuchimikado said to Aogami.

Aogami released Sieghart's collar and look at Tsuchimikado, "TELL ME TSUCHIMIKADO!"

"It's all thanks to 'Kami-yan disease', I heard he punched several of people including Sieghart and Accel and those people finally have their own loli and fanclub Nya~" replies Tsuchimikado

"Even thought not everyone that Touma punch got the 'Kami-yan Disease' " thinks Tsuchimikado

Then Aogami looks at Touma with a desperate look, "KAMI-YAN! HIT ME NOW!"

"Wha! NO WAY YOU IDIOT!" Touma denied his friend request.

"BUT PLEASE KAMI-YAN!" as he begging for it.

"I SAY NO! FUKOU DA!" then he ran from Aogami.

"WAIT! KAMI-YAN!" Aogami began to chase him.

Sieghart only sigh at his friend misfortune, "(Sigh)...poor Touma"

* * *

**During Recess,**

Touma, Sieghart, Ruko and surprisingly Accelerator and Last Order are sitting together at the canteen during the recess.

"I surprised to see you sit with us Accelerator." Touma said to Accelerator.

"Humph! So what? I don't see anymore seats though." Accelerator said while eating his sandwich.

"So Accelerator and Sieghart! How about we go together to Judgment after school?" as Touma suggesting his ideas to Sieghart and Accelerator.

"Okay Touma, I'll follow." Sieghart agrees.

"I'll just go by myself" Accelerator said to Touma.

"Aww...C'mon, why don't we just go together? Besides, I'm not your enemy anymore, I'm your friend" Touma said.

"Since when we became friends!" Accelerator shouts to Touma but his shout is not heard thoroughly because of the noisy canteen environment.

Misaka tries to calm Accelerator "'Don't scold at Misaka savior!' says Misaka as Misaka tries to make peace with both of her saviors"

"Hey Accelerator! Stop shouting at him or I'll-!" Sieghart scolds Accelerator.

"Oh and what you would do to me 'Old Boy'?" Accelerator insults Sieghart.

Then Sieghart pick up his tray full of food, "THAT'S IT "ALBINO BOY"! NOW YOU MAKE ME MAD!" then he throws it.

But Accelerator evades the tray and unfortunately, hit Aogami who's sitting with Tsuchimikado across the table.

Aogami, covered in food look at Sieghart, "OI SIEGHART! YOU WANNA HAVE A FOOD FIGHT HUH THEN TAKE THIS!" Aogami launched his own "projectile" to Sieghart.

Sieghart then evades again and hit a student at his back.

"WHO THROWS THIS!" The student said in anger.

The student, who is a Pyrokinesis, then uses his power to engulf his food in flames.

Touma senses the oncoming trouble and said to Ruko and Last Order, "Ruko! Last Order! Hide now!"

Both of them hide under the table, "Touma, what is going on!" Ruko said.

Before Touma can say anything, the Pyrokinesis student throws his "flaming projectile" at Aogami but accidentally hit the other student.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the students declared their favorite word "Food Fight".

Then the canteen has become a major battlefield with "projectiles" flying everywhere.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Touma said to himself.

"Hey Kami-yan, can I hide here?" Tsuchimikado approaches him that is currently taking cover under his table.

Touma only can said, "Fukou Da..."

The food fight is raging as they begin using their ESPers' power to the fight.

Frozen french fries flying everywhere while flaming buns hit the wall and the overturned table.

Touma sees Accelerator still sitting and eating as usual but he also sees a "projectile" coming right at him, "OI! ACCELERATOR!" Touma screams at him.

But it's too late, the "projectile" which is a carton of milk hit's Accelerator's back.

Accelerator finally snaps and activated his choker, "OKAY! YOU WANT SOME PIECE OF ME!"

At the same time Sieghart still taking cover at an overturned table after evading every "projectile" coming at him.

"Okay, I'm sa-" A flying orange juice finally hit him before he can confirm that he is safe.

Then he saw Accelerator throwing the same orange juice at him, "SO..." Then he powered up and picked up a tray of food and throws at Accelerator.

The schools canteen staffs have turned on an emergency alarm in case if the food fight is out of control.

_[WARNING! WARNING! CODE RED AT THE CANTEEN! CODE RED AT THE CANTEEN! MOBILIZING RIOT CONTROL UNIT NO. 6 AND 7 TO THE SCHOOL CANTEEN NOW!]_ The school speaker announced.

Then a group of school teachers wearing Anti-Riot gear come to the canteen and launched Tear Gas and ended the food fight.

Komoe then appeared in front of the well equipped teachers and said, "Okay, who's doing this!"

The entire student's pointed at Sieghart and Accelerator.

"Kurosaki-Chan and Accel-Chan! Meet me at the Teachers Room...NOW!"

Touma shocked at Komoe's name for Accelerator, "**Accel-Chan**!"

Sieghart and Accelerator look at each other and look at Komoe-sensei again, "FINE!" both of them shouted in unison.

But before Komoe accompany them to the Teachers Room, she calls again one person, "Kamijou-Chan!"

Touma knew that Komoe wants a full explanation of this event, "Fukou Da"

* * *

**After the food fight,**

After a long lecture by Komoe-sensei, Sieghart, Accelerator and Touma finally get out from the Teacher's Room where Ruko and Last Order are waiting.

But before they released by Komoe, she asked Touma to accompany Accelerator and Last Order to take a tour around the school and both of them have to agree thus, leave Sieghart alone to go back to class with Ruko.

In the classroom,

"Hey Kurosaki-san! How are you now?" Aogami asked Sieghart after what happened today.

"(Sigh)...got scolded by a chibi teacher" Sieghart sighs at himself.

"Aww but you're lucky that cute Komoe-sensei give you a lecture!" Aogami said to him.

"By the way, you're like that Loli teacher?" Sieghart asked Aogami

"I'm not "like" Loli...I "LOVE" LOLI!" Aogami said to him while waving his arm left and right.

"You always like that!" replies Sieghart

Then he sighs and suddenly a mysterious girl suddenly appears in front of him and caught him by surprise.

"WAH! W-W-Who are you!" Sieghart yells her.

Then Ruko approached to him and said, "Sieghart I thought you know her. She is Himegami Aisa, our classmate too."

"What? Our classmate? But I never met her before." Sieghart replies.

Himegami only sigh, "(sigh)...why I always not noticed by anyone."

Then Sieghart said to Ruko again, "Besides, I think she is scary. Hey Himegami, are you a ghost or something?"

Himegami, annoyed at Sieghart's statement, give him a powerful uppercut, "I'M NOT A GHOST!"

Sieghart literally flown from his seat because of the uppercut.

"OUCH! ... Sorry Himegami!" Sieghart said as he begs for his life.

"(Sigh)...Sieghart, Sieghart..." Ruko look at Sieghart with a pitying face.

* * *

After being permitted by the schools authorities to show Accelerator and Last Order the school compound to get them familiarize with their surroundings.

It was just a regular activity, except that Last Order had a nasty habit of running off somewhere else while both of them look around, even for a moment.

After their tour around the school, Touma, Accelerator and Last Order are in the canteen again to get a little rest after the short tour, just been cleaned from the chaos during the recess.

"Can you wait Accelerator, I'm going to call someone" Touma said as he pulled out his phone.

"K-K-Kamijou-san! W-what do you want?" the kind of happy voice of Mikoto came from his phone. She didn't even say hello.

"Hey Misaka-san, I'm going to the Judgment office today, are you coming too?" Touma said.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm going with Ellia and Emilya too after school and K-Kamijou-san." He can sense her nervousness in the phone.

"Yes Misaka?" Touma asked.

Then he hears the phone is taken by someone, "Who is this! Try to call my Onee-sama!"

"Huh Kuroko?"

"Wait...IT'S YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ONEE-SAMA, YOU BARBARIAN!" Kuroko shouts at the phone.

Then he hears the phone is taken again, "KUROKO! DON'T INTERFERE WITH MY CALL! Oh K-Kamijou-san"

"What is it?" asked Touma

"T-T-Thank you for the r-ring." Then she put off her phone.

While he heard this, he can sense his heart beating fast again, "W-What! I get this feeling again!"

"Your girlfriend huh?" Accelerator snorted.

"N-N-No, she is just a friend Accelerator." Touma tries to explain to him.

"Tch! Whatever."

Touma then asked him, "So what have you been doing since you and I fought last time? I heard from Last Order that you saved her and got hurt, but I don't know the details."

"Drifted, saved her," he tilted his head to indicate Last Order, who was eating beside him, "from a virus that would have driven The Sisters on a killing spree, got a bullet in the brain for my trouble. I was in hospital for around a month, before getting out a couple of weeks ago."

"So you decided to save them. That's good." Touma smiles.

"Don't focus on just that. What about you? Gotten into any fights with guys like me?" Accelerator asked.

"'Misaka wants to know too,' says Misaka as Misaka wants to know her saviors activity after saving Misaka."

"Don't remind me. Ever since I met the "Nun" I've been in and out of the hospital way too many times, and always treated by the same doctor too."

"The Nun?" Accelerator asked, he thinks he know which one that Touma mentioned.

Touma just nod

"Wait, you have been treated by that "Frog Faced Doctor"?" Touma asked Accelerator.

"Yeah and I bet you too being treated by him right?"

Touma only nodded.

"Weird, why are you hospitalized at the first place? I'll be pissed if the great hero that beat me can't win a single fight. Can't save someone?''

"Almost every time I help someone, I end up in the hospital. But not once have I let down the person I was trying to save," he said with pride.

Then Touma continues "People have been hurt because I wasn't fast enough, but I'm not the kind of guy who would leave a fight half finished, even if it killed me."

"Is it worth it?" asked Touma

"Look at that girl, and you should know the answer yourself." As Touma point at Last ORder

"You preach too much." Accelerator responded as he watched Last Order smile.

Seeing Accelerator, Touma chuckled at him.

Accelerator notice and asked him, "What are you laughing at?" with a serious tone.

"It's nothing Accelerator. Well, shall we get back to the class?" Touma said to him.

"Fine. Last Order, we're going back to class." Accelerator orders her.

Last Order only nodded and followed him to the classroom.

* * *

**After school (Judgment 177th Branch),**

Ellia and Emilya just finished their school hour and decided to visit the Judgment Branch where Kuroko is worked.

"This is it, let's get in Emilya" Ellia said to Emilya.

"O-Oh yes, let's in" Emilya blushes because she thinks that Sieghart must have arrived here.

But before they're going in, the duo then look at a long black hair girl, wearing Sakugawa Middle School uniform with a white flower on the left side of her head.

"Hmm? Another one? Is this girl has a problem visiting Judgment?" Ellia thought to herself.

Then the girl asked them, "Hmm? Who do we have here a girl from Tokiwadai?"

" Yes we are. umm...sorry is this place the Judgment 177th Branch where Shirai Kuroko works?" Ellia asked the girl.

"Are you friend of Shirai Kuroko?" the girl asked again.

"Yes, I'm Kurosaki Ellia and this is Shiro Emilya" as Ellia introduce herself and Emilya.

"Ah what a coincidence, I'm Kuroko's friend too. I'm Ruiko Saten, nice too meet you." the girl introduce herself as Ruiko Saten.

"What are you doing here Saten-san?" Ellia said to her

"Oh! Don't call me "Saten-san" just call me Ruiko or Saten only. Well I'm here to visit my friend, Uiharu Kazari" explain Saten

"Ah I know her; I've met her at one point." Ellia remembers the name.

"Let's get in then." Saten said.

* * *

**In the Judgment Headquarter,**

"Excuse us! Is Uiharu here?" Saten is the first to enter.

"Ah Saten-san! How are yo-!" Before Uiharu finished her greeting, Saten quickly spread her skirt until she can see her panties.

"Oh! It is polka dots this time eh Uiharu~" Saten said with an evil grin.

"AH! SATEN-SAN! DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" Uiharu said then she saw Ellia and Emilya at the door, their face is blushed after seeing what Saten has done to Uiharu.

"LOOK AT THEM SATEN! YOU MAKE ME EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF THEM!" Uiharu scolds Saten.

"Sorry Uiharu, I can't help it" Saten said.

Uiharu look at Ellia and Emilya again, "Huh I know you somewhere, are you Ellia-san? The person that came and helped me carry Misaka-san's stuff two days ago?"

"Yes, I am, glad to meet you again." Ellia smiles at her.

"This is your friend too?" Uiharu looked at Emilya.

"Yes she is Shiro Emilya, my roommate at Tokiwadai Dorm."

"N-Nice to meet you Uiharu-san" Emilya said carefully.

"Nice to meet you too, please take a seat, I'll make some tea okay." Uiharu then move to make a tea for her friends.

After making the tea, the four of them sat down facing each other, "So Ellia-san, what are you doing here?" Uiharu asked.

"Umm...I heard my brother is voluntarily worked here after what he had done." Ellia said to her.

"Umm...Sieghart Sieghart right?" Uiharu said.

Ellia only nodded.

Then Saten cut in, "Sieghart Sieghart! One of the new Level 5's that challenged the number 1 Level 5 in a battle until the school nearly destroyed! The one that even tie against the 1# Level 5" Saten said enthusiastically.

"Uh...yes."

Saten only look at her with amazement in her eyes.

Then Kuroko and Mikoto come to the Judgment office after Ellia and Emilya come to the office.

"Huh Ellia and Emilya-san?" Kuroko said after seeing the duo.

"Oh hi Kuroko and Misaka-san" Ellia greet them.

"Ah Shirai-san, Misaka-san! Please sit down; I'll make a tea for both of you."

"Thank you Uiharu." Mikoto said to her.

"You're visiting your brother?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, I have a thing or two to say to him." Ellia said while secretly clenching her fists.

"Hmm..." Before Kuroko asked, two figures entered the office.

It's Ruko and Last Order.

* * *

**Before Ruko and Last Order entered the room,**

"Hey Last Order! Why don't you come in?" Ruko asked.

'"When Misaka saw that person, Misaka's underlings told Misaka to avoid her until certain conditions are met,' Misaka explains as Misaka hugs her self in fear."

"You mean Kuroko?" Ruko asked.

Last Order only nods

"Come on, get in okay, I'll protect you if that girl is going to hurt you."

Last Order finally came in.

Everyone in the room look Last Order in surprise especially Kuroko.

Mikoto looked at them, then she looked at Kuroko and everyone in fear, she didn't wanted to reveal about the experiment, "W-W-What! Why Last Order here in the first place! And WITH RUKO?" Misaka thought.

"Umm...Saten-san? Do you see that little girl's face is the same as Misaka-san?" Uiharu said.

"Y-Y-Yes Uiharu, I see the same too. How about you Ellia and Emilya?" Saten said to them.

Both of them say in unison, "T-This is the first time I see her. Kuroko"

Kuroko's mouth drools like a tap water after looking at her, the one that she saw as "Loli Onee-sama".

"AHHHH! AM I IN HEAVEN! IT'S LOLI ONEE-SAMA AGAIN!" then Kuroko jumps directly at Last Order.

"DON'T YOU TRY KUROKO!" Mikoto then give a large electrical volt to Kuroko.

"Misaka-san? Why don't you tell us that you have a little sister with you!" Uiharu and Saten unison said to Misaka.

"Oh I don't want to tell you guys because of her" She pointed Kuroko at the same time thinking (Well this is the best reason for it)

Then Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator come in.

"Hmm? What is that smell?" Touma smells something fried.

Then he looks at Kuroko who is lying down then he looks at Misaka.

"What happened here Misaka?" Touma asked her.

"K-Kamijou-San! Uh it's nothing, Kuroko just going to assault Last Order and-YOU!" Misaka expression changed as she sees the murderer whom kills's nearly 10000 Sisters in the [Experiment].

Accelerator then suddenly bows down to her and said, "What I did was unforgivable. I submit myself to your punishment."

Mikoto retorts at him, "HAH! PUNISHMENT? LIKE HELL I PUNISH YOU WITH ANYTHING EQUALLY THE SAME LIKE YOU DID TO THEM!"

Then Mikoto attacks the defenseless Accelerator with her electricity.

"ARGH!" Mikoto intensifies her attack because she remembers every 'Sister' that he murdered but suddenly she feels that her attack is blocked.

She shocked at Touma who is standing in front of her and Accelerator without using his Imagine Breaker.

"K-Kamijou-san...why?" She said to Touma while her eyes tears.

Touma slowly walks towards her and hug her instantly.

Misaka shocked at Touma's action that she accidentally release a jolt on Touma.

"Hey, don't be angry anymore Misaka, are you forget that Accelerator is the one that protect Last Order?"

Mikoto than sees Last Order stretches her hands in protecting Accelerator.

"Please, give him a chance, I trust him and you must also trust him too."

Meanwhile, Kuroko awakes from Misaka's attack , "Wha? what's going-!" seeing Touma and Misaka hug together she fainted again.

"If you say so, I trust you but still not him." Misaka then disengage herself from Touma.

She then approaches Last Order and Accelerator that still bowed down on his knees.

"'Are you going to her Accelerator?' says Misaka as Misaka asked the Original with her tears falling out"

"No I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I promise" replies Mikoto

Then she said to Accelerator, "Get up! I don't want to see you on the floor like this"

She then continued, "I know that you are Last Order's Guardian so promise to me that you protect her but I still won't forgive you. If you don't, I'll kill you myself"

Then Accelerator change from anguish to his usual sneer at her, "Like I need you to tell me that."

Then everything is settled.

Saten and Uiharu still clueless of what is going on.

* * *

Ellia looked at her brother, "Onii-chan! I need to have a word with you"

Sieghart sensed her seriousness and answered, "W-What is it Ellia?"

"Why you nearly destroyed the whole school huh? Promise me that you won't do that again and also if you want to have a relationship with Emilya, you better to have my permission!"

Sieghart, Emilya and especially Ruko shocked at Ellia's words about Sieghart and Emilya.

"Huh? W-Wait! What you mean? This is must be a misunderstanding! Right Emilya!" said Sieghart with a confused face and Ruko behind him give him a scary glare

"Y-Yes Sieghart! Please this is a misunderstanding!" as Emilya blushed.

"If that so, then I'll forgive you but you better remember my words Onii-chan!" Ellia warns his brother.

"But, now I remember again Onii-Chan is very dense if it comes to women feelings even though not at dense as Kamijou Onii-Chan" think Ellia as she sighs.

Touma sighs as Ellia seems talk about him.

"I get it!" replies Sieghart and he thinks "I don't do anything to Emilya yet and why I the only one get blame for something that I don't do at all"

"Hmm...Isn't it Ellia huh~ Long time no see." Accelerator looks at Ellia.

Ellia look at him and she remembered the time when she is used as a test subject by Accelerator's former mentor, Kihara Amata.

"Accelerator, it's been a long time" Ellia said to him.

Everyone shocked to see Accelerator and Ellia known each other.

Sieghart said first, "W-What? You know him Ellia!"

"Yes Onii-chan...A long time ago" she said to her brother while looking at Accelerator.

"She's so cute when at that time are you Ellia" Accelerator said cynically to Ellia.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER YOU "ALBINO BOY"!" Sieghart nearly on his limit.

Accelerator retorts back, "What's the matter "OLD BOY"? Don't you want your little sister to be humiliated?"

"Why you!" Sieghart finally throws a large purple energy ball at Accelerator.

* * *

Everyone in the office take cover; expecting to hear a loud explosion.

But they only hear is just a sound of a breaking glass.

"W-What?" Sieghart then see Touma hold out his 'Imagine Breaker' and stop Sieghart's attack.

Everyone finally see Touma uses his right hand that dissipates Sieghart's attack.

"Sieghart! Accelerator! That's enough! Do you guys wanna get imprisoned by Anti-Skill in prison! JUST STOP THIS ALREADY OKAY!" shouted Touma.

"Please stop Accelerator!' says Misaka as Misaka plea to Accelerator to stop fighting."

"You too Onii-chan!" Ellia also pleas to his brother.

Seeing Touma's determined face and Ellia and Last Order begging them to stop, Sieghart and Accelerator finally stops insulting each other, "Fine Touma, I'll stop, sorry."

"Tch! fine I'll stop too." Accelerator also agrees.

While Ruko looking at both of them "Good End"

Kuroko then wakes up again, "Huh? What is going on? Saten? Uiharu? Onee-sama? Emilya? Did I miss something?"

Saten then look at everything at happened and look at Mikoto, Uiharu, and Kuroko whom just awake.

"**That is the guy!**" shouted Saten

Everyone look at her and said in unison, "Who?"

Saten pointed at Touma, "It's him! He is the one in one of the City's Urban Legends! The Man that can negate every ESPer's powers!"

Touma then said as he points himself, "Huh? Me?"

Uiharu also realizes what Saten said before, "Wha! It's Him! The Legend is True!"

Kuroko also said, "This Barbarian! Impossible!" She then approached Touma.

"Let see if you can be teleported?" Kuroko touches his shoulder and doesn't feel anything.

"What? It is the same as before!" Kuroko still can't believe it and she remembers her first meeting with Touma during the August 21st.

"Humph! You fools just realized? This Bastard is the first and only one that defeated me in the first place." Accelerator said to everyone while pointing at Touma.

Saten asked to Touma, "So what is your name?"

"Oh sorry to not introduced myself, I'm Kamijou Touma and you must be Ruiko Saten right?"

"Huh? How did you know me?" asked Saten

"Misaka always talk about her friends." Touma said as he looks at Mikoto

"Oh, anyways, what Level are you?"

"I'm just a normal Level 0" Touma proudly said.

Then Misaka, Accelerator and Sieghart then simultaneously snaps," LIKE HELL YOU'RE A LEVEL 0! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAVE DEFEATED US!"

Touma then nullify all of Misaka and Sieghart attacks while also evading a pen that Accelerator throws at him.

"Whoa! Calm Down guys! My Power has been registered as LEVEL 0!"

Just as they calmed down, the head of Judgment Office Branch 177, Mii Konori finally arrives at the office and looked at the situation that is happened at her office.

"Umm...what just happened here?" Konori asked

Everyone silence at Konori's question as Touma, nearly fried by Misaka attack, only can said "Fukou Da..."

* * *

**Several hours ago,  
****England (Necessarius Headquarter)**

One can see two people behind Stiyl.

One is black haired and short boy about less then 160 cm with long-sleeved black cloth and blue jacket with short brown pants and gloves

The other one a red long twin-tailed haired girl that used black maid uniform with apron and headband. She is about 167 cm

"So you two are the representatives of the Grand Knight's?" said Stiyl

"Leader of 3rd Division, Lotto - The ArchMage" said the boy

"Third Seat of 1st Division, Airi Zailburg" said the girl

"So you two that represents the 6 Grand Knight's that not allied fully to Roman Catholic" said Stiyl

"Oh~ You know how to talk, do you?" said Lotto

"Hmm~ I guess" while Stiyl start smoking

"We only come here because the Warlord's request"

"You mean Kurosaki Sieghart"

"Yes! Plus I'm want to talk with your Arch-Bishop, Laura Stuart" said Lotto

"I'm also here as the representative of the Warlord and 1st Division" said Airi to Stiyl

"I see, Angelus134 -'The Angel of Death' is it?" reply Stiyl

"Ara~ to think you know my mage name, you sure great. Stiyl Magnus - Fortis931"

Stiyl continued his smoking after he heard his mage name called by Airi

"Better be careful because ... " as Airi starting whisper to Lotto's ear

"I know, that woman according to Sieghart is very good in talk. This woman really has the ability to manage a large group like English Anglicans." Said Lotto

He then continues

"Forget about hiding her true feelings and intentions, once people realize the real hidden meaning of the conversations, they normally end up being unable to do anything except to continue with the conversation. She's really one that can really talk her way through. If one's not careful, the person wouldn't even know what the conditions of the agreement that he's signing for are." said Lotto

"We'll keep that in mind okay." Lotto said to Airi

"Right" replies Airi

"We are here!" said Stiyl

A woman appeared in front of them.

"Welcome!" said Laura

"So you are the leader of the English Anglicans, Laura Stuart" said Lotto

"She looks young for someone who is old" think Lotto

"And you are 3rd Leader right! The Archmage Lotto, no... Jang Gun. Am I right? "Laura said with a smile.

"Hmm~ She even knows my real name!"

"So shall we start discussing about our contract"

"Absolutely" both of them say.

The meeting takes place

* * *

**After several hours**

"I see, I'll inform the others then" said Lotto

"Good thing~ from 6 Grand Knights leader, you the one that came to talk to me! You sure are smart to avoid my entire 'traps' and have your own way to enjoy this conversation" said Laura

"Heh~ We only help you for a moment, no more no less. I also almost got trapped by you" said Lotto as he and Airi go away from there

"Heh~ You sure are great talker, Jang Gun" said Laura as she smiling

"You're not bad too, Laura Stuart" Lotto said as he waves his left hand to the air and they began disappear from her view.

"So Stiyl, they are better than I expected." Laura said to Stiyl.

"Really?" Stiyl just look at Laura.

* * *

**Outside the Headquarter,**

"NOW WHERE IN THE HELL IS THOSE TWO!" said Lotto to his 2nd Seat, Ah Dol

"Well, they leave to Academy City to inform 'him' first" said Ah Dol with a calm tone

"And you let them go?" shouted Lotto

"Don't worry! Those two can be relied; the third seat of our division Mei Ling is with 4th Seat of 1st Division, Lily"

"I don't say anything about that" as Lotto out his hand on his forehead.

"I already call them, seems Lily and Mei Ling right now near the airport" said Airi

"Those annoying Twerp! Tell Sieghart about them" said Lotto

"S-Sure, as you wish." as Airi blush and pick her phone

"Huh~ Still think about him" said Lotto with a pissed off tone

"Well, you also want to meet him right" said Ah Dol

"He is the only guy that has defeated me, the Great Arch-Mage, off course I'll go, Thanks to those girls I can't go now!" shouted Lotto

"Is that only the reason?" thinks Ah Dol as he saw Lotto.

Then three of them get into a car that park outside of the Headquarter

* * *

**London's Airport  
****London Heathrow Airport**

"Do you think this is OK?" said a red long haired girl with twin braids and used black china dress

"Don't worry~ Don't worry~ you sure worry too much Mei Ling" said blonde haired and blue eyes girl, she used a yellow shirt with black jacket and black jeans

"Uhhhhh~ If my leader know this I will be punished, and that's gonna be your fault! Lily!" yelled Mei Ling

"He probably already know right now, when we came back from Academy City I can see him throwing lots of fire balls to you" said Lily

"Don't remind me that~" as Mei Ling looks very scared

"Hmm~ Yes?" as Lily pick up her cell phone "Yeah we are at airport right now. And humm~ I see, So you guys will return to Roma now and ..."

After she finish, she turn off and put her cell phone back to her pocket

"So~" said Mei Ling

"HE is angry a lot" said Lily

"No~"

"Don't worry after all we going to meet 'that boy' don't sad~"

"Uh~ You are right better think about it later~"

Lily only laughs at Mei Ling's attitude.

* * *

**Academy City**

After the others explained about what is happened to Konori,

"Is that so...never mind about that" Konori said.

"Hmm..." she look at Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator.

"You're must me Kamijou Touma, Kurosaki Satoshi and Accelerator right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well then, I also heard from the reports about what are you doing yesterday so you'll serve at Judgment voluntarily as a punishment from the schools authorities am I right?" Konori said to them.

The three only nodded.

"Right~ okay, for your first tasked for Judgment." She then handed them three same document and the three of them look at the content.

Touma speaks first, "Reports on Attacks against ESPers by Skill-Out's using illegal weapon... Konori-senpai, Is this means that we have to investigate about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, this would be your first tasked in Judgment and don't worry, Uiharu Kazari here will provide you with the latest intelligence." She pointed at Uiharu.

"If you need help, asked Shirai Kuroko to provide you support if you need one." She pointed at Kuroko.

"Or if you need anything, just asked me okay." Konori said to them.

"Yes ma'am" Touma replies.

Konori then pulled out three Judgment armbands to give it to the three, "Congratulations and welcome to the Judgment, gentlemen." Konori said with a smiled face.

Touma received the armband and immediately wears it, "Thank you Konori-Senpai."

While Sieghart after receiving the armband only can said, "Well, 3 months of hell has begun"

"Hmph! You can say that again 'Old Boy'." Accelerator said to Sieghart.

"Ah~ Shut up! 'Albino Boy'" I bet you hate it too huh?" Sieghart smirk at him.

"Tch! Whatever..." Accelerator said back.

Konori look at Sieghart and Accelerator reaction then said, okay, you two can leave, I want to talk to Kamijou-san first.

"What do you want to ask Miss?" Touma said.

"First of all, don't call me "Miss" call me Konori-senpai and Kamijou-san, I want you to keep an eye on Sieghart and Accelerator, make sure that they didn't get into any trouble" as Konori gives Touma order.

"I understand...Fukou Da..."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Hey Misaka, nice ring you got there." Sieghart said to Misaka.

"T-Thanks" then Mikoto blushes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who give it to you"

Mikoto only nodded.

"Onii-chan, we're going back first!" Ellia and Emilya ready to leave.

"Okay Ellia, be careful out there!" Sieghart said to her little sister.

His phone suddenly rings.

He picked up, "Hello? Airi?"

"A-Ah Sieghart!" Airi nearly screams at the phone.

"Are you okay Airi?"

"Y-Yes, actually we've just finished the negotiations with the Anglican Church."

"Good and what else?"

"The Arch-Mage wanted to inform you about something."

"Lotto? And~"

"It seems that the third seat of his division, Mei Ling is en-route here to Academy City together with Lily from the 4th seat of the our Division." Airi informs

"W-What! _Those two_ are coming here?" Sieghart surprised at the info.

"Yes, it seems that the Arch-Mage is very pissed off with their actions. Because of that, we trusted you to take care for them two when they arrived at Academy City."

"Understood, tell Lotto that I'll handle it." Sieghart said.

"Understood, I'll inform him for now, see you Sieghart."

Then the phone is shut off.

"Something important?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah... (Sigh)" Sieghart sigh at his luck. "I wonder is this time a good or bad thing~"


	13. 1st Mission and The Arrival

**After School,**

For their first assignment after officially accepted as Judgment members, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator is tasked to investigate the increasing case of attacks by Skill-Outs against ESPers using weapons that immediately incapacitated them.

The three of them are heading to the hospital to interview one of the victims that has been recently attacked.

"Alright, we will visit one of the victim that has been attacked recently at the hospital, Uiharu said this guy is battered badly without fighting back, the same for the previous victims" Touma explained to Sieghart and Accelerator.

"Like what? We just ask and leave?" Accelerator said to him. It seems like he still didn't like his job very much.

Touma look at Accelerator and said, "We ask him and investigate it further, right Sieghart" he then look at Sieghart.

"Ah, yeah Touma." Sieghart nods.

* * *

**In the hospital,**

The three of them meet the victim, a 16 year old student who's been badly beaten that his whole body has to be cast with plaster because he has many broken bones according to the medical report.

"Good afternoon, we are from Judgment, can we ask you about what was happened to you recently?" Touma asks the victim while Sieghart standing beside him and Accelerator sat at a chair waiting for them finishes their interview.

"Ah, recently, I've met a group of Skill-Outs from nowhere, I prepare to use my power and suddenly I hear a strange noise, it hurts my brain like a thousand needle poke in my brain and I passed out a second later." The victim explained.

"Hmm~" Sieghart then said "Can you use your power during the fight?"

"No! I can't." said the victim

(Can't use any power and strange noise eh~) as Sieghart thinking about something.

"Could you recognize anything before you passed out?" Touma continue to ask.

The Student is struggle to think the minutes before he passed out, "Ah I see one of them holding something but I cannot remember it though, sorry."

"That's okay, you've helped us a lot, and we promise that we will get this trouble end quickly before other people are hurt" Touma said, reassuring the victim.

Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator head out again after finished their interview.

"Any luck?" Accelerator asked.

"From what we know, the victim said that he saw one of them holding something and my guess that is the illegal weapon that was rumored used by the Skill-Out to attack ESPers." Sieghart said.

Sieghart then continued "But I probably know what is it, first we must look for the group that holds that thing"

"But we don't really sure if that is true Sieghart, we still got to find these people before someone else is hurt." Touma said.

After thinking deeply, Sieghart look at him and said, "You're right Touma."

"Humph! Whatever, I hope to finish this quickly." Accelerator said.

"Same here~" said Sieghart

Then Touma's phone is ringing and he picked up the phone.

"Hello Uiharu?"

"Ah Kamijou-san, we have received reports that another attack is taking place near your position, Shirai-san have gone to investigate it but I haven't hear her for now, please go to the scene quickly!" Uiharu said in distress.

"I got it, we'll be there right away." Then he closes his phone.

"Sieghart, Accelerator, we have a reports of another attack near our position, Kuroko has been in the area but Uiharu lost contact with her, I feel that she has been incapacitated. We need to go...NOW!" Touma said to them.

Sieghart and Accelerator nodded and the three ran to the scene.

* * *

**At the scene of the attack,**

After the three of them arrived at the scene, they see about 10 Skill-Outs and also Shirai Kuroko who's been incapacitated.

"Kuroko! What have you done!" Touma screamed at them.

"Well-well, look what have we got here, another Judgment bastard tries to help their Bitch" One of them said to the trio possibly their leader holding a hand held loudspeaker.

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! SURRENDER NOW!" Touma said.

"Oh you're the one that will shut up." Then he activated the loudspeaker.

A weird sound emanating from the loudspeaker.

"What is this sound?" Touma then look at Accelerator and see him downed, but still awake.

"Urgh! My Head!" Accelerator moan in pain.

"Accelerator!" Then he look at the leader again, "WHY YOU!"

The leader starts smiling.

"Oh! So, that white jerk is Accelerator huh? It's good we have this." The leader showed the device in his hand.

"What is that? Is that 'Capacity Down'? "Sieghart said while he also feels the pain a bit.

"Oh~ You quite smart Don't you? This is the improved version of Capacity Down and since you two have not being affected by it, I think that my men is enough to put you out of action. Men?" He said while looking at his men.

"So with that device, you thought that you can attack people freely when they are at their weak huh?" He said while clenched his fist.

"If that so, I'LL BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" Touma then charges at the leader.

"Hey Touma! Time finish this thing." Sieghart said.

"Adept Sword and Lance! Come to me!" and his sword with his lance appear on his hand.

"Good thing I can use magic though. HERE I COME!" Sieghart also charges at the Skill-Outs.

"Touma! Take out their leader! I will handle the rest!" said Sieghart

Touma charges through the crowd and meet the leader face to face, "Take this!" He then punched the leader straight in his face.

The leader fell and the device is knocked out from his hand.

"B-Boss!" One of his men then charge at Touma until a garbage lid hit the man in high speed.

"W-What!" then the others look at Accelerator who's now have activated his choker switch.

"Well then, for making my head in pain, I'm going TO TEAR YOUR APART YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Accelerator said while showing his evil grin.

In fear, they then look at Sieghart who already defeated 4 of them, "Okay, who's next?"

"OKAY GUYS...LET'S DO THIS!" Touma said to his friend.

* * *

After a minute of fighting, 10 men including their leader is knocked out and picked up by Anti-Skill.

Shirai Kuroko who's incapacitated earlier wakes up to see the three men in front of her.

"U-Uh~ What is happening? Y-You guys? What is going on?" Kuroko asks them.

"Good that you're save now Kuroko, you've been out for a while so we take care of the Skill-Out's" Touma said to her.

"Humph! I getting pissed by them too, luckily this guy stops me from tearing them apart." Accelerator said while pointing to Touma.

Then, one of the Anti-Skill officer approach Touma, "Thank you for taking care of this, we'll be taking the prisoners now." Anti-Skill said as he bowed down to Touma.

"That's fine sir, this is our duty too." Touma said to him and the officer leaves.

"Hey Touma, I see you've getting used to this job now." Sieghart said to Touma.

"While me and 'the Albino boy' not yet" as he saw Accelerator who is pissed off

"Very funny Sieghart, anyway, we have to get this to Konori-senpai right now." Touma said as he showed the device to Sieghart and Accelerator.

"What is this?" Kuroko finally able stand up and asks them.

"That leader said this is an improved version of the Capacity Down and the cause of why the victims is quickly passed out and cannot use their powers." Touma explained.

Sieghart just sees Touma.

"Well~ what are we waiting for, let's go." Sieghart said to them.

"Hey Kuroko, are you fine to go with us with your condition?" Touma asks her.

"I'm fine, let's go now." Kuroko said.

"Okay, let's head back" Touma said to the rest and walked backed to their Judgment Branch.

* * *

**At Judgment HQ,**

After arriving at their headquarters, they meet Konori and discuss about what happening.

"So, that is what happened." Konori said while look at the device the three recovered.

"Konori-senpai, any information about this Capacity Down?" Touma asks.

"According to Uiharu, this is an improved version of what the older Skill-Out's used before and appears to be more effective at incapacitating ESPers." Konori said while remembers the Big-Spider cases the she handled once.

"Anything else, is their other device is available out there?" Kuroko's turns to ask.

Konori start thinking.

Then, Konori looks at Kuroko and said, "Well, according to information from Anti-Skill, their leader said that this device is the only one left and is given by a mysterious people whose identity is still not known so the Anti-Skill is still investigating the matter."

The others look at each other and look again at Konori.

"So this is mean that we still need to investigate this matter?" Touma said.

Konori look at him and said, "Don't worry, this matter is now under Anti-Skill's jurisdiction so I can say that your first task is accomplished"

Touma let's out a big relief after hearing what Konori said to them.

"Thank you! Senpai." Touma bowed to her.

"Okay, you all can go home for now. But make sure you report in here after school okay." Konori said to them.

Then the three of them head back to their homes.

After the three head out of the office, Kuroko then said Konori, "You know, those guys is quite good after their first task don't you think?"

"Yeah, too good. I hope they will contribute much to us." Konori said to her.

Kuroko only nodded at her.

* * *

**Outside the office,**

Ruko playing with Last Order then they realized the boys come out

"So how is it?" said Ruko

"It already handles by the others" said Sieghart

"That kind of job is easy" said Accelerator

"'I also want to see' says Misaka as Misaka interesting with Judgment's activities"

"It's just a very boring first job" said Accelerator "Now let's go home!" said Accelerator

"'Then see you Tomorrow' says Misaka as Misaka waving her hand to the others"

Then Last Order followed Accelerator back to Yomikawa's place

"So what are you two gonna do now?" asked Touma as he saw his friends

Sieghart just silent for a moment.

"Pick up someone" said Sieghart

"They won't come today" said Ruko

Sieghart then shows a surprised expression.

"Eh~ what you mean?" asked Sieghart

"Seems they get another de-route before they come to Academy City" explains Ruko.

"AGAIN?" shouted Sieghart while put his hand on his head.

"Who's coming?" asked Touma

Ruko then sees Touma.

"Our friends from Grand Knights" said Ruko

"Grand Knights eh~" then Touma remembers the conversation that Sieghart having with Stiyl several days ago

"It seems tomorrow they will come" said Ruko

Sieghart just sighs.

"Those girls will never learn" said Sieghart "Then I guess it's the time for us to return to our place"

"See you later" said Ruko as she and Sieghart go from his sight

"Time to go back" said Touma

* * *

At night three of them start talking to people at their place about what they done for Judgment today.

Touma said it to Index and Itsuwa with proud

Accelerator was whining a lot to Last Order, Yomikawa and Yoshikawa about it

While Sieghart seems not to enjoy talking about what he done

* * *

In the morning, no sign of fight between Sieghart and Accelerator like usual they done.

They sit behind Touma and Tsuchimikado, which means there is probability anytime for them to start any battle whether it's verbal or by power. For some reason Touma feels this is the best. Or not

**During Recess,**

Last Order interacts with Fukiyose Seiri, Himegami Aisa and Ruko like usual.

Sieghart sleeping

While Accelerator just do nothing.

Touma otherwise must handle his 2 friends.

"There no such thing as a younger sister type character bathing with her older brother. Not in this day and age. Don't let your own dreams cloud your judgment!" Aogami shouted.

"No, no, it can happen. I'm sure of it," Tsuchimikado protested.

"Ha! I bet you even think that they'll splash you playfully, don't you?"

"It could happen!"

"So what do you think Kami-yan?" asked Aogami

"I don't know anything about that and why you guys asking me about this" said Touma

"Because you have all type of women you know!"

"I already told you! I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

Touma just silent because he knows Aogami will keep talking back.

This blue and golden haired duo turned their attention to Accelerator, who twitched angrily.

"Accel-Chan, what do you think?" Aogami asked. "That kind of love thing doesn't happen in this day and age, do it?"

"No, no, it does! I bet you've bathed with that loli of yours, right?" while Tsuchimikado looking at Last Order

"Don't call her a loli! What kind of degenerates are you, asking a question like that!" the albino snapped.

"See," Aogami seemed to ignore him the Level 5's question. "He agrees with me. Bathing with your little sister in a love comedy setting just doesn't happen, the same as the lap pillow."

"It does exist-nya! It does!"

"You're wrong," Touma's voice cut in lethargically. "The lap pillow does exist; I've experienced it first hand." He'd said so tiredly while remembers that moment (during the time he stopped the 'EXPERIMENT'), trying to stop the argument, but with these words it was like a dam erupted.

"Oooh, as expected of the high level Kami-yan nya!" said Tsuchimikado

"What, really? Damn it Kami-yan. It's always you!" Aogami shouts.

"Uh~ Can you both at least turned down your voice! I'm sleeping here!" shouts Sieghart as he starts to awake from his nap

"Why don't you asked him?" asked Tsuchimikado

"Alright! What do you think about little sister that bathing with her older brother?" asked Aogami

"Huh? Well~ several years ago my little sister used to take a bath with me, what she done only splash me playfully while yelling out 'Walawalawala' as she kicks" answered Sieghart

"Oh! What do I say! It's happened right! That the answer that accepted from a older brother" replied Tsuchimikado

"(Sigh) Seems handle both of them more tiring then any kind of activity" said Sieghart to Touma that only nodded

"By the way guys" said Aogami to Sieghart and Accelerator "We not celebrate yet yours entrance into the class."

"You don't need to celebrate us you know" said Sieghart

"It just wasting of time" said Accelerator

But not for the girls

"I agree" said Ruko

"'I also want it' says Misaka as Misaka begging Accelerator to agree it"

"Get off shitty brat! And don't just agree with them!" as Accelerator pissed off with Last Order actions.

"'Onii-sama also agree right?' says Misaka as Misaka call the other savior"

"Ah~ Kami-yan! I jealous of you" said Aogami

"Damn it Kami-yan! Why are you being called Onii-sama so easily? I thought your preference was for Onee-san types!" Tsuchimikado yelled out to Touma, who whirled to face him.

"Don't say those kinds of thing out loud, Sis-con sergeant!" Touma snapped. "She just asked me if she could call me that, and I agreed. I don't know why. You're just jealous because you're little sister is the type to call anyone Onii-chan, while Last Order calls me that for a reason."

"You bastard, bringing my little sister into this!" Tsuchimikado growled, before pouncing on Touma as they began to fight.

"Kami-yan," the cold voice of Aogami pierced the air. "Just how many points on your harem are you going for? If you really want a harem with zero blind spots, as your friends, of course we'll help you. But still, it's unforgivable that you could go so far on your own. Teach me your tricks damn it!"

Then he, too, joined the fray.

But their actions make Accelerator amazed, Sieghart somehow getting used to it.

But they make the most fatal mistakes ever.

A punch hit directly to Accelerator's face and A kick hit directly at Sieghart that trying to sleep again, making those two angry.

"Last Order! Hurry up, come here!" said Ruko as she getting a very bad feeling. But Last Order ignore her

"YOU GUYS ! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Accelerator and Sieghart said it in unison, making the "Delta Force" that fighting to each other realized it

Aogami, Tsuchimikado and surprisingly Touma's faces darkened.

"Are you alright? Misaka asks as Misaka displays her worry."

"In all the confusion, we'd forgotten who really had such a sweet little sister figure, all to himself." said Aogami to Accelerator

"This is all because of the Kami-yan disease, the one that only affects that Kami-yan gets serious against!" said Tsuchimikado adding the fire

"Oi, oi, what's your type?"

"What, type?" Accelerator asked angrily.

"He's obviously a loli-con with the way he dotes on Last Order and continues to stare at Komoe-sensei in fascination."

"Why would you know, you multi-fetish bastard."

"I'm not a loli-con ya SHITHEAD!" the Level 5 snapped.

"Then what type of girls do you like?" as Aogami ignore the anger Accelerator to Sieghart

"What you mean!" said Sieghart

"Doesn't you also same as Tsuchimikado" said Aogami

"You guys need to be silent eh~" said Sieghart that getting angry

And now 2 Level 5's also join the fight, which never a good thing

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Ruko, Last Order and the other girls standing outside the classroom.

"What happened?" said Komoe

"Umh Komoe-Sensei" said Fukiyose but cut by Komoe

"Now you all get in!" said Komoe

"Lets sta-" as Komoe-Sensei opens the door of her class

However, she stopped short when she noticed an undeniable truth.

Several seats were empty. And several students knocked down.

"Fukou da!" This shout rent the air, urging the petite teacher to hurry to the window.

What she saw was some of her students leaving the grounds like it were the end of the day instead of the beginning.

And those guys now already fighting outside

"You guys! STOP IT THIS IN INSTANCE! "said Komoe to the "Delta Force" and 2 Level 5's that are punching each other right now.

* * *

**23rd District Terminal Station  
****Academy City Airport**

"Finally we've got here" said a red long haired girl with twin braids, MeiLing

"So, this is what they called as Academy City! Really different from any city that I ever saw" said blonde haired and blue eyes girl, Lily

After she saw it she then grab MeiLing breast

"S-Stop it Lily!" said MeiLing as she blushes

"Eh~ But your breasts are good you know, I even can make them as my personal pillow" said Lily as she trying to kiss MeiLing

"Can't you stop that thing? That hobby of yours!" as MeiLing trying to get away from Lily

Then 2 girls getting closer to them

"It's been a long time" said the green-haired short girl, Lilian

"You guys never change" said the blue-haired short girl, Kururu

"Eh~ isn't this Kururu and Lilian" as Lily hug them

"Can't you stop it Miss Lily"

"Stop it ma'am!"

"Ah~ but you two are so adorable" said Lily as she disappointed

She then release both of the girls

"I think Sir Sieghart and Miss Ruko that pick us" said MeiLing

"They now at school" said Kururu

"School?" said MeiLing

"Master want to live as a normal boy" add Lilian

"Eh? But he is a genius even he finished his university a long time ago right?" said MeiLing

"He just wants to live as a normal highschooler now ..." said Lilian

"Can we see him?" as Lily cut the conversation

"Hmm~ If I don't wrong Master already finish his school and doing his "punishment" right now" said Kururu

"What punishment?" said Lily and MeiLing as they interested

"Well~" then Kururu explain them all to both of them

"Like usual~" said Lily

"But this time without Sir Lotto" said MeiLing

"Okay lets go now" Lily said to the others.

"Where is his school?" MeiLing said to Kururu.

"At a Certain High School" Kururu said.

"Fine, we'll go there" Lily decided to go to his school.

* * *

**Near the school**

Lily and her company meet several Skill-Outs that happened to be near that area

"Well well~ what we got here 2 hot chicks and 2 little girls" said a Skill-Out

"Don't you guys want to go with us" said the other man

"Sorry we pass!" said Lily as she ignore the invitation

"We won't let you past" said the other man

"C-Mon~ We going to have a lot of 'Fun' ... UGH~" as the man punched by MeiLing

"We already told you let us pass" said MeiLing

"That's enough girls! You don't know what you guys against" said the Skill Out

"20 VS 4! What you guys can do" said another Skill-Out

"Heh~ Don't underestimated us" said Lily

"I'm going to ..." suddenly the Skill-Out knocked down

"Hey! What the..." another Skill-Out also knocked down followed by his friends

"What happened?" asked MeiLing

"'He' is here!" said Lily "If I'm not mistaken, this is [Divine Punishment] !"

"[Divine Punishment]? But isn't it worked in other way?" asked MeiLing

"His ability is something special you see."

"Well-well, What have we got here!" said a boy appeared in front of them, several Skill-Outs near him also already knocked down

"Sir Sieghart!" said MeiLing

"Master!" Lilian and Kururu then come to him

"Good job everyone!" said Sieghart

"It's been a long time since I last see you, you already grown up" said Lily with a smile

"You also, and Hey there MeiLing" said Sieghart

"Hai!" said MeiLing as she blushes

"First! I will call the Anti-Skills to handle these problems"

Several minutes later Anti-Skills came and arrest all the Skill-Out "Good job there new guy"

"Thanks!" said Sieghart as he leaving with the girls

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

During their Judgment Patrol; Touma, Accelerator and Last Order are seen patrolling together but without Sieghart with them.

"Oi you, do you know where is that "Old Boy" are going to?" Accelerator asks him.

"The name is Kamijou Touma, next time call me that." Touma said to him.

"Whatever! Answer my question!" Accelerator scolds him.

"'Misaka wants to know where he is too!' says Misaka as Misaka wants to know her savior's friend."

"Well he said that he went to the 23rd District to pick his friend up but he will join us after that." Touma said to them.

"Tch! No wonder he excuse himself"

Then they meet Misaka while on their way, holding a crepe.

"Yo Misaka! What are you doing here?"

"Uah! K-K-Kamijou-san!" Mikoto startled after seeing him.

"Misaka? Are you fine?" Touma asks her.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine. I just happened to be here because I heard a new Crepe shop nearby. So I go to try it." Mikoto replied while showing her crepe.

"Hmm...I see, wanna join us patrolling?" Touma asks her.

In Mikoto's mind she thought, "W-What! He invites me to g-g-go walk with him?"

"Misaka? It's fine if you don't want to."

"'Please join us!' says Misaka as Misaka persuade the Original to join us"

"F-Fine! I'll join you!" Mikoto said.

While not to far from their position,

"Patience Kuroko! PATIENCE!" Kuroko said to herself while looking at Misaka together with Touma, Accelerator with Loli Onee-Sama (Last Order).

"T-THAT BARBARIAN! IF HE DOES SOMETHING TO MY ONEE-SAMA!" She said angrily while following them, "Luckily, Konori-senpai just asks me to observe them but if he does something..." Kuroko then showed an evil smile.

"Hah? What is this feeling?" Touma feels something not right.

"What is it Kamijou-san?" Mikoto asks him

"Never mind"

* * *

**Route to Judgment Branch 177**

"I heard you guys de-route before come here" said Sieghart

"Well~ MeiLing has a business in her hometown in China so we go there first" said Lily

"Or~ You guys want to spent your time before you get here so you guys de-route to there" said Sieghart

"You saw me!" said Lily

Sieghart then saw MeiLing

"And Lotto angry a lot at MeiLing, he even swears that will give you two a "treatment" when you guys came back."

"NO~~ Sir Sieghart could you talk about it with Sir Lotto" said MeiLing

"No way! That's your problem, plus because you two came here I have to take care of you guys" said Sieghart

Lilian and Kururu then stop walking

"Well Master, we're going back first" said Lilian, then she and Kururu return to their spirit form and disappeared

"By the way Sieghart! I heard you got into a fight that almost destroy your school" said Lily

"Ugh~ so you have heard about it" said Sieghart

"So how is Ruko?"

"Fine and lively like usual" as he sighs

"Hey Sir Sieghart, I want to asked you something" asked Lily with a serious tone

"What is it?" said Sieghart, Lily only call him Sir Sieghart when she talk something important

She then continues

"What happened to you since you left us 2 years ago and save us from 'that thing', also about your involvement in destroying several magic organizations and other troubles that you've caused."

Sieghart just silent for a moment before answer her question.

"Ah ~ I don't want to discuss about it"

"But you still wear that" as she point to Sieghart's necklace

"So What?" asked Sieghart with annoyed tone.

"Never mind" Lily gives up asking Sieghart.

Then Sieghart asked back "So how are you guys?"

"We're fine but several of our people seemed sad after you've left. But several days ago when you contact us back, everyone looks like very happy" replies Lily.

"That's good" as Sieghart smiles.

"And ever since your absences that..."

"I know, I have heard about it from English Anglican's messenger" as he remember what he talking about with Stiyl

"I see ..."

"Umh~" MeiLing that leave behind from the conversation finally talk, but before she can do that Lily grab her again

"Stop it LILY!" said MeiLing

"I can't have enough of you" said Lily

"Knock it off Lily! MeiLing seems very annoyed with your action!" scold Sieghart

"UH~ OK then~" said Lily

"Are you OK?" asked Sieghart to MeiLing

"Yes Sir!" said MeiLing

"How much time I must tell you guys not to call me Sir" said Sieghart

"Well, sorry~"

Then Sieghart and Lily laughed

"Well we almost there" said Sieghart as he point the road

"Hmm~ it's them" Sieghart said.

"Who?" MeiLing asks him

"My friends" Sieghart answered

Lily also see them and immediately attracted to the girl beside Touma, "Ah~ your friend ne~"

"Anyway, let's meet them." Sieghart then tell the others to follow him.

* * *

**Same time,**

"Ah it's Sieghart and he has brought his friends along with him." Touma said while looking at Sieghart and his friends.

"Yo Touma, Accelerator, Misaka! Finished patrolling? Sorry for earlier, I have to pick this two up from the airport." Sieghart said to them.

"So, this is your friend huh?" Touma said to him.

Meanwhile,

"Hmm? Who's that two girls with Sieghart?" Kuroko observed at them.

"That girl is suspicious" Then Kuroko observe Lily.

Back to Sieghart and his friends,

"Yeah, this is MeiLing and Lily, my comrades from the Grand Knights" Sieghart said as he introduced the two girls."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kamijou Touma; this guy at my left is Accelerator and Last Order while my right is Misaka Mikoto.

Lily the approaches Misaka, dangerously close, "So your name is Misaka Mikoto ne~"

"Y-Yeah, so your Lily huh, n-nice too meet you" Misaka said while thinking, "_W-What! Why is she very close to me?_"

At Kuroko's position,

"W-What is that girl doing to Onee-sama!" Kuroko said while looking at those two especially.

"Wait is she...NO I MUST SAVE ONEE-SAMA!" Then Kuroko teleported quickly.

* * *

**At the same time,**

Lily's lips are dangerously too close to Mikoto, "_W-What is she going to kiss me?_" Misaka said in her mind.

"Oh no...Not again!" MeiLing said

Everyone except Sieghart and MeiLing look at Lily and Mikoto dumbfounded.

Then Kuroko appears in front of Lily, "DON'T DO THAT TO MY ONEE-SAMA!"

Mikoto then snapped back from Lily's attempt to kiss her, "W-What! UAH!"

She then hides behind Touma's back.

"O-Oi Misaka! What are-" Touma said to Mikoto but Mikoto cuts him by saying, "Please for a moment!"

Touma only sigh and then look back Kuroko and Lily.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS MY ONEE-SAMA! ONEE-SAMA IS MINE!" Kuroko snapped at Lily.

Lily only said with a cute pose, "Aww...I cannot kiss her?"

Then Kuroko sees Mikoto that is behind Touma and look back at Lily, "LOOK! YOU MAKE MY ONEE-SAMA HIDES BEHIND THAT BARBARIAN! YOU'RE ACTION IS UNFOGIVABLE!"

"OI! I SAY I'M NOT A BARBARIAN!" Touma shouts back.

"Barbarian huh?" Accelerator look at Touma while showing his grin.

Kuroko ignores him and look at Lily, "That's it! I Shirai Kuroko will challenge you!" Kuroko said to her.

"Aww...I just arrived here and I've been challenged again...well this is a good workout for me." Lily said while pressing her shoulder.

"Umm...Kuroko, I think you shouldn't do this." Sieghart said to her.

"What are you saying? I'm a Level 4 Teleporter, what could possibly she-" then a big bolt of electricity hit Kuroko.

"Ugh...W-What! She is an Electromaster?" Kuroko collapsed after getting hit by Lily's lightning.

Mikoto who's hiding behind Touma asks to Sieghart, "Hey Sieghart, is she an ESPer?"

Sieghart approaches to both of them and said, "No Misaka, she is a pure Magician."

Touma said, "Magician eh? No wonder." As he see the fainted Kuroko

Lily then said "This is the real power of 4th Seat"

Sieghart look at Lily and said, "Enough Lily, stop this fighting"

Lily only can smile while saying, "Okay Sieghart!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Ruko come

"Ah! Lily and MeiLing!" said Ruko

"Ah~ Ruko you have grown up" as Lily jump to her side but dodge by Ruko

"You never change" said Ruko while Lily fall down to the ground

"So close" said Lily

"How do you do Miss Ruko?" askedMeiLing

"Ah ~ MeiLing"

"Hey Ruko can you take care both of them, I still have to do the patrol and handle this problem" as he point to fainted Kuroko who's now being poked by Last Order.

"OK! See you~"

Then Touma, Accelerator, Sieghart, Mikoto , Last Order, and Kuroko gone from her sight.

"First thing first let's eat! I know a good restaurant near here" suggested Ruko

"OK! I'm kind of hungry" said Lily and MeiLing just nodded

"So where you going to stay?" asked Ruko

Lily just point her sight to Ruko

"I see! I will talk about it with grandpa"

"Grandpa? Who's grandpa?"

"I going to explain it later but first let's eat" said Ruko

Then they heard a grumbling noise from Lily.

"Oh sorry, maybe we should eat first" Lily said.

Ruko can only sigh.

* * *

After having lunch at the nearby restaurant, Ruko, MeiLing and Lily have arrived at Heaven Canceler's residence. They know about everything after Ruko explained to them at the restaurant earlier.

"So this is Sieghart and your home now?" MeiLing said to Ruko.

"Yeah, I got call from Sieghart, he said that he's heading home now. Before he get's back, let us get inside okay." Ruko said to them.

"Alright Miss Ruko" Both of them said.

The three of them get inside and waiting for Sieghart to come back and also to take shower after a long day.

"Ah~ I'm refreshed!" Lily said while her head still wrapped in towel and sat down on the sofa.

Then the door knocked, "I'll get it!" Ruko said while heading to the door and opened it.

"Ah Sieghart, how's your day?" Ruko greeted Sieghart.

"Well actually, fine except the part where Touma is nearly attack by Kuroko at the Office but as usual, got electrocuted by Misaka." Sieghart tell her about what happened.

Ruko only chuckled and said, "Really? By the way, Lily and MeiLing are here too."

"I see, I want to call grandpa if he can let them stay here okay." Sieghart siad to her.

"Okay but get cleaned first Sieghart."

"Okay Ruko."

After he's taking the bath he calls Heaven Canceler, "Hi grandpa! Busy lately?"

"Ah Satoshi, yeah I'm pretty tight here today. What do you want?"

Then Sieghart tells his grandfather about everything today.

"I see, well they can stay at here for as long as they want. Please tell Ruko that I'm not coming home tonight"

"Okay grandpa, see you tonight" Sieghart said to him.

"Okay son, see you too" then he turned off his phone.

Then he meets Lily and MeiLing,

"So Sieghart, what is your grandfather's decision?" Lily asked

"Well, grandpa said that they allowed you guys to stay here and Ruko." Sieghart then turned to Ruko

"Yes Sieghart?"

"Grandpa said that he won't be back by tonight"

"I see, well I'll get some food ready for tonight" Ruko then head to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

After having the dinner,

"I'm tired~ I'm going to bed now. Oh and MeiLing." Sieghart said before he goes to bed.

"Yes Sieghart?" said MeiLing.

"You'll sleep with Ruko for the rest of your stay and Ruko, watch her okay and Lily"

"What is it?" asked Lily

"You going to sleep at another room" said Sieghart

"Eh~ Why you do that!"

"If I put you with Ruko and MeiLing you will look for 'a good chance' don't you?"

"UH~ Okay I will sleep alone" said Lily

"Ruko, you later show Lily's room. So good Night~"

Then Sieghart goes to his bed.

* * *

"So MeiLing, what are we supposed to do now?" Lily asks her.

MeiLing look at her and only shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know either"

Then Ruko said at them, "Don't worry, I will handle everything for both of you while you're here." Ruko said.

"Really? What is in your mind?" MeiLing said to her.

"Well I have to make a phone call first" then Ruko picked the house phone and contacted Heaven Canceler.

"Hello? Heaven Canceler speaking."

"Grandpa? This is me, Ruko."

"Ah! My dear Ruko! What makes you call this night?"

"Sorry grandpa, I just wanna asks something. Have you handled what we have discussed earlier grandpa?" Ruko said.

"Oh that, I have finished the arrangement for both of your friend now. I think that Komoe-sensei have accepted it now." Heaven Canceler said.

"Really grandpa! Thank you!" Ruko nearly screamed with joy.

"You're welcome my dear Ruko. But is this the best for those two?" Heaven Canceler asked.

"Yeah I have to watch over them while they're here. Anyway, see you later grandpa!"

"See you too Ruko." then the phone is off.

"Well that is the first reason but the second reason is because of Sieghart~ hehehehe" Ruko said to herself while thinking of a plan for Sieghart.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"Hmm...Heaven Canceler-sensei's house is in this area right?" A small pink haired teacher

Then the teacher stops in front of the intended house, "Ah this is it right?" then she press the doorbell.

At the same time,

Lily was watching TV while Ruko and MeiLing cleaning the dishes when the doorbell rang to life.

"I'll get it!" Ruko then move to the door.

Ruko opens the door and see Komoe-sensei in front of her, "Ah Komoe-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Ah Ruko-Chan, this is Heaven Canceler-sensei's house is it?" Komoe asks.

"Yeah this is grandpa's house, what are you doing here sensei?" Ruko asks.

"Oh I want to see your grandfather to have a talk with him, it's been a long time since I haven't seen your grandfather." Komoe explained.

"Oh My grandpa is not at home right now you see." Ruko said.

"Ah, he's not here? Aww~ I want to meet him though oh and I almost forgot, you're grandfather have said that there will be two new student will be enter our school, I want you to give him after he came back." Komoe said while handing two documents to Ruko.

"Oh I'll give it to him later sensei, I promise." Ruko said with a grin.

"Alright, I'm going now, give Kurosaki-Chan and your grandfather my regards okay, I'm going to the public bath now." Komoe said then leave the house.

"Okay, see you tomorrow sensei!" Ruko said.

"Heheheh...it's going according to plan, thank you grandpa." She said with a dark grin in her face.


	14. The Night and The New Students

**_Night, at 4 different places_

* * *

****Heaven Canceler's Residence,**

At Sieghart's bedroom, Sieghart is asleep after having dinner with Ruko, MeiLing and Lily.

But during midnight,

"Mmm~ hmm? What this? I sense something weird and soft?" Sieghart said, then he turned his head to his right and see Lily sleeping with him.

"L-Lily! What the~ why is she here? Don't tell me she got the wrong room after going from the toilet?" Sieghart said. "It's really like long time ago!"

"Too Close! Must escape!" as Sieghart trying to escape but he realize that Lily's hands block his body

Then he sees Lily's "revealing" body, "Oh man! She's h-h~ urgh!" He then senses that he has a nosebleed.

He still continued see Lily's body.

"Well, compare to last time she is 'more developed'. God Dammit ! What I'm thinking now!" said Sieghart as his nose bleed and trying to throw away bad thing in his mind.

Lily then wakes up because the noise and see, then she smiles at Sieghart. "Well~ never guess I sleep at wrong room, but it nice~"

"Let me go!" said Sieghart

"No~ I won't~" then she continued her sleep

"AWW MAN! NOT AGAIN!" Sieghart said in his mind, trying not to get everyone up in the night.

Sieghart can't asleep that night because of that.

* * *

**Touma's Residence,**

Touma as usual is sleeping on the floor while Itsuwa and Index is sleeping on the bed.

Index however are having a dream, "Food~ so much food!"

Touma awake and see Index standing up in front of him, "Index? Are you dreaming again?"

"Hmm! Cake! Itadakimasu!" Index said while opened her mouth.

Touma feels something bad is going to be happened

"Oh no! INDEX! INDEX! DON'T!" Touma tries to wake Index up but then, *CHOMP!*

Index bites his head again, "ARGH! NOT THIS AGAIN! FUKOU DA!"

* * *

**Yomikawa Residence,**

Accelerator and Last Order are sleeping together on the bed that night, but Accelerator seems didn't like about it.

"Ugh! This stupid brat!" Accelerator said when his sleep is interrupted by Last Order constant kicking and mumbling while she sleeps.

She then kicks him again and makes Accelerator get up from the bed, "That's it! I'm going to sleep at the chair!"

He got out from his bed and then sleeps at a chair near to his bed.

* * *

**Tokiwadai Dorm,**

At Tokiwadai dorm, Misaka and Kuroko is sleep as usual but this night, Misaka gets an unexpected dream.

"Huh? Where am I? What with this European style decoration?" She said to herself while seeing everyone dancing. Misaka herself is wearing a nice white dress, the one that she used when she played solo violin at Tokiwadai festival.

"Hey Misaka? Are you waiting for me?" Touma then come behind her making her startled.

She sees Touma wearing a typical tuxedo. Misaka admired his appearance in her mind.

"G-Gah! K-Kamijou-san!" Misaka only said that.

"Hmm? What's happened? And why is your face is red?" Touma said to her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Misaka asks back.

"Hmm? What am I doing here? Aren't you the one that invited me to this Ball?" Touma said

"Eh? R-Really?" Misaka only said that.

"Yeah Misaka, you even sent me this invitation letter." Touma said as he showed the invitation card.

Then another song is played, synonymous with waltz dancing.

"Oh it's our song now. Misaka, would you like to dance?" Touma said while held his hand in front of her.

"C-Can you dance?" Misaka said.

"Well, we don't know if we do it ourselves right?" Touma smiled.

Misaka took his hand and both of them dance on the dancing floor.

After dancing, both of them headed outside to talk.

"I don't know you can dance this well." Misaka said to him

"I told you, I'm not just an idiot person in your eyes." Touma answered her while scratching his head.

"You idiot." Misaka chuckled at him.

"Misaka, I want to ask something, do you love me?" Touma suddenly asks her.

"W-W-What! What are you thinking Kamijou-san!" Misaka is really surprised at his question.

Then she regains her composure and asks him back, "Before I answered your question, do you love me too?" Misaka said; convince that Touma is just playing with her.

Then Touma put his hand at Misaka face and his face is getting closer to Misaka while said, "You want the answer?"

"Here it is." His face is getting closer to kiss her.

"W-What! He's getting too close!" Misaka closes her eyes. Her vision began to blur into dark and then she wakes up.

"(panting)...What a dream!" Misaka said but then she sees her Kouhai trying to kiss her.

"Mmm...Onee-sama..." Kuroko said while trying to kiss her.

"K-KUROKO!" Misaka snapped and that night at Tokiwadai dorm, her room is shine bright.

* * *

**Morning (Heaven Canceler's Residence),**

Sieghart wake up very early because of what happened last night; he decided to make the breakfast for the girls before he goes to school.

"Lily you! (Sigh) Luckily she will keep it a secret from anyone...I hope Ellia won't know about it" Sieghart said with a worried face.

"Morning Sieghart!" Sieghart looks toward the person in front of the kitchen room and see Lily has taken her bath early.

"Morning Lily, I have prepared some breakfast for you guys." then Sieghart continued "Remember to keep this secret Lily."

Lily then replied him "Don't worry Sieghart, I won't."

Sieghart looks at the watch, "Ah I need to go to the school, see ya later." Sieghart said while blushing faintly.

Lily then said "Hehe...you won't mind if I sleeping in your room again, right?"

"Please don't do IT" said Sieghart

Then Lily watches Sieghart goes out from the house

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

Sieghart takes his usual route from his home to the school. On the way he saw Accelerator, Last Order and Touma walking together with school.

"Yo! Touma! Accelerator! Last Order!" Sieghart shouts to them.

"Ah Sieghart!" Touma waves at him.

"Tch! That "Old Boy" again." Accelerator thought to himself.

"Hi Sieghart!,'shouts Misaka as Misaka greets his saviors friend.

Touma see Sieghart's face and realizes that Sieghart have not enough time to sleep, "Hey Sieghart? Are you fine today?"

Sieghart said to Touma after he realizes that Touma sees his tired face, "I'm fine Touma, let's go to school together."

"Okay then Sieghart! Let's go Accelerator, Last Order." He said to both of them.

"Fine, let's go brat." Accelerator said to Last Order.

* * *

**At school,**

Sieghart, Touma and Accelerator with Last Order arrived at their classroom.

"Hey Sieghart, isn't Ruko with you?" Touma asks him.

"Oh her, she will get here anyway." Sieghart said while he sits on his chair and sleep on the table.

Touma look at tired Sieghart and asks, "Umm Sieghart? Is there something that bothers you?"

"You don't need to know" say Sieghart

"Hey Sieghart! As friend I need to know~"

But Sieghart falls asleep, ignoring Touma's question.

"Hey Accel, do you know what happened to him?" Touma asks him.

"Do you think I know what happened to that "Old Boy" STUPID!" Accelerator glared at Touma.

"What am I! His guardian or something!" continued Accelerator with a angry tone

"Oh sorry." Touma said to Accelerator.

**Meanwhile,**

Ruko and MeiLing just wake up and headed to the kitchen and surprised that Lily is in the kitchen with the breakfast Sieghart made.

"Huh Lily? You're early today." MeiLing said. "You usually wake up late"

Then Ruko asks her, "Lily, have you seen Sieghart?"

Lily looks at her and said, "Oh him, he's gone to school early today."

"And he also make these breakfasts for us" as Lily point to the breakfasts

"Hmm...Is he? Never Mind, oh and you two, I have something for you." Ruko then tells them about their entrance to the school.

"R-Really Miss Ruko! W-We will go to the same school with you and him?" MeiLing said.

"I already know it anyway~" said Lily as she remembers what she talked with Ruko before she went to sleep last night.

"Yup, so you need to get some shower and we will go to the school after you get cleaned." said Ruko to MeiLing.

* * *

**Several minutes later  
****At Teachers Room,**

Ruko, MeiLing and Lily is at Komoe-sensei's place to settle the transfer business.

"Ah so this is what Heaven-Canceler sensei's tell me about, two new cute students" Komoe said while look at Lily and MeiLing.

"Uh Ruko? Is this little girl is your teacher?" MeiLing asks.

Komoe hears this and pouted, "Why does anyone always look me like a little girl?"

MeiLing surprised then after she know the truth.

"I and Sieghart also like this first" said Ruko.

But Lily's reaction seems different.

Then Lily tries to approaches Komoe and said, "Because you're cute~"

Then Ruko stops her before she does anything to her teacher, "Knock it off Lily, not this time."

"Aww~! Please!" Lily said.

* * *

**At the Classroom,**

"Hey Aogami, have you heard that we will have another new transfer students?" Tsuchimikado asks his blue haired friend.

Unknowingly, Sieghart woke up after heard what Tsuchimikado said.

Aogami then enthusiastic after hearing the news and said, "Oh it's girls this time?"

"You bet Aogami nya~ I heard that they will be here for one and a half months" Tsuchimikado added.

"Ah~ more girls for me to flirt on!" Aogami said enthusiastically.

"So, what are their looks like?" Aogami said.

Then Tsuchimikado told the new students description and Sieghart heard it.

Then Sieghart just sat there dumbfounded at Tsuchimikado description, "Oh god, not them! Please! Not them!" Sieghart screams in his mind.

Touma who saw Sieghart confused why Sieghart looks like someone that his life-force sucks away

"Umm Sieghart? What's happened? What's going on?" Touma asks

Sieghart can only look at him and sigh. Accelerator who saw Sieghart's reaction only chooses to ignore it.

* * *

**A moment later,**

Komoe comes to class and announced something, "Okay student's, before we can begin our sessions, I will introduce to you two new transfer students."

Aogami said to Touma, "This is gonna be great!"

"Whatever Aogami." Touma said back.

Then Komoe look at the door and said, "Okay Ruko! Let them in!" and Ruko, MeiLing and Lily comes into the class.

Sieghart look at them and speak in his mind, "No! No! NO!"

Touma look at Sieghart and worried at him, "Hmm...What's the matter with him?"

Then Touma recognizes the new students that in front of the class "It's them"

"Hi I'm MeiLing; I'll be looking forward to be with you." She said and bowed to him.

Lily also said, "I'm Lily, nice to meet you too, I also will be looking forward to you"

Then Lily added, "I only interested in girls"

Everyone except Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator surprised by her statement.

"And a certain boy"

Then most of the male student suddenly enthusiastic about Lily's choice.

Aogami only said, "What! Oh but she's hot!" While crying.

Touma only sigh at Aogami.

Then Lily continued, "Oh there is more, me and MeiLing too knows Sieghart and in fact, we are his friends a long time ago~" She said with a smile.

Then the whole male students glare at Sieghart except Touma and Accelerator.

While the rest of the male students glared at Sieghart, he thought, "Oh man...now I have enemies here...too many!"

Ruko grins after she looks Sieghart's expression "Hehehehe~"

Accelerator look at Sieghart and thought for himself, "Hehehe...poor "Old Boy"." and his sneer appear on his face.

Then someone comes to the class and said, "Komoe-sensei, the principal wants to meet you right now."

"Okay! I'm coming! And Ruko, please lead them to their seat okay" then Komoe got out from her classroom.

After their teacher is out, Aogami then rushes to Sieghart's seat, "KUROSAKI - KUN! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

Sieghart annoyed at Aogami, "Shut it Aogami! I don't in the mood to talk with you!"

"BUT! BUDDY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM! YOU ALWAYS KEEP HOT LADIES BESIDES YOU AND NEVER SHARE WITH ME, DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH!" Aogami said. "YOU ARE LIKE KAMI-YAN!"

Touma then added "I not like that!"

Sieghart is getting annoyed at Aogami and grabbed his collar while yelled at him, "DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS! YOU MULTI-FETISH GIRL'S LOVER!"

The Touma tries to calm them down, "Guys! Guys! Enough now! Don't fight!"

But Aogami couldn't hold his anger and punches Sieghart

"Ouch! OKAY THAT'S IT! NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR PERVERTED ASS!" Sieghart snapped.

Touma said to them, "Sieghart! STOP! STOP NOW! ACCELERATOR! HELP ME!" He asks Accelerator.

"Sorry, I'm not interested" Accelerator casually said.

Then Aogami said, "YEAH BECAUSE YOU HAVE THAT LOLI WITH YOU!" While exchanging punches with Sieghart.

Hearing Aogami's word, Accelerator finally snaps, "DON'T CALL HER LOLI AND I'M NOT A LOLICON!" He enters the fray.

* * *

**At the same time, **

Lily approaches Seiri, "Hi I'm Lily, nice to meet you."

"I'm Seiri, just call me that. I see you're our new student here right?" Seiri said.

Then Lily came close to Seiri, "Umm...Lily? What are you doing?"

Lily didn't say anything but closing her lips to Seiri's.

Komoe-sensei just arrived from the meeting with the principal, "Okay class, let's begi-" then she saw Lily's attempt to Seiri and fainted.

"Sensei!" Touma then reached her teacher and looks at Lily and Seiri.

Lily's lips getting closer to Seiri's.

"Lily! STOP IT!" Seiri then shouts at Lily.

Lily then stops after Seiri's shouts at her. "W-What?"

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE PERVERT BUT DON'T SHOW IT AROUND THE SCHOOL ESPECIALLY THIS CLASS!" Seiri scold her.

Touma only look Seiri in amazement and said, "Wow, I don't know Seiri is also tough towards Lesbians!"

Then he looks at the fight between Sieghart, Accelerator and Aogami. Then Tsuchimikado walks towards Touma who's now holding Komoe-sensei and said, "Yo Kami-yan~ I think we have 2 new members of the "Delta Force" nya~"

Touma only said, "Fukou da..."

* * *

**After the school (On the way to Judgment Branch Office),**

After their school is over, Ellia and Emilya decided to go to Judgment office to see his brother again.

"Hey Ellia, is Misaka and Kuroko coming with us too?" Emilya asked.

"Ah they just called, they have arrived early and now with Saten and Uiharu in the office right now." Ellia said.

Emilya then said, "We go now!"

Then the two of them arrived at the Judgment later.

* * *

**In the Judgment Office,**

Ellia and Emilya enter the office and see Misaka, Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten are already in the office.

"Ah Ellia, Emilya, how are you doing?" Misaka asks them when she see them both enters the office.

"Ah~ Ellia-san and Emilya-san" said Saten.

"Oh we're fine Misaka-san." Ellia said.

Both of them see Kuroko starts grumbling.

Kuroko then sight and said, "Humph! Their late, what are they doing?"

"They will be here soon Shirai-san" said Uiharu.

Then Touma and the others arrived into the office.

"Ah, hi guys, sorry we're late, we have other problems back at school" Touma said.

"Humph! Took you long enough." Kuroko then look at the girls beside Ruko.

Sieghart then approach Ellia and patted her head, "Hey Ellia. How's your school?"

"It's good Onii-chan." Ellia answered with a smile.

"WHAT THAT PERVERT DOING HERE!" Kuroko shocked the presence of MeiLing and Lily, especially Lily.

Then Ruko ignores Kuroko's question and look at Ellia and Emilya and looked back at Lily and MeiLing, "Lily, MeiLing, that little girl there is Sieghart's little sister, Ellia"

Both of them then see her.

As expected; Lily responds, "Sieghart's little sister? She is so cute!" Then she started approach her.

"! Don't tell me AGAIN!" said Sieghart

"Eh~! What are you doing!" Ellia surprised at Lily's action.

"Let me "kiss" you!" Lily's said while closing her eyes.

When she is getting near, Ellia immediately teleported and she still running towards Sieghart that is behind Ellia earlier.

"Lily! Sto-" then Sieghart's lips contacted Lily's lips.

The atmosphere is silent for a moment. Touma, Misaka and the girls are silent while blushing. Accelerator seems not care. Ruko looks at what's happening and anger appears in her face.

Sieghart trying to talk but he can't because Lily's tongue now inside his mouth

Lily notices that Sieghart is the one that she kisses but decide to continue to kiss him while give him an evil and sexy eyes.

Ruko then shout, "LILY! SIEGHART! STOP THIS NOW!"

Touma snaps out and decided to help Ruko before it's get more complicated.

After separating Sieghart from Lily, Lily said, "Ah Sieghart! What a kiss! And A great one too!"

Ellia then approach and hit his chest with her fist, "ONII-CHAN! YOU PERVERT! I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE THIS!"

Ellia then starts crying.

"Ellia! This is a misunderstanding! Please believe me!" Sieghart tries to explain to her.

But Ellia is still crying and hit her brothers chest, this make Sieghart seems like his heart stab with arrow

In Sieghart's mind, "THAT'S IT! I'M FINISHED! MY REPUTATION IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IS DEAD!"

Touma who looked at Sieghart and Ellia then looks at Misaka and both nodded to decide to calm Ellia down.

"Hey Ellia, calm down okay, you brother doesn't mean it, it just accidental right Lily" Touma look at Lily.

Lily only said with a smile, "Yeah it's just a misunderstanding"

"You heard it Ellia, this is all a misunderstanding" Misaka said to her.

Ellia stops crying and said, "It's true?"

Both of them nodded.

Then Ellia looks at Sieghart and said, "I'll forgive you Onii-chan! Don't do this again!"

Sieghart nodded and said, "Okay Ellia, you have my word, if I do it again you may stab my heart with sword"

Then Konori arrives at the office, "It's everything fine?" while looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart, meet me at my desk now."

* * *

**At Konori's desk,**

Konori handed a document for the three again, Touma look at the document and said, "So you want us to handle a couple of robberies cases right?"

Konori nodded and said, "These robbers are expert, even with Judgment member and Anti-Skill on the scene, they always use civilians as hostage and they used heavy weapons like the one used by Anti-Skill"

She also added, "Be careful, during the latest robberies, they inflicted heavy casualties on Anti-Skill and Judgment alike, 1 Anti-Skill is dead together with 3 civilians. They will not stop at nothing to get what they want"

Touma understand what Konori said and he tells her, "We will investigate it."

"Understood, but be careful out there, these robbers is heavily armed and will not hesitate to shoot at an officer like you" Konori tells them to be careful.

"Yes Konori - Senpai, we'll be careful for that." Touma nodded together with Sieghart and Accelerator.


	15. Another Problem

**8 October  
****After school**

Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator are out patrolling the streets of Academy City.

Accelerator whose with Last Order before, left her at the Judgment office, in case there is danger lurking around.

"(Sigh)...I want something to happen." Touma sigh after a long patrolling at the streets.

Sieghart knocked his head, "Don't say like that Touma! You would bring misfortune to us you know." Sieghart said to Touma.

"Ouch! Sieghart! Sorry then." Touma said sorry to Sieghart.

"Hmph! These two...!" Accelerator mumbled to himself.

Then Touma's cellphone rang.

"Ah Uiharu...Hello? Uiharu? Is there something happened?" Touma asked.

Uiharu said to Touma in a serious tone, "Kamijou-san, we got another report about another robberies in a bank north from where you are now, more Anti-Skills and Judgment member are at the scene but they suffered heavy casualties and we also have a hostage situation going on around there."

"I get it Uiharu, we're going there now." Touma put his cellphone off and look at Sieghart and Accelerator.

"Accel, Sieghart, we got our break now, robberies at the north bank and also a possible hostage situation" Touma explained to them.

The two of them nodded and hurried to the scene.

* * *

**At the bank,**

Several Anti-Skill vehicles are parked outside the bank as a cover for Anti-Skill and Judgment officer after pinned down by the robbers. Yomikawa lead the Anti-Skill units at the bank.

"Dammit! Where they get those weapons!" Yomikawa said to herself while taking cover from the robbers' fire.

Many bullet holes appear at every Anti-Skill vehicles most of it because of the robbers heavy weapons.

"You! What is the status of our unit?" Yomikawa asks one of the men.

"We got 2 dead and 8 wounded!" He said.

Then a bullet hit the man's head.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Yomikawa curses as her men died in front of her, she returns fire using her SIG 552 rifle.

"Ma'am! We got message from Judgment! They send more people to help us!" Then another officer approached her and informs her about it.

"About damn time!" Yomikawa only said while returning fire.

* * *

**In the bank,**

15 robbers were pinned inside the bank with several hostages taking cover behind anything they could fine while the robbers return fires at the Anti-Skill's with their assault rifles.

"Ah Dammit! They cut us off! Hey Fukuda! Have you secured the money!" Screams a man who seems to be a leader to another man named Fukuda.

"Yeah! Everything is good!" He said while checking his AN-94 assault rifle.

"Alright men! We have to hold for now! Get your weapon ready and we will bust out form those bastards blockade!" He said to the men.

Everyone nodded and prepare to open fire at the Anti-Skill's.

**Outside the bank,**

Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator finally arrive at the scene and taking cover behind an Anti-Skill vehicle next to Yomikawa.

"Huh Accelerator! What are you doing here?" Yomikawa surprised seeing the three of them including Accelerator.

Touma intervenes, "Ah Sensei! Sorry but we have been informed about this and decided to help"

Yomikawa look at Touma and said, "You're Komoe-sensei's student! Well we could need all the help that we can" While she returns fire.

Touma then look at the surroundings and asked Yomikawa, "Yomikawa-sensei, do you have a smoke grenade?"

"Yes why?" She replies

"I see~" said Sieghart as he understand Touma's suggestion

"I want the smoke to cover the front entrance and give us covering fire while us storm the front." Touma said.

"W-Wait are you crazy! You could get killed there! I won't agree with your idea!" Yomikawa said while she reloaded her rifle.

"Trust me sensei! We have to stop them!" Touma said with serious and full of determination face.

Yomikawa look at him and she finally said, "Fine, but get back here in one piece!"

Touma nodded at look at Sieghart and Accelerator.

Sieghart summon his sword and his lance again, "Adept Sword and Lance! Come to me!" then the two weapons appears in his hand. "Time to Go~"

"It's been a long time since I fight against people that use firearms" as Sieghart remembers what happened in the past during the AIM Institute's Infiltration

While Accelerator only activated his choker and said, "I haven't seen much action for now...this is gonna be interesting" He said with a grin.

Yomikawa turns to Accel and said, "Oi Accelerator! Be careful!"

Accel only grins to her.

Yomikawa calls her men, "Okay men! Prepare covering fire and throw some smoke grenade!"

Everyone ready and she throw a smoke grenade while saying, "Covering fire!" and all of the Anti-Skills opened a full burst fire.

"Okay guys! Let's go!" Touma and the others, dash to the front door of the bank.

* * *

**In the bank,**

"W-What! They are throwing smoke! Josh, Kato, Oji! Cover the front! Others prepare to lock and load! They'll be rushing in!" The leader said.

Then they only see three young men wearing Judgment armband.

"W-What! Yo-Argh!" Josh wants to say something before being punched heavily by Touma and being kick on the groin by him.

"WHY! TA-HARGH!" the others are knocked out by Sieghart and Accelerator.

Then 13 men aimed their guns at the three.

"Hey "Albino Boy", are we ready for this?" Sieghart said to Accelerator while using his Shadow Rage.

"Let's have fun "Old Boy"!" said Accelerator while he grinning with joy.

Then the three of them evade the gunfire and charges towards them.

Touma suddenly look at a male civilian caught in the crossfire and see a robber tries to shoot him. He then covers the man using his body.

Sieghart saw the robber opened fire his AK-74 rifle and said, "Touma! Watch out!" He stretches his sword then makes the bullet deflected to attacker.

Touma look at Sieghart and said, "Thanks Sieghart" and Sieghart nodded.

But several shot hit him.

"Sieghart!" shouted Touma, but the attacks go pass through Sieghart.

Somehow Touma glad his friend OK.

"How dare you!" yelled Sieghart

"What! The-" before the attacker shot again. Sieghart already stands beside him. Then he delivers very fast several slices that make the attacker fall down.

The other 4 robber start shooting again, but their attacks go pass through Sieghart.

Suddenly Sieghart already at center of them.

"I will cut you movement!" as he delivers several fast slices to them.

The attackers go down and wonder why they can't move their body.

"I just hit your meridians, so you guys will go numb for a while~" said Sieghart

Accelerator is surrounded by 8 men aiming their weapon towards him, "So you want to shoot me? Go ahead"

Then all the guns fired but to their surprised, the bullet deflect and his all the men.

"Hmph! Worthless pig!" Accelerator spat out at one of the downed robbers and kick him.

**Meanwhile, **

"Hey Fukuda! Let's get out from here!" a man said to him.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go!" Fukuda said while carrying the money bag and his rifle.

Both of them escape from the rear bank.

* * *

**At the bank (The aftermath)**

Nearly 13 men is taken out from the destroyed bank, 7 of them is heavily wounded because of Accelerator and Sieghart's power.

"Hmm...13 huh? Do you see anyone beside them?" Yomikawa said.

Touma then replies, "Hmm...We saw two of the prisoners escaped, we tried to find them but they probably ran away during the fight."

Sieghart approaches one of the robbers and asks, "Where do you get this weapon? Who give it to you?"

But all of the robbers aren't cooperating with him.

Accelerator stand next to Touma, he seems didn't care of anything while Yomikawa looks at Sieghart.

"Hey Sieghart, don't worry, the Anti-Skill will take care of them and we promise to give you all some information if we have something." Yomikawa said to him.

"Thank you Yomikawa sensei." Sieghart bowed to her.

Then Yomikawa turned to Touma, "Hey Komoe's kid, your job is done here, go home and take some rest okay"

"Yes ma'am" Touma said to her.

Touma then said to Accel and Sieghart, "Sieghart, Accel, let's head back to the office, we have to report our task is completed to Konori-senpai."

The two of them only nodded and they go to the office together.

* * *

**At Judgment Office**

"Good Job everyone" praised Konori

"They are too easy" said Accelerator

"I still wonder how they get those weapons" said Sieghart

Touma however only sit and just sighed "It really dead or alive situation"

Then Sieghart thinks something "Hey! Touma!"

"What" replies Touma

"I'm going to talk with you later outside" said Sieghart

"MeiLing, you too! Follow me!" Sieghart said to MeiLing ending their conversation.

"Y-Yes Sir!" MeiLing said and followed him outside

* * *

**Outside the Judgment Office**

Sieghart start talking to Touma, MeiLing also there after called by Sieghart.

"Hey MeiLing!" as Sieghart looked at her

"Yes?" replied MeiLing

"Could you teach Touma some Chinese martial arts?"

"Why?" then MeiLing realized what Sieghart means "I get it! I will teach him!"

"Why?" asked Touma

"You know after today event, I don't think you will be useful" said Sieghart

"What you mean!"

"The opponents today are too strong and skilled for you. Your 'Imagine Breaker' also only works against supernatural phenomenon right!"

"! Well~ Yeah!" as Touma realized what Sieghart meant.

"Next time, you might be dead~ Plus the magic side have many people that not only use magic, so I think... "

Touma just nodded "You want me to learn several martial arts so I can protect myself"

"Yes! With the brawl skills that you have now, I don't think it will be enough"

"I get it!"

"I will teach you a little basic today! Try to learn it!" said MeiLing

"Ah~ MeiLing!"

"What is it Sieghart?"

"You don't have to be soft to him, Just teach him several basics and advance skills, he will able to combine it with his brawl skills and his 'Imagine Breaker'. He quite fast learner, you see"

"So serious training eh~" replies MeiLing

"Uh-huh~ By the way Touma! Don't give up!" as Sieghart left

"Well~ First I wanna go and see your place" said MeiLing as she smiling

"Sure- Let's go!"said Touma

* * *

**Other place at the same time  
****HeadQuarter of the 1st Division Grand Knights  
****Rome, Italy  
****8 October 11:00 AM**

Dark brown hair and blue eyes boy sitting in one of the chairs of the roundtable, 5th Seat - Luke Hansworth , the actual 2nd strongest people and also the real vice of 1st Division.

"So you the one that going to start the meeting!" said a short boy, Lotto - The Leader of 3rd Division

"Oh! It's you shortie~" replies Luke

"Don't call me Shortie!"

"Oh~ It's the boy and the shortie" said a 30 years old bear like man

"Don't call me Shortie! Victor!"

"Just 3 of us now? Where is the other leader?" said Victor - Leader of 7th Division

"I also want to asked Where is your vice" said Luke

"Oh Flik! He with Jin Heradon and Toshaka Eirin, now go to the other place to get information"

"So vice of 7th with 4th and 8th will not come~" said Lotto

"Well, I alone able to handle the boring meeting" said Victor "By the way Shortie~"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!"

"You still not confess to 'her' yet?"

"Just take care your own problem, Old man"

"You are Short boy!"

"That Is It! Pedo Bear!"

"Wha-"

"You are a pervert and look like bear so PedoBear!"

"You wanna DIE!"

"BRING IT!"

"Not again" said Luke as he saw the 2 leader fighting

Lotto prepared a big fireball and Viktor prepared his sword and charge.

Just when Lotto throw the fireball to Viktor, an ice ball block it

Viktor on other side stopped by a middle-age man

"Well~ At least could you stop this thing!" said a purple short hair mage, Arme Eradin - Leader of 8th Division

"Calm down Vic!" said the middle-age man, Kenpachi Goderu - Leader of 4th Division

"Finally you two have come." said Luke with a sigh of relief

"So you are the one that going to start the meeting. It's been a long time ago since you are chosen last time" said Arme

"I'm forced by Airi" replies Luke with weak voice.

"Isn't it good? With your ability you could able to lead the 1st Division after Sieghart gone. He even give you the permission, I still wonder why you don't want?"

"I don't want, so Airi the one that take it. Plus I not kind of person that likes to lead another people"

"That girl always very busy" replies Lotto

"But you like her right~" said Arme with a smile.

"S-Shut Up!"

"Even Sieghart take a step back so you can do what man should do, but you still not"

"You don't have to lecture me Short!"

"Oh~ But I taller 4 cm then you Shortie! I already 154 cm and you only 150 cm~"

"Ugh~ Dammit, If 'he' 'in that form' is here I wouldn't called as Shortie over and over"

"And so you the current Shortie right now"

Pissed-off Lotto throws his fire ball and Arme throws her ice ball

But in middle, the ice ball broken by an arrow and the fire ball blocked by a puppet with shield

"WHAT!" shouted them in unison

Then a woman came in the room with 2 girls beside her

"Finally the final Leader, with her bodyguards" said Luke

"Please stop fighting everyone!" said the white long-haired young women, Teresha Wilson - 5th Division leader

Her bodyguard are a ponytail blonde-haired girl with bow, Lire Xavier - 2nd Seat 5th Division and

A short blonde haired girl with a book at her left arm and the doll that block the fire ball is hers, Alice Lamina - 3rd Seat 5th Division and Lily Lamina's older sister

"Ah! Alice, Good to see you! Anyway about your sister …" said Luke but he stopped by Alice

"I already know it! She visits Sieghart, right!" replies Alice, as she said Sieghart with low tone.

Luke just nodded, he also understand why Alice like that after she heard her sister meet Sieghart.

To Alice, 'Sieghart' have a very special meaning to her.

It is not love, but also not hate.

It just something that ever happened between them.

Luke just silent for a moment before he fixed his glance to the leaders.

"Every one is here. Now please take a seat" said Luke, and then the leader took their seats

"Now let's the meeting began!"

* * *

**At Touma's dorm,**

"Yes!" said Itsuwa as she opens the door, Index is watching the TV now

"Ah~ Kamijou-san and MeiLing!" said Itsuwa as she surprised see MeiLing

"Eh~ Itsuwa It's been a long time" replies MeiLing

"You two know each other" as Touma surprised about the fact

"First let's get inside" said Itsuwa

Touma then goes out for buying some foods with Index outside.

"Yes, in the past Amakusa and 3rd Division of the Grand Knights helping each other a lot of time" said Itsuwa "So what are you doing here?"

"Just visit the 1st Leader and he asked me to train Touma" said MeiLing

"W-What!" said Itsuwa as she blushes it seems that she misinterpreted MeiLing's words

"Don't worry only several Chinese martial arts" replies MeiLing

"O-Oh! I see!"

"Eh- Isn't Itsuwa already big girl ~"

"W-What you mean?"

"Tell Me! How's your days with 'that boy' "

"K-Kamijou -san"

"It is easy to read your feeling you know"

"So you only teach Touma martial arts right?"

"Yes, I will also support you relationship!"

"D-Don't said that"

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

Touma took his martial arts training.

MeiLing, his trainer, is very strict to him and train him several basics.

Just in several hours, Touma managed to master every basic that MeiLing thought to her.

MeiLing and Itsuwa even surprised about the fact

After Touma finished his training, MeiLing went back to Sieghart's home.

Index are at the bathroom while Touma and Itsuwa watching TV. Touma seems tired after his training.

Itsuwa made her move, "K-Kamijou-san?"

Touma look at her and said, "What is it Itsuwa?"

"You look tired; can I get you some drink?" Itsuwa said.

Touma just shook his head.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not that tired, I'll go make one" Touma said while standing up to go to the kitchen.

But Itsuwa grabbed Touma's hand and instinctively pulls him, "Kamijou-san! Wai-!"

Feeling his hand pulled very hard, Touma fell on Itsuwa, "Itsuwa! Ahh!"

Both of them fell down with Touma on top of Itsuwa, "I-Itsuwa! You don't have to pull me!" Touma shouted at Itsuwa but see her face blushing heavily.

"Itsuwa what's the matter...wait, I feel something very soft and huge..." Then he looks at his hand that unconsciously grabbed Itsuwa's breast.

Then a sound that Touma wish he never heard, "Touma~~~!"

He look at Index who has come out from bath, Index seemed angry especially at Touma.

Touma look at her and only said, "Umm~~ Index? Is not what you think" He then sits back, pulling his hand from Itsuwa's breast.

"It's not what I think huh Touma~~~?" Index then showed her teeth.

"Ah~~! Index? Please this is a misunderstanding, Itsuwa here can explain an-!" Touma wanted to say more but as usual, Index bites his head very hard.

*CHOMP!*

"AH! FUKOU DA!" Touma scream for his life.

* * *

**9 October  
****A Certain High School**

"Hey Sieghart!" said Touma

"So, what happened yesterday? Having a good or bad day? "asked Sieghart

"Bad"

"? What happened?"

"Well-" Then Touma tells him everything happened from MeiLing training to the last event

"Ahahahaha~" laughed Sieghart

"Don't laugh!"

"Ah Sorry Sorry!" said Sieghart, suddenly he's groan while holding his chest "Ugh~"

"Hey Sieghart what happened?"

"N-Nothing, I think I laugh too much."

Then Accelerator with LO came in

"'Hello Sieghart! What happened?' Says Misaka as Misaka called and worry his savior's friend"

"What happened 'Old Boy'?" asked Accelerator

"Nothing just a little pain" replies Sieghart

"You should go to infirmary" suggested Touma

"No it's isn't serious!" as Sieghart pouted

Then Ruko and the girls come in, Ruko has a handycam at her hand

"Yo Sieghart" said Ruko

"Hoy! So you all here eh~" replied Sieghart

"Sieghart! You are sweating a lot. Are you alright?" asked MeiLing

"Are you OK? This morning you seem groaning a lot" as Lily remembered what happened this morning.

"I 'm OK guys! Don't worry" replied Sieghart

"If you said so" said them in unison

Then Komoe-Sensei come in "Alright everyone let's st- Kurosaki-Chan? What happened?" said Komoe as she watches Sieghart starts sweating.

"Sieghart seems groaning a lot" said Tsuchimikado

"Kurosaki-Chan! Go to infirmary immediately! You cannot follow my class if you are sick!" yelled Komoe

"OK!" replies Sieghart

He then gets up and walking to the door near Komoe

Before Sieghart go out through the door near Komoe, he fall down

"SIEGHART!" said Touma, when he wants to touch him; smokes come out from Sieghart's body. "What happened?"

"Hey! Don't tell me!" said Ruko as she seems already know what happened.

A black flame aura, 'Shadow Rage', starts emitted from his body and created wind that pushes everyone near Sieghart

"W-What happened?" asked Touma

"Don't worry!" replied Ruko

Then, 'Shadow Rage' color starts changing from black to white and starts emitting shiny light.

Everyone can't saw what happened after that.

"Huh! This is too bright! I can't see!" Touma said while using his arm to protect his eye from the blinding light.

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone can see a short girl lie down near the door. She is about 143 cm, and has long black silky hair that extends as far as her hip. She used a uniform that far too big for her body.

"Sieghart? Where are you?" shouted Touma as he trying to call his friend

"And who are you?" Touma asked the unconscious girl.

"Ugh~" as the girl started waking up.

"What happened?" said Komoe "And where is Kurosaki-Chan?"

"Don't worry" said Ruko as she point the little girl "She is Sieghart"

Everyone shocked excepted Ruko, Lily and MeiLing

"What you mean?" said Touma as he doesn't believe what Ruko said.

"Uhh~ Touma! Can you be quite! My head still hurts!" replies the short girl to Touma

"Sieghart?"

"Yes I am! What? Why everyone looks at me?" said the girl, and then she realized her body and her uniform "Ruko! Don't tell me!"

"Yup! You change again! Congratulation!" said Ruko with a cynical smile.

"NO!" shouted the little girl "You joking with me right! It just 2 months ago! This is too fast!"

"Sieghart? Is That really you?" said Touma

"Ugh~ Yeah!" said Sieghart but her voice also girl's voice

"She is cute like this" thinks Touma

"Wow! She is pretty as a girl!" said several male students

"She is cute!" said the girls

"Kurosaki-kun can't be this cute" shouted Aogami while he looking at his own friend.

"Kurosaki-Chan? What happened?" said Komoe

"Umh~ this change is the side effect of my ability, once every 3 months I will become a girl" replies Sieghart

"Really a girl?"

"100%" said Lily, and then she put her hand on Sieghart's shoulder.

"D-Don't tell me!" yelled Sieghart

"Yes~" said Lily as she strips Sieghart's upper cloths from up. Luckily only half that show a little of her cleavage and curves

Several male students then go down and bleed after see those, thanks to Lily. Several male students, especially Aogami, still support Lily "Go Lily! Go!"

"D-Don't Lily! Stop!" shouts Sieghart as she is crying

"Ehehe~ there is still the lower one" said Lily as she trying to pull the pants

"Stop It!" said Seiri to Lily

"You want all the males fainted!" continued Seiri.

"Uh~ OK!" said Lily

Almost all the male students fainted, the girls are blushing. Touma even have a little nosebleed, Aogami seems the excited ones, Tsuchimikado also, and Accel grins at Sieghart's misfortune.

"Wow it's really girl's body" said Komoe

"Waaaaaaa~ Help me!" as Sieghart starts crying.

Komoe then notice the atmosphere and look at Seiri, "Fukiyose-chan! Bring Kurosaki-chan to the infirmary right now! I'll try to find some girls uniform for him!"

Seiri immediately brings Sieghart (that already become a girl) to the infirmary.

* * *

**At the infirmary,**

"Here, this is all I can get." Komoe said while handing a girl's uniform to Sieghart.

"T-Thank you sensei." Sieghart replies to Komoe.

"I don't know you'll be changed to girl this fast." Ruko said while grinning at Sieghart.

"Shut up Ruko!" Sieghart shout to her.

Along the people in the infirmary, Ruko, Lily and MeiLing accompanied Sieghart.

While Touma and Accelerator with Last Order outside the infirmary, "guarding" Sieghart against other of Touma's male classmate from seeing Sieghart.

"Heheheheh...so the "Old Boy" turned into the "Little Girl" man that is funny" Accelerator says while he laughs.

"Misaka is also surprised at Sieghart too, 'says Misaka as Misaka confused at the situation."

"(sigh)...poor Sieghart. Huh...suddenly turn into a girl" Touma said while looking at Last Order.

He then realized something.

"Ah Accelerator, could you wait here a bit. I need to call someone" Touma said while heading to the males bathroom to call a certain person.

"Gah! K-Kamijou-san! Why are you calling me?" Mikoto pick up the call.

"Hello, Misaka? Thank goodness, I need your help." Touma said.

"Help? What help? Did anything happen to you?" Mikoto asks.

"Oh it's not me, but Sieghart" Touma replies.

"Sieghart? What happened to him?"

Then Touma tells everything to Mikoto.

"WHAT! HE TURNED INTO A GIRL!" Mikoto nearly screamed on the phone.

There a moment of silence and Touma can heard Mikoto said sorry to someone else.

"Sorry Kamijou-san, I'm at a restaurant her with Saten and Uiharu. So is he really turned into a girl huh?" Mikoto asks him.

"Umm...yeah, anyway I need your help about this problem, Let's meet at the Judgment office after school okay." Touma said.

He then heard Saten said loudly on the phone, "Oi Misaka! Who's turned into a girl? (Misaka) Stop it Saten! (Uiharu) Saten-san! Calm down!"

Then Misaka said to Touma, "Okay Kamijou-san, we will meet at Judgment office after your school okay, we'll be waiting"

Touma added before he finishes the call, "Hey Misaka, tell Ellia to come to Judgment too okay."

Misaka only said, "Okay! I will."

Then the phone is turned off, "(sigh)...Fukou da" he said then he left the bathroom.

Accelerator then looked at Touma and asks, "Who's that person you called?"

"Misaka-san, I need her help with this problem, we will meet at Judgment office after school." Touma said.

"Her huh? Fine." Accelerator said while looking at Last Order.

Then they heard Komoe-sensei shouts at them, "Okay boys, you can come in now!"

The two of them including Last Order come into the infirmary and look at Sieghart wearing a female school uniform.

"Well Sieghart...you look...beautiful" Touma said to Sieghart.

"Touma! Enough already!" Sieghart pouted at him. She is even cute when she is angry.

Everyone even Accelerator laugh at the scene.

Then Touma said to Sieghart, "So Sieghart, what will happen to you in this state?"

Sieghart reply, "Well besides being a "GIRL", I'm shorter but my physical and magical power is stronger than my male form"

"Shorter huh? Well, how long you'll be in this state?" Touma asks.

"Umm...normally in 15 days" Sieghart explained.

"15 days huh...pretty long for a man change into a girl, this is my first time to see someone change literally into a girl" Touma said in amazement.

"I already tired with this transformation you know!" Sieghart sighed

"Is there anyone beside us that know about this?"

"The Grand Knights leaders and several of their seat also my division. Ah~ Grandpa also know about this"

"Okay students; get back to the classroom now." Komoe-sensei ordered the rest to return to the classroom.

* * *

**At the classroom,**

After arrived from the infirmary, Touma and the others enter the class.

The reaction from his classmate is predictable, the men, seeing Sieghart in his girl form is attracted to her,

"Ah! She is cute and beautiful!" One of his male classmates said.

"Yeah!I don't care if she is a male before, I want her!" The other replied with his mouth drools.

The girls reaction after seeing Sieghart said, "Ah isn't she cute!"

The other's said, "I don't know that "he" is this beautiful!"

Sieghart facepalm herself and said, "Oh no...Such misfortune..."

"Cheer up Sieghart, in 15 days you'll be back to your former self" Touma tries to cheer her up.

"I hope so" as Sieghart can only sigh and headed to his seat.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami approached Sieghart and Tsuchimikado said first,

"Now this is surprising, I've heard about a person can change their genders but honestly, this is the first time I see someone turning into a girl nya~"

Then Aogami grabbed her arm and said, "Sieghart! I'm happy for you!"

Sieghart said, "Oi! WHAT ARE-"

But Aogami continued and said, "I wish that you'll never return back to your normal self! And stay as a loli FOREVER!"

Then Sieghart clenched her fist and hit Aogami with a very powerful punch while saying, "STOP DREAMING YOU PERVERT BASTARD!"

Aogami hit the floor but Sieghart continued to pick him up and throws him in the back of the classroom.

Lily then talks to MeiLing about Sieghart, "You know MeiLing, I like him in his girl form, in fact, very happy!" She said while her face showing her grin.

"Is that so Lily, I hope Sieghart will be fine" as MeiLing watches at Sieghart.

After Sieghart "taking care" of Aogami, Accelerator come and said to Sieghart, "Hey "Old Boy" or should I say,"Little Girl"."

"What is it "Albino Boy"?" Sieghart said to him.

"I never know that the "mighty one" can turn into a girl huh?" Accelerator said while laughing at him.

"WHY YOU! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" Sieghart charges at Accelerator.

Sieghart charges to Accelerator but he hold Sieghart's head, causing her cannot reach and hit Accelerator.

"HEY! LET ME GO! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Sieghart said despite her head is hold by Accelerator.

Accelerator only laughs at Sieghart while Touma look at them and said, "Fukou da..."

At other seat, Ruko takes her handycam, and saw something inside it "Ehehehe, never guess I'm this lucky" as she show her evil grin.

* * *

**At the Judgment office,**

After school, Touma, A girl version of Sieghart and Accelerator with Last Order headed to the Judgment Branch office to meet Misaka about Sieghart's problem.

When they arrived, Touma sees Misaka with her friends and Ellia with Emilya and also Konori.

"Hey Kamijou-san, you said that there was a problem with Sieghart, I want to see him." Mikoto said to Touma.

Touma look at her and said, "Umm...Misaka, he is "she" for now."

"I don't care you idiot! I want to take a look at he or she or whatever." Mikoto pouted.

"If you say so, come in Sieghart." Touma said to Sieghart whose standing in front of the door and she entered the office.

Everyone except Touma, Accelerator and Last Order is surprised at the little high school girl in front of them

Sieghart look at them and said, "Well, this is "me" now, any complaint's?" with a girl voice

All of them including Kuroko, Konori and even Ellia herself are stunned seeing Sieghart's appearance.

Ellia approached her Sieghart and said, "O-Onii-chan? Is that you?"

Sieghart looked at her and said, "I want you to call me Onee-chan for now."

Ellia said to him, "O-Onee-chan, what happened?"

Then Sieghart tells everything about what's happened.

"So you said that your "Shadow Rage" has its own side effects and one of the side effects is this?" Mikoto asked while tried believing what she is seeing.

"You gonna believe about it, 15 days from now on, I'll be in this from until the side effects wears off."

Then suddenly, someone knocked the door, "Who is it?" Kuroko said while she teleported in front of the door and opened it.

"Ah Shirai Kuroko is it? Is this the Judgment Branch 177th Office?" A frog face man asked.

"Huh wait? Are you that doctor in the hospital?" Kuroko said.

"GEKOTA!" said Mikoto in her mind as she prepared her cell phone but the battery is low and she disappointed, Touma only can sigh after he watches Mikoto's action

Ellia then teleported to the door and looked at the visitor, "Ah grandpa!"

She hugged the man, who is Heaven Canceler himself.

"W-What? Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Sieghart surprised to see her grandfather.

"So you are in this state again huh?" Heaven Canceler said.

"W-Wait, you know about this?" Touma asks.

Sieghart said to him, "Didn't I tell you earlier? My grandfather also knows about this too."

"Oh really, sorry about that." Touma replies.

"Grandpa, who is the one, told you?" Sieghart asked.

Then Ruko comes into the room holding a handy cam, "I'm the one."

"R-Ruko?" Sieghart only said.

Heaven Canceler then said to him, "Satoshi, I know this is tough but I have to say, I have no cure for this side effects so you'll be stuck in this form again for 15 days." he said.

"Then I go back first" said Heaven Canceler as he gone from there.

"(sigh)...I know...and Ruko." Sieghart said before looking at Ruko.

"Y-Yeah Sieghart?" Ruko said.

"Please delete my girl image from your handy cam or I'll asks Misaka to do it for you" she said while looking at Misaka.

"Eh~~" Ruko only said that while looking at Misaka who is ready to attack her by Sieghart's order.

* * *

Finally after some persuasion from Sieghart herself, Ruko finally deleted the image from her handy cam

But in her mind, she said to herself, "Hehehehe...you think I'll give it up to you? Luckily I leave some of the file in grandpa's computer in the hospital."

After convince that the image is destroyed, Sieghart look at Konori, still stunned at Sieghart's sight and holding a document.

"Uh...Konori-senpai? Do you have any task for us?" Sieghart asks.

Konori snaps out from her stunned look, "Ah s-sorry about that! This is the first time I see a guy turns into a girl. Anyway, I have another case for you, this time is isn't dangerous"

Touma asked her, "What is it?"

"We have a case of missing panties, probably by a panties thief." Konori said.

"Panties thief? Where?" Touma asked.

"Well, Misaka." Konori look at Mikoto then she stand up to explain.

"Well for the last one week, there is a panties theft reported around Tokiwadai Dorm." Mikoto said.

"TOKIWADAI DORM!" Touma and Sieghart shocked to hear it.

"Yeah, for now, we have reported about 100 panties is stolen, we tried to captured the perpetrator but he always get away before we came, even Kuroko herself couldn't catch the guy." She said while looking at Kuroko.

Then Kuroko said, "We believe that the perpetrator is an ESPer that is used invisibility powers to do his deeds."

Sieghart then have her thought, "Wait if that culprit is stealing someone's panties...then" She looks at Ellia and thought again, "WHY! THAT!"

Sieghart then suddenly stand in front of Konori and speaks, "We will investigate it!"

"Hah? But Sieghart!" Touma tries to speak but Sieghart cut him off.

"We won't let that perpetrator escape!" Sieghart shouted that words with confidence.

"If you say so" Touma then nodded at Konori

* * *

**At Tokiwadai Dorm,**

After arriving at Tokiwadai Dorm, they discuss with the Dorm Manager to let them stay for the night to catch the perpetrator.

"So you're Touma Kamijou huh? The man who called me when Misaka cannot go back to the dorm right?" The Dorm Manager asks

Touma only said, "Y-Yes I am."

"So you want me to stay here overnight to catch this panty thief huh?" She added.

"Yes ma'am we will stay here to ensure that the culprit is captured" Touma added.

"Permission granted, you can stay here and please capture the culprit. Do I make myself clear?" Dorm Manager said to Touma.

"Yes ma'am" Touma said.

* * *

**Night,**

Touma and Mikoto who's decided to help him captured the culprit is waiting at the dorm hallway while Sieghart and Ellia is waited in the girls dorm. At another place, Accelerator and Kuroko are waiting at the front door in case the culprit is escape.

"Hey Kamijou-san, do you think this will work?" Mikoto said to Touma.

"Well, we have waited for it to work." Touma said.

**Meanwhile at the girls' dorm,**

"Hey Ellia, do you have missing panties lately?"

Ellia only nodded to her.

She then mumbled to herself, "THAT MAN!" He then notices something moving from one of the rooms.

She then uses his invisibility detection and sees the man holding several panties from one of the room.

"You! This is Judgment! Stop there right away!" She said.

The man immediately ran away, "Damn! He is fast, during this form I can't move very fast!" she said then she called Touma.

* * *

**At the dorm's hallway,**

"Hmm..? Sieghart?" He reaches the phone but before he can answer it, he hit something moving and fell down.

Because of his "Imagine Breaker", the man's invisibility is negated.

Touma look at the culprit and said, "So! It's you huh! Don't you dare to run!" He said while making his battle stance MeiLing teaches to him.

"Let me take him ou- K-Kamijou-san?" Mikoto tries to attack him but Touma signal her to hold.

"Get out from my- Wha-~!" The culprit said but Touma immediately attack him using MeiLing's fighting technique that she teaches to him and in the matter of minutes, the culprit is down and being handcuffed by Touma.

"Hmm, where are you learning that Kamijou-san?" Misaka asked.

Touma only replied, "From a friend"

Then Sieghart and Ellia see Touma captured the culprit,

"So Touma, the training has paid off huh" Sieghart said with a smile. "Even it only one day training. Hell, if you already master the basic you probably able to do more then that"

Then Ellia saw the culprit faces, "You! You are the new dorm janitor! So it's you that steals the panties!"

Mikoto look clearly at the culprit and said, "Yeah you're right, no wonder he is the one who stole it huh."

After a minute later, Anti-Skills came to pick up the culprit that is accompanied by Sieghart herself.

The culprit looked at Sieghart.

Sieghart annoyed say to him, "It's something wrong mister?"

The culprit only said, "You're cute!" then a punch arrives on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sieghart said to the culprit

Touma and the others only laugh at her.

"Well guys, we're going back for now and Kuroko, please tell Konori-senpai tomorrow morning okay." Touma said to her.

Kuroko only nodded and the three of them leave the dorm.


	16. Girl's Problem And Another Judgment Case

**After Judgment  
****Heaven Canceler's residence,**

Sieghart came back to her house.

"Ah~ I'm tired" Sieghart sighed

"Welcome back!" said MeiLing

"Sieghart! Grandpa said he can't go back again today" said Ruko

"I get it!" replied Sieghart "Another job right"

"A heavy day eh~" as Lily sighs, she then asked Sieghart "Wanna take a bath?"

"Yeah~" then her phone ring "Hmm~ Who?" then she picked up the phone

"Hello! This is Sieghart" replied Sieghart

"Excuse me! Is this Sieghart's residence?" said the man on the phone

"Yeah! Who is this?" then Sieghart recognized the voice "Hmm~ Luke?"

"How you know my name? Ah~ Could I talk with Sieghart" said Luke

"It's me! Sieghart!"

"A girl voice and Sieghart, don't tell me you change again?"

"Uh Yeah~"

Then a laugh can be heard

"Don't laugh!" Sieghart puoted

"Sorry! I haven't heard the voice for a while"

"Well, Where is Airi? I though she the one that call me"

"Ah~ She is also looking several information with Flik, Eirin and Jin"

"What information?"

"It's about the RCC and their movement"

Then several sounds can be heard, laugh to be exact.

"Hey! Are you in a meeting?" asked Sieghart

"Well yeah! And a long one too. The 5 Leaders also here" said Luke

"! What! And you didn't tell me!" shouted Sieghart, then the others start talking

"Hey Sieghart! I heard you change again! *laugh*" a boy voice can be heard

"Lotto!" a shock to Sieghart

"Congrats for becoming a 'GIRL' *laugh* " said Lotto

"Ahahahaha! This is fun to heard your voice again" this time a man voice

"Victor!" another shock to Sieghart

"It's a good joke and I getting excited what happened to you after *laugh* I can't stop my laugh~" said Victor

"So how is it 'Little Girl' *laugh*" said Lotto

"Yeah! She is little and cute! I wanna see how see looks like after 2 years pass *laugh* "

"I will kill you both later! I swear!" shouted Sieghart

She still can heard both of the talker laughed so hard

"Hey! Sieghart!" said another man

"Wow glad to heard your voice again" said a girl

"So how are you?" a women voice this time

"Goderu! Arme! Teresha! You guys still at the meeting?" asked Sieghart

"Yeah just 6 of us with Teresha's bodyguards, the girls" replied Luke "Oh! They also laughed! *laugh*"

"Good! And Can't you stop IT!" said Sieghart

Then several laughs can be heard

"That is it! Stop laugh!"

"Well sorry!"

"Then let's us *laugh* Sorry!"

One can see Sieghart already blushes so much and very angry after heard the phone conversations.

"Let me explain what we already decided" now Luke said that with a serious tone.

* * *

**Several minutes later,**

"And that's what we decided" as Luke finished his words.

"I see ... Quite troublesome~ I granted the permission then. I will phone you guys later if it's needed" said Sieghart as he cut the connection

"So how is it?" said Ruko, she already take a bath

"There are several problems in The Grand Knights thanks to 'the wolf' decision to merge with RCC"

"Luca Blights?" asked MeiLing

"Yeah!" replied Sieghart "I'm going to take a bath now!"

As she headed to the bathroom, somehow she feel a chill "What happened?"

At another seat, Lily seems happy so much

* * *

**At bathroom,**

"Tired" then Sieghart start open her shirt buttons, while looking at the mirror

"I'm cute! No matter how much I saw myself~ Wait! What I'm Thinking!"

After the last shirt button open, she opens her skirts.

She then saw the mirror and saw her reflection at the mirror. She starts nose-bleeding.

"Uggg~" said Sieghart as she trying to wipe out the blood that come out from her nose "Damd! No matter how much time I do this, I still can't avoid this thing! "

Then she opens the bandages that cover her breasts and the shorts that she used.

Sieghart trying careful not to see them "It's tough"

But, she saw mirror again and start nose-bleeding again

"UGH~ Time to take a bath! But-"

There is one problem in Sieghart's mind and that is "It means I must touch my body right! This girl body! "

As she blushes she said to herself "Ruko usually the one that take care this problem, But she already take a bath so now I alone! What to do!"

"Want me to help you?" as Lily get in, she used towel to cover her body

"Lily! You want to help me?" asked Sieghart to her

"Sure" as she smiles, somehow the smiles hiding another bad intend to Sieghart

"Thanks a lot then …" Sieghart give her back to Lily. Lily in another place starts doodling something at a card that she hide.

She then put the card at Sieghart's back

"W-What?" as she can't move her body "Lily! What this mean!"

"You too innocent, you know" as she smiles and put her hands to Sieghart's immobile body

"D-Don't tell me! Lily! Stop!" shouted Sieghart as Lily put her hands to upper part of Sieghart's body

"Ehehe~ Let see~" she starting to move her hands

"A-Ahhh~" as Sieghart feels her breasts grab by Lily

"Nice sound then~" she moves her hands to lower part

"No! No! NO!" said Sieghart as she trying to escape

Suddenly Lily knocked out

"W-Who?" asked Sieghart

"Ah~ I finally come at right time" replied MeiLing as she moving the rune behind Sieghart's back

"T-Thanks MeiLing"

"Your welcome"

"I must avoid her all the cost right now" as she is looking at unconscious Lily with serious glare.

"That's the best!" as MeiLing grabs Lily and pulls her outside "And I think you should handle your body yourself"

"O-Ok!" Then Sieghart starts taking her bath, she still blushes anyway and feel insecure after that event.

* * *

**At another room,**

"So how is it?" a sound can be heard from Ruko's cell phone

"Wait a moment I start uploading it!" said Ruko "These files took a lot of time to upload"

"So~" said the boy

"Already done Lotto"

"Great job!" said a man

"Good Job Ruko" said another man

"Well~ You must pay for it Victor, Goderu"

"WHAT!" shouted Goderu

"Hey we are old buddy right" as Victor is trying to change Ruko's mind.

"Business is business" replies Ruko

"Uh~ how much?" asked Victor, Goderu and Lotto at the same time

"100 thousand yen for each pic~"

"WHAT?" as them shout in unison

"C'mon it's not that expensive you see~ I will give you another ones too"

"(Lotto) Uh how about it (Victor) no other choice (Goderu) Alright then (all of them) OK~"

"Ehehe~ Good"

"Sorry Sieghart but this is business~" thinks Ruko with her own grin.

* * *

**At the same time  
****Touma's Dorm,**

After finished the case he investigate, Touma returned to his dorm to get some rest.

"Welcome back Kamijou-san" Itsuwa greets him.

"Ah thanks Itsuwa, how's Index?" Touma asks.

"Umm, she is eating some pudding she found." Itsuwa said to him.

Touma then remembers his pudding that he hides earlier, "AHH! MY PRECIOUS PUDDINGS!"

Then he rushed to the living room only to find his pudding cup emptied by a glutinous Nun.

"Ah Touma! Welcome back." Index said after she saw him.

"INDEX! YOU EAT MY PUDDING HUH?" Touma shouted grimly.

"Yeah I found it deep inside the fridge, Touma you stupid, why you always hide your food" Index pouted.

"D-D-DAMN YOU! THAT IS MY OWN PUDDINGS! WHY YOU EAT IT! I THOUGHT YOU HAVE EATEN YOURS EARLIER! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!" scolds Touma.

Index suddenly angry too and prepared her teeth to bite Touma.

Touma's expression changed from anger to fear again after seeing Index shown her teeth, "A-Ah~ Index? Why are you showing your teeth?"

Then a sound can be heard, *CHOMP!*

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" Touma screams again that night.

* * *

**Night  
****Heaven Canceler's residence**

Everyone sleeping in their own rooms while Sieghart...

She already standing in front of the same room where 'her friend' sealed inside her body

(Finally you came again) a sound came out and 2 gold eyes open. This time she able to see silhouette of the one who talk even though not clear, she only able to see tail and 6 wings.

"Hey there! How do you do today?" said Sieghart to "the thing" in front of him "You start appearing"

(This time as a girl, interesting)

"By the way ..."

(I already get what you mean)

"So Why this is happened" as Sieghart points to her body

(You use 'your power' to much lately)

"Eh~ So..."

(That is the cause why you change into 'that form' faster then usual)

"But I will revert back in 15 days right?"

(Hmm... More correctly You probably will revert back or even never)

"W-WHAT!"

(It is just a test, if you already master 'it' you will able to control 'it')

"Just what do you mean!" Sieghart demand her answer

(You have to look for the answer yourself. See you)

"Hey! Come back!" but the door in front of her closed and everything become dark

Sieghart wakes up again at her bedroom, no one there.

"What 'he' mean by master 'it'? Well I better get some sleep" Sieghart getting confused and finally decided to get a sleep right away

* * *

**10th October  
****Morning  
****On the way to school,**

Touma is on his way to his school after coming out from his dorm, still scarred from Index bites last night.

"THAT NO GOOD THANKFUL NUN! IF SHE HADN'T EATEN THOSE PUDDINGS, IT WON'T BE LIKE THIS!" as Touma is still angry because of what happened last night

"Ouch! Still hurts..." Touma said because of the pain from the bite marks.

Then he looks at Accelerator and Last Order walking together to the school.

"Yo! Accelerator! Last Order!" Touma said to them.

Accelerator and Last Order look their back and see Touma running towards them.

"Hello Onii-chan!' says Misaka as Misaka greeted her savior"

"Hmph! You again..." Accelerator said.

"Come on Accelerator, can you stop hating me?" Touma said, offended by Accelerator's reaction.

"Whatever stupid! I still hate you!" Accelerator shouts him.

"Yeah yeah." Touma finally give in. "Fukou da!"

Then he heard someone screaming from above, "AHHHHH!"

Touma and the other look above, "What the hell is that!"

"That is a flying man!' says Misaka as Misaka excited to see the flying man.

Then the man landed in front of them.

Touma approached the man and checked him, "Hey are you alright?"

The man said, "Urgh...we shouldn't mess with that girl earlier." then he fainted

Touma thought of what girl he meant and he think someone that can do to this man.

"Accelerator! I think this is Sieghart's doing, we must go now!" Touma said to Accelerator.

"So even these thugs couldn't handle that "Little Girl" huh?" Accelerator grins while following Touma.

* * *

**2 minutes before,**

"Hey there! Little girl, Do you get lost? Let us hang out with you" One of the Skill-Out members said to Sieghart.

Oh her way, she was suddenly surrounded by a group of 10 Skill-Out's.

"I don't have time okay, I need to go to school" Sieghart said as she walks away but suddenly she is grabbed by one of the Skill-Out's member, "Come on girl, and don't be shy...hehehehehe"

Sieghart then clenched her fist and a white aura appears from her body, "STAY...AWAY!" She said while punched the man with a powerful force until the man flying away.

"AH! BOSS! WHY YOU! EVERYONE, ATTACK!" One of the men tells his friends to attack after their boss is punched away.

Sieghart look at the approaching men and said, "If that what you all want? You're asking for it!" She clenched her fist tightly as ever and charge straight at them.

* * *

**5 minutes later,**

Touma and Accelerator arrived at Sieghart's ordinary route to the school and see about 9 men lying down with their face bruised by Sieghart and then Touma sees Sieghart standing in front of one of the Skill-Out member, "P-Please! Spare me!" The man pleads to him.

Sieghart cannot hold her anger that have controlled her, "Adept Gladius"

She then summons her sword and prepares to stab the man until Touma stops her, "Sieghart! STOP!"

Sieghart look at behind her and see Touma, "T-Touma?"

"Sieghart! Don't do it! Put the sword down! Let him go!" Touma said as he put his hands on her shoulder.

Sieghart looks again at the man and her sword disappears from her hand, "Go before I change my mind"

Then the man ran away with his life.

"Hey Sieghart, are you okay?" Touma asks.

Sieghart only nodded.

"Okay, let's go to the school together" Touma said to her.

Accelerator just watched the whole scene and then he looks at one of the Skill-Out lying next to him, "Bad luck, thug." Then he and Last Order leave with Touma and Sieghart to the school, leaving the injured Skill-Out members lying there.

* * *

**At School,**

After the incident with the Skill-Outs, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator with Last Order arrived safely to school.

"Seriously Sieghart, can you control your temper?" Touma scolds Sieghart after what's happened today.

"I'm sorry Touma, I'm bad at controlling my own anger" Sieghart replied.

"Well, where are Ruko, Lily and MeiLing? I haven't seen them with you today."

"They went to school earlier so I have to go alone"

"But still, you need to control your anger Sieghart" Touma advises him.

Then Accelerator teases her, "Yeah, you're getting angrier when you are a girl, what is that stage where girls emotion is uncontrollable? 'Menstruation' oh~ 'Menopause' maybe~"

Sieghart nearly snapped by Accelerator's statement, "WHY YOU "ALBINO BOY"! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then Touma stepped in and hold Sieghart, "Sieghart! Enough! Don't cause anymore trouble at school!"

Sieghart calmed down but still frowned at Accelerator.

"Don't tease Sieghart!' says Misaka as Misaka asks Accelerator to stop teasing her."

Then the three of them including Last Order entered the classroom.

"Well well, look what we have here? It's female Kurosaki-kun!" Aogami greeted them especially Sieghart.

"What are you looking at!" Sieghart yelled with a cold stare at Aogami.

Aogami nonchalantly replied, "Nothing Sieghart, nothing." Then he headed to his seat.

Then the others look at Ruko, Lily and MeiLing are already in their seats.

Touma and the others finally sit at their chair and suddenly MeiLing approached Touma before the class start.

"Hey Kamijou-san, I heard from Sieghart that you are doing good with your martial arts technique, can I train you more during recess?" MeiLing asks.

Touma only nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you at the rooftop during recess." She said and goes back to her seat.

Just as she sat down, Komoe-sensei arrives to begin the lesson.

* * *

**During recess,**

At the rooftop during the school recess, MeiLing trains Touma some moves that will help him for future case in the future and for his own self defense.

"Okay Kamijou-san, are you ready?" MeiLing said.

"Okay MeiLing, teach me all that you know."

MeiLing start showing several techniques that she has and Touma practicing it.

Kung fu, Wushu and Qigong

3 most popular Chinese martial arts and useful for self-defense.

What Touma learn first is the basic and stances.

MeiLing also tell to him that mediation is important and wants Touma tries it sometimes.

After 15 minutes of training, Touma finally returns to class with MeiLing, just in time to hear the conversation between Sieghart and Aogami with Tsuchimikado.

"Hey Sieghart, I see during our PE class, I saw that you use a bandage to cover your breasts, I mean come on! Why don't you wear a bra like other girls for Pete's sake!" Aogami said out loud

Sieghart then surprised and the same time blushing, "W-Where did you see me?"

"Oh I "Accidentally" see you changes during our PE class"

"Accidentally! HUH!" as Sieghart holding her anger

"That is a real surprise from you Nya~" as Tsuchimikado appears.

Then Sieghart heard others girls talks about her and look coldly at Aogami.

"A-Aogami, you know that you are pervert right?" Sieghart said with a forced smile.

"What's wrong with that?" Aogami said innocently.

"THAT IS IT!"

Then Sieghart suddenly summons her weapon

"Adept Ensiculus!" and twin rapiers appear in her hands.

Touma is seeing this and realizes the incoming disaster headed quickly to Sieghart.

While Sieghart said to Aogami, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU PERVERT BASTARD!" But her right arm is stopped by Touma.

"Oi Sieghart! Snap out of it! Tsuchimikado! Help me!" Touma said while still controlling Sieghart and asked for Tsuchimikado's help.

Tsuchimikado then grabbed Sieghart's left arm while Accelerator looked at the scene laughing at them.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Ruko, MeiLing and Lily watch the scene from afar, they also laugh a little at Sieghart's attitude.

"Hey Ruko, you know, I haven't seen Sieghart this angry since he is in the Grand Knights" Lily said to her.

"Yeah, I also surprised at "her" attitude, I think Sieghart is having her menstruation probably." Ruko replied.

MeiLing surprised to hear that word, "M-M-Menstruation?"

"Anyway, Ruko, have you got those "merchandise"?" Lily asked.

The Ruko gives Lily an envelope. Lily opens it to see the content and look at her, "This is very good 'merchandise' Ruko, and I'll give you 50000 Yen for these." Lily replied.

The content was actually Sieghart's girl form pictures that are supposed to be deleted.

"Agreed" as Ruko replies with a nod.

MeiLing only tremble in fear looking Ruko and Lily. "Both of them are THE WORST of THE WORST" thinks MeiLing

* * *

**At the same time,**

After being calmed by Touma, Sieghart headed to her seat.

She starts mumbling something about killing and Aogami and several certain censored words from her mouth.

Seiri and Himegami then approaches her to talk.

"Still angry again Sieghart?" Seiri asked her.

"Yeah, that bastard...always breaking other peoples secret" Sieghart pouted.

"I think that you're in your female menstruation phase" Himegami said.

"Menstruation eh~ Hmm? WAH! H-HIMEGAMI-SAN! I don't know you were next to Seiri!" Sieghart surprised to see Himegami who is next to Seiri.

"(sigh)...why I always not being noticed by anyone." Himegami sighs at her existance.

"Sorry Himegami-san, I'm really am." Sieghart tries to get her forgiveness.

Himagami only nodded at her, acknowledge her forgiveness.

"Anyway, Sieghart, I think you need to learn some girls language now when you are a girl." Seiri suggested.

"Girls' language? What the heck is that?" Sieghart replied, confuse of what Seiri saying.

"I'm saying that you must learn some vocabulary that girls usually said everyday." Seiri explained.

"Ah, I see, what should I do?" Sieghart asked her. Actually in Sieghart's mind "I want to avoid those as much as possible"

"I and Himegami will help you teach some girl languages so you can speak like a girl." Seiri replied to him while Himegami look at him.

"Umm...I like to but-" Before Sieghart finish what is she saying, she suddenly being dragged by Himegami.

"No buts Sieghart, we're gonna teach you today!" Seiri said to her while watch Sieghart is being dragged to Seiri's place.

"Aww man..." Sieghart only can say that while being dragged and forced to 'learn' by Himegami and Seiri while Accelerator quietly laugh at him.

* * *

**After school,**

After the school is over, Touma got a call from Mikoto to meet her at a lingerie shop with Sieghart and Accelerator and Last Order.

They arrived at the shop and see Mikoto, Kuroko with Ellia waiting for them.

"Yo Misaka, so why do we meet here in front of this shop?" Touma asks

Mikoto blushes while saying, "Hey can you notice Sieghart over here? She needs some lingerie's because of her girl form, besides she doesn't have one so we are going to get her some."

"Thank you Misaka-san." Sieghart is thanking her.

Touma look at Kuroko who is drooling while looking at Last Order and said to Mikoto, "Uh...Why is Kuroko here with you?"

Before Mikoto said something, Kuroko cuts her off, "Because I, Shirai Kuroko, am an expert of female lingerie's here. So, I followed Onee-sama to help Sieghart with her problem. Any question you PRIMATE BARBARIAN?"

Touma annoyed again at Kuroko, "I SAID MANY TIMES I'M NOT A BARBARIAN! NOT EVEN A PRIMATE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Accelerator only laughs seeing Touma's reaction.

A minute later, Touma and Accelerator waited outside while the others including Last Order are inside the shop.

"Well Accel, nice day isn't it?" Touma tries to start a conversation with Accelerator.

"Don't even think about it" Accelerator said to him with an expression "I'm not in the mood to talk to you twerp".

"Oh okay." Touma said, feared that Accelerator will kill him. "Fukou Da!"

* * *

**In the shop,**

"Well what do you think?" Ellia said to her while showing one of the bras.

"Umm...I don't know~ polka dots? No" Sieghart said while she shook her head.

"How about this, I recommend it." Kuroko said while showing a sexy type bra.

Sieghart only shook her head.

Then Mikoto comes up with a normal white colored bra, "I hope you like this."

"Ah it's good, I like it. Let's see if it fit." Sieghart said, she takes off her clothes then the girls except Last Order surprised.

"W-What! I don't know her breast is this big! And her body is also pretty good!" Misaka said.

Kuroko then suddenly taking Sieghart's body measurement,

"Hmm... Let's see! AH! Her size is 80 cm 'D' Cup and the others like waist and hips also in good proportion too and her weight is also pretty light!" as Kuroko shocked at the fact.

"Aww Onee-chan! I'm envious of you!" Ellia said enviously at Sieghart.

"Eh! But! I ..." Sieghart is speechless at the girls' reaction. He sees Mikoto is holding her chest and mumbled something like "too flat" and "if that idiot like me flat-chest" while Last Order doesn't mind.

While Sieghart and Ellia continued to find more suitable lingerie, Mikoto is holding a breast pad and suddenly saw by Kuroko.

"W-What is this! A Breast Pads? I never see that you are interested with this!" Kuroko said to Mikoto while holding the pads Mikoto holds before.

"Ah K-Kuroko!" Mikoto said to Kuroko.

Then Kuroko asks her, "Is this for a certain man?"

"O-Of course not! I just think this if I wear it in the gym class!" Misaka tries to deny that.

Kuroko turns her back while saying, "Oh yeah, I know that Onee-sama is not interested in the opposite sex right Onee-sam-" She pauses after she turned around looking at Mikoto's cute expression.

In Kuroko's mind, "N-No way! She really think of that Barbarian, She even still wears that ring form that BARBARIAN!"

Mikoto realizes at Kuroko expression and said, "H-Hey Kuroko snaps out! Is not what you think!"

Then Last Order talks to Mikoto, "What is happened to her, Onee-sama?' asks Misaka as Misaka pointed her finger to the Original's friend"

Kuroko snaps out at Last Order ready to pounce her like a hungry tiger, "AHHH! LOLI ONEE-SAM-!"

Then an electrical arc hit Kuroko, "STOP IT YOU PERVERT!"

Sieghart and Ellia headed to her position and see Kuroko fried by electricity, "What happened Misaka?"

Then both of them look at Kuroko, "Ah...I see..." Both of them said in unison.

* * *

**At Seventh Mist,**

After finishing bought some lingerie's for Sieghart, the group is headed to the shopping mall called "Seventh Mist" a shopping mall that is famous after the "Graviton Incident" not too long ago.

"Hey Kamijou-san, do you remember this shopping mall?" Mikoto asked Touma, trying to help him remember the "Graviton Incident".

"Hmm...I have the feeling that I've been here before but I can't remember anything." Touma replies her.

"Is that so..." Misaka said while thinking what was happened after the last "Graviton Bombing".

"_As long as no one got hurt, it's all good. Who cares who saved who?_" She remembered what Touma said after the Graviton Bombings case before he lost his memories.

"Misaka? Are you crying?" Touma said to her after looking her tears started to come out.

"Ah! It's nothing! Just got something in my eyes" She said while wiping her eyes.

"Use this" Touma pulled out his handkerchief to her.

"Eh~! T-Thank you."

After wiping her tears, she tries to give it to Touma, but Touma replied "No, you take it; I have many more back home."

Mikoto blushes at him while Kuroko sees them both especially Mikoto blushing at him, "WHY THAT BARBARIAN! IS ME, SHIRAI KUROKO THAT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" She said in her mind.

Then someone suddenly shouts to Kuroko, "Shirai-san!"

Kuroko look at the direction of the sound and sees Saten and Uiharu coming at her.

"Ah Uiharu and Saten-san, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, Seventh Mist is having a discount sale on girl's clothes so we came here, ah Misaka-san and everyone is here too!" Uiharu said happily.

Then Saten sees someone that she didn't recognize, "Who is that girl next to Ellia?"

Kuroko said, "That is Sieghart, Kurosaki Sieghart."

"Sieghart-san? Isn't it the name of Ellia's brother? Now you guys tell it, I also don't see him with you guys" Uiharu confuse at Kuroko.

"Actually, I'm turned into a girl, I am Sieghart." Sieghart explain herself.

Uiharu and Saten stunned at Sieghart, "R-Really?"

"Could it be the one that Misaka said at restaurant yesterday 'becomes a girl' is you?" asked Uiharu

"A boy become a girl, Wow, that is something!" replied Saten with curious look.

After a long explanation, Uiharu and Saten finally understand what is happening and all of them headed to a boutique to find some clothes.

"Hey Sieghart! Try this!" Kuroko said while holding clothes.

"How about this?" Mikoto asked.

Sieghart is annoyed because she is treated like a doll. "Alright! I will try it!"

After changes she shows it to the girls "How is it?"

"Wow! It fits her perfectly!" said the girls in unison

"Now Onee-Chan try this" said Ellia

"Allright!" said Sieghart, they continued more and more.

Somehow Sieghart starting to enjoy it and also took several clothes and skirts to be tried. The girls also watch how she looks like a model that tries every outfit there and they like it.

After buying a lot of clothes, the girls finally went out and Sieghart suddenly snaps out after walking out from a girl's boutique.

He looks at nearly 10 girls clothes in her hand and asks Touma and the others, "Hey guys, I'm a man technically right?"

Every one of them nods and Sieghart said again, "Well if I'm a man, I suppose to have my manliness characters even if I'm a girl right? So am I still manly enough?"

They all shook their heads and Sieghart only said, "(sigh)...I knew it!" and she make a comedic tears while the others laugh a bit at Sieghart especially Accelerator who is laughing the most.

Touma said to them, "Okay, let's go to the Judgment Office now." and everyone agrees.

* * *

**At the Judgment Office,**

After shopping some stuff for Sieghart, they headed to the Judgment Office to report in and also to take a little break from the shopping.

Konori is already inside the office when the group come in, "Ah welcome guys, I see you have your hands full" Konori said while looking at the shopping bags in Sieghart's hand.

"Ah Konori-senpai, this is for Sieghart because she didn't have any girls outfits" Mikoto said to her.

"I see, well Kamijou-san, Accelerator and Sieghart, come here, I need you investigate this case." Konori said while she gives them a case file.

Touma take the file and read the content, "Konori-senpai, you want us to investigate this?" He asked.

Konori nodded and explain, "Recently, there is many abduction cases involving school girls at a certain street while heading to their dorm."

"Any information of the perpetrator?" Touma asks.

"Well for now, we can conclude that there are 10 people that involve with the abduction case, all of them are ESPers."

"Impossible, the girls that they abducted is probably Level 3 and Level 4 ESPers, how they get abducted so easily?" Touma questioned the case.

"Apparently, there is some information that they use the same device that you've got from another case recently." Konori replied.

"Wait, Capacity-Down! I thought that is the only device that has been produced." Sieghart shocked by the information. "And you say the perpetrators are ESPer right! How they avoid the effects?"

"Well this information is seemed too vague, so it's still in questioned whether this is true or false." Konori explain.

After they agree to take the case, Touma and others sat down with the girls to discuss a way to solve this case.

"So what we should do to capture those guys at the same time?" Touma asked the others.

"Hmm...If we can use bait …" Mikoto said and then looked at Sieghart.

Everyone follows suit and looks at Sieghart especially Accelerator.

"Umm...why you guys looking at me?" Sieghart asked at everyone looking at him.

"You know what I meant right Sieghart?" Mikoto said with a grin.

Sieghart realizes that she is chosen as the bait.

"Okay... I'll do it" Sieghart said then they heard a grumbling noise from her stomach.

"Umm...before that I think we didn't eat after shopping and stuff, anyone wants some pizza?" Sieghart said while holding her phone.

Then Last Order says, "'That's okay, everything is taken care of,' says Misaka as Misaka have ordered food to come here."

"What! Are you serious!" Accelerator said while surprised that even Last Order can ordered food to come here.

Then a familiar girl who has a familiar face like Mikoto wearing the same Tokiwadai uniform but also wearing a Military grade goggles come to the office with 3 boxes of Pizza in her hand, is Misaka serial number 10032. But Touma recognized her as Misaka Imouto from the necklace that he gave to her.

"M-Misaka Imouto!" Touma surprised to see her in the office.

Misaka shock to see her "Sister" arrived at the office while the others except Sieghart, Last Order and Accelerator is speechless.

"So she is Misaka's clone eh~" thinks Sieghart as she watches Mikoto's twin

"'Yay the food is here!' says Misaka as Misaka look at her subordinate bringing the food."

"You called her for food!" Accelerator said to Last Order, he knew that Last Order will order one of the Sisters but seeing Misaka 10032 is somewhat frustrating.

"'I have come with the food as my superior ask,' says Misaka while holding the food."

Then she puts the food at the table.

Saten and Uiharu shocked to see Misaka Imouto when she entered the room.

"Hey I never thought that your sister is a twin!" Saten said to Last Order.

"And I thought that you haven't any sister's with a same face at all!" Uiharu said to Misaka.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS! THREE ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko drools as she sees Misaka, Imouto and Last Order.

She starts running to them "THIS IS HEAVEN!"

Then an electric shock hit Kuroko violently, "I SAID DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT KUROKO!"

Then Kuroko fainted.

With Saten and Uiharu still shocked about what happened, Mikoto then said to Misaka 10032 (Imouto) ," If that girl tries to lay a hand on you, you have the permission to shock her! Understood!"

"Understood, should Misaka zap her?' asks Misaka as she wants to know her limit"

"Don't bother it, she is faint for now, but you can zap her only if she do something towards you" Mikoto said and her "sister" nodded

Saten then said angrily again at Mikoto, "Tell us why we don't know about this?" As she look towards Mikoto.

Mikoto knew that she shouldn't told them about the experiment but Touma intervene and said, "She have a good reason for not telling you the truth."

"What do you mean?" Saten said

"Well, Misaka is Level 5 right?" Touma said.

Saten and Uiharu nodded.

"With her status of Level 5, she will sometimes will be challenged by other people right?" Touma continued.

"So if they saw her sister, then her sister will be in danger because she cannot defend herself like Misaka can so that's why she keeps it secret." Touma said

Saten and Uiharu finally understand about what Touma said then they look at Mikoto, "Misaka!"

"Y-Yes!" Mikoto said.

"Please trust us next time if you have a secret that you don't wanna share with anyone but us." Saten said with a smile.

"Sorry guys." Mikoto apologetically said.

The others nodded and then Saten asks Touma, "Hey Kamijou-san, how do you know Misaka's secret?"

"Ah...Well I met her and her sister once so they talk about it to me and promise me to keep it secret" Touma replied.

"That was a nice lie" think Sieghart, then Sieghart said to them "Sorry to interrupt you guys but I'm starving like hell now, can we eat?"

Everyone agrees and sit down to eat.

Before eating, Mikoto sat next to Touma and whisper to him, "Thanks Kamijou-san for covering up for me."

Touma is blush a bit but he regains his composure and said, "No problem, it is the least I can do."

Then both of them look at Misaka Imouto, "Hey Imouto, wanna eat with us?" Touma asks.

"'I'm happy to comply, ' says Misaka while she goes to sit besides her savior"

Then Misaka Imouto grabbed Touma's arm and pushing it into her chest.

"W-What are you doing!" Mikoto said as electricity spark all around her.

"'Is Misaka is still being not honest?' says Misaka to Original intently"

"Get off of him!" Mikoto shouts at her twin sister.

"'Why?' Misaka asks to shake off the Original"

"B-Because..." She gave a weak reply and started grabbing other Touma's arm.

"E-Eh Misaka!" Touma surprised to see Misaka's action.

Meanwhile with Saten and Uiharu, "Hey Uiharu, I never seen Misaka act like this, especially to a man." Saten asks in amazement.

"Yeah Saten-san, I heard that Misaka rejects many guys proposal to her but I never see her like this too before." Uiharu said.

Uiharu continued, "Besides that, Shirai-san also said that Kamijou-san was Misaka's rival."

"Then probably he is the guys that Misaka spends the entire nights with." Saten said enthusiastically.

"E-Entire nights!" Uiharu surprised.

Accelerator and Last Order is only laugh at Touma while Sieghart is busy eating her food and see fainted Kuroko. "Poor Kuroko"

* * *

**In a certain evening on a certain street,**

Sieghart is walking alone on the supposed street where most of the girls were abducted while Touma, Accelerator and Kuroko are observing Sieghart not to far from the street.

"(sigh)...I'm thinking I'm regret doing this" Sieghart said as he regretted for being a bait.

**Meanwhile,**

"Hey Accel, see something?" Touma asks him.

"Nope, didn't see anyone yet." Accelerator starts whining.

"What took them so long?" Kuroko said to them.

"We just have to be patient." Touma said.

* * *

While Sieghart is taking the route that the abductors used, she then suddenly hears a familiar sound.

"Ugh! Not this again! Better use my magic power though" She said while deactivating her ESPer powers and use magic instead.

"Alright I'll act that I'm weak" She then stops and sit on the ground while holding her head to act like her head is hurt.

**At the same time,**

"Argh! Not this again!" Accelerator said while tries to hold the pain.

"Ugh my head is hurts! C-Capacity-Down!" Kuroko said while holding her head.

"Accelerator! Kuroko!" Touma said while looking at them.

"Stay here, I'll go help Sieghart." Then Touma goes to help Sieghart.

**Meanwhile,**

While Sieghart acted the she was in pain, a group of 10 men coming out from their hiding place.

"Well well, look what we have here, another victim for us to take. And a very pretty one too." A man came to her holding the same device as the Skill-Outs in earlier case.

"It is really Capacity Down!" thinks Sieghart after saw the thing

"P-Please, don't hurt me." Sieghart said while acting that she is weak.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll-UMPH!" The leader then fly about 3 meters from where he stood, thanks to Touma's flying kick that MeiLing thaught him earlier.

"Sieghart are you okay?" Touma asked her.

Sieghart stand up and pulled out her Judgment armband and wears it on her arm, "Better, thanks Touma"

She then emits a white aura from her body and summoned,"Adept Ensiculus!" twin rapiers appear before her and she immediately destroys the Capacity-Down that the leader dropped.

At the same time, the other members look at their downed leader, "Boss! So Judgment eh? Well you asked for it!" A man who is a pyrokinesis throws a large fireball at Touma.

"Oh no! You don't!" Then Touma uses his "Imagine Breaker" to dissipate the attack.

"What the!" The man shocked but as soon as he prepared the second attack, Kuroko appears behind her, "Stop now!"

She touches the man and in a blink of an eye, the man turned upside down and his head hit the pavement, knocking him out.

The others look at what Kuroko did and decided to attack her but Accelerator suddenly appears and said,

"Hehehe~ So you guys want to learn the "hard way" huh? Come and get me!" He said with an evil look.

The leader regains consciousness and look at his battered men and look at Touma, "Why you!" He then uses his power to levitate a garbage can and throws it at Touma.

Touma evaded and prepared to fight the leader, "Sieghart, I'll handle the leader while you help the rest."

"Okay Touma!" She then prepares to attack the remaining men.

Touma then confront the leader and asks him a question, "Why did you do this? Kidnapping girls?"

"Why? Because I want some fun with them! Hahaha!" The leader said nonchalantly to Touma.

He clenched his fist and asked another question, "How could all of you not affected by Capacity-Down?"

The leader pulled out something from his ear, it's like an earphone, "This is a device that can negate Capacity-Down effect to its user so we are fine against it"

Touma then prepare his battle stance, "So you use Capacity-Down and that device for your evil deed huh, kidnapping girls for your pleasure. Then, I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!"

Then Touma charges to the leader while evading his attack of flying parts at him.

Now face to face, the leader is trying to punch him but Touma blocked it and sends one of his own punches and hit the leader right in his face with a sheer force that knocked him out.

The battle is over and Touma look at Sieghart, Accelerator and Kuroko who've done finishing the rest of the men.

"Well then, let's call our friend the Anti-Skill shall we?" Touma said to them.

* * *

**At the Judgment office,**

After handing them culprit to the Anti-Skill, they finally found the missing girls and rescued from their captivity safely, Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart is complimented for their success at ending the case quickly.

"Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator, you three have done a very good job for a volunteer, the girls have been rescued and the culprits are in jail for now." Konori complimented them.

"Thank you Konori-senpai" Touma said while bowing to her together with Sieghart while Accelerator bowed a little.

"As for your good work, you'll be given a break that you deserved." Konori said.

"Thank you Konori-senpai!" Touma said happily and bowed at her again.


	17. The Holiday and The Hell Training

After their last successful Judgment tasks, Touma and his friends are given a break from their work tomorrow that also coincidentally their holiday.

Touma just arrived at his dorm, greeted by Itsuwa and Index.

"Welcome back Kamijou-san, how's your day?" Itsuwa asked. She is wearing her apron in the kitchen.

"Oh fine, tomorrow is my break from Judgment work." Touma said as he sits down on the bed.

"Ah Touma!~ You worked hard today right?" Index asked.

"Yeah, hey Index, I got some food for you." Touma gives her the food that he bought.

Index thanks Touma for the food and began eating while Touma's phone suddenly ringing.

"Eh Misaka?" Touma thought and he headed to the balcony and answers the phone.

"Hello Misaka? Why are you calling me this late?" Touma asks her.

"W-Well, I thought you could use some R&R after your break and besides tomorrow is holiday. Don't you want to get out of Academy City for sometime? My friends and I have planned to go out from the City tomorrow." Mikoto said to him.

"Hmm...Sounds great. So, where are you going?"

Mikoto then said, "Oowarai Beach."

Touma immediately remembers the Angel Fall incidents and he thought, "Well Tsuchimikado has destroyed it right? I hope that won't happen again."

Mikoto calls him again, "Hey Kamijou-san, can you hear me?"

"A-Ah sorry! Okay, we will meet there. Wait a sec, is Sieghart and Accel join too?" Touma asks.

"Yes, Sieghart said that she, Ruko, MeiLing and Lily will follow while Accelerator joins because of Last Order." Mikoto explained.

Then she continued, "Hey Kamijou-san, are you planning to bring that Nun and Itsuwa?"

Touma then said to her, "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." He entered his room and headed toward the Kitchen where Ituswa is and asks, "Hey Itsuwa, do you have any plans for tomorrow"

Itsuwa then think awhile and said to him, "Oh right, my friends from the Amakusa is having a birthday party for one of our members tomorrow for several days so I need to go to London by that time, why?"

Touma then thought something, "Well~ if I bring Index with me, she will bite me for sure and also probably will eat all the foods there."

"Ah really, I wanna asks if you could bring Index along with you?" Touma asked.

Itsuwa only agreed and Touma thanked her then went to the balcony again to talk to Mikoto, "Hey Misaka, are you still on?"

"A-Ah yeah, whom do you talk too?" Mikoto asks.

"Nevermind about that, I'll come tomorrow, alone" Touma said.

"Okay Kamijou-san! See you tomorrow" then the phone turn off.

He put his phone back into his pocket and looks at the stars above, "Well I hope no misfortune will happen tomorrow."

* * *

**11 October  
****Oowarai Beach**

For some unknown reason, Touma is unbelievably earlier today when he arrived at the resort that he used to stay here during the summer holidays after he foiled the [Experiment].

"Weird, I'm earlier today; Luckily, Index is with Itsuwa for time being" Touma said to himself before he enters the resort.

"Huh? You again? Well, I hope you don't act like a maniac this time" The landlady of the resort greets him.

"A-Ah yeah I promise." Touma said known what happened before during the Angel Fall incident.

"Oh and your friend called in, they will arrive soon."

"Thanks ma'am."

An hour later, the rest of the group finally arrives at the resort with Touma waiting for them.

"It took you some time, traffic jams?" Touma asked them.

"Yeah, too many went out this holiday." Sieghart replied.

"I see, better you put your stuff for now, I'll help you pick up the bags" Touma said.

While others get in with their own bags and he see Mikoto is troubled carrying her bag.

"Hey Misaka, that bag look heavy, I'll picked it up for you" Touma said while lifting her bag

"B-But, it is okay, I can lift it." Mikoto said.

"Hmm...That's fine; I don't want to see a girl carry some heavy stuff"

"T-Thank you." Mikoto thanked him while blushing.

"W-WHAT! NOT AGAIN! THAT BARBARIAN!" Kuroko thought while at the same tries to hide her anger.

"Come on let's get in and take some rest first okay, the landlady will give the keys to your room." Touma said to the others.

Then he sees Accelerator, "So you finally come!" as he smiles

"This brat forced me to, if not for her, I'll be sleeping at home right now" Accelerator replies while looking at Last Order.

"It will be good if you sometimes go out from Academy City, And are you fine' says Misaka as Misaka excited with this place."

"I'm fine you stupid brat! Come on, Let's go in!" Accelerator said while carrying his bag to the resort.

* * *

**1 hour and 30 minutes before dinner,**

Touma, Accelerator and Sieghart is in their room before dinner, the landlady husband come to the room to inform Touma.

"Excuse me, your parents are here." The landlord of the resort informs him.

"Thanks sir, Sieghart, Accelerator wanna come and meet my parents?" He said to both Sieghart and Accelerator

Sieghart nodded while Accelerator,

"I better go and look for little annoying brat now." and he left the room to looking for Last Order.

Both of them are waiting for Touma's parents in front of the resort.

"I've never seen your parents for a while Touma, let's go and greet them." Sieghart said.

"But is my parents know that you have transformed into a girl?" Touma said.

But Sieghart not answered his question.

Then his family arrived, "Hey Touma! Nice meeting you again!" His father, Touya, greets him.

His mother and his cousin Otohime came along, "Oh my, Touma is good to see you again." His mother,Shiina said to him.

"Yay! Touma Onii-chan is here!" as his cousin happy to see him.

"Father, mother and Otohime-chan! Nice to meet you too" Touma said.

Shiina then look at Sieghart, "My, my, if it isn't Sieghart "herself", I see that power of yours is turning you into a girl again huh?"

"Eheheh... really…?" Sieghart said while scratching her head.

"W-Wait, my parents knew about this!" Touma surprised that his parents knew about Sieghart transformation.

"Uh...maybe I forgot to tell you that they also know it a time long ago."

Touma only sigh, "Fukou da...anyway, let's get in, Misaka and the others are waiting for dinner, you should get rest now." Touma said to his family.

"Okay son, well Mom, let's go" Touya said while carrying his bag.

"Okay, Otohime-chan, let's go" Shiina said to Otohime.

Then his parents check in and rested before being called for dinner.

* * *

After everyone arrived, Touma with the help of the landlady call everyone to assign everyone with each room.

"Okay, before you go to put your entire luggage in your room, I have to assign everyone with their room, Miss landlady?" Touma looks at the landlady.

She then pulled out a box which contains the keys to their room. Then Touma pulled out a sheet with everyone's name on it.

"Hey what with that list?" Accelerator asks.

"Well, I have arranged for the peoples to be assigned to the room myself, so it's fair right?"

Then Kuroko said to him with a suspicious face, "So you want to have a room with Onee-sama isn't?"

Suddenly Mikoto is blushed while Touma, also blush regains his composure and said calmly, "I won't do that okay Kuroko."

"Okay then the first room will be my mom and my dad, here's the key to your room dad." Touma said while giving the first key to Touya.

"Thanks son, by the way..." He then whisper to Touma.

Blushes appear on his face after his father whispering something,

"H-Hey! Can you knock that thinking out of your head or I'll shatter that imagination of yours FIRST!" while showing his fist to his dad.

"Ah! It's just a joke son I-ARK!" Touya's ear is suddenly pulled by Shiina.

"Now now sweetie, let's get to our room." She said while looking at Touma with the expression "Don't worry I'll take care of your dad." Then both of them head for their room.

Touma look at the others, "Okay, let's see...okay Sieghart and Accelerator will be in my room" He said while tossing the key to Sieghart.

Then Ellia look at Sieghart and said, "Onee-chan, are you sure that you're fine with them?"

"Don't worry Ellia, those two won't do anything to me." She tries to assure her little sister.

"Okay now for-GYAH!" Touma wanted to say something but Kuroko and Lily approached him quickly.

"I want with Onee-sama!" Kuroko demands.

"I want with MeiLing" Lily also demands.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Lily, Kuroko, Misaka and MeiLing will be in one room" He said.

"B-But Kamijou-san." MeiLing tries to voice her concern.

"Don't worry, if those two do nothing good, I'll consider of moving them to another room, you got that?" He said to both of them.

The both nodded with each in mind tries to create a plan to get closer to their favorite person.

"'I want to be with Onee-sama' says Misaka as Misaka holding Original"

"Hai-Hai! You will be with me!" replied Mikoto

"Onee-Sama and Loli Onee-Sama! THIS IS PARADISE!" think Kuroko

"Okay while that that I'm not tell their name, they'll get the other room and Otohime, you'll follow them okay. Ellia, I think that you haven't seen Otohime for a long time right? Well get along with her again." He said while smile at her cousin.

"Ruko, take care both of them okay." Touma said while giving her the keys.

"So you Kamijou-san cousin huh?" Uiharu asked Otohime.

"Yeah I'm Otohime, and you are..."

"Uiharu Kazari, just call me Uiharu and this is Ruiko Saten, just call her Saten-san okay." Uiharu replied.

"Okay Uiharu Nee-Chan nice to meet you!" Otohime replied enthusiastically.

"Okay then, let's take a rest everyone, by dinner, everyone will go down and eat together, that's means you too Accelerator." He said to him.

"Fine then." He said while not looking at him.

Then everyone got into their room to take a quick break.

* * *

**In the room (Mikoto's room),**

While the rest of them resting, Kuroko and Lily is arguing at each other.

"I won't let you near my Onee-sama!" Kuroko shouted at Lily.

"Aww please...I want your Onee-sama and that loli too~" Lily replied nonchalantly.

"You already have that girl, you may not have them! They are mine!" replied Kuroko as she points MeiLing then Misaka with Last Order

"Come on Last Order, we're going out of here." Mikoto said to Last Order, while MeiLing already start going out from there.

Last Order nodded and leaves the room with Mikoto and MeiLing.

"NO! THEY ARE MINE!" Kuroko shouted and started to teleported stuff from the room at Lily.

Lily evaded it while prepare her own attack, "So you wanna fight eh? Make me."

Leaving both Kuroko and Lily in the room MeiLing, Mikoto and Last Order head outside the resort,

"I will go first to Ruko's room, So bye~" as MeiLing left Misaka and Last Order

"Hey Last Order, want to follow to the beach? I wanna see the sunset." Mikoto asks her.

"No need, I want to find Accelerator,' says Misaka as Misaka wants to find her savior" She then leaves her to find Accelerator.

"Accelerator huh?" She replied while Last Order headed back to the resort.

"Well I want to see the sunset." She then headed to the beach.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Touma on the other hand, have his own problems too.

"Hey guys can you please stop?" Touma tries to settle the tensions between Sieghart and Accelerator

"So "Little Girl", when you're going to turn back into the "Old Boy"?" Accelerator teases him.

"Quiet you "Albino Boy"! Can you just SHUT UP!" She said while trying to hit Accelerator but he stops her while hold her head, stopping her.

"LET ME GO! I WANNA PUNCH YOU "ALBINO BOY!"."

"Make me...hahahaha." Accelerator teases and laughing at her.

Sensing more trouble, Touma immediately left his room.

"Ah Last Order, you wanna see Accelerator?" Touma said after he got out of the room and look at Last Order.

Last Order nodded but Touma said to her, "I think Accelerator is busy for now, why don't you meet my cousin? She is happy to see you."

"Okay I'll meet your cousin' says Misaka as Misaka headed to her saviors cousin's room"

Touma then continue to walk out of the resort and look at the direction of the beach, "It's evening already? Ah I wanna see the sunset first." Touma decided and headed for the beach.

* * *

**At the beach,**

Touma just walking along the coastline, looking at the sunset while he found Mikoto standing not to far from him, looking the sunset.

"Misaka?" He thought why she is here and then he decided to approach her with smile.

"Hey Misaka, looking at the sunset?" He said.

"G-Gah! K-Kamijou-san! W-What are you doing here!" Mikoto surprised at Touma.

"Me? I wanna see the sunset too." He replied

"R-Really? Well the sunset here is beautiful too."

"Yeah this is the second I see the sunset here."

"Second time?"

"Well~ After I defeated Accelerator, the Academy City's higher ups were shocked by the failure of the [Experiment] and my teacher told me to stay low until the tensions ended, this is where I take a break after that." He explained.

"I see...so that time, you met your parents?"

"Technically after my memory loss, yeah. That was the first time I saw my family."

"So you never tell them about it?"

"No I haven't, I don't want them to be hurt knowing I have lost my memory about them." Touma replied while looking at the sunset.

"W-Why? Why do you still act as if you know them? You idiot! They are your parents!" She said while she nearly crying.

Then Touma wiped her tears and replied while smiling, "Hey, like I said before, even I have no memories in my brain, I still have them in my heart, I want everyone to be happy, no more tears and sadness, just happiness."

"You idiot..."

"Yeah I am." And he chuckled.

Then both of them sat down on the beach looking at the sunset before heading to clean themselves up for dinner.

* * *

**Dinner time,**

After done packing things and rest. Touma, his family and his friends is called to dinner that night.

"So your Misaka's other friends huh." Touya says to Uiharu and Saten.

"Yeah sir, so you are Kamijou-san's dad?" Uiharu asks him.

"Yeah! And I heard that my son is in Judgment too, so how is his doing during time at Judgment?"

"He is doing a good job with Sieghart and Accelerator."

"Accelerator huh?" Touya then looked at Accelerator sitting with Last Order.

"So that person is Accelerator huh, that little girl sure is cute" He looked at Last Order.

"My,My. Dear, don't you look at the girls okay?" Shiina said while pulling his father's ear.

"What a weird parents" after Accelerator saw them.

Sieghart and Touma look at his father behavior, "Hahaha, your father is still the same after all this years."

"R-Really Sieghart?" Touma asked him because he doesn't know about the past.

"Ah I forgot that you forget 'it'. So you have told your family about 'it'." Sieghart asked while refering to Touma's memory loss.

"Ah, they still didn't know about it." Touma replied.

"I see..." Sieghart said while she drank her cup

"Wait a second Sieghart! That's is my sake" said Touya, but too late Sieghart already drink it

"Uh...I...feel...weird" She said then she looks at Touma.

"Umm...Sieghart, are you alright?" Touma worried at Sieghart.

Suddenly she stand up and said "Touma~ Touma~ How are you Buddy!~"

"Hey! You drunk already!" yelled Touma

"This may be interesting" as Accelerator shows a smirk.

"Hey Buddy~ Just how long you will continue this relationship?" asked Wliam

"W-What you mean?" asked Touma

"I mean you with Misaka~ C-Mon~ Just do it~"

"W-What" then Touma blush followed by Mikoto, the other shock as well and just silent and listen

"Really~~ Touma! Speaking of the relations, How far have you gotten with Misaka? A? B? C? Or Even D?"

"W-What!" as the two couple getting blush more and more, Kuroko started giving her killing intend to Touma.

"Well~ You still not answer it! In that case~"

Misaka also look at Sieghart getting near to Touma, "W-What is she going to do?" Misaka thought

Then her lips is started to get really close to Touma's lips, "A-A-Ah S-Sieghart?"

"W-What is she going to k-kiss him?" Misaka thought in fear.

"Oh! This gotta be good!" Ruko in her thought.

"O-Onee-chan! What are you doing?" Ellia said as she blushes.

"Hurry up! Tell me or I will take your kiss! Oh! This might be your first kiss eh~" replied Sieghart

Touma could see Misaka produce spark while the others including his parents speechless.

"Hey it's not what you're thinking! Hey Sieghart! Snap out of it!" shouted Touma

Her lips and Touma's lips are getting closer. No one able to stop it just sitting there and do nothing

Just before Sieghart kisses him, she suddenly fainted in front of him.

"S-Sieghart? Hey Ruko! She is fainted. Can anyone take her to her room?" as Touma saw Ruko.

"Aww... she fainted, I can take a good picture of her if she do it." Ruko thought but she gives up her idea

"Hey Touma, I'll carry her to her room, you guys can continue eating, miss landlady?" Ruko replied while looking at the landlady.

"Fine I'll help you too." the landlady complies.

"Huh! When this getting more exciting, the 'Little Girl' fainted" said Accelerator while giving a grin and laugh to immobile Touma "Hahaha~ Never guess that you really that innocent"

"(Sigh) I thought she is really going to kiss him...thank goodness" Mikoto said in her mind.

"W-Well, let's get eating everyone." Touya said while everyone still shocked after saw the scene.

* * *

After Sieghart sent to her room because fainted by Touya's sake and everyone already took the dinner, the rest of the group are headed to the resort's onsen.

Touma, Touya and Accelerator are on the male side of the onsen, while Mikoto and the other girls are on the female side of the onsen.

"Isn't this relaxing son?" His father asked while relaxing in the onsen.

"Yeah too bad for Seighart though." Touma replied.

"Humph! It is that 'Little Girl' faults herself that she fainted." Accelerator replied.

"Hey Touma, I wanna give you an advice" as Touya looks at his son.

"What is it dad?" Touma replied "I don't want to hear your tip at finding girls dad"

"It's a perfect time for you to get together with Misaka."

"W-What the hell are you saying!" Touma surprised at his father's advice.

"I say, you better get her before she is taken by someone." His father persuades him.

"A-Are you nuts dad! It's not like we are lovers or something! She is my friend, that's all." He replied with his face blushed a bit.

"Suit yourself son, you'll regret it if you don't follow my advice." his father said while he relaxes by the onsen.

"Hehehe...seems we got a lover here." Accelerator teases Touma.

"Shut up okay." Touma said to him.

Accelerator only laugh at him and said, "Well I wanna get some drink." he leaves the onsen.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the female side onsen,**

"So how long you know my Onii-chan?" Otohime asks Mikoto.

"Umm...it's a long time you see." Misaka said while remembering when the first time she met Touma.

"I see… Well~ if you care about my brother, then please take care of him." Otohime said while she winks at Misaka.

"W-What are you saying! I-I'm just his friend okay, it's not like I'm his lover..." She replied weakly.

Kuroko overheard this and teleported to Misaka, "NO! ONEE-SAMA IS MINE!" while she is hugging Misaka.

"K-Kuroko! Stop hugging me! You're embarrassing me!"

"I WON'T LET ONEE-SAMA WITH THAT BARBARIC APE!" She shouts out loud.

Then another voice from the male side of the onsen shouts back, "I'M NOT A BARBARIC APE! KUROKO!"

"Geez...that barbarian" Kuroko replied after she heard Touma's coice.

"Oi Kuroko! Release me this instant!" Mikoto replied then she looks at MeiLing.

"Hey MeiLing, can I get some help here?" Misaka asks her.

"Sorry I have my hands full." She said while holding her own against Lily.

"Come on my dear MeiLing, let's have some fun!" She then gropes MeiLing's breast.

"S-STOP IT! LILY!"

Kuroko saw this and looked at Mikoto, "I WANT TO GROPE YOUR BREAST TOO! ONEE-SAMA!"

Mikoto then looked at Otohime, "Uh Otohime-chan, can you step out of the water please?"

Otohime nodded and leaves the onsen.

"Hey MeiLing, this will hurt a little." Mikoto said to MeiLing.

"Huh? What hurt?" MeiLing asks.

Then all of them is shocked with electricity for a minute.

After the she shocked Kuroko and others, she sees MeiLing still awake, "Hey MeiLing, are you okay!"

"I-I'm fine, I've got used to this (from sir Lotto). So you don't have to worry. But, it's still pain too." She replied.

"Oh! S-sorry!"

"Hey Misaka Nee-chan. Wha-" Otohime is speechless after looking at the floating bodies of Kuroko, Lily and MeiLing.

"Hey Misaka-san, were coming in~?" Saten with Uiharu.

Last Order, Ruko, Ellia and Shiina arrived just to see what was happened.

"What was just happened?" Ruko, Shiina and Ellia asked Misaka.

Misaka look at them and said, "Umm...the water is fine, wanna come in?"

**Meanwhile,**

Accelerator just got back from having a drink while he look at Touma and Touya look like they have been shocked in the water.

"What's the matter with you stupid?" He said to Touma.

"I-I think Misaka is overdid it...Fukou Da..." He said while in pain.

Accelerator only laughs at him.

* * *

**The next day,**

After the last night incident, Sieghart finally awake from her sleep.

"Uh...w-what happened?" Sieghart asked herself after she awakes from her bed.

Then she remembers that she accidentally drinks Touya's sake, "Oh...I need to lay off sake for now" she said to herself while she holds her head.

"Ah you awake! How are you now Sieghart?" Touma asked while bringing him breakfast.

"Ah T-Touma! I-I'm fine, what happened last night?" Sieghart asked.

Then Touma explained everything what happened last night.

Sieghart, shocked in disbelief about what he is doing last night, "R-Really! S-Sorry Touma! I am very easily to get drunk if I'm drinking alcoholic drinks."

Touma also surprised a little after he heard her explanation, "You are easily drunk even with one sip from sake?" He then chuckled.

Sieghart is only blushes and silent.

"Hey Kamijou-san, are you still here? We all are going to the beach now." Misaka then entered to his room and see Touma and Sieghart.

"A-Ah Misaka! I'm sorry for what happened last night, I was so drunk and I can't controlled myself" She said while bowing for apology in front of her.

Misaka still blushing after the last night but she keeps her composure and apologizes her, "Don't worry, Ruko have told me about." Misaka said.

Touma then said to both of them, "Well, now you awake Sieghart, let's go altogether to the beach okay."

The two nodded and Touma left to let Sieghart prepare her preparation to go to the beach.

* * *

**At the beach,**

After their breakfast everyone is out for the beach, swimming or tanning under the sun.

"Ah...this time, no biting nun for me to take care of" Touma said while resting.

"Hey Onii-chan, how's my new swimsuit?" His cousin Otohime came to him.

Touma look at her and thought, "Wow...she's hot...for my cousin"

"Let's play Otohime-chan" said Ellia to her

"Sure! Ellia-Chan" replied Otohime

Then he sees her mother wearing the same swimsuit she wears during the Angel Fall incident, "M-Mom! Why are you wearing the same thing again!" Touma shouted while holding his urge to nosebleed.

The other girls are jealous at Touma's mother.

"Hey son, don't you like it?" His father asked him.

"What! You know that I hate those swimwear that mom wear now!" Touma shouted.

"Whoa...she got a perfect curve..." Kuroko said while looking at his mother.

"A-And that swimsuit is hot too." Ruko thought.

"She is so sexy for someone who already has a son like Kamijou Onii-san" Ellia replied.

"Agreed" said Lily as she saw Touma's mom "If she isn't Touma's mom, I already ATTACK her!"

"That's it dad! Tell mom that she needs to change her swimsuit." Touma ordered his father.

But son this is more refreshing for us! Don't you think ... "replied Touya

"DAD!"

"Okay~ son, if you want it, mom let's change swimsuit"

Touma finally relax after that or not~

"Sieghart? Why you cover your body?" asked Touma

"Uh~~ Lily and Ruko forced me to wear girl's swimsuit" replied Sieghart

"Is it bad? You are a girl right now!"

"Hey! I am still a boy inside you know!"

"Ah~ Sorry!"

"You wanna see" said Lily that standing behind Sieghart while Ruko prepared her handy cam

"NO!" shouted Sieghart.

But it is too late, Lily pulled Sieghart's towel that cover her female body.

Every girls there (Except LO) see Sieghart and start jealous to Sieghart's body

"Guah~" as Touma nose-bleed after saw Sieghart's body. She used a very sexy bikini and her curves more shown, and Touma almost can saw her big 'assets'.

"Nooooooooooo!" as Sieghart punch Touma right at his face and make him flying to the sand castle that Last Order make.

"'Finally! My castle already done' says Misaka as Misaka happy to see her sand castle"

But it suddenly destroyed after Touma lands right there.

"Ugh~" as Touma trying to wake up and saw Last Order crying. "This is not good!"

"You!" yells Accelerator near him.

"How dare you make Loli Onee-Sama crying" shouts Kuroko that suddenly teleported near Accelerator

"W-Wait I can explain!" but right now Touma start running from angry Accelerator and Kuroko.

"Fukou Daa!"

* * *

Several Time later, after the anger of two people gone

"U-Um...Kamijou-san?" Mikoto then approach to him as she wearing bikini.

"Uwah! She is cute!" He thought

"W-What do you want?" Touma asks him.

"H-How's my swimsuit?" Mikoto asks while blushing

"Y-You are cute." Touma said while blushing a bit.

Then Kuroko appears in front of him, "Y-YOU HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, I SHIRAI KUROKO IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAY THAT TO ONEE-SAMA"

"Kuroko! Stop hating him" She said.

Kuroko shocked to see her expression, "W-What! Onee-sama is defending this Barbarian!" Kuroko thought.

"Umm...guys, can you stop fighting, please." Touma tries to end the fight.

"Hey Uiharu, Misaka-san is sure have a crush on Kamijou-san isn't it." Saten said to Uiharu.

"Eh! Is it?" Uiharu only said that.

**Meanwhile,**

"Uh guys, can you stop it?" as Touma tries to settle the tensions.

Mikoto and Kuroko still argued and suddenly Kuroko accidentally pulls Mikoto swimsuit bra.

"Umm..." Touma is going to say something and his nose bleeding "Ugh~".

Misaka immediately covers her breast and Kuroko glared at Touma.

"Oops, I probably shouldn't see that" Touma said as he ready to run.

"YOU SEE ONEE-SAMA'S NAKED BODY! I'M MAKING YOU PAY!" Kuroko shouted.

Touma started to run from her while Kuroko started to teleport anything she sees towards him.

Touma only can says, "FUKOU DA!"

While Sieghart and the others only look at Touma, "Hahaha, poor Touma"

Then Sieghart feels her breast is groped by Lily, "Hey Lily! Stop groping my breast!"

"Hehe I won't stop Sieghart!"

Sieghart then escapes Lily's grip and ran away from her like Touma from Kuroko, "NO LILY! STOP!"

"NO I WON'T SIEGHART!" Lily shouted while chasing her.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" Sieghart said while being chased by Lily.

Ruko, MeiLing including Saten and Uiharu laugh at the scene.

While Accelerator grin to the two misfortune people

When both of them (Sieghart and Touma) running from the hunter (Lily and Kuroko) they hit someone and fall

"Ouch~" said a boy as old as Touma. He has narrow eyes

"Uh~ Sorry! Are you OK?" asked Touma as he offering the boy help

"Thanks!" replied the boy

"Huh? Lily?" said the boy as he looking at Lily

Lily that trying to grab Sieghart then stops "Ah Dol?"

"You both know each other? Argh! as Touma received a flying kick from Kuroko

"Finally I ..." but her talk suddenly stopped by Sieghart's voice

"Ah Dol?"

"Sieghart? You are became a girl again?" replied the boy named Ah Dol

"Yeah!" as she nodded

"Quite nice swimsuit there"

"Don't look PERVERT!" as she giving Ah Dol a direct punch to his stomach

"UGH! Hey chill out! I'm just joking!"

"Hey, Sieghart! Ah Dol?" said Ruko that chase them

"Eh! Sir Ah Dol" shouted MeiLing

But Kuroko don't care the situation and try to kill Touma now "DIE!"

"Kuroko enough!" as Mikoto suddenly appeared and zap Kuroko, and Kuroko fainted like usual

But everyone there not care about it

"Huh? What is going on here everyone?" asked Misaka

* * *

**Several minutes later at the resort**

"This is my friend when I going out from Academy City a long time ago!" said Sieghart to the other

"So what your name?" asked Touma. The other just silent and see them.

"Ah Dol" replied the narrow eyes boy

"Hmm~ so Ah Dol, Why don't you join with us? The more people more merrier right?" said Touya, the other just nodded

"Well~ I glad too and I also waiting for some friends of mine"

"Why don't we have a good chit-chat now? I think you are an interesting man I see."

"Sure! Ah! Sieghart!"

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Sieghart

"Better later" replied Ah Dol as he giving Sieghart something

"(A rune card eh~) ... OK! I will talk later!" replied Sieghart as he and the others continued their activity.

Then, Ah Dol talking with Touya.

* * *

**Outside the resort  
****The beach**

"So who is he?" asked Touma to MeiLing, Lily, Ruko and Sieghart. The other girls with Touma's mom started swimming, while Accelerator just sitting at the beach chair near there.

"He is a vice of my division, 3rd Division, Sir Ah Dol" explained MeiLing

"So He is one friend of yours" asked Touma. The others just nodded.

"Well let's enjoy the beach! Oh! MeiLing and Lily!" said Sieghart

"What is it?" asked Lily

Then Sieghart gave the rune card that Ah Dol giving earlier. "He wants to talk with both of you!"

"Okay~ I think I know what will happened next~" replied MeiLing with desperate face

"But he is talking with my father right! Is he able to ..." but Touma's question cut by Sieghart

"Don't Worry! He is an expert in this thing. So, let's us enjoy the beach while those two 'talking' with Ah Dol"

"Agreed!" replied Ruko

"Okay! What are you waiting for!" said Touma

"Hahah, you're on Touma!" Sieghart said to him.

* * *

**The second night (Dinner),**

Everyone including a new people, Ah Dol is now having a dinner for a second time and this time, Ah Dol is sitting next to Touya.

"So you just traveled a lot, do you sir?" asked Ah Dol.

"Ah yes! Well, travel because of business; I always collect souvenirs while gone abroad." Touya said while drinking his Sake.

"Hmm...Do you keep all of your souvenirs?" Ah Dol asks.

"Well, I kept them all in my new house during the summer, it's just near here but sadly, our house is mysteriously destroyed by it."

"Oh too bad for you huh?"

"Yeah, I miss that house but if my son here is happy, then I'm happy too right Touma?" He then looked at Touma.

"A-Ah yes dad." He said while eating his food.

"Touma, your dad is really care about you right?" Sieghart said to Touma.

"Yeah he still."

"I heard from Tsuchimikado that your father is the one who cast the Angel Fall spell during that summer."

"Yeah, it's kinda stupid. Anyway, Tsuchimikado sacrificed himself just to destroy the summoning site, at my family's new home."

"Well that's harsh, but at least you make the world safe again." Sieghart said while holding her cup to drank it.

Mikoto then realizes that she is drinking Sake again, "Hey Sieghart! Stop!"

Luckily, she nearly drink it but Mikoto stop her, "Huh what?"

"You are going to drink sake again!" Mikoto replied to her.

"Huh really?" She then smells the drink.

"Oh god! It is Sake! Thanks Misaka." She said while putting down her drink.

"Phew...that was close" Touma thought.

"Hey Touma, MeiLing said that you must meet her after the dinner to train martial arts with her." Sieghart tells him.

"Really? Okay, I'll meet her after dinner." Touma said to him.

Ah Dol is watching the two's conversation while thinking, "Hmm...Is he really the head of the 'Kamijou Faction'? I'll talk to Sieghart later about this."

"Hey Ah Dol, Cheers!" Touya want him to drink together.

"Ah y-yeah, cheers!"

* * *

**After the dinner,**

MeiLing and Touma are on the beach, training him some martial arts skills.

"Okay Kamijou-san, now that you have mastered the basics, let's see what you can do?" MeiLing asks Touma to fight her.

Touma prepared his battle stance, "Okay MeiLing, I'll show you what I have learned."

Touma charges at MeiLing and the fight ensues.

**15 minutes later,**

Touma drops on the ground by MeiLing after his attack is countered by her.

"Hmm...Not bad, you still need more practice and learn several advance skills now." MeiLing said.

Panting after fighting against MeiLing, he said, "Really? Okay then, let's practice"

* * *

Sieghart observed them who is training when Ah Dol approached to her.

"Hey Sieghart, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Ah Dol, what is it?"

"Is that your friend Touma? The one who leads the "Kamijou Faction"?"

Sieghart is surprised to hear that from Ah Dol.

"Yeah, the rumor is true, Touma is the head of the "Kamijou Faction" that all of the magic and science organization talked about."

"You know what, many people from various magic organization is now labeled him as a threat and decided to eliminate him."

"Touma? Targeted?" Sieghart seemed surprised at the statement.

"Yeah! Even our people from the Order of the Grand Knight's who allied themselves with the RCC is out there to get him."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Let me train him together with MeiLing too, if you insists, I know his abilities 'Imagine Breaker'. But, Now! With his current skills and experience in battle is not enough to save him or his friends."

"Okay I'll do anything I can" Sieghart replied him.

"Good! Then another Question!"

"What is it now?"

"So how are you after left the Grand Knights? I heard you lost all your powers when you left us, but you seem already return it much"

"Well~ My power already restore to my original power. Just 3/4 from his former. About the other things i will tell you later. Anyway~ anything else"

"Hmm~ Are everyone here part of 'Kamijou Faction'?"

"No! Just Misaka and Accelerator, perhaps"

"You mean Misaka? The 3rd strongest ESPer from Academy City? The short brown haired girl? The sister of the little child named umh… Last Order?"

"Yeah! Well~ Ah forget it!" Sieghart cut his explanation, he don't want to open Misaka's secret

"Ok, I won't force you. Now, Who is Accelerator?"

"You see the white haired boy? He is guardian of Last Order, the strongest ESPer in Academy City"

"Even though he also looks weak, I could feel he is strong. But, He walked using that weird stick"

"Hehehe~ He even tie against the current me"

"W-What! He is that strong?"

"He also like me, he also lost his power, right now he only able to use 3/4 of his original power"

"Now! That is one kind of monster. Even Saint will be in a lot of problem if they against him. Like you!"

"Well thanks~"

"And Kamijou Touma?"

"He defeated me you know"

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope~ He with help of Misaka, British Anglican and Amakusa defeated me"

"So he and his 'faction' are really that strong"

"Well about Touma he is No! Not at all! But his resolve is stronger then anyone! He even breaks the barrier between strong and weak with his power, Imagine Breaker"

"That man has my respect then! Well I am going to give him one helluva training ever in just 5 days. And he will master all he needs for fighting"

"Now my turn!" replied Sieghart then he asked Ah Dol "So 'The Vices' really come eh~"

"Just 3 of them with Kenpachi's daughter and Airi"

"I see~ Well time to tell Touma about the training! (Hell Training huh~) "

* * *

While resting from training with MeiLing, Touma approached by Ah Dol and Sieghart.

"Huh? Sieghart? Ah Dol? What are you doing here?" Touma asked.

"Well, Ah Dol wants to say something." She then looks at Ah Dol.

The Ah Dol looks at Touma and said, "So you are the famous Kamijou Touma, the man whom possesses "Imagine Breaker" is it?"

"Yeah. Why is it?" Touma said.

Then Ah Dol suddenly grabbed his hand and say, "Please let me train you!"

"Huh? Sieghart?" He then looks at Sieghart.

"Well, he want to help you, I think you should take his offer." Sieghart suggested.

"Hmm...If you say so Ah Dol, okay, you'll train me." Touma agrees.

"Oh thank you Kamijou-san!" Ah Dol happy that Touma will accepted his training.

"Umm...how many days I'll be training with him?" He asks Sieghart.

"About 5 days" Sieghart said.

"And it's gonna be one helluva training for you, Ah Dol is quite tough one" think Sieghart

"Uhh...okay, when we shall begin?" Touma asks Ah Dol.

"We can begin right now!" Ah Dol said.

**

* * *

2 Days later,**

"Hey! Isn't this kinda harsh!" Touma said while making a push ups with a large rock on his back.

"If you want to be strong, you have to endure the pain! NOW DO PUSH UPS 100 TIMES!" He yells.

"Y-YES SIR!" Touma then begin his push ups.

At the same time, Mikoto saw Sieghart observing something and decided to approach her.

"Hey Sieghart, what's up?" Mikoto asks her.

"Misaka? Ah I just see Touma being trained by Ah Dol" She said.

"Kamijou-san trained by Ah Dol?" then she looks at the direction Sieghart look. "It looks hard"

"Come on! Ran around 50 times while holding that rock to strengthen your muscles!" He shouted while holding a whip.

"Y-Yes sir!" he said while running around the length of the beach to the resort while holding a rock.

Then Touya come and see her son in training, "Hey Sieghart, what is my son is doing?" He asks.

"Touma, he is practicing." She said.

"Practicing huh? Well I gotta respect that Ah Dol for that." Touya admired Ah Dol.

"Hey Misaka, where is the others?" Sieghart asks.

"Well some of them are asleep and some of them follows Touma's mom for shopping" Mikoto replied.

"I see..." then Sieghart and Mikoto look at Touma again.

"Okay Touma! Now for martial arts practice." Ah Dol shouted.

But with Touma tired, he asked, "(panting)...Ah Dol, can I rest for a minute."

"No! Can't do that Touma! You'll be training hard so that you can able to protect you and your friend" continued Ah Dol.

Then he dragged him for the martial arts training while saying, "NO WHINING!"

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!" He screams, knowing that this routine will continue for 3 days.

At the window of the resort, Accelerator laughs at Touma's misfortune.

**

* * *

3rd day of the training,**

"Okay Touma! Run 25 times across the beach!" Ah Dol ordered him.

"I wish I could but why do give me these weights!" Touma said, referring to a weight that is attached to his hands, feet and waist.

"You need to improve your speed so STOP COMPLAINING AND KEEP RUNNING!" Ah Dol explained while lashing the whip to Touma.

"ARGH! FUKOU DA!"

* * *

_***The day before, (Flashback)***_

"Hey Touma, you got potential, I can see that." Ah Dol said to him after training him.

"So what? You think I'm good now?" Touma asked.

"Well nearly, you have to improve your speed though." He replied while thinking something.

Then he got an idea, "Oh! I know, wait I'll be right back."

A minute later he brought the weight, "Okay Touma I need you wear it."

"A-Are you nuts! I won't wear that." Touma shouted.

"You will and you must WEAR IT!" He said then he pounced at Touma.

"W-WHAT! ARE YOU DOING!" He said.

Then with a satisfied face, Ah Dol said to him, "Now, that's better! Your speed will be better in no time."

Touma realized that the weight have been attached to him, "Oh no! It's stuck!"

He then trying to get the weight off.

"Oh no! I won't let you! You won't get this weight off after you finished your training." Ah Dol declared.

"Fukou da..."

"Enough whining, let's continue before dark." Ah Dol said. "NOW RUN 100 TIMES!"

**Meanwhile,**

Sieghart is in Touma's room with Accelerator, watching Accelerator modified his choker.

"Are you modifying your choker?" Sieghart asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I am."

"So what is it for you?" Sieghart said.

"Hmph, you wanna know?" Accelerator said to her.

Sieghart nodded.

"Well, with this, I will recover more of my power from before and also I can have a longer duration to use my power when fighting" Accelerator explain.

"Anymore question?" He asked.

Sieghart shook his head and leave the room, leaving Accelerator with his work.

At the dinner, everyone can see how much Touma tired, Accelerator laughed at him like always

**At night,**

When everyone sleeps, Sieghart came to a place inside her mind.

"Finally I get here after several time 'he' rejected me! Time to meet 'him' "said Sieghart

Then, In front of Sieghart, 'a thing' that can't be see clearly before when he visit 'there' now can be see

"Wow! Seems 'he' already restored"

A silhouette of a giant gold dragon with 6 wings, the wings are large with 6 different colors (red, blue, green, yellow, white and black)

Near those wings there are also 6 different color flying orbs with same color as the wings and the seventh flying orb is near it's head, it not have color

It standing like a human, several chains can be saw near it and chained its body, its hands, and its legs

The dragon itself is so big as big as a skyscraper tower

Several weapons also appeared between Sieghart and 'The Dragon' to separate them

The gold eyes finally open.

"Finally! I can saw you clearly!" said Sieghart

(And I also now can see you clearly), it talk with Sieghart through telepathy.

"Is it means that now My power ..."

(No, not yet!)

"Huh?"

(Sorry to said this! Your power will be never come back to its original; it only can be closer as the original)

"So it means I can't release you right?"

(Don't worry! I like this anyway)

"I see ... Sorry I can't released you"

(Actually, I can separated from you anytime)

"W-What? If you can, Why you didn't left a long time ago?"

(Because it's more fun this way) as the dragon swings his tail like a puppy

"Hah~ _'The Great Dragon of The Beginning and The End' - Dio__;_ you finally trick me"

(Well~ It's good sometimes) as the dragon talking but it seems happy

"Heh yeah~ By the way, you say this already my limit?"

(Yeah! Your body's limit)

"How much is it?"

(About 85% from your original power)

"85% eh~ Well It's still good"

(Actually there is another way to restore it to 100%. The only way to get 100% is by using Soluna. But it's only for a limited time)

"I see…"

(Alright! then~ see in front of you)

"What?" then Sieghart surprised to see a weapon that should be not there already there

"SOLUNA ?"

(It already fully restored and returned to your possession)

"Great! Finally!"

(The vessel already released from her job now~ better tell her)

"I will and Thanks a lot"

(I just enjoy helping you that's all- When you first time meet me I already think that you are a good boy or 'girl')

"At least I still a boy" say Sieghart

(Ahahaha~ Well see you then)

"Hey wait a second! I just remember that! What you mean by master 'it' when I last time came here"

(Too late~ and I also not have mood to talk 'that' better find out yourself)

Then The door closed

"That Dragon!" said Sieghart as her vision getting darker

**Meanwhile at the girls room,**

Ruko suddenly wakes up from her sleep.

"Hmm? That strange, this feeling is gone...is it the Soluna..." She then thought of something.

"I need to see Sieghart tomorrow." She said before continuing to sleep.

_***(Flashback Ended)***_

**

* * *

Back at the 3rd day of Touma's training,**

Ruko decided to find Sieghart and she sees her watching Touma's training with Ah Dol.

"Hey Sieghart, we need to talk" Ruko asks him.

Sieghart look at her and said, "Sure sit here"

Ruko then asks her, "Hey Sieghart I don't have this feeling when I was the vessel for Soluna, do you know what's happened?"

Then Sieghart explain to her, "Well, actually my power has fully recovered again and Soluna has already been repaired, so you don't have to be the vessel for Soluna again."

"Is that so Sieghart … thanks."

Sieghart blushed at her for a moment and said, "U-Uh well, you're welcome and thanks also"

Then both of them watched Touma's training.

**After Touma's 3rd day practice,**

"Okay, you do a good job in training." Ah Dol said.

"Thanks..." Touma said while panting. "(Sigh) it's still hard to move"

Sieghart whom watched them training with Ruko now decided to go to the onsen.

"Hey Ruko, I'm going to the onsen okay." Sieghart told her.

''Sieghart, don't you go into the male side." Ruko said cynically.

Sieghart is a bit annoyed at Ruko, "Shut up! Ruko" then she left.

"Hey Touma, let's go to the onsen" Ah Dol said.

"Oh sure" Touma said and both of them leaving.

**

* * *

At the onsen,**

"W-What should I do? This is the female section right, but I think I'm not ready for entering the girl's. I'm girl right now." Sieghart said to himself.

Then he looked at the male side of the onsen, "Well, since they are no guys in there, I think I can go in for now." as she entered the male side.

Just as Sieghart entered, both Touma and Ah Dol arrived at the onsen, talking about themselves.

"What? You say that all of your misfortune is caused by that 'Imagine Breaker'? Impossible" Ah Dol said as they are discussing about Touma's misfortune.

"Well you see, thanks to THIS! I nearly got bad luck every freaking day" Touma replied while referring to his right hand.

"But man, if that's really true, you should be dead by now"

"Well ... I see you got a point there Ah Dol, but still I can't release it even if for onsen?" as Touma looked at the weight attached to him.

"Nope, you can't even for onsen"

Touma only sigh and the two of them entered the male side.

"Huh?" Sieghart notice other's coming and she turned to see Touma and Ah Dol looking at her half exposed body.

"Umm...Sieghart, the female side is other way." Touma said.

Sieghart then screamed and said, "G-Get out now! YOU PERVERT!" then she started to throw everything on the changing room at Touma and Ah Dol.

"AHHH! WE BETTER RUN!" Ah Dol shouted and ran a fast as he could.

"W-WAIT AH DOL! DON'T LEAVE ME-ARGH!" Touma tried to ran as fast as he could but with those weights he is slow, too slow and he is hit with a large bucket very hard and thrown out from the male onsen changing room.

Ah Dol then approach the lying Touma, "Hey Touma, are you okay?"

"F-F-FUKOU DA..." He said with his nose bleeding.

**

* * *

The 4th day of training.**

At the 4th day of his intensive training, Ah Dol decided to see Touma response from an attack.

"Okay Touma, this time I wanna see your reaction to an attack." Ah Dol said.

"Huh attack?" Touma wonders

The he looked at Ah Dol.

"So you gonna attack me?" Touma asks.

"Me attack you? No, this girl" He said while Mikoto come next to him.

"M-Misaka! W-What are you doing here?" Touma surprised to see Mikoto.

"Well I'm bored playing target practice on a canned drinks, so I volunteer myself to help you train, this time of course, sorry Kamijou-san" Mikoto said with a smile and a killing intent.

Then sparks produced around her body.

"W-Wait! I'm not r-ready yet! Touma said but a lightning coming straight at him. But he negated it with his 'Imagine Breaker' even though it's difficult thanks to the weight.

"Hmm...Your reflexes is good, well then try this" Ah Dol approach Touma while holding a cloth.

"W-What are yo- HEY! I'M BLIND!" Touma's eyes have been blindfolded.

"Okay Touma, now let's see if you can expect the attack from anywhere and dodge it if you can" Ah Dol shouts.

"Can I zap him now Ah Dol-san?" Mikoto asks.

"Don't hold back Misaka-san, give him your best shot" He gives his permission.

"W-Wait! NO! D-DON'T! FUKOU DA!" Touma then screams as he nearly being strike by a lightning bolt and decided to run.

"COME BACK HERE KAMIJOU-SAN!" Misaka said while chasing after him with a faint smile on her face.

Accelerator and Sieghart who is watching them training are laughing hard at Touma.

"This is funny don't you think?" asked Sieghart

"Yeah! See that idiot is quite fun!" replied Accelerator

After 3 hours of training, Touma finally is given a break he needs.

"I'm impressed that you can survive and dodge all of her attack with your eye blindfolded." Ah Dol said in amazement.

"W-What! You impressed! Hey I nearly get fried here!" as he angry.

"Sorry Touma, it's my idea, don't blame her."

"Whatever, next time don't do that again."

"Okay! Okay!" Ah Dol said then he approached Touma

He then take out the same weight as the one used by Touma and he get rid of the old weight and put the new one.

"O-Oi! Why are you putting a new weight again!" He shouted.

Then he feels different, "Eh? This feels a little bit light." Touma replied as he moves.

'Well that indeed the same weight but this time less than before."

"Which means..."

"Which means that you have an increased mobility, so shall we begin again, this time I'll attack and you have to be blindfolded too" Ah Dol said while blindfolding Touma's eyes.

"NOT AGAIN! FUKOU DA!" said Touma as his eyes is blindfolded again

**

* * *

5th day of training "**_**the last day**_**",**

Touma is now preparing for the last day of his training; he's now preparing to show what he have trained for by Ah Dol.

"Okay Touma, your last training is to attack me and MeiLing" Ah Dol said.

"A-Attack you! But is it possible for me?" Touma surprised at Ah Dol's request.

"Wait for a minute" while he approaching Touma, he then detached the weight he put on Touma.

"You don't need this now." Ah Dol continued.

Touma then feels lighter after the weight is detach from him, "Ah...I feel light"

"See, well then MeiLing, are you ready?" he said while walks back to MeiLing.

MeiLing is already in her battle stance awaiting Ah Dol's order.

"Okay Touma are you ready? You only have to strike us with one strong punch to us" commands Ah Dol.

"Don't mind if I do" Touma calmly make his battle stance.

"Give us your best shot." Ah Dol said to him.

Then Touma charge at Ah Dol and MeiLing while both of them charge at the same time.

**

* * *

1 hour later,**

Ah Dol and MeiLing backed off from Touma. They are feeling hurt, everyone panting from exhaustion but Touma seems pleased because he successfully sending strong punches against them both.

"W-Whoa! Am I that strong? And there is something else, I don't feel any pain now." He said while he realizes his bruised body.

"Now you see your effort after all those training, it's pays off now." Ah Dol replied.

"Thanks Ah Dol" Touma bows at him.

"Good job!" said MeiLing

"Thanks MeiLing" as Touma also bow to her.

Then Sieghart, who is watching the whole fight, confront Touma.

"Hey Touma, how about you going up against me?"

"S-Sieghart? B-But are you sure." Touma asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! Now! Do like what you did to Ah Dol and MeiLing, give me your one hit but powerful strike. I will only use bare hands" She replied with serious tone.

"Umm...If you say so." He said while preparing his stance.

"Give it all you've got." She then prepares her own too. "I won't pull back, you see"

"Heh, this is getting interesting" Accelerator said with a smile.

The two of them charge at each other.

As they are getting closer Touma tries to give Sieghart his first hit.

But, before Touma can land a punch to Sieghart, she already disappeared then she appeared again at Touma's left side and then she delivered a powerful punch to Touma that make him flying.

"Ugh~" as Touma block the attack but he still sent flying by Sieghart

He then stood up but suddenly realized Sieghart already standing behind him

"Fast! Ugh~" as he received another punch

"It's too fast! She is in still 'that form' "said Ah Dol

"Isn't it far to quick?" asked MeiLing

"No~ every her powers and techniques already return" answered Ruko by telepathy

"W-What!" shouted MeiLing and Ah Dol in unison

"No wonder! Well~ It seems Touma won't able to hit her directly like us" replied Ah Dol

"Dragon Flash , a super fast movement that even past normal speed boundary, A movement that even defeat Saint's quick movement , I heard Sir Sieghart is the only master of the technique" continued MeiLing

"Even Lotto having hard time to deal that move, luckily she is in 'that form' so her speed should be reduced a lot. Let's see about her speed should be 2/3 from his boy form" said Lily as she appeared behind them

"Still 66% speed of that technique is too fast for human's eyes and response. Moreover she is in that form, her physical attack is higher" continued Ah Dol

"I know that~ But I think Touma still have a chance" replied Ruko

"Let's us see now, Shall we?" said Ruko

**

* * *

About 2 hours later,**

"Hey Accelerator, what're you doing here?" Ruko said while approaching together with Mikoto to Accelerator.

"Hmm? Just look at that "Little Girl" and that stupid boy" He replied.

They looked at the place where Touma and Sieghart standing.

Touma is getting more wounds compared when he fights Ah Dol and MeiLing before.

But Sieghart seems not tired at all. She then touches her left side neck.

"You're good Touma, your training is paying off." She said as she removing her hand from her neck.

"Even though you not managed to hit me fully, a hit still a hit" as she points a bruise at her neck.

"(Panting)...really? Thanks-" Touma then fainted.

"Hey Kamijou-san! Are you alright?" Mikoto screamed while approaching the fainted Touma.

"He's alright, just let him rest for a bit" Sieghart replied.

"Hey Sieghart, are you okay?" Ruko then approached her.

"I'm fine, He only managed to give a hit near my neck" as she points the mark at her left side of her neck

"Man~ He's quick and strong at the same you compared him to before he takes the training, now he is stronger. Ah Dol isn't joking to train him in a hellish condition for five days" Sieghart said.

"I'll bring him to the room for now." Mikoto said while carrying Touma to his room.

"Okay, tell him that Ah Dol is very impressed with him!" shouts Sieghart.

"Okay, I'll relay it to him after he's awake." She replied and then she takes Touma to his room.

"So you are defeated eh~" said Accelerator go near Sieghart

"You can say so~" replied Sieghart

"I never guess you admit your defeat"

"Lost still a lost, I just play according to the rule~"

"Then~ Why don't you used your weapon? You should be defeated him easily"

"Since it is only hand to hand combat. That's it! But his tactics is nice by using the sand near him~"

"Heh~ Interesting~" as Accelerator getting away from there.

Sieghart could see a grin on Accelerator's face

"... But this victory is because I'm in my 'girl form'. If it comes to my 'male form' I even doubt he can win" replied Sieghart with a serious tone as she ended her conversation with Accelerator

**

* * *

At Touma's room (evening),**

"Ah...w-what happened?" as Touma awakes after fainted for too long.

He then sees Mikoto next to him, "M-Misaka? What are you doing here?"

"K-Kamijou-san, you're awake now? Thank goodness." As Mikoto relief.

"I'm fainted right? How long?" He asked.

"Well, you're out for a full day and you probably needed more rest." Mikoto replied.

"I see, are you the one carried me here?" Touma asked her.

"Well, I met Saten just now, she help me carry you to this room."

"Really? And what's with all of these bandages? I'm not seriously hurt you know."

"Hey! You're badly hurt! Don't move!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it." Touma replied. "So, what are they doing right now?"

"Umm they said they are all having an outside walk at the beach." She answered.

"Well, you better go with them for now, I'll be fine he-OUCH!" He gritted in pain when he decided to stand up.

"H-Hey, you're still injured after your training rest for awhile okay" as Misaka scold him.

"Why you don't go with the rest? You don't have to take care of me okay, I'm fine." He said while he lies back.

"I-It's my decision to look after you. Besides, I won't let you do something stupid today so you better get some rest." Mikoto replied while blushing.

Touma only smiles at her and said, "Well, thanks Misaka."

"Y-You're welcome" She said.

"Hey where is Kuroko? I haven't seen her for now." He asked where Kuroko is.

"Ah her? Well she still argues with Lily you know."

"Really? For a full 5 days they are always arguing?"

He then saw the ring that he gave to her after the punishment game before, "So you still wearing that huh? It is suits you very well."

Mikoto hides her hand quickly and said, "W-Well it's kinda pretty, so I still wear it."

Then both of them heard Touma's mother, Shiina, calls Mikoto "Hey Misaka! We have a watermelon here, come down now!"

He then turns to Mikoto, "Don't worry I'll be staying here to rest, you get down there and eat with everyone okay."

"B-But-" as Mikoto tries to reject it.

Touma then cut her off by saying, "I'll be here resting okay, I promise I won't do stupid thing when I'm resting here." He said with a smile.

Misaka blushes heavily but she regains her composure, "O-Okay, I'll leave you now okay but don't do anything stupid, I'll get some watermelon for you when I'm done." Then she is heading out to the lobby.

Touma only smiles for a moment and decided to take some nap.

**

* * *

18 October  
****The last day at resort before returned to Academy City (Morning),**

After resting from his injury during his final training yesterday, Touma finally awoke right on time for breakfast.

"Uh...man my back still hurts. Oh well, I'm fine though" He said as soon he awakes from his bed.

Then someone enters the rooms

"Eh? K-Kamijou-san! You're awake now? Are you fine?" Mikoto came in with a tray in her hands, probably for serving him breakfast.

"Uh...yeah, I guess, my back still hurts a bit." He replied while trying to stand up.

"H-Hey, don't just stand up like that yet." She scolds while approaching him.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, sorry." Then he sits down again.

"Geez, you sometimes are so stubborn you know?" Mikoto blushed a bit while putting the tray in front of Touma.

Touma chuckled at her. "H-Hey! Why are you laughing?" Mikoto annoyed at him.

"Why? You're stubborn too you know" He smiles.

Mikoto blush again and said, "Well, since you're fine, you better finish this breakfast and clean yourself up, we're going to the town to buy some souvenirs before we go back tomorrow." before heading out of his room.

"Wait a minute Misaka." Touma shouts.

"Hmm? what?"

"Where are Sieghart and the others?" He asked.

"They're having their breakfast just now, your mother asks me to bring this breakfast to you since you're still asleep."

"Oh really, anyway, thanks Misaka." He said while smiling at her.

Misaka blushes again and said, "Y-you're welcome." Before quickly head out from his room.

**

* * *

A few hours later (at the Town nearby the resort),**

After cleaning himself up and having his breakfast, Touma joined his friends for a tour of the town to buy some souvenirs before they head back to Academy City tomorrow.

"Hey Touma, how's your back?" Sieghart asks him.

"Still hurts a little bit, but I'm fine nonetheless" Touma assured her.

"Humph. That is the first time I see you get beaten up after you beat me back before." Accelerator said to him.

"Anyway, where is Ah Dol?" Touma asks her since he hasn't seen Ah Dol after his training.

"Oh him, he was staying at the resort, probably to take a rest after a full 5 days training you." Sieghart replied.

Before they left, Touma's parents also stay at the resort for some "quality time" together.

"By the way, isn't your little sister follow you too Sieghart?" Touma asks about Ellia.

"Oh Ellia, she is with your cousin at the resort. I think she get closer to your cousin, Touma."

"I see..."

In front of them, 8 girls are walking in front of them talking to each other.

"Hey Misaka-san, what are you think about Kamijou-san?" Saten asks her.

"W-What are you saying! H-He just a friend that's all!" Mikoto said.

"Really~?" Saten said cynically.

Misaka couldn't hide her blush while Kuroko after looking at her Onee-sama is somewhat angry.

"Grr...That barbarian!" She said faintly.

Uiharu next to her notices Kuroko behavior and asks her, "H-Hey Shirai-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Uiharu..." Kuroko said with a darker tone.

Uiharu couldn't help but to stay quiet for now.

"'I wanna buy something for Accelerator,' says Misaka as Misaka trying to think of a souvenirs to give to Accelerator"

"AHH! THIS LOLI ONEE-SAMA! I WANT TO HUG HER!" Kuroko excited after seeing Last Order.

Then Mikoto knock her head hard, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

**

* * *

At the same time,**

"Hey Lily, do you want some souvenirs before you go back to Roma?" Ruko asks.

"Sure Ruko, but first." Lily then groped MeiLing's breasts again.

"Eeee! S-Stop that Lily! You embarrass me!" MeiLing said.

The other people look at them and decided not to intervene.

Sieghart can only watch in the distance while saying, "Lily, you always be a pervert huh?"

Then Ruko talk to him telephatically, "Hey Sieghart, let us separated for now, okay! I, MeiLing and Lily will go the other way. Is that alright?"

"Okay, but be sure to meet us before evening."

"Okay Sieghart! See ya soon!" She said before leaving Sieghart and the others around.

**

* * *

A few hours later,**

"Hey Touma, don't you want to find some souvenirs?" Sieghart asked.

"Hmm? Me? No thanks, why don't you take a look around for a while, I see Accelerator with Last Order there, why don't you with Misaka and the others?" He said.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah Sieghart, I'm fine."

"Okay then I'll go first." She said while headed to Misaka's group.

Touma waved at her and decided to go around the town.

A few minutes later while Touma is strolling around the town he then spotted Mikoto, alone.

"Hey Misaka, why are you alone here? Got separated from everyone?" Touma asked

"K-Kamijou-san! W-What are you d-doing here?" Mikoto asks.

"Me? I just happened to strolling around the town."

"R-really? Y-yeah, I kinda separated and I even forgot to charge my phone." Mikoto replied faintly while blushing.

"(Well, it can't be helped) Hey Misaka, you wanna come with me for a walk?" Touma asks her.

"E-Eh! B-But-" Mikoto is trying to say something but Touma cut her off.

"Hey I don't want a girl like you to be lost here, besides this isn't Academy City you know, come on." He then grabbed her hand and started to walk.

**

* * *

Somewhere,**

"H-Hey S-Saten-san, do you think Shirai-san is okay?" Uiharu said while looking at the fainted Kuroko.

"Don't worry, me and Sieghart here will handle everything you know. Good thing you knocked out Kuroko" She said while looking at Sieghart.

"Well, I wanna see how both of them are doing now" Sieghart replied.

"Hey where are Accelerator and Last Order?" Uiharu asks.

"That 'Albino Boy' brought Last Order with him after Kuroko trying to make her 'attempt' at Last Order, he's somewhere right now." Sieghart answered.

"Come on! Let's go buy some souvenirs, let's leave them two for now." Saten suggests.

Everyone agrees and Sieghart also started to carry Kuroko at her back.

"Hey Sieghart, are you strong enough carrying her?" Saten asked her.

"Hey I maybe a girl 'temporarily' but I'm still strong you know." Sieghart answered.

**

* * *

Another few hours later (near evening),**

"Hey Misaka, are you fine now?" Touma asks after strolling through the town.

"H-Huh? Yes, t-thanks Kamijou-san" She said while blushing.

"You're welcome"

He then realizes something and checks in his pockets.

He took out and found a small seashell he picks up during his stroll to the beach awhile ago.

"Hey Misaka, take this." As Touma give her that seashell

Mikoto took the seashells, "I-It's beautiful, thanks."

Touma blushes a bit but he regains is composure and saying, "Y-You're welcome Misaka, I'm glad you like it."

Then Touma look at the watch, "Hmm...It's nearly evening; we better go to meet the others."

"Okay, let's go." Mikoto nodded and walk with Touma to meet the others.

"Hey Kamijou-san, do you know where we will met?" Mikoto asks.

"Maybe at the same place when we arrived this morning." Touma said.

Mikoto nodded and she with Touma goes to the meeting point.

They finally rejoin the group there and then headed back to the resort that evening.

**

* * *

_The last night at the resort,_**

After going out to buy some souvenirs, everyone except Touma, Accelerator, Sieghart, Ruko, MeiLing, Ah Dol, Lily, Misaka, Ellia and Last Order are still awake.

**At living room,**

"'Is that a seashell my savior gives to you?' said Misaka as Misaka asking the Original about the seashell"

Mikoto, who is looking at the seashell, fixed her glance then look at Last Order to say, "Y-Yeah" while blushing.

"It's very beautiful one" praised Ellia

"Thanks a lot" said Misaka as she blushes

**At Touma's room**

"Hey 'Little Girl' Why you don't go to sleep?" Accelerator asks her.

"Hmm...Not yet, according to Ah Dol, there are other friends will come here." Sieghart replied.

"Hey Sieghart, is this friend of yours is from the same organization?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, according to Ah Dol, the others will arrive soon."

"What hell of organization?" asked Accelerator

"You think I going to tell you 'Albino Boy'?" replied Sieghart

"Well~ it is fine if you don't want to tell me 'Little Girl' " as Accelerator provoked her like usual

"Umh~ guys, Please not fighting here! You going to destroy this place" said Touma

"Alright!" shouted both of them in unison

**Meanwhile,**

"Hey Ah Dol, do you know what's happening with the other Knight's?" Ruko asks.

"Well as far as I know, there is a rumor about a power struggle in the Order since Sieghart left. But that is not confirmed yet." said Ah Dol.

"Several leaders and seats also replaced ever since Sieghart leave" continued Lily

"Several mages also join our Division Alliance after they replaced by the new ones" continued MeiLing

"But right now you can say there are 2 factions in the Order; Luca Blights, the ones that already under RCC, and the Alliance, the ones that still not under RCC"

"I see, well we just hope that bad things won't happened." Ruko said.

A minute later, while they spending their time discussing at each other, they heard a loud THUD! in front of the door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" while Ruko heading for the door.

She opened the door and then she saw a silver haired girl lying in front of her while holding a dual sword, a short one and a long one.

"No...It can't be...!" Ruko shouted.

She then carries her in and went straight in to the living room.

Everyone see what Ruko is carrying and Ah Dol is the first one to say, "W-Wait, could it be...NO! YOUMU!" He said as he approached her.

"W-What! YOUMU! SHE IS INJURED?" MeiLing shocked to see her.

Ruko put her on a sofa, "Hey Youmu! Get a hold on yourself!" Lily said.

"Hey, who is this girl?" Misaka asks.

"Wait a minute! She is injured!" said Ellia as she started to panic

"This is my friend that is supposed to come tonight but I didn't expect she came here, injured!" Ah Dol replied.

Youmu then said something, "H-Help...A-A-Airi a-and t-the others are f-f-fighting a-against..." Before she finishes her word, she fainted.

"HEY YOUMU! WAKE UP!" Ah Dol tries to wake her up.

"Miss Ruko, what should we do?" MeiLing asks.

"We should head outside then find and help Airi with the rest." Ruko replied.

"D-Damnit! Ruko, MeiLing, and Lily! Let's go!" orders Ah Dol.

"What about us?" Mikoto asked.

"Ellia, give Youmu some first aid! Last Order, please watch her!" said Ruko

"And, Misaka! Call Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator immediately and tell them about this. Last Order, you also stay here for now." continued Ruko.

The girls nodded, Ellia headed to the reception desk to find some first aid kit while Last Order is watching her. Mikoto goes as hurry as possible to see Touma and co.

"Okay then, let's find Airi and the others." Ruko said. The other 3 nodded and start going out as quick as possible.

**

* * *

Touma's room**

While Touma tries to separate Sieghart and Accelerator, Mikoto came in

"What happened, Misaka?" asked Touma

"Hurry go to living room now!" as she going back to living room

"Let's follow her" said Touma to Sieghart and Accelerator, they both nodded

**At living room**

"YOUMU!" shouted Sieghart as she saw the short silver haired girl

"Please go back Onee-Chan!" said Ellia then she put her hand on Youmu's head and start shining blue and green.

"What happened?" as Touma and Mikoto

"It is my sister other power, I already told you she is a 'Dual-Skill' right?" replied Sieghart

Both Mikoto and Touma nodded while Last Order looks at them

"As impressive as ever" said Accelerator "Element Manipulator" as he explains Ellia's other power

Suddenly Youmu's wounds gone and she wakes up "Uh~ Where am I?"

"Youma! You are wake up!" said Sieghart

"Sir Sieghart? I see you at your 'girl form'" as she standing up

"Are you OK?" asked Ellia

"Who are you?" asked Youmu

"She is my sister and here are my friends. Anyway, what happened?" asked Sieghart

Then Youmu start talking everything to Touma and co.

"I see! So you guys attacked by several people when you guys went here and the other holding them while you go to here as fast as possible for a help"

Youmu nodded "Sir Flik, Miss Airi, Miss Toshaka and Sir Jin fighting them now"

"Now, they are in trouble. Ruko and the other already go there but we must also go now"

"Yes! And we must fast!" replied Youmu

Then Sieghart turn to Accelerator, "Hey Accelerator, wanna come too?"

"For what?" Accelerator asked.

"I think these enemies are stronger than we ever see, if they can defeat Youmu, it can be dangerous to fight them."

"Well, this sound means interesting. I also want to try my already modified chocker" while Accelerator prepared his already modified choker.

"Touma and Misaka" said Sieghart

"We are in" said them in unison

"Youmu! Stay here!"

"No! I will follow and I'm already fine now"

"Alright! Then lead the way Youmu!"

"YES SIR!"

"Ellia! Take care the others and Last Order! If they asked, just said we go out for a moment!"

"Yes, Onee-Chan!" said Ellia

"'Please come back safely' says Misaka as Misaka said to Accelerator and the others"

They all nodded and start running to the battlefield, the battle is going to begin!


	18. The Battle

**A few minutes after Sieghart and others left the resort with Youmu,**

Ellia bring Last Order to her room after Sieghart and others left the resort to help their friends where Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten is still asleep.

Kuroko awoke after hearing the door opened, "Huh? Who is it?"

"It's me, Ellia. I'm taking Last Order here with me." Ellia said while holding Last Order hand.

"Say, where are the others? it's quite silent here." Kuroko asks.

"Ah! My Onii-Chan and others is going out to take some fresh air a bit." Ellia replied.

Kuroko then look at Last Order and said, "I see...then I want to have some fun with the LOLI ONEE-SAMA!" She said while teleported right in front of Last Order.

"'W-What are you doing?' says Misaka as Misaka feels scared."

Kuroko hugged her, "AH LOLI ONEE-SAMA IS-ARGH!" An electric bolt hit Kuroko then fainted right next to Last Order.

Last Order then looks at the person that shocked Kuroko, it was Ellia.

"Don't worry Last Order, Shirai-san won't get near you when I'm around" Ellia said proudly.

"'Thank you' says Misaka as Misaka thanks her new savior"

Saten awake for a moment and look at Kuroko then Last Order and Ellia, "Hey Ellia, what is happening?"

"Ah S-Saten-san, I just bring Last Order here with us tonight and Kuroko try to hugged her but Misaka came and electrocuted her." Ellia explained.

"I see, no wonder I hear the sound of an electric current. By the way, where is Misaka?" Saten asks her after Ellia explained what has happened.

"Umm...she is taking some fresh air outside, she'll be back later."

"Well then, goodnight Ellia and Last Order." Saten said then continues her sleep.

Ellia sigh and said, "Phew...that was close"

**

* * *

At another place,**

One can see a girl running to a certain direction followed by several people behind her

"WHAT? THE ONES THAT ATTACK YOU GUYS ARE FROM THE 6TH AND 9TH DIVISION!" shouts Sieghart as she shocked at the fact

"Heh~ So there are traitors in your organization" replied Accelerator

While walking to the battlefield, Youmu explain everything to them about Grand Knights and several facts

"So ever since Sieghart's leave, The Grand Knights changed a lot" asked Touma

"Yes! Kamijou Touma" said Youmu as she already know the fact that Touma is the leader of 'Kamijou Faction'

"This will be quite troublesome to us" replied Misaka

"Dammit! I never guess after I'm left, everything changed like that!" said Sieghart as she curse herself

"You are not in fault Sieghart! We are the one who never prepared for that" as Youmu comfort her

"Thanks a lot"

"So how many our enemies" asked Accelerator

"Division 9 and Division 6. Every Seat, from the leader to 10th Seat. It means 20 including the leader and the vice" replied Youmu

"They are really outnumbered" said Misaka

"There is one more thing!"

"What is it?" asked Touma

"It seems that their power isn't normal as they used to be"

"What are you supposed to mean?" asked Misaka

"Their power somehow as strong as a Saint. No! Probably less powerful then Saint but still strong"

"How strong is a Saint?" asked Misaka

"You can compare them to nukes in the magic world"

"Wow! That strong?"

"There is must be a secret behind it!" said Touma

"We must help them as quickly as possible!" replied Sieghart "Adept Staff" then a staff appeared in her hand

"Finally a fight that can be enjoyed" as Accelerator activated his choker

"Okay guys! Let's go save them!" said Touma as they run more faster

**

* * *

Several Kilometer from Touma and co place**

4 people attacked by 18 men

"Heah!" as a red haired boy giving a strong kick to one of the attacker that make the attacker pushed back

"Earth Spike!" as the twintail black haired finishes her cast, a spike come from the ground and hit their attacker, but they avoid it

"Hang in there Jin, Eirin! " said a blonde man with blue bandana as he countered several attacks that come to him "How is it Airi?"

"Ugh~ It's hard!" as red twin-tailed haired girl swings her scythe and counter several attacks

"Heh~ It seems the vices are already near their limit" said a man that wears a black armor that cover his entire body expect the mouth area

"Then~ Prepare to die maggots!" said A big man with an axe

"Not Yet!" suddenly a sound can be heard

"Eirin! Jin! Flik! Airi!" said Ah Dol

"Finally! About damn time you got here!" said Flik the man with blue bandana

"Are you guys OK?" asked Ah Dol

"Great Thunder!" as Lily delivers a big bolt of thunder to one of the opponent

Ruko use a twin swords (Lilian and Kururu) while MeiLing appeared and counter the ones who getting closer.

"Lily, MeiLing And Ruko!" said Airi

"How are you?" asked Ruko as she standing behind Airi and attacked the enemies behind her

"Fine! So Sieghart will come?" asked Airi

"Yes! With leader and members of 'Kamijou Faction' "

"Kamijou Faction? You mean 'that organization'" asked Flik

"Yes! Sieghart happened to be a friend of their leader, Kamijou Touma"

"Well! We must hold on until they came"

"With the 8 of you? You gotta be kidding, prepare to die!" as a black haired man with dual knives attacked Flik

"Masael the Death Assassin - Vice of 6th Division" said Flik as he reflect the attacker's attacks and delivered a lighting bolt to him

"And you are Flik the Blue Thunder - Vice of 7th Division" as he avoids the attacks

"Flik!" said Ah Dol but he stopped by A very big man that punch the ground and stand against Ah Dol

"The flame champion Ah Dol - Vice of 3rd Division! I challange you! I, Vice of 9th Division - The Destroyer Dankar"

"Come!" as he open his eyes a little and show a very scary glare

"It means we must take care the rest" replied Jin

"Just hopes~ the leaders won't get into this fight or we are finished" said Eirin

"Lily!" said MeiLing

"I get it! Thunder field! Power Enchantment! Speed Enchantment" then MeiLing speed and power enchant a lot

"Thunder Strike!" Then MeiLing delivers a powerful lighting punch to one of the enemies

"They still not down yet!" said Ruko

"Just hold on!" said MeiLing

* * *

15 minutes later, Flik and co getting more and more pushed by the enemies

"Damnit!" said Flik the other behind him starting tired while the attackers seems still strong to continued

"Elemental Punch - Fire Punch!" as Ah Dol delivers his attack but blocked by Dankar

"W-We have n-no energy left" as Jin and Eirin starting to fall to the ground

"(Panting) Uh! How long this fight will go on!" said MeiLing and Lily as they surrounded by 4 men

"Time to finish this" then Yuber appeared in front of them, the attackers starting go behind Yuber

"Now DIE!" as he delivered a big dark energy slash to Flik and co

"Dammit! Can't move!" said Flik

Suddenly a boy appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" said Flik, but the boy just bring his right hand to the attack then the attack gone with a sound of glasses breaking

"A BOY THAT WILL BREAK THEIR ILLUSION!" the boy said.

"Holy Sanctuary!" a sound heard then a rune area appeared below them and recovers Flik and the other

"Sieghart!" said Flik as he saw a girl with staff

"Sieghart! You're here!" said Ruko and Lily with excited voice

"Sir Sieghart!" said Airi and the others

"It seems we came at the right time!" said Sieghart, behind her Youmu, Mikoto and Accelerator appeared

"Now, now, what we got here~" said Yuber with excited and evil voice "The former Leader 1st Division in the 'moon phase', The 'Imagine Breaker' and several members of 'Kamijou Faction'! Now this is going to be an interesting fight"

"Are you OK Sir?" asked Airi "Or rather Miss"

"Don't worry~ So this is the new 6th and 9th Division eh~" replied Sieghart

"Heh~ They don't look tough!" as Accelerator looked at her

Then 12 people charge at them at the same time

6 People come too close to Sieghart "Stupid! I will show you the real pain!" as Sieghart swings her staff

"GREAT INFERNO" and a very strong and big fire strike the 6 people and knocked them out at once.

While Accelerator punched and attacked by the other 6 but the attacks return to the attackers then he swing his hand and a big tornado strike the attackers and also knocked them out

"G-Great! Just 2 of them and they already defeated 12 people that make us tired" said Jin with amazed look

Sieghart then saw a rune at one of the attackers' hand "I see~ Black Rune Eh!"

"You are smart Kurosaki Sieghart!" said Yuber

"Black Rune?" asked Airi

"I see so that's why" said Ah Dol

"Black Rune is a rune that giving you power almost equal to Saint but the user mental must be strong enough or they will be controlled by the rune" explain Flik

"To use a forbidden rune, just how much you guys already fallen?" asked Sieghart

"It is not fallen but to go to higher place" said Yuber

"So that boy who destroy your attack is the 'Imagine Breaker' right!" asked Hadael

"Yes! You may kill him!" said Yuber

"Now Die you!" said Hadael as he go to Touma place but suddenly stopped by Accelerator

"Accelerator!" said Touma

"The one that allowed to defeat him is me" said Accelerator then he kick a rock to Hadael and make a scratch to Hadael's face

"MY FACE! YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" as he fixed his glance from Touma to Accelerator

"I will take the 1st Leader" said Yuber "Before that ..."

"The monster that live in darkness! Deliver the death! Now come to me! My Summon! Death Dragon!" as Yuber finished his spell a black hole appeared then a black bone dragon appeared from the portal

"Heh~ I see grimore summon eh~" said Sieghart "SOLUNA!" then Sieghart staff disappeared then a big sword about 170 cm appeared near her and she take the sword

"I will destroy it in one slash" said Sieghart as her body emitted purple aura

"I won't let you do that" said Yuber "I want to measure your strength against me!"

"What!" as Sieghart disappeared.

"Sieghart!" shouts Touma

"I will play with her~ Death Dragon! KILL THEM!" then Yuber disappeared and the dragon attacked them

"Great! Just Great!" said Touma

"HEY YOU BOY!" said Hadael to Accelerator

"Why don't we change our place" as Accelerator start flying from there

"WAIT!" then Hadael chases him

"Good job Accelerator then!" said Touma as he saw his opponent in front of him "I will fight you!"

"I, Dankar , will destroy you!" said Dankar

Masael then appeared behind Touma try to attack him but stopped by a lighting bolt

"I'm you opponent" shouts Mikoto

"Let me help you Misaka-san" said Youmu as she prepared her swords, a long one at her right hand and a short one at her left hand

"Ruko! Help me handle these guys! They are the 3rd Seat of 6th and 9th Division" replied Airi

"Alright~ Let's show to them our teamwork" said Ruko as she prepared her twin swords

"I will handle the other 2 the 4th Seats! Ah Dol! You and the rest handle that monster" ordered Flik

"I'm on it!" said Ah Dol as he and the others start their battle stance.

"Let's get it started!" said Touma then the battle begin

**

* * *

Somewhere,**

Sieghart standing in a weird place, a desert with several things and bone there

"Thanks for waiting" said Yuber

"So~ who are you?" asked Sieghart

"It seems you not afraid after you saw this place~ Impressive~"

"I asked who are you!"

"Who isn't a correct way to call me, but you can call me Yuber"

"So you are the new 9th Division Leader"

"Well~ Even if you at you 'moon phase' I mustn't lower my guard"

"So you don't want to listen to me eh~"

Then Yuber pull out his dark sword from the sheath

"I want to fight you 1st Leader! The one who said as the strongest leader in the Order of the Grand Knights' History"

"I won't hold back then" as Sieghart prepared Soluna

"En Garde~" then Yuber charge to Sieghart with a very high speed

**

* * *

Same Time, near the beach area**

"Finally you stop! You low life bastard!" yelled Hadael

"Well~ This is a good place to start the battle" said Accelerator

"I will cut you in half you MAGGOT!" as Hadael prepared his axe

"Ehehe~ You think pig like you can defeated that idiot~ I will show you how true villain live"

"I will tare your guts wide open!"

"Why don't you try it yourself PIG!"

Then both of them start to charge to each other

**

* * *

While At Touma and co place,**

Kamijou Touma dodged every attacks that Dankar delivered to him, his experience after against MeiLing and Ah Dol really useful here

"I think I'm getting more able to predict the attack that he delivers. Even though he is fast, he still not as fast as Accelerator or Sieghart" as Touma remembers his fight against Accelerator and his sparring against Sieghart

While Dankar pissed off at the fact that every his attacks not hit Touma even once

"Then let me try Ah Dol tricks" Then Touma stopped dodge

"I GOT YOU NOW!" shouts Dankar but his attacks got countered by Touma

"Aikido, Japanese martial art that uses your opponent's strength to push them away. I never guess this tricks works a lot at that big guy, He only focus on strength to destroy without focusing on technique" thinks Touma as he see his opponent

Before Flik start the fight against 4th Seats from 6th and 9th Division, he said to Touma that black rune unable to destroyed and become one with the user body so if Touma hits him the damage that caused will be far more strong.

"I will try then!" as Touma prepared his battle stance

"Tiger Palm!" as he using the technique that MeiLing teaches to him.

"Damd!" as Dankar pushed back a lot "I think I mustn't underestimated the leader of 'Kamijou Faction' . Then I will go to 100%! "

"Come! Show me your true strength!"

"I WILL! YEARGH!" Dankar screamed in vigor.

* * *

Youmu and Misaka having another problem

"Heah!" as Youmu swings her sword to Masael but she misses

"Well then how about this" as Misaka shoots her lighting to Masael

"Still slow!" as he avoided the attacks again and appeared behind Misaka

"Misaka" as Youmu block Masael attack then he disappeared again

"Thanks a lot Youmu"

"It is troublesome he always appeared and disappeared again"

"Don't worry! We still can win this!"

"Yes!"

"Hmph~ Why don't you try yourself" said Masael as he still looking for an opportunity

"Oh no you don't!" Misaka said while striking him with her lightning.

* * *

Ruko and Airi finally managed to handle their opponents

"Final Ice!" as Ruko freezes their opponent movement

"Then this! Death Scythe!" as she swings her scythe

Finally their opponent down

"They are strong!" said Ruko

"Yeah!" said Airi "Black Rune is dangerous weapon. No wonder, sir Flik said to us to be careful"

But they hear a roar behind them

"Seems they still can't defeat that monster"

"Shall we help them?"

"Yes!" Then they go and help Ah Dol to defeat Death Dragon

* * *

Flik now fighting his opponents

"Thor Shot!" as Flik delivered a powerful bolts to his enemy

Then the enemy down

"One Down!" said Flik as he deflect the other attacks

"Thunder Sword!" then Flik's sword covered by lighting that makes it shiny

He then cut his enemy weapon with it.

"Chance!" then Flik points his blade to his opponent

"Take This!" then a lighting come out from his sword and strike directly to his opponent

"Finally! All of them down!" said Flik then he saw Touma fight then Misaka with Youmu fight

"That boy called Kamijou Touma seems not need our help, but Misaka and Youmu really in trouble. I must help them."

But a roar can be heard behind him

"Dammit that monster still not down! No other choice then! I must help them!" said Flik as he runs to help Ah Dol and co

* * *

Ah Dol and his friends have a lot of problem against the Death Dragon

"It's getting bigger again" said Ah Dol

"Well the summon is getting stronger if we don't finish it quickly" replied Eirin "If Alice here, she would help us!"

"We're finished, are we?" asked Jin

"Don't worry! I will support you!" as Lily start shooting her lighting bolt

"Any other way?" asked MeiLing

Then Ruko and Airi come

"Wow! You guys still not finished it" said Ruko

"It's not as simple as you say" said Ah Dol

"I know ~ But we must combine our power to defeat it. If sir Sieghart is here, he must be able to destroy it" said Airi

They continue fight against the Death Dragon but they pulled back and getting near the area where Touma , Misaka and Youmu fighting.

But several lighting bolts came and stop Death Dragon's movement

"I thought I already told you to defeat it as soon as possible" shouted Flik

"WE ALREADY TRY! YOU KNOW!" yelled Ah Dol in angry tone

"I know! Well~ let's start, shall we?" said Flik

* * *

Touma - Dankar fight still continue

"Ugh~" said Dankar as he getting more damage from Touma

"I can do this!" think Touma

Dankar give another punch but Touma dodges it

Touma then giving a kick to Dankar face then continued by a punch to his stomach

Dankar then take a lot of step back.

"That's it! Take this you bastard!" as Dankar jumped so high then fall down again

"Shit!" as Touma getting away from there

A big rock punched by Dankar and it destroyed

"Dammit if I get hit by it even once I will die" then Touma think the most best strategy to fight Dankar

But Touma chased by him

"Shit!" as he avoided Dankar's punches then looking somewhere to hide

"Where is You Bastard!" said Dankar

"I have an idea!" as he appeared again and Dankar jump again

"I got you now!" said Dankar as he fall down but Touma dodges Dankar attacks and appeared beside him

"What!" as Dankar not prepared for what happened next

"JUST GO SLEEP!" then Touma punch him directly at Dankar face but he still wake up

"HEAH!" then Touma delivers a strong uppercut that knock down Dankar for good

"Finally I win! If it not because Ah Dol training, I'm already dead by now!" said Touma as he glad

"Then what about Misaka and Youmu" then Touma saw something strange

Youmu emitted a pink aura and she use one sword, while Mikoto wounded

And right now Youmu in trouble because Masael behind him and stopped her movement and prepared a knife.

"Don't tell me! Youmu! Misaka! Hold on!" as Touma running to Mikoto and Youmu direction.

**

* * *

Several minutes before,**

Mikoto and Youmu fight

Both Mikoto and Youmu already try their best to damage Masael but still failed

"The only one that we hit only his illusion. Where is he?" asked Mikoto

"Heah!" Youmu attack Masael only to find out that is an illusion then get an attack from beside

"Uah~" said Youmu as she holding her left hand that bleeding

"Youmu! Uah!" as Mikoto almost get the attack but Masael already standing in front of Mikoto

"Take this!" as Misaka throw her lighting but somehow ineffective against him

"What!" as Mikoto choked by Masael "Can't breathe"

"No Don't!" said Youmu trying to stop Masael

"Too Late!" said Masael as he prepared his knife and start giving wounds to Mikoto

"Don't!" said Youmu as she trying to stop Masael's action

"NOW DIE!" as Masael's knife starting to get closer to Mikoto's heart

"DON'T!" as Youmu screams

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?" Suddenly Masael dropped Mikoto and Mikoto is starting to go away quickly from him

Mikoto then realized what distracted Masael "YOUMU?"

Standing over there Youmu already emitted a glowing aura from her body, it's as pink as Sakura's flower

Her eyes changed from black to red eyes

Her swords become one and create a medium size sword

But the most surprising fact is she seems like a ghost, her body almost transparent

"Youmu?" as Mikoto tries to call her

But Youmu only answered "I don't want this, I don't want someone died again"

She is crying, Mikoto can see tears flowing from her eyes

"I will protect everyone, E...Even if it means I must throw away my life" then wind start emitted from her body

"DAMMIT! I MUST KILL HER NOW!" then Masael run to Youmu direction and throws many knives to her, but those things pass her "WHAT THE HELL?"

Youmu then move very fast and delivers many slices to Masael

"UAGH~" as Masael received the slash "I can't avoid those attacks"

"Youmu WAKE UP!" as Mikoto calls her but Youmu don't listen

"S-She has gone fast all the sudden! Not only that! I can feel it from the surrounding spaces. Such a strange aura!" said Masael as he observed Youmu

"If physical damage not works then how about this!" then Masael start throwing another thing to Youmu this time is magic

"WHAT?" as the attacks also pass through her

"Kua~ What is this? I-Is she is a monster!" as Masael received more damages

But suddenly Youmu starting to visible again as she trying to delivered a very strong slash

"It means she can be attacked right! Then!" Masael suddenly avoid Youmu's attack and stand behind her

Youmu only surprised at the fact

"She is dangerous" think Masael "If I don't kill her, I'll be killed for sure!"

Masael then stopped Youmu's movement so she can't escaped

"Ugh! Ua! Ahh!" as Youmu struggles trying to escape from Masael grip

Then Masael's knife getting near to her heart

"Aaaah!" as Youmu got stabbed then fall to the ground

"YOUMU!" shouts Mikoto as she trying to save her friend

"Your turn is next" as Masael getting closer to Mikoto and tries to kill her

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU SWINE!" Touma came on time.

Suddenly a punch came from his left side then throws him away from there

"K-Kamijou -san" said Misaka as she is crying

"How is Youmu?" asked Touma

"S-She is dying" said Misaka as she touches Youmu's wound

"Humph! That is good!" said Masael

"What you think of human's life" asked Touma as he clenched his fist

"A toy~ Just something to be destroyed"

"Is that you think it is?" Touma asks.

"So? What are you gonna do?" Masael asks back

"THEN! I WILL BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" said Touma with a serious tone

"I mustn't underestimated leader of 'Kamijou Faction' since you already defeat Dankar! This going to be my biggest success in my life to kill you" said Masael as he charged at high speed to Touma.

"MAKE ME!" as Touma prepares his battle stance.

Before he enter the fight, he said to Mikoto, "Hey Misaka-san, bring Youmu to safety"

"Y-Yes!" She said and raced to Youmu to move her to a safer place.

* * *

Masael charging head on towards Touma and he prepared to stab him, "Now die!"

But Touma evade and hit him from the side.

"W-What! URGH!" His face is punched by Touma and sends flying not too far from Touma.

"Ugrh! That's it! I'll- huh? ARGH!" He then saw something flying towards him and hit him.

Both of them fell down again and Accelerator finally arrived at the right time.

"Hey Accelerator, having fun time huh?" Touma asks

"These guys just talk big, they are weak like a worm" Accelerator said arrogantly.

Touma can only smiles and look back at the two enemies.

"Ugh, sir Hadael! Are you alright!" Masael asks his leader.

"I-I'm fine, that white haired boy is good I give that." he said.

"Hey weaklings, having enough chat?" Accelerator intimidates them.

"Why you! No one call us weaklings! You'll pay for this insult!" Masael said and he pulled out his knives and prepares his battle stance.

"Masael, let's get this bastard!" Hadael said to him while making his own stance.

"Heheheh...Now we're talking, hey you, ready now?" Accelerator asks Touma.

"Ready when you are" Touma said.

Hadael and Masael suddenly charged to them.

Masael throws his knives while Hadael use his axe to strike the ground and make a big crack to the place where Touma and Accelerator standing

Accelerator reflects the knives and Touma strike his hand to ground and stop the crack coming to them.

"I will handle the big one!" said Touma

"Then I will handle the one that above us" said Accelerator

Hadael prepared his axe again and strike the ground when Touma come closer

Before that happened, Touma put his hand to the ground and canceled the attack

"What?" as Hadael received another attacks from Touma

Then Touma delivered a very strong right punch to Hadael

Accelerator also managed to get opportunity to strike Masael that off-guard then give him a right punch

Both of them flying and hit each other then 2 of them knocked down

"Nice job Accelerator" said Touma to Accelerator that landed

"You too stupid" said Accelerator

**

* * *

Meanwhile,**

Mikoto goes to the dying Youmu and applied her first aid that she brought before leaving the resort.

"Hey Youmu it's me, just stay awake and you'll be fine in no time." Mikoto said tries to encourage Youmu to live.

"M-Misaka-san?" Youmu looked at her.

"Hey stay with me!" Mikoto said while applied the first aid to her.

She then noticed the blood coming profusely from her wound.

"No, this is bad! She's bleed badly, the wound is too deep" Mikoto thought.

"H-Hey Misaka! It is fine, d-don't worry." Youmu said.

"Are you nuts! I won't leave you to die!" Mikoto shouts at her.

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm your friend! So stop whining!" Mikoto courage her.

Youmu realizes what she mean and she smiled faintly at her and said, "T-Thank you"

"Hey Misaka, how is Youmu!" Touma and Accelerator came to her and asks.

"She's fine for now but she is losing a lot of blood!" Mikoto said.

"Misaka, stay with Youmu, me and Accelerator will help Ah Dol and the others" Touma said as he and Accelerator go to help Ah Dol.

Mikoto look at the ailing Youmu and said, "Hold on Youmu... Hang on"

**

* * *

At other places,**

Jin and the others are tired while fighting Yuber's Death Dragon.

"Man, when this fight will ever end?" Jin asked while look exhausted.

"There have to be some way to defeat this beast!" Ah Dol replied.

Airi, Lily and MeiLing still launches their own attack against the Dragon but to no avail.

"It's no use! We have to find another way." Ruko said.

"Hey guys! Need some help?" Touma asked.

"Touma! Accelerator! We still need some help here!" Ah Dol said.

But before they could help them, Ruko saw someone near the Dragon, "W-What? Yuber!"

Everyone saw him but shocked to see Yuber in a badly injured state.

"Y-Yuber! How did he end up like that?" Jin wonders.

"Urgh! T-That g-girl! She i-is damn st-strong!" Yuber said.

Then he looked at Touma and others, "I see, w-well then." He said and then he touches the Dragon.

Touma and the others looked at the Dragon and shocked to see that they saw a dark aura coming out from the Dragon's body.

"Now! KILL THEM ALL!" Yuber commanded the Dragon.

The Dragon looks at Mikoto and Youmu and decided to attack first.

Touma looked at the Dragon's direction and he realized it aims Mikoto and Youmu, "Oh no!"

He then run as fast when the Dragon fires it's black flame to Mikoto and Youmu but Touma just in time to stop it using his Imagine Breaker.

Accelerator delivered several trees to the dragon and strike it.

"Ergh! Misaka you okay!" He asks.

Mikoto only nodded and Touma look at Yuber, "So...that's it, I'M GONNA SHATTER THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS RIGHT NOW!"

"Hahahahaha! Make Me, MY DRAGON! ANNIHILATE THEM ALL!" Yuber said while ordering the Dragon to attack them.

When they start fighting the Death Dragon that already powered up, A crack sound can be heard from no where,

"What happened?" as Yuber wonder what going on

"W-What?" asked Touma

Then the sound getting more louder Touma and co can see the space in front of them breaking like a glass break

"W-What happened?"

* * *

'Goar~' A roar can be heard

Suddenly a big dragon came out from the breaking space and sends a quite big roar

A big black dragon with a little white color in it

It has 2 very big wings

But the most interesting one is there are 7 different color orbs flying around it

"What is THAT THING!" said Touma as he and the others shocked after see the dragon that come out from broken space

"W-Wait! T-That Dragon" said Lily

"D-Don't tell me" said Airi

"Is that thing, No! No way!" said Ruko

"What are you talking about?" asked Touma

"That is the same thing ..." said Ruko

"Same What?" as Touma trying to seek an answer

The dragon standing in front of them fixed it glance to the Death Dragon

"A real dragon! This is the first time I see it. Then, I will add it to my collections! KILL IT NOW DEATH DRAGON!" ordered Yuber as he teleported to a safe position

But the dragon avoids the Death Dragon attacks then flies to the sky and start glowing

"Don't tell me! Everyone! Find some cover now!" said Flik to the others "Lily! Airi! Eirin! Help me! Create a barrier to protect us!"

'Goar!' then a space start breaking then the Dragon's mouth open and prepared to fire

"INCOMING!" said Ah Dol

A beam come out and strikes Death Dragon in one strike and destroys it

"W-What? In one strike?" as Eirin shocked at the fact

"My attacks only damage that bone monster a little, yet that monster appeared only need a single beam to defeat it" continued Accelerator

"We are really in doom eh~" said Jin

Suddenly Ruko start talking "That Dragon is the same one that our Division fought several years ago. Even though it's smaller and has lesser wings" then she continued "If it appeared then Sieghart already ..."

"W-WHAT?" as Touma shocked at the fact "We really in doom now?"

"Totally" said Flik while the others just silent at the fact

"Even that dragon's attack almost breaks the barrier" said Lily as she saw the crack barrier

The dragon fixed its glance to Touma and the others

"Get ready! Everyone!" said Touma to the others, they can only prepared their battle stance

"Don't worry!" replied the dragon telepathically.

It doesn't want to fight against Touma and co.

But this sound is very familiar sound.

"Huh? This sound is ... " as Touma recognized the sound

The dragon glowing then it getting smaller and smaller

Sieghart then appeared in front of them as a girl "Yo guys!"

"Sieghart?" as Touma shocked at the fact "You are that dragon?"

"Well yeah~ It seems i come at the right time~ So what do you guys think about my new power?" asked Sieghart

"A monster that become a monster again" said Accelerator while the other still shocked

"T-Thanks "Albino Boy"!" said Sieghart as she holding her anger

"What happened? How do you do it?" asked Ruko

"Ah~ I don't tell you guys yet, didn't I?" said Sieghart "Me and 'that dragon' already become friend and it lend me its power"

"The same dragon that attacked us long time ago" asked Airi

"Well~ it attacked us because we enter a land that shouldn't be entered. Ever since 'the battle' I bet no one enter that place right?" asked Sieghart

Lily nodded and said "Yes! Ever since that fight, 1st Division guard the entrance of the place and no one dare to get inside."

"Oh~ that's good!" said Sieghart then she saw Youmu "YOUMU? Are you OK?"

"She safe me from death but now she..." said Mikoto

"You!" A sound can be heard then Touma and the others saw where the sound came from

"You still escape 'that spell' " said Yuber that appeared again, around him there are members of 6th Seat and 9th Seat, including the vices and 6th Division Leader

"If you think that kind of spell can stop me then you are wrong" replied Sieghart

"It seems you the one who defeated my summon as a dragon"

"Humph~ I think I should thank to you~ I will make you pay your sin Yuber!" said Sieghart as she remembers what happened back then

_**

* * *

*Flashback***_

**Several minutes before (Sieghart VS Yuber)**

Sound of swords clashes can be heard

2 swords clashes Sieghart's Soluna and Yuber's dark sword

"Damd She is strong" thinks Yuber while he avoided Sieghart's attacks

"What's matter with you~ I thought you are stronger then this~" said Sieghart

"No wonder you called as the"The most strongest leader in the Order of the Grand Knights' History "

"Well thank you~ You're not bad at all~"

"Well then I will get more serious"

"That's what I hoped for you" as Sieghart ended her conversation

Yuber then move very quick and delivers several fast slash but all avoided by Sieghart

Then she start counter them then slammed her sword to the ground and created an explosion but Yuber managed to get away from there

"I see now~" said Sieghart suddenly "Your secret"

"W-What?" as Yuber shocked at the fact

"I'm not sure when I saw your armor, but now I'm quite sure!"

"So you already realized it huh~"

"Those armors are curse armors, every armor that you use giving you a very strong boost but.."

"..."

"There is still another one! Black Rune~ but not ordinary black rune, an advance one that become one with your entire body"

"No wonder you chosen as the leader of the Grand Knight, You are very smart"

"I still wonder one thing~"

"And What is it?"

"How come you still sane and still have your technique? I thought if you use the curse equipment and Advance Black Rune, you will not able to control yourself"

Then Yuber show a ring near his gloves "Here is the secret"

"T-THAT RING!" said Sieghart as she shocked after look the ring

"Ring of Angel, The only way to handle the curse effect"

"H-How you got it ?"

"The former 9th Leader gives it to me"

"What? There is no way she gives it to you! Unless ..." then Sieghart remember a fact that she heard from Youmu

"Yeah! I the one who kill her! The former 9th Leader, Youko, Goderu's wife and Your friend's mother" as Yuber laughed "Now will be your turn, then I will be undefeatable"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouts Sieghart as she is angry

"She was wide open when she was trying to safe her comrade. Ahahahaha! It's so good! I can taste her blood right now" as Yuber laughed

"I WILL KILL YOU!" said Sieghart , the purple aura that surrounds her become a grey aura

"SO IT FINALLY COME! THE GOD KNIGHT!"

Suddenly Sieghart engulfed by the aura that surrounds her. Several minutes later, someone stands there.

Someone standing there with a big yellow emblem "The Element of Nothingness" on his back

The person used mask that cover the person upper face but Yuber can see its eyes, Red eyes with 3 eclipse blue line that surround black dot in the center.

He also used a black mask that covers his mouth.

He has a long black hair and wears a white knight cloth and black pants.

He used a black with white line clock.

He used steel boots with knives in back and front of the shoes.

And at his left hand there is a glove with claws.

"Ahahahaha~ So this is 'The God Knight' eh~ It is still not even perfect, still only the beginning!" said Yuber as he amazed with the person in front of him

"But its power, its power making me more excited! I want that power!" said Yuber

The person then fixed his glance to Yuber

"COME HERE NOW!" said Yuber as he charged to the person

"_Soluna_" Then a big sword that Sieghart used before came, but there are also several rune word engraved on it

"_Final Dimension_" said the person the space suddenly changed

"What? My dimension broken! It can't be!" then Yuber suddenly stopped as the dimension that he created destroyed and changed become completely black

Then the person starts move very quickly and strikes Yuber with a very high speed that Yuber can't followed

"W-WHAT? HOW STRONG IS IT?" as Yuber received more slash then the person standing in front of him "S-SHIT!"

"_Dark Rising Weapon_" then Yuber received a very strong uppercut purple slash that followed by strong downward slash and an explosion when Yuber landed.

Yuber then knocked to back after he received the explosion. "Ugh~"

The dimension finally disappeared then the scenery changed into a beach area that not far away from Touma and the others' fighting place

"(Panting) Ugh~ The dimension returned to normal" said Yuber as his body received a lot of damages

The person in front of him starts glowing then reverts back to a girl

"(panting) I still can't use 'It' for a long time" said Sieghart as she tired "But I will finished him!"

Sieghart then prepared her Soluna that already become normal again then charged to Yuber

"Ehehehe~" as Yuber laughed as he barely stand up

"What?" as Sieghart wonder what happened

"Your power is magnificent! Then!" Yuber slammed his hand to the ground

"Ah~ Can't move" as Sieghart freeze

"I will seal and kill you with my secret spell" said Yuber "Dark Prison!"

"A forbidden grimore spell?" as Sieghart chained by many chains and a black hole appeared behind her

"Don't worry! Once you dead your power will be transfer to me! Then I will kill your friends!"

"D-Dammit! Can't move!" as Sieghart sucked by the black hole then the black hole closed again.

"Now! Time for me to kill your precious friends!" said Yuber as he walking slowly to Touma and the others' place

**Somewhere inside the black hole**

Sieghart already chained and in front of her several things and monsters appeared

"D-Dammit!" as Sieghart curses herself "I must save them!"

The monster and the things started point her

"Shit! How I can die now!" said Sieghart

"The chains are getting tighter" as the chains that bind her getting stronger

(Need help?) as sound can be heard inside Sieghart

"Y-You? Hey there, Dio!"

(You seem in trouble now. I will help you!)

"But how? I chained here and can't move"

(I will awaken your 'God Knight' second form)

"S-Second form? You mean what i used until now isn't perfect?"

(Yes! And since you are in your 'moon phase', it will be easier for me to help you)

"H-Hey may I asked you something?"

(What is it?)

"What will I learned?"

(You will able to use your another power 'The Origin of Dragon')

"Origin of Dragon? What the hell is that?"

(It will be complicated to tell you, you need to learn it yourself)

"Alright! Anything else?"

(Your God knight form will be changed and you able to become a dragon)

"A dragon like you?"

(Similar but different)

"What is the difference?"

(I will awaken you power now! Learn and try it yourself!)

"I will"

(Close your eyes then start imagining)

Sieghart then close her eyes and she start glowing.

Compared to before, she emitted a silver aura not grey aura like she used to be when she become 'God Knight'

"This is?" the chains that bind Sieghart start breaking then Sieghart saw her body.

(There is a limit on how long you able to use it. Now use your 'other form')

"You got it!"

Then Sieghart start shining and changing, several monster started attack her.

Then the monsters destroyed by a single beam.

_***Flashback Ended***_

* * *

"So, you want me to pay for my sin huh? Too bad, because I enjoy my sin!" Yuber said while licking his sword.

"Why! You'll pay for what you've done!" She then charges at him with her Soluna.

The two sword clash again and they return their blow after blow at each other with the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Sieghart!" as Touma and the others want to help him,

"DON'T ENTER! THIS IS MY BATTLE! I MUST FINISH IT MYSELF!" shouts Sieghart

"Alright! Then we will waiting here!" said Touma

"Thanks!" as Sieghart fixed her glance to Yuber again.

The two steps back again and Yuber said something, "Oh before I finish you, this sword is my "personal" favorite, it's called the "Ferrum Unum Sacer" (The Blade of the Cursed One). The blade that feast on Youko and her friends' blood."

"Don't you say their name again! TRAITOR!" She continues to send blow after blow at Yuber.

**Meanwhile,**

At Ellia's room, Ellia and Last Order are waiting for the others to come back.

"Where is Onee-chan..." She said.

"'Also worried about Accelerator and Kamijou Onii-chan too, 'says Misaka as Misaka worried about her saviors"

Then Ellia stand up and heads to the door then Last Order look at her, "'Where are you going?,' says Misaka as Misaka wonders where you are going."

"I'm going to find them." Ellia said.

"Me too!' says Misaka as Misaka want to join too"

Ellia agreed, then both her and Last Order head out to find Sieghart and the others.

**

* * *

5 minutes later,**

Yuber whose badly injured from earlier battle with Sieghart is getting tired and in more pain.

"D-Damnit! She still strong as before..." He thinks.

Sieghart then points her Soluna at him, "Ready to die yet, Yuber?"

Then, an unexpected surprise came, "Onee-chan!" Ellia and Last Order came at a very wrong time.

"W-What! Ellia? ELLIA! DON'T COME CLOSE!" Sieghart shouts at her.

"OI! LAST ORDER! WHAT THE HELL YOU COME HERE!" Accelerator also shouts at her.

"Ellia! Last Order! Don't come here!" Mikoto shouted to them.

"So that girl is her little sister huh? I'll take her with me!" Yuber thought while charge as fast as he could to kill the guests.

"NO! ELLIA!" She said and she charges to protect her little sister and Last Order.

"LAST ORDER!" Accelerator and Touma yelled.

"W-What!" Ellia saw Yuber charge at her.

"TIME TO DIE!" He said but then Sieghart with an unbelievable speed standing between them.

He saw Sieghart between him and Ellia with Last Order and instead, stabbed Sieghart right at her heart.

Sieghart grabbed Yuber's sword that stab right at her chest and said, "I-I won't l-let you!" then the Soluna changes from big sword to staff.

"S-Sieghart!" Touma and Mikoto shocked seeing Sieghart get stabbed.

"Sieghart!" Lily and Ruko also screamed.

"O-Onee-chan!" Ellia look at horror while everyone else is speechless.

Yuber look at her and said, "So, you sacrificed your life to protect your little sister huh? FINE THEN, I'LL HAVE THE PLEASURE TEARING YOUR HEART FROM YOUR BODY!"

But as he going to pull out his sword from her, he senses something, "W-What? My body cannot move!"

He then look at the staff, "N-No! It can't be!"

Sieghart then muttered something and smiled, "Time and Space - Frozen Time!"

Yuber's eyes filled with horror before Sieghart unleashes her strongest final strike, "FINAL FLARE! FLAME OF JUDGMENT!"

Then her staff shoots a very large fire bolt at Yuber straight ahead and because of the powerful force, he fly back with the sword pulled out from Sieghart's body and lying at the ground not far from her.

Sieghart then fall down immediately.

"S-Sieghart!" Touma screams as he and the others approached Sieghart.

As soon the others approached, everyone saw Yuber standing up with the other members of the 9th and the 6th Division again but suffering from significant damage.

"I'll remember you guys next time, Kurosaki Sieghart! Kamijou Touma!" Yuber said and every one of them disappears at the same time.

After Yuber and the rest of the 6th and 9th Division is gone, the rest of them especially Touma races toward Sieghart who's lying in front of her little sister.

"SIEGHART!" Touma hold her.

"H-Hey Touma, are my little sister is fine?" She said as she open her eyes.

"Hey don't talk for now, you'll be fine."

"Onee-Chan please hold on!" said Ellia as she trying to use her power on her but failed.

Then Touma saw Youmu too in a critical condition.

"We have to bring them both to the hospital, where is the closest one?" He asked.

"The nearest hospital is 2 miles from here; they won't survive in that time. Let me take a look at her." Accelerator said to Touma.

Touma nodded and leave Sieghart with Accelerator.

Accelerator then said to Mikoto, "Hey you! Bring that girl over here"

Misaka nodded and bring Youmu to him to.

He then put his fingers on both of their respective wounds.

Touma look at it and said to him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to control their blood flow so that they will not loose more blood." He explained.

"Then how long they will survive?" Mikoto asks.

"About 2 hours top. But judging from the distance here to the hospital, even an ambulance cannot arrive in time. And also if we make it, I bet the doctors there couldn't save them with their inadequate equipment." He said.

"So how about we get them to the Academy City?" Touma suggest.

"Are you stupid? They'll die before even reaching the gate in time." Accelerator spat at him.

Then Mikoto pulled out her cell phone and started to call someone, a minute later

MeiLing then look at Mikoto, "Hey Misaka-san, who are you calling?"

"I just called the frog faced doctor, he said that a special transport jet from Academy City will land at the nearest Airfield just 1 Km from where we are." Misaka said.

Accelerator sighs at the relief and said to everyone, "Okay, for now, I'll bring this girl and the "Little Girl" to the Academy City, Last Order, you with me. Who is coming?" Accelerator asks.

"I-I will." MeiLing said.

"Okay, you come with me too." Accelerator said. "Bring these girls"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then me Airi and the others will go back to the Order's HQ in Roma to inform about the treachery of the 6th and the 9th Division and this attack against Sir Sieghart and Youmu" Ah Dol said to Touma.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, and thanks for the training Ah Dol." Touma said.

"It's my pleasure to teach you" said Ah Dol

"That's right, it's an honor to fight with you, Kamijou Touma." Flik said as He leads the others to leave immediately from the beach.

"Okay, Misaka, Ellia, Ruko and Lily, we must go back to the resort now. Accelerator, were counting on you" He said while looking at Accelerator.

"You don't have to say twice, they will survive" He said with his usual sneer.

Then the two groups separated, with Accelerator with MeiLing and Last Order send Sieghart and Youmu to Academy City and Touma to head back with the others to the resort before retuning to Academy City themselves tomorrow.

**

* * *

Tomorrow after the fight,**

After Sieghart and Youmu is brought to Academy City that night and Touma with the others get back to their resort to rest for tomorrow before they gone back.

"It's morning huh?" Touma said after he wakes up that morning.

He then goes down for breakfast and see his parents; Mikoto and the others already prepare to eat their breakfast.

"My my, is it Touma, how are you?" His mother asks.

"I'm fine mom. Hey Misaka, is Accelerator call yet?" Touma asks her while head to the seat.

"No, no calls yet this morning" Mikoto replied.

"Hey son, where is others especially Sieghart?" Touya asks.

"Oh them, they went back to Academy City last night, they say they have some urgency there." Touma tries to hide the truth about last night.

Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko is confused what is going on.

Before anyone can say anything, the landlady came in and said, "Sir Kamijou Touma, someone is calling at you."

Touma then stand up and goes to the resort phone, "Hello, Accelerator?"

"Hey, sorry for the late call, I just wanna say that "Little Girl" and her friend is okay now, that frog face doctor has save their life" Accelerator inform.

"Really! Thanks Accelerator, how is she now?" He asks.

"She's still out but she'll be fine" Accelerator answered.

"Thanks Accelerator, we will go to visit her after we arrived at Academy City" Touma said with a slight of relief.

"Whatever." Accelerator then turns off the phone.

Touma return to the dinner table with a smile face,

"What with that face?" Kuroko asks.

Then Mikoto asks him, "Kamijou-san, who is that?"

"Accelerator, he said that both of them are safe."

"Really! What a relief"

Everyone except Ruko and Lily is confused even more after what they see.

"What! What are they relief for?" Kuroko thought as she seeing a friendlier interaction between Mikoto and Touma.

**

* * *

A few hours later at Academy City,**

After they left Touma's parents and cousin, they arrived at Academy City. Touma and the others are going to head their respective dorms.

Touma then calls to Mikoto, Ruko and MeiLing, "Hey guys I'm still worried about Sieghart and Youmu's condition." He said.

Then Ruko reassures Touma, "Don't worry, me, Lily and MeiLing will accompany both of them at the hospital for now, so don't bother about it."

"I also want to visit my Onee-Chan now, so bye now" as Ellia teleport to the hospital

Touma nodded and then look at Mikoto, "Hey Misaka, you want to come with me to the hospital to visit her maybe, tomorrow?"

"Okay, I wanna see how Youmu is doing too, well then see you" Mikoto said while she head back to her own group.

With that, Ruko and Lily also go their own way leaving Touma back to his dorm.

**A few minutes later,**

"Hey Misaka-san, what is going on? Where is Kurosaki-san anyway?" Uiharu asks

"Yeah, me and Saten too wants to know what is happen Onee-sama." as Kuroko asks Mikoto.

"Huh, it's just a little bit problem happened, it's alright, don't worry about it" Misaka said while showing her smile.


	19. The Return

**19 October  
Roma (9th Division Headquarter)  
06:30 AM**

Yuber arrived at his headquarter with 6th Division and his Division's members, "Goddamn that Sieghart and that leader of the "Kamijou Faction"! If not for them, I won't be in this mess" Yuber mumbles to himself.

"So, you finally come back." someone in front of him said

A black haired man that wears a white armor with gold line and blue cloak appears just after Yuber mumbled himself.

"Sir Luca!" as Yuber recognized the person in front of him.

He suddenly bows down.

"Have you done your tasks there?" asked Luca with arrogant voice.

"Yes Sir!"

Then Luca notices the injury that Yuber and his men have suffered "What in the hell happened to you!"

Yuber know hiding the fact only make the situation more complicated, so he decided to tell him the truth

"We've encountered Vices from 'The Alliance' that try to spy on us"

"And you guys failed to get rid of them?" said Luca as he pulled out his sword from the sheath "I won't tolerate failures!"

"Don't worry Sir! They don't know about our plan" said Yuber "And I have very good information for you Sir!"

"Better hope this information you said is good, if not I'll have your head right now." as Luca point his blade to Yuber

"You are going to happy to hear it, believe me" as he grins

"Then talk!" as Luca put his sword back to the sheath

**

* * *

One hour later  
Roma (1st Division Headquarter)  
07:30 AM**

Flik and the other arrived at the Headquarter then go directly to the meeting room.

There, Luke and the other Leaders are waiting for them.

"Flik? What happened?" asked Luke.

"We need to talk right now!" replied Flik as he walking in.

"Whoa! Calm down Flik! It looks like you are very angry" shouted Lotto.

"What is happening to you guys?" asked Viktor.

"We've fought the Knight's member of 6th and 9th Division" replied Airi with serious face.

"WHAT!" Every Leader and Luke, also Teresha's bodyguards (Lire and Alice) that happened to be there, shocked at the fact.

"Now that you guys said it! Where is my daughter!" asked Goderu as he grabbed Flik's collar.

"She..." said Flik but he can let his voice out.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FLIK!" Goderu said with loud voice to the others.

"Calm down!" as Teresha trying to separate them.

"She's in critical condition" replied Ah Dol.

"Ah Dol" as Eirin tried to stop him "You ..." but she stopped by Jin "Let him ..."

Then Goderu released Flik's collar.

"W-What?" as Goderu shocked.

"We should tell you now ..." said Ah Dol.

"Agreed" said Arme "Tell us everything!"

**

* * *

15 minutes later,**

"That bastard son of a bitch!" said Goderu with an angry face.

"Woah~ I never guess this gonna happened, Sieghart gone to a critical condition? That is a shock." said Lotto with serious face.

Suddenly Airi's phone ringing "It's from MeiLing"

Airi then picked up and started talking; her face suddenly changes into a happy one.

"What is that about?" asked Lotto.

"Both of them are safe and now in Academy City" answered Airi.

Everyone then happy.

"Great!" replied Luke.

"Then what we should do about the other problem" asked Viktor.

"There is no way RCC going to believe us" said Lotto.

"I can see why" replied Arme.

Teresha and Luke just nodded "What do you mean?" asked Viktor as he and Goderu seems confused

"Luca Blights and the others already allied themselves with RCC will have more trust then us, ... So you two get what I mean?"

"I see" said Goderu and Viktor in unison

"No other way eh~ I think I must talk with 'that woman' " said Lotto

"The leader of Anglican Church, Laura Stuart, right!" said Airi

"Yeah! The one that we met before."

"Then I will go to Academy City! I want to visit my daughter!" said Goderu

"I will follow" said Flik

"I also, I want to talk with my little sister!" said one of Teresha's bodyguards, Alice "Lady Teresha?"

"Yeah! Go ahead." said Teresha

"Thank you!" as Alice prepares her things.

"Ah! Alice!" shouted Lire

"What is it?" asked Alice

"This is a perfect time to get sir Flik" as Lire whispers "And repair your relation with Sieghart"

"D-Don't said that thing! It is embarrassing!" said Alice as she show a little blush

"Are you coming or not?" asked Flik

"Yeah! Please wait a second!" said Alice as she chased Goderu and Flik

"Good Luck Alice~" as Lire smiled and waved her hand

"Girls~" said Lotto as he see the scene "Time to call that woman"

**

* * *

15 minutes later  
England (Necessarius Headquarter)  
07:00 AM**

Inside the room, Laura Stuart reveals a smile after talkingto someone by phone.

"It is a good decision! Well, See you later" said Laura as she smiles.

Then she ended the conversation

"Who is that Arch-Bishop?" asked Stiyl

"3rd Division Leader of The Order of Grand Knights" replied Laura

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember what us talking about last time"

"I see" as Stiyl remembers what Lotto talking with Laura last time "So they finally agree with the last condition"

"Yeah!" said Laura as she smiled, Stiyl can only silent after he sees Laura's smile

"What is she planning this time." Stiyl thought while opens up his cigarette to smoke.

**

* * *

At same time  
Academy City (Heaven Canceler's Hospital)  
04:00 PM**

A girl right now sleeps at her bed, slowly open her eyes.

"Where am I?" as Sieghart opened her eyes

"O-Onee-Chan" Suddenly Ellia hugged her from beside

"E-Ellia!"

"Are you OK?" as Ellia as she starting to tear

"I'm fine."

Then someone entered the room

"You are lucky Satoshi" said Heaven Canceler

"G-Grandpa!" replied Sieghart as she saw the frog-faced doctor in front of her

"I was dead worry you know?" His grandfather said.

"S-Sorry grandpa." Sieghart look down in shame.

Heaven Canceler then saw her again and points her wounds

"Your wound is so deep, if it not because Accelerator you may be dead now"

"Accelerator?"

"He saved your life and your friend life by controlling your blood circulation."

Sieghart then realized something

"Ah! How is she? How is Youmu?" asked Sieghart

"She is fine now"

"OK then I will, Ugh~" as Sieghart trying to stand up

She then touches her wound

"Don't move! Your wounds still not healed completely" said Heaven Canceler

"Stay right there Onee-Chan!" said Ellia

"O-Okay! I get it!" said Sieghart "So how long I must stay in this hospital?"

"About 7 days from now" said Heaven Canceler

Sieghart then revealed a happy expression

"It means the school will start tomorrow and I'll be turning back to my male form right! Great!" said Sieghart

"You friend also still sleep now, so you better visit her tomorrow. I will prepare a wheelchair for you" said Heaven Canceler

"Thanks Grandpa! And Ellia!"

"What is it Onee-Chan?" asked Ellia

"You should go back to your dorm now! Be a good girl Ok!" said Sieghart with a smile

"Okay! Then see you~" said Ellia as she teleport

"I want to asked you something" asked Heaven Canceler

Sieghart then see him and thinking for a second before finally talk

"I know what you going to asked Grandpa! You wonder how I got this wound right."

"I already know how you get it! I mean the other problem!"

"Oh! Okay! I will listen and tell you! But as far as I think it's OK to said, agreed?" asked Sieghart

"Fine! Now I want to ask you ..." then Heaven Canceler start talking to Sieghart

**

* * *

The next day at the hospital,**

In one of the hospital rooms in Academy City, a certain patient has been inspected by a nurse in the room.

"Okay then, everything is fine for now, call me if you need anything." the nurse said.

"Okay! Miss!" Youmu said while nodded at the nurse.

"Then I'll be leaving now" She said while heading out from the room.

Youmu stared at the window, looking at the sky and imagine her mother's face with little tears coming out from her eye, "Mother..."

Just then, two familiar people came into her room. Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto. And Touma is brought flowers.

"Hey Youmu, we came here to see you and Sieghart, how are you doing?" Mikoto asked her while Touma put the flower beside the table next to her.

"I'm fine Misaka-san, thanks for care for me" Youmu said humbly to her.

"It's nothing Youmu, besides, you save my life back there."

"A-Ah, really." Youmu only nodded.

"Yeah, you put up quite a fight there Youmu." Touma said.

"T-Thanks Kamijou-san" Youmu look at Touma and look back at Mikoto but her face is full with sadness and regret.

"Why with the face Youmu?" Touma asked.

"Well, my mother died not too long after Sir Sieghart left and a man named Yuber replaced her as the leader of the 9th Division." Youmu said.

Hearing the name Yuber, both Touma and Mikoto start worried.

"So, you don't know what your mother's cause of death is?" Mikoto asked.

Youmu only nodded with a bit of tears going out from her eyes.

Then Touma tries to cheer her, "Hey Youmu, we know that you lost your mother, but don't be sad, she'll be proud that you have save even one life. Even though that won't make your mom came back to life, but at least you make her proud as her daughter."

Youmu realized Touma's meaning and she smiled at both of them, "Thank you Kamijou-san, Misaka-san."

"Well then I want to see how Sieghart is doing, let's go Misaka." Touma said while waiting Mikoto to leave.

"Well Youmu, until we see each other again" Misaka said and follows Touma while looking back at Youmu who wave her hand at her and Misaka wave back before the door room close.

**

* * *

A few minutes later,**

Touma and Mikoto finally arrived in front of Sieghart's room after spending quite awhile at Youmu's room.

"Well, this is Sieghart's room, let's get in Misaka." He looks at Misaka and entered the room.

"Hey Sieghart, we're come to visit you." Touma said but the both saw Accelerator with Last Order at Sieghart's room.

"'Yay! Onii-chan and Onee-sama is here!' says Misaka as Misaka jump in joy"

"Shut up brat, so you came here to see her huh?" Accelerator tilts his head towards Sieghart.

"So you guys meet her too?" Touma asks.

Then Accelerator turn his head and said, "That is none of your business"

Then the four of them approach Sieghart on her bed.

"Hey Sieghart, getting better now?" Touma said

"Well, I can't get out of hospital for 7 days including today." She said.

"Tough for you huh, but you must thank Accelerator for saving your life." Mikoto said.

Then Sieghart look at Accelerator "Thanks for saving my life"

"Whatever, if you died, I won't find anyone strong enough to fight me" Accelerator replied.

Then Accelerator asked her, "So when you return back to your old form?"

"Why do you want to ask?" She asks.

"I think your form now is better than that "Old Boy" form." Teases Accelerator.

"Why you! Don't say that!" Sieghart suddenly gets angry at him.

"Oh? Then what will you do? "Little Girl"?" Accelerator taunts her.

Feeling the tension is back between the two; Touma then intervenes to stop them to fight.

"Hey guys, this is a hospital, I don't want you two destroy this place now." As Touma advice them.

Hearing that, both of them calmed down and then Accelerator look at Last Order and Touma, "Well, I'm going out now, Last Order?" as he is looking at Last Order.

Last Order nodded and both of them are heading out from Sieghart's room.

"So Sieghart, we just met Youmu just now, she said that her mother died and being replaced by Yuber, do you know how her mother died?" Touma asks

Sieghart silence a bit and look at them while saying, "Do you want to know?"

Both Mikoto and Touma nodded.

"Well, actually-" He said everything about Youko's death.

* * *

"H-How cruel..." Mikoto only said while holding back her tears.

"That man...how dare he kill without mercy!" Touma clenched his fist tightly.

"I know what you feel, I'm angry too at him." Sieghart said.

"So you want us to tell Youmu?" Mikoto asked after hear about Youko's death.

"No, I will tell her personally as her mother's friend and a leader of the Order." Sieghart replied.

Then Touma looked at the time, "Ah, I think is time for us to go now, we will see you later. Hey Misaka, let's go" The two of them said while heading to the door.

"Okay then see you soon oh and one more thing." Sieghart said.

"Huh?" both of them looked at her.

"You seemed like a perfect couple" then Sieghart chuckled at them and notice both of them blush.

"H-Hey! Cut it out will you!" Touma said annoyingly and at the same time blushing a bit.

"Sorry guys, I can't help it." Sieghart said.

"Geez, let's go then Misaka." Touma said.

"A-Ah! Y-Yeah..." She followed Touma behind.

Then both of them left

"I think now I going to have a rest now, before that!" said Sieghart

Sieghart then call the nurse, "Nurse, could you please prepare me a wheelchair?"

She decided to tell Youmu the truth.

**

* * *

Several Hours Later,  
In front of the hospital**

"So this is the hospital where my daughter stays. Flik, is that right?" asked the big middle-age man

"Yeah, Goderu! Let's get in! Alice!" replied Flik

"W-Wait a second sir Flik!" said the short blonde haired girl, Alice, the girl wears a blue dress with a white feathered muffler and red headband with a ribbon on the side. She brings a weird book with seal and wears fingerless glove at her left hand.

**Youmu's room**

Someone knocked the door

"Come in" said Youmu, then Sieghart come in using a wheelchair "Hey there!"

"S-Sir , I mean Miss Sieghart!" said Youmu as she surprised

"Don't call me that~ Just call my name!" said Sieghart

"Umh~ Kurosaki or Sieghart?" asked Youmu

"Either is fine"

Sieghart then close her eyes for a moment.

"Then Kurosaki, what are you doing here?"

"Just visit you"

"T-Thank you and sorry!"

"For?"

"I almost died back then"

"It's Okay, you survive after all and save Misaka's life. I proud of you"

"T-Thank you!" as she start crying

"You still think your mother eh~"

"E-Eh?"

Youmu surprised at the fact that Sieghart seems can read her mind.

"I can tell. Actually, I ..." but Sieghart talk suddenly cut as 3 girls come in.

* * *

"My, My! What we have here" said Lily "Two patients in one room"

"Sieghart? I think you should at you room now" said Ruko

"Just looking for fresh air" said Sieghart

"Sir Sieghart! You should take a rest" said MeiLing

"It's OK!" then Sieghart point her glance to Ruko's handycam "Why you bring that?"

"Something going to happen and I don't want to miss it" replies Ruko with a grin

"That grin! Something not good going to happen" thinks Sieghart then she call MeiLing "MeiLing"

"Yes?" said MeiLing as she trying to get near Sieghart but suddenly freeze "Eh?"

"I don't want you to ruin my time" said Lily "Well then 2 immobile girls~"

"Eh?" said Youmu

"Don't tell me! No! Stop it!" Sieghart trying to get away but stopped by Lily

"I going to give both of you special treatment~ I want to see how much both of you grow up! Ruko~" said Lily, her glance almost like someone who already find her targets

"You got it!" said Ruko.

Lily then throws Sieghart to Youmu's bed

"Kurosaki!" said Youmu

"Lily! Stop!" said Sieghart

Both of them shows fear in their face.

"Please stop! Miss Lily!" said Youmu as she hugged Sieghart

"Ehehehe~ Itadakimasu~" as Lily trying to jump to both of them

"Noooooooo" shouts Sieghart and Youmu in unison but something happened

"Eh?" Lily movement stopped by two little dolls that flying between Sieghart and Youmu with Lily.

* * *

Those dolls use blue cloths with apron, one of them holding a lance while the other holding a sword.

"Wait a second these dolls are... Aneue" said Lily then a short-blonde haired girl as tall as Lily smacked Lily's head with a book from back

"Aneue!" said Lily as she recognized the person behind her

"ALICE!" shouts Sieghart and Youmu at same time

"Thank God, I came at a right time! Ruko!" said Alice as she glared to Ruko "Y-Yes?"

Then Alice gives a full smile but that face seems so scary to Ruko "You shouldn't do it"

"Y-Y-YES!" said Ruko with a loud voice

"And Lily!"

"Y-Yes Aneue!" said Lily then she lectured by her own sister.

"If Alice here~ it means!" then Sieghart fixed her glance to two people in front of the door

"Yo, it's been awhile." Goderu said while came in with Flik.

"G-Goderu!" Sieghart shocked.

"Hey there Sieghart, you are a cute little girl" Goderu teases her while approach her.

Sieghart looks at him and swings her fist to Goderu's stomach while saying, "GET AWAY YOU PEDOPHILE PERVERT!"

"Ugh! You're in this form and yet you're still powerful as ever...urgh..." He said while holding his pain.

Then Flik came to calm her down, "Hey now Sieghart, we just got down from the plane after flown from Roma to here, Goderu just recover from his air sickness you know."

"Fine, but don't treat me like that okay!" Sieghart snorted.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, how's your wound? Still in pain?" Goderu asked.

"Still, but I can handle it" Sieghart replied with a smile.

"Hey Youmu my girl, are you fine." Goderu said to her while holding her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine dad, thanks." Youmu smiled at him.

Then Sieghart said to them, "Umm, sorry to break this reunion but I have something to say because you two is here now."

He now show a very serious face

"What is it Sieghart?" Goderu asks.

"Well, it's about your wife death."

"You know the truth?" asked Youmu

"Yes! Please, listen what I said!"

The two nodded and prepare to listen what Sieghart has to say.

* * *

Sieghart was silent for a moment, then he sees Youmu and Goderu several times before talk

"Well, the truth is...Youko and her members were killed by Yuber to seize the 9th Division for himself" Sieghart finished his explanation with a sad expression.

The two of them shocked but Youmu shocked the most then her father and started to cry.

Goderu look at her daughter and embrace her, "There! There! You still have me now, right my girl?"

"Sorry that I couldn't finish Yuber that time Goderu." She said with a sound of regret.

"Don't worry Seighart, you don't have to kill him, I will." Goderu said calmly but with a tone of determination.

Then Flik approach them, "Well forgive me if I'm intervening, but I have something important to say."

Sieghart then look at him, "What is it Flik?"

"Well after all that is happening, we have decided on one thing."

"And~"

"We have decided unanimously that we ally ourselves to the English Anglican Church and cooperate with the member of Necessarius, Amakusa Catholics and the Kamijou Faction"

"So you have finally decided huh?"

"Oh we also have agreed on something."

"What is it Flik?"

"Since the Order of the Grand Knights is now separated into two factions, we decided to officially name our faction; the New Grand Knight's 'Alliance' until the two factions together again."

"Hmm, that is good." Sieghart nodded.

"Oh, Youmu, I have brought some chocolate for you." he said while put his hand in his pocket and while he pulls out the chocolate, a picture came out from his pocket.

"Oh CRAP!" Goderu and Ruko instantaneously thought.

"Hmm? A picture?" Sieghart look at the picture and decided to pick it up.

After looking at the picture, Sieghart's eyebrow twitched and her white aura appears around her body.

"Don't tell me! GO-DE-RU! RU-KO! I'LL KILL YOU THIS INSTANT!" Sieghart shouts while her white aura intensifies.

Ruko and Goderu bow in front of her and said, "SORRY SIEGHART! SORRY! WE WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Goderu plea to her.

"Y-YES SIEGHART! I WON'T TAKE YOUR PICTURE WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN!" Ruko continued.

Youmu can only laugh at the three.

Flik only watched at them while thought, "Geez, they're just like kid nowadays."

Alice then sees her and decided to help the duo (Goderu and Ruko) to escape from Sieghart's wrath "How is your life?"

Sieghart fixed her glance to Alice and just shows a smile.

"How about yours?"

Alice just silent and smiled at her.

Suddenly the air becomes silent.

"This is a good mood, yet why both of them gone silent!" shouted Goderu inside his mind.

Then Flik heard another people came to Youmu's room.

Flik turn at the direction at the door and see two familiar faces again, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto.

"Well well, if it isn't our friend." Flik said with a smile.

* * *

"Huh? Touma? Misaka? What are you two doing here? Is the school is over?" Sieghart asked.

"Yeah, everyone asks me where you are. When I told them that you're at the hospital, every one of them wants to visit you but I said to them that you need time to rest." Touma explains.

"I see, and Misaka-san? Why are you with Touma?" Sieghart asked her.

"A-Ah, you see, I met him after I'm finished my school too, so I decided to accompany him to visit you again." Mikoto replied.

Then Touma look at Alice and Goderu, "Ah and you two are..."

"I'm Goderu and this is Alice, friends of Sieghart from the Grand Knight's. And you must be Sieghart's friend right?" Goderu introduced himself and Alice while asking them.

"Yeah, I'm Kamijou Touma and this is Misaka Mikoto." Touma introduced himself and Mikoto.

"Kamijou? I think I heard the name before." Goderu said.

Then Sieghart tell him, "Guys, Kamijou Touma is not just only my friend but also the leader of the "Kamijou Faction"."

Then Alice and Goderu shocked at Sieghart's statement, "WHAT! THIS GUY IS THE LEADER OF THE KAMIJOU FACTION?"

Then Touma asked them, "So why you all are look shocked?"

"I thought the leader must be older but I never thought the leader is this young? I also thought that the leader is stronger and also equal against Sieghart!" Alice said in amazement.

"Hey hey! Is that what you think of me? Fukou da..." Touma sighs.

Then another two come to the room with one suddenly running in and hug Mikoto.

"Eh? ~ Last Order?" Mikoto surprised at Last Order.

"'Hello Onee-sama!' says Misaka as Misaka greets the Original"

"Hey you brat! Come back here!" Accelerator comes in.

"Hey Accelerator, I didn't know that you come too." Touma said to him.

"That brat want to visit that girl again you know." Accelerator said while referring to Youmu.

Then he saw two new faces beside Flik, Sieghart and Youmu, "So you must be these "Little Girl" friends huh?"

"I'm Goderu and this is Alice." He introduced again himself.

"I'm Accelerator."

Then Sieghart said again to Goderu, "This guy is the one that save my life and Youmu's life."

Goderu shocked again, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I've fought him once and believe me, he is strong as me too and we end up in a tie." Sieghart continues.

Goderu and Alice jaw only dropped at Sieghart's explanation.

"Someone tie against Sieghart! Even Lotto that said as the 3rd strongest in Order of Grand Knights barely scratch him!" said Alice with surprised face.

* * *

Goderu turns to Youmu and began to talk again, "Hey sweetie, I think I have decided something."

"What is it, Dad?" Youmu asks.

"I think it's time for you to lead a normal life Youmu, I don't want you to involve anymore with the magic side anymore." He said.

"B-But Dad!" Youmu tries to object his father wishes.

"NO BUTS, Youmu! After your mother's death, I don't want you to lose you again. Everything will be fine after I punish Yuber for his crime, we will be together again after that. But now, I want you to live at Academy City, as a student." Goderu insists.

"Okay dad, I understand." Youmu nodded at her father.

Then a familiar frog face doctor came into the room.

"Huh? Hey Satoshi, are they your friends?" Heaven Canceler asks Sieghart after seeing Flik, Alice and Goderu.

"Ah Grandpa, yes these are my friends."

'What are you doing here grandpa?" Ruko asks.

"Well I'm going to check you and Youmu's condition; it seems that you two should need a rest for now."

"Hey Sieghart? Is that your grandpa?" Goderu asked.

"Yeah, He known as Heaven Canceler, he saves many lives from the brink of death, including us." Sieghart said proudly.

Then Goderu approach Heaven Canceler." Umm, sir?"

"Yes?"

Then Goderu grabbed hold both of his hand, "Thank you for saving my girl Youmu."

"A-Ah, you're welcome..." Heaven Canceler said while awaiting Goderu's name.

"I'm Goderu; this is Alice, my assistance."

"Well, nice to meet you Goderu."

Flik look at his watch and then said to Goderu and Alice, "Goderu, Alice, we have to go back to Roma."

"Understood" Both of them nodded and left the room.

But Alice looks at Lily and said, "Don't forget to contact me okay!"

"Okay Aneue!" Lily said.

She then fixed her glance to Sieghart "See you soon"

Sieghart just smiled

Then Ruko said too, "Well, we're going back too, see ya soon! Sieghart, Youmu!" then the three is left the room after the others to Roma.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go now! Let's go Misaka! See you later, Sieghart!" Touma said to Sieghart.

A minute later, Heaven Canceler also leave, "Well, Satoshi, I'll see you soon."

"Okay grandpa and don't forget about Youmu's problem." Sieghart said.

"I won't Satoshi; I'll take care of everything." Heaven Canceler said to him before he left. "And make sure you rest well."

Youmu and Sieghart are finally alone at the room.

"So Youmu, do you want to talk about something?"

"Well, there are many more I want to say about."

"Well then, say it."

Then Sieghart and Youmu started their talk about a lot of things.

**

* * *

Several hours later at Touma's Dorm,**

After visiting Sieghart and Youmu at the hospital, Touma finally return back to his dorm.

"It's quiet in here." Touma thought for himself while seeing his empty room.

He still imagine that when he gone back, he will see Index watching TV and Itsuwa making housework but since both of them left to London to celebrate Itsuwa's friend birthday, his room is silent as ever.

"Well, time to make a call" He said while heading out to his balcony with his cell phone in his hand.

He dialed Itsuwa's number, "Hello Itsuwa? It's me Touma, Are you okay back there?"

"Huh~ oh it's Kamijou-san~ yeah I'm fine hahahaha..." Itsuwa replies with a drunk like tone.

"Hey! Hey! Itsuwa, are you drunk?" Touma asks while hearing the background noise of many people laughing.

"((Tatemiya) Hey Itsuwa! Is that 'Boy' again?)...Ah no~ heeheh...shut up will you! ((Tatemiya) come on Itsuwa! confess to him) excuse me for a sec...(sound of breaking glass)...what is it Kamijou-san~" Itsuwa replies.

"Okay...well is Index there?" Touma asks.

Just Itsuwa about to said, Index then grabbed her phone, "Ne~ Touma...what are you cooking today...funya~" She said with a tone of a drunk person.

"I-INDEX! NOT YOU TOO! I THOUGHT NUN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO DRINK ALCOHOL!" Touma surprised.

Then Itsuwa grabbed her phone back, "Ne~ Kamijou-san~ me and Index will be back by tomorrow okay~ well gotta of for now~" Then she turned off her phone.

"Uh...well I'm definitely not buying them sake when they came back...Fukou da." Touma sighs.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Weird? Who could that be?" Touma wonders, who could visit him this hour.

Then he looked at the watch that shows it's still afternoon, "Okay then." He head to the door.

He opened and saw Mikoto with Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko.

"Huh? Misaka? With Saten, Uiharu and K-Kuroko?" He surprised to see Kuroko and can feel a killing intent from her.

Then he continued to asks, "What do you guys want?"

Saten replied, "Well me, Uiharu and Kuroko want to visit your place and also to check how you are doing now."

"Yeah, and who's idea is it?" he asked.

"What? You don't want to be visit by us?" Mikoto stood in front of him and answered his question an angry manner.

"N-No! It's just that you call me before you make a visit so that I can prepare, anyway, come in guys." He said while showing the way for them to come in.

After preparing some snacks and drinks he bought after doing some shopping trip on his way back from the hospital.

"Ah so this is Kamijou-san lives huh?" Saten said while looking at Touma's room.

"Yeah, this is where I live for awhile now." Touma said.

"So you live here all alone?" Uiharu turn to ask.

"W-Well, yeah..." He said while thought, "I better not tell them about Index and Itsuwa anyways."

Then Saten told him something, "Hey Kamijou-san, I heard that Misaka-san lives with you at one day, is it true?"

Touma and Mikoto blushes for a bit then Touma said to her, "Y-Yeah that's true."

Saten and Uiharu is a bit surprised and both of them look at Mikoto, "Hey Misaka-san, how is it feel, living with Kamijou-san?"

Then Kuroko finally snaps, "YOU BARBARIAN! FOR YOU! HAVING A PRIVATE TIME WITH ONEE-SAMA IS A SIN!"

"K-KUROKO! STOP IT!" Misaka shouts while shocking her.

Touma look at fainted Kuroko then asked her, "Uh is she alright?"

"Yeah, she used to that all the time." Mikoto replied.

"Well I'm going to get more snacks at the fridge." he said while heading to the kitchen.

After awhile, all of them started to discuss some usual stuff they all talked about until Mikoto and the others leave that evening.

**

* * *

6 Days Later**  
**26 October**  
**Heaven Canceler's Hospital**

"NOOOOOOOO!" as a girl scream can be heard from one of the room there

"K-Kurosaki, I think you have to accept the fact." said Youmu

"THIS FACT! THE FACT THAT I STILL A GIRL! IT'S ALREADY PASS 15 DAYS SINCE I BECOME A GIRL! AND NOW!" shouted Sieghart in desperate tone

"I know it is hard for you, you probably will revert back by tomorrow, probably"

"Probably ... I will die if this continues"

"What is going on here? Satoshi? Youmu? Both of you have already recovered and you can go out from this hospital for now." said Heaven Canceler

"I don't want!" shouts Sieghart as she covers herself with a towel

"You must accept that fact, Satoshi!"

"Nooo! I don't want" as she is crying

"Anyway! You must go to school now." said Heaven Canceler then he left.

"Kurosaki... I think you should prepared for the school now" replied Youmu

"Such Misfortune ..."as Sieghart prepared her uniform

Youmu only chuckled at Sieghart's behavior.

"I never see this side of her while in the Grand Knight." Youmu thought while smiling at her.

**At the school,**

After Sieghart arrives at the school, she stops in front of her classroom.

"(Sigh)...Why I still have to be a girl" She thought.

Then she enters the room and sees everyone doing their own thing until she saw Kamijou Touma who is seemed happy for her return to the school.

"Yo! Sieghart!" Touma greeted her.

"Ah! Touma!" Sieghart greet back.

"How are you now since you got out from the hospital?" Touma asks her.

"Well, I'm fine now but my chest is still in a bit pain though." She said while heading to her seat with Touma heading to her own.

With that, nearly every of her classmate teases her like "Hey Sieghart, have you got a boyfriend while on holiday?" or "Do you attract any handsome doctor in the hospital?"

But she shrugged it all

Aogami then watching the two and began to make his move to Sieghart, "Hey Sieghart, can I asks you something?"

Sieghart can sense something is not right but she shrugged it off, "Sure what?"

Aogami then grabbed both of her hand, "Can you go out with me!"

Sieghart surprised and shouted, "ARE YOU NUTS! WHY I MUST GO OUT WITH YOU! I'M A BOY! A TEENAGE BOY LIKE YOU! AND I NOT HAVE ANY FEELING TO MEN!"

"Aww come on Sieghart! You're still a GIRL! Before you can change back into a boy, I will make a date with you!" Aogami said while attempting to hug her.

Then Sieghart grabbed both of Aogami's shoulder and lift him upside down and throw violently at the back of the classroom wall while saying, "DON'T SCREW WITH ME PERVERT!"

Everyone in the class including Touma just stay silent after seeing their unfortunate classmate while Accelerator and Last Order is not interested in this event.

Then Komoe-sensei entered class and notices everyone is silent, "Hello my dear students...why is everyone is silent?"

She then looks at Sieghart, "Ah! Kurosaki-chan! Welcome back, I hope your fine since Kamijou-Chan said that you were in the hospital."

"Thank you sensei." Sieghart replied.

Then she noticed Aogami in the back and seeing a cracked wall behind the classroom where Aogami were and immediately look at Sieghart and she realizes something and decided not to ask.

She then open her book and said, "Ahem...Students, let's begin our lesson for today."

**

* * *

After the school (Another Judgment Duty),**

After reporting again at the Judgment Branch since their holiday ended, the three of them are out patrolling the streets again.

"So you still haven't turned back into a boy huh?" Touma asks.

"Yeah...if it keeps like this, I'll be a girl for sure..." Sieghart replied while making comical tears.

"I better see you in that 'Little Girl' form of yours" replied Accelerator with his usual teases.

"WHY YOU "ALBINO BOY"!" She nearly snaps at him and suddenly they receive a call from Touma's cell phone.

He picked it up and a minute later he inform them two, "Sieghart, Accelerator, we have a problem, Anti-Skill is currently fighting the same robbers that escape us before at another bank not far from here, they need our help and fast."

"Humph. Another coincidence huh?" Accelerator smirks.

The two of them nodded and they all go to the scene.

**At the scene,**

A few Anti-Skill cruiser and vans littered in front of the banks with more than 20 Anti-Skill officers holed up behind the vehicle, while currently returning fire at the robber.

Yomikawa also happened to be there, "Dammit! From assault rifles to machine guns! Where that came from!"

Then an officer approaches her, "Ma'am! We have several of our units pinned down and we have multiple casualties reported, what is your order!"

Then Yomikawa received a call and a minute later she informed the officer, "Tell the rest of our men that reinforcement will arrive soon."

"Yes ma'am"

**Meanwhile,**

In the bank, several robbers of 16 men is also holding up in the bank, several of them are equipped with machine guns this time while the others using his assault rifle.

"Hey boss, are we should pull back for now?" A man came with his M60 machine gun on his hand.

"No, we must hold on until the Anti-Skill is weary from the fight, keep up suppressing fire on them." he said.

"Humph. This situation again." The boss said.

Then one of his friend came to him, "Hey Fukuda, what should we do if those three bastards from Judgment appear."

"Don't worry Teiho; we have prepared something special for them."

* * *

As usual, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator finally arrive at the scene and see Yomikawa again.

"Huh? You again?" Yomikawa surprised to see them again.

"Those robbers again huh~ Yomikawa-Sensei." Touma said.

"Well~ it's the two escape robbers form earlier cases though." Yomikawa informed.

"I see." Touma said and he saw many injured Anti-Skill officer.

"Sensei, how come the injured hasn't been evacuated?" Touma asks.

"The enemy is literally bringing in heavy weapons, were being suppressed and we cannot risked bringing medical response team in to the crossfire." Yomikawa replied.

"Dammit, I think we have to make the same tactics as before" Touma said.

"But-" Yomikawa want to say something but Touma cuts her off, "We're gonna do it." He said.

**At the same time,**

"Hey boss, I think they are here." One of his men said.

Then Fukuda approach and look outside, "Yeah it's them. I think them going to use the same tactics as before, but they won't do the same again."

Then he looked at his men and said, "Activate it now."

**Meanwhile,**

Before Touma and the others prepare to storm the bank again.

"Okay men, smoke 'em!" Yomikawa said while ordering her men to throw some and cover them.

"Let's go guys." Touma said but before he storms in, he heard a familiar sound.

"Wait! This sound... No!" Touma said while looking at Accelerator.

Accelerator is now holding his head in pain again.

"Argh! My head!" Accelerator cried in pain.

Then Touma sees a gun from a bank aimed at Accelerator.

"Accelerator!" He screams while grabbed him and headed to the cover of the Anti-Skill cruiser.

"Touma!" Sieghart screamed but she feels the pain thanks to the injury she had before and suddenly, she is knocked out and being dragged by someone, "Come on! Get her in!" was the last word she heard before she passed out.

Accelerator and Touma are hiding behind the same car as Yomikawa were and she approaches them, "Hey what is happening?"

"The bastards have Capacity-Down!" Touma said then he senses that Sieghart is not with them.

"Wait, Sieghart...NO!" Touma said before an announcement heard from the bank.

_[Attention to all Anti-Skill and Judgment, we have hostages in our custody, if you want them alive, you better let us go.]_

"Dammit! They got Sieghart!" Touma said while clenching his fist.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Yomikawa asks.

Touma look at her and said, "Keep Accelerator here, I'll go destroy the Capacity-Down, it should be inside the bank somewhere."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Yomikawa shouts.

"It's the only way I can save Sieghart, you have to believe me." He said.  
"Fine, it's up to you."

With her permission, Touma manage to infiltrate the bank from behind while Yomikawa's men draw the robbers attention form the back.

* * *

Sieghart regains her consciousness and sees a couple of men surround her.

"W-Where am I?" Sieghart asked.

"Hey boss, she is awake!" One of the men said.

"I see. Hey! How's the negotiation going on?"

"Boss, the Anti-Skill is still firing at us, I think they didn't accept the offer."

"Dammit!" The Boss snaps.

Then he looked at Sieghart, "Well then, she is become a liability for us." He said while pulls out his Beretta 92 pistol.

**At the same time,**

"Okay, I'm in. Now, time to find that Capacity-Down." Touma said after successfully infiltrating the bank.

After a while, he found the Capacity-Down and sees 2 men guarding it in a room.

"I think I can take them." He thought and he sees an empty drink can.

"Good, I can distract one of them." He picks up and throws outside the room.

"Huh?" One of the guards said and decided to investigate it.

Seeing one of them heading out to investigate it, Touma sees his chance; he knocked the guard out and entered the room.

The guard then surprises to see him, "Hey who ar-ARGH!" Touma kick him right at the stomach and hit the head with his fist.

After Touma finished taking out the guards, Touma then look at a large speaker on top of the table, "So this is it?" he thought.

He then picked up an AK-74 assault rifle and decided to shoot the device, "Here it goes"

He fires a full round point blank at the Capacity-Down ad it's finally destroyed.

**Back to Sieghart,**

Before the leader pulls the trigger, he heard an explosion in the bank.

"Huh? What? Did someone turn off the Capacity-Down!" He asks.

After realizes it is, He then look at her and said, "I have to kill you now!"

"Damd! If I a boy now!" thought Sieghart

But then, before they can shot her, she suddenly feels weird again and her body become bright, "Ugh...w-what happening?"

The others shocked and said, "Everyone! Fire!"

Everyone shoots their weapon but the bullet just past through her.

* * *

Sieghart became a boy again and his clothes also changed.

"W-What! A girl then a boy!" The leader shocked again then he received info by his men.

"Boss! The front bank is fallen! We saw Accelerator taking care of most of our men and the Anti-Skill is also followed suit.

Then Sieghart, who just realized that he is a boy now thought, "W-What? I changed from a girl to a boy! THANK YOU GOD!"

Then, he saw the leader trying to escape, "Hey "Boss", where do you think your going?" He said while summon his weapon in his hands.

Touma quickly enters the room with a rifle aimed at the leader, "You should think of surrender while you're alive"

At the same time, Accelerator came into the room, "Hey you, I'm gonna pay for what you've done to me"

Then, the leader has no choice but to surrender along with his men.

Touma looks at Sieghart with a surprised face, "S-Sieghart! You're a Boy!"

Accelerator look at Sieghart and only mumbled, "Not the 'Old Boy' form again."

After the robbers were surrendered, Yomikawa and the rest of the Anti-Skills are thankful for Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator for helping them.

"Thanks a lot Accelerator" Yomikawa smiles at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Then Accelerator smirks.

Then Touma talk to Sieghart, "Sieghart! You turn back into your own self now!

"I know Touma, It's good to be male again" Sieghart said joyously.

Then he recalls something while he discusses with Dio, the dragon inside him.

"So this is what Dio is meaning. He said I can be a boy and a girl if I wish it"

Then he also thought, "Probably… This is what Dio want said to me by master "it" so "it" must be a transformation technique"

"It will be useful later, since there are advantages and disadvantages of my 'forms' " He mumbled to himself.

Then his daydreaming is snapped by Touma, Touma asks," So, are you tired?"

"I think so" Sieghart replied.

"Me to, let's get back now!" Accelerator said.

"Alright, let's head back to the Judgment Office for now." Touma said while the three of then headed to the Judgment Branch that evening.

**

* * *

At Judgment Office**

"Congratulations! You all have served your job well" as Konori praised Touma, Sieghart , and Accelerator

Sieghart and Accelerator just silent while Touma seems happy

"And Sieghart, it seems you already become a male once more" said Konori to Sieghart

"Thanks! But not only that" replied Sieghart

"What you mean?" asked Touma

"It seems I already can control my transformation"

"That is great news for you Sieghart." Kuroko praises him

"Yeah! But It will be more great if you stay in that 'Little Girl' form "as Accelerator smirks

"I bet it will be useful one day and don't call me that again "Albino Boy"!" replied Sieghart

"Ahem! So, What you guys think about your job right now?" said Konori cutting their conversation

"It's great to help every people" is Touma's answer.

"Boring and annoying" is Accelerator's answer.

"Making us so tired a lot" is Sieghart's answer.

"Seems both of them still not accept the fact" thought Konori as she looked at Accelerator and Sieghart

Then she continued "Well, You all already done your job well so get a rest now"

"Okay, let's head back guys." Touma said to Sieghart and Accelerator then they walked out from their Judgment Branch.

After Touma and co leave, Konori started a meeting with Uiharu and Kuroko

"Uiharu, Could you check information about them?" asked Konori to Uiharu

"What are you thinking Konori-Senpai?" asked Uiharu

"I'm thinking to add three of them as permanent Judgment members"

"Are you serious Senpai! They come here because the punishment their teachers give to them" replied Kuroko

"I know but their talents are too good to wasted Kuroko."

"I see! It's true that their ability is very useful and they always complete their job well"

"Yes! And, it will be better if they become permanent members"

"I see, I agree" said Uiharu

"Ok Here it goes! Uiharu!" said Kuroko

"First, Let's check 'Accelerator' " said Uiharu as she typing name to a computer that connected to Academy City's information database

**Accelerator**

**Real Name :** Classified  
**Age :** 16  
**Student :** "A Certain high school"  
**Level :** 5  
**Ability Name :** One-Way Road  
**Other information:** Classified

"Huh? His information is classified?" as Uiharu surprised.

"I think I can understand why. He is 'The Strongest' after all" said Konori

"But Konori-Senpai, there is no way information of Academy City citizen classified in the database" replied Kuroko

"Hmm~ Alright, We will think about it later. Now, let's check the next one 'Kurosaki Sieghart' "

**Kurosaki Sieghart**

**Real Name :** Kurosaki Satoshi  
**Age :** 17  
**Student :** "A Certain high school"  
**Level :** 5  
**Ability Name :** Ghost Body, Shadow Rage _(?)_  
**Other information:** Classified

"He has 2 abilities registered?" asked Uiharu as she confused with the fact

"But, one of his ability have Question mark in it" said Konori

"I never saw ability with question mark in it" replied Kuroko

"Not only that his information also classified" said Uiharu

"Why his information also classified like Accelerator?" as Konori started to think an answer.

"Now this is getting weirder" replied Kuroko

"Alright let's check the last one 'Kamijou Touma' "

**Kamijou Touma**

**Real Name :** Kamijou Touma  
**Age :** 16  
**Student :** "A Certain high school"  
**Level :** 0  
**Ability Name :** Imagine Breaker  
**Other information:** Classified

"Alright! These are already weird! Three of them have their information's classified" shouts Kuroko

"I also have never seen something like these on profiles, not even other Level 5's like Gunha and Misaka-san having their information's classified like them" continued Uiharu

"Now! Who are they? And Why their information's classified like these?" said Konori to herself.

"What should we do Senpai?" Kuroko asks.

"Let them be, right now we must arrange them to be a permanent member of Judgment" Konori said.

"Okay Senpai, leave it to me." Uiharu then type something on her computer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Everyone that support me, Right now I am readying the final chapter, To close this fanfic

Please look forward it :)


	20. The End and The Another Start

**A Certain High School**  
**(23rd November, Morning),**

During that morning of the November 23rd, Touma and his classmates decided to make a farewell party for Lily and MeiLing before they left school.

"Oh man! Why those two cute girls have to go!" Aogami whine after hearing that this is the last day Lily and MeiLing study at this high school.

"Get over with it Aogami, besides there many girls that you can tackle around nya~" Tsuchimikado said to him while patting his back.

"But come on Tsuchimikado! Those girls are "rare" for me! You can't expect me to release them!" Aogami pouted.

"Suit yourself, my friend" Tsuchimikado replied while wiping his sunglasses.

"This time, I won't failed" Aogami said while head towards Lily and MeiLing whose talking to Sieghart and Touma.

That time, Accelerator and Last Order just eating their food and not pay attention to the others.

**Meanwhile,**

"So you guys are going back huh?" Touma asked Lily and MeiLing.

"Yeah, I think we have enough 'fun' here in Academy City. Besides is Lotto who told us to go back" Lily answered.

Then Touma look at MeiLing who's shaking after heard Lotto's name, "Huh? MeiLing? What happened?"

"Ah! It's nothing." MeiLing tries to not answer Touma's question.

Then Aogami came behind Lily, "L-Lily! Can I go out with you before you go back?" Aogami asks in desperation.

Lily casually said, "No."

"But please! Let me be your boyfriend for awhile!" He said while grabbing her leg.

Lily is a bit annoyed and gives him a powerful kick that send him to the back of the wall again.

Touma looked at Aogami then at Lily and said, "Umm...Lily, I think you overdoing it"

"Sorry, that guy won't stop nagging at me." Lily replies while taking a drink.

"Anyway, who arrange this party?" Sieghart asks.

"Fukiyose. She is arranging this party Sieghart" Touma answers.

"Her huh? No wonder" Sieghart said.

Then Touma received a call form Itsuwa, "Hello Kamijou-san, this is Itsuwa, we have arrived back from shopping and we are now at your room right now."

"Really? That's good. How's Index?" Touma asks.

"She is tired and now asleep" Itsuwa said.

"She's asleep? Anyway, Itsuwa, I maybe will be back late." Touma informs her.

"Why Kamijou-san?" Itsuwa asks.

"Well, Lily and MeiLing will return back to Roma today and besides, I have Judgment duty to do." Touma said.

"Oh! MeiLing's leaving? Well can you give MeiLing my regards to her before she leaves?" Itsuwa asks.

"Sure, no problem" Touma said.

Itsuwa said thanks and turned off her cellphone.

**

* * *

A few hours later at the Airport,**

"So here we are huh? I guess we will meet again someday?" Touma said to Lily and MeiLing.

"I guess so." Lily said to him.

"Anyway, If there is any problem within the 'Alliance', please contact me okay." Sieghart said.

"Don't worry Sir Sieghart. Wait! Is that Misaka and the other?" Lily said while looking at Misaka and her friends with Youmu including Ruko, Last Order and Accelerator.

"Huh? Accelerator? I thought you go to your home now." Touma said.

"Don't ask me! This brat want to say good bye to those two, I just accompany her that's all." Accelerator replied with annoyed tone.

"Hey Youmu, I see you have registered at Sakugawa Middle School huh?" Sieghart said to her, noticing her uniform.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to your grandfather Kurosaki-san." Youmu replied while smiling at her.

Sieghart blushes a bit hearing Youmu's word, "You're welcome."

Looking at Sieghart's expression, Ruko then feels a little bit jealous but she hides it

"So Lily, MeiLing, your going back now?" Mikoto turn to ask.

"Yeah, so you guys are gonna say farewell to us?" Lily asks.

Then Kuroko appeared in front of Mikoto, "Don't even try to seduce my Onee-sama!"

"No I won't do that." Lily replied.

Then an announcement heard throughout the airport

_[Attention to all passengers, Air Italia flight AI3302 bound from Academy City to Roma will take off in 10 minutes]_

"Time to go, Let's go Mei ..." before Lily finished her words MeiLing disappeared

"Great! She want to escape eh~" said Sieghart

"Why?" asked Touma

"I know why~ Sir Lotto!" replied Lily

"And who is he?"

"Leader of 3rd Division, MeiLing's Division. Well, he is a very temperamental short boy" Sieghart replied.

"So? Why MeiLing so afraid of her Leader?" asked Touma again

"You know that MeiLing and Lily not asking permission when they went here"

"Ah! I remember you say something like that"

"Well, Lotto will give her punishment~ poor kid~"

"So she trying to escape from the punishment"

"Don't worry! I will find her anyway~ Lily please wait here" orders Sieghart as he starting to move very fast from there

**Several minutes later,**

Sieghart come with already fainted MeiLing

"What happened?" asked Youmu

"Ah~ She still trying to escape so I make her fainted. Lily! Take her!"

"My pleasure~" then Lily took MeiLing and go away from there

"Ah!" then Sieghart remembers something "I already told Airi and your sister to pick you guys when you get there! Said Hi from me to them and everyone"

"I will! Sieghart and the others! See you guys later!" as Lily waves her left hand

"Bye!" said Touma and the other

After they saw the plane takes off

"Alright! Time to Go!" said Touma "Accelerator, Sieghart"

"I get it" replied Sieghart and Accelerator in unison and they went to their Judgment Headquarter

"Hey Misaka, see ya soon! Kuroko, wanna join?" He said.

Seeing Mikoto started blushing, Kuroko said, "I can go alone, thank you" with an intimidating glare.

"Okay Kuroko. See you at HQ." He shouted while the three of them continue to walk to their destination.

After Mikoto and her friends see the three men gone, Mikoto asks Kuroko, "Hey Kuroko, have you told them about it?"

"Not yet, I think after they finished their duty today, I'll tell them." Kuroko replied.

* * *

Three mysterious person is successfully infiltrated Academy City by injuring a couple of Anti-Skill guarding the gate entrance at the Southern Entrance.

They also hurt several members of Judgment who is coincidentally helping the Anti-Skill for a contraband inspection from the outside world to the Academy City.

"Come on guys! We must let this plan to be a success!" One man tells the other two.

"Got it sir, will this plan will be work?" One of the men asks.

"Hear me Michael, if we bring 'this' to the 'intended target', then considered the mission is a success." The leader said while showing something circular and dark.

"Understood, Sir Yabel, we will follow as planned." He replies.

Yabel nodded with a dark grin and said, "I'll find you... Sieghart."

**Judgment HQ,**

After Touma and the other arrived, they saw Uiharu and Kuroko already there.

It is not surprising fact because Kuroko is a Teleporter, she can go anywhere she pleased.

"Ah! Good to see, you three." Konori said after Uiharu give her a dossier.

"I need you to work on this case." She said while giving the dossier to Touma.

Touma look at the content, "Three mysterious intruders infiltrated the City while knocking out 10 Anti-Skill officer and 6 Judgment member that on a customs inspection?"

"Yeah, according to the injured, they use power while mumbling something through their mouth." Konori said.

Hearing Konori's explanation, Touma and Sieghart begin to suspect that the three intruders probably magician.

Wiliam just shows a very serious and determined face.

"Where are they now?" Sieghart asked.

"Last seen they reported that they are now in the 7th District, our area. You three will go and stop them while I contact every Judgment Branch and Anti-Skill to guard all possible escape route surrounding the 7th District, Kuroko here will be standby to support if you need some assistance." Konori replied.

"Understood, we'll do-" Just before Touma ended his sentences, Mikoto suddenly came in with Last Order, "I'll help too!"

"O-Onee-sama! And the Loli Onee-sama!" Kuroko surprised to see Mikoto and Last Order there.

"I believe that you've heard everything?" Konori asked.

Mikoto only nodded.

Touma then look at Mikoto, "No, stay here, it's dangerous out there."

"No I want to help you." Mikoto still insists.

Touma then approach her and hold both of her shoulder, "I said no! Those guys out there are dangerous! I don't want you to be hurt anymore especially after that incident."

Touma said that as he refers the battle with Sieghart's enemy from the 6th and the 9th Division of the Grand Knights a couple of days before.

"B-But I need to help you!" Mikoto tries to stand firm to help him.

Seeing Misaka determination he sighs and then turned to Kuroko and asks, "Hey Kuroko, civilians aren't allowed to interfere with Judgment duties right?"

Kuroko nodded and thought, "Is this barbarian want to arrest Onee-sama for that?"

Touma then said the unexpected, "Let Misaka be with Kuroko to provide support when we need help."

Then Touma turns to Konori, "Can you give an exception this time Senpai?"

Konori knew Mikoto has helped Judgment many times even if they didn't want to, from the Level Upper until the Poltergeist incident, she always provide support to them, "Of course, she is allowed." Konori said.

Then he turned at Mikoto again, "Okay, now that settles, I want you to come and only come when we need assistance, got it."

"T-Thank you Kamijou-san" She said while smiling at him.

He smiled back then turn to the other guys, "Well, let's go!" He said while putting his Judgment armband.

Before the three goes, Accelerator talked to Last Order that is now with Mikoto, "Hey brat, listen now, I want you to stick with the Original while I'm gone okay?"

"'Understood,' says Misaka as Misaka obediently follows Accelerator's order"

Then the three of them goes to confront the unwanted guests.

* * *

In a certain street in the 7th District, lies 20 Anti-Skill and 10 Judgment members lying on the street after an intense battle against Yabel and his men.

"Sir Yabel, what should we do now?" One of his men asks.

"We wait, the sound of battle will flush them out" He replied while he approach an injured Anti-Skill.

"W-Wait! Don't hurt me!" the officer said.

"Oh I won't hurt you...hehehe" He said while raising his sword.

Then a strong purple energy ball hit's Yabel, causing him flies backwards.

"Sir Yabel!" His men exclaimed

"Ugh! W-Who did that!" Yabel said.

Then he looks in front of him, three men wearing Judgment armbands.

He saw a familiar face between among them.

He stood up and said, "Well well, if it isn't the leader of the 1st Division... Kurosaki Sieghart, according to Yuber, you were a girl and now you have transformed back into a boy."

Touma then asks him," Sieghart, do you know this guy?"

Then Sieghart prepare his battle stance with his lance and sword at ready, "That guys is Yabel, Yabel Malfroy, he's the 2nd Division vice under the command of Luca Blights"

"Hmph. Another traitor..." Accelerator said while activating his choker.

"You can't get away from us now Yabel!" Sieghart shouts at them.

"Michael! Eric! Follow the plan! Spread out!" He said while creating at smoke to cover them escape.

"Dammit! They're escaping! Uiharu-san! Where are they?" Touma contacted Uiharu.

At the Judgment HQ, Uiharu is currently tracking the intruder from her computer while Kuroko, Mikoto and Last Order watch her, "Kamijou-san, they spread out into three different paths, I'll upload the location on your phone."

At the scene, Touma acquired the location, "Guys I think we can find them. Use your phone to search them! Uiharu has uploaded the location on each of our phone!"

"I got it! Touma! 'Albino Boy'! You handle Yabel's men, I'll handle Yabel myself!" Sieghart said while began chasing Yabel.

"Understood! Accelerator! Let's go!" Then both of them started chasing Yabel's men.

**

* * *

5 minutes later,**

The two Yabel's men are now surrounded by Touma and Accelerator.

"Surrender now you two!" Touma said to them.

"Says who!" The men respond.

"Says my authorities as Judgment officer!" He said while showing his armband.

"Nice words heh?" Accelerator said to Touma.

"Shut up you pagan bastard!" one of the man unleashes a fire attack on Touma.

Touma immediately dissipates them using his 'Imagine Breaker'.

The man shocked, "W-What! Michael! Did you see that?"

"I-I see! Eric, who is this guy!" His friend shocked also.

"Well then, shall we beat those guys to a pulp?" Accelerator said while heading to them.

"I guess so, let's do this!" Touma said as he and Accelerator charges straight ahead the two men.

* * *

The two men, who currently fighting against Touma and Accelerator are defeated in short time.

"That's the last of them." Touma said while handcuffing them.

"Tch! I thought these guys will give me challenge!" Accelerator was angry because his opponents defeated in short amount of time.

"Well time to call the Anti-Skill" He said while making a phone call.

Another minute later, "They'll come and picked up the captives."

"About time!" Accelerator said.

Then they heard an explosion not too far from their position, "What! An explosion!" Touma shouts.

"Probably that "Old Boy" is currently fighting hard as it seems." Accelerator replied.

Touma opened his cell phone and call Kuroko, "Hey Kuroko, I think it's about time we need some support."

A minute later, "Okay, they're on their way; we must go and help Sieghart." Touma said and Accelerator agrees and headed to help him.

**At Judgment HQ,**

"Understood, we're on our way." Kuroko said and turn off her phone.

"What is it?" Mikoto asks.

"Kamijou-san now are requesting our help, shall we go now Onee-sama?" Kuroko asks.

Misaka nodded but then Last Order said to her, "'I want to follow too!' says Misaka as Misaka wants to follow the Original like Accelerator orders too."

"But Last Order!" Mikoto tries to stop Last Order. But Last Order used the same expression Mikoto used with Touma before he went to action.

"Okay then, but make sure always be with me okay." Mikoto said to Last Order"

Then, the three of them teleported by Kuroko. To help Touma and his friend.

**

* * *

A minute later  
At the fighting place**

"Guah!" said Yabel as several fresh blood come out from his mouth

A monster standing in front of him attacking everything

"Wait a second this is WHA~" as Touma and Accelerator arrived at the place but they saw something unbelievable

"S-Sieghart" shouts Touma as he saw the person in front of him but the person himself acting like wild animal

"Grrr" said the boy in front of him but his clothes different, his eyes red, his hair longer, A very black aura surrounds him, he used claw gloves, knives steel boots, and 6 different color metal wings at an emblem at his back but with a rather darker color

"I never guess I saw it alive" said Yabel as blood coming out from his mouth "The Second Form"

"W-What are you talking about!" shouted Touma

"Ahahaha~ With this he gone berserk. The plan goes well, very well" as Yabel show the black orb at his hand

"What is that!"

"'Orb of Chaos' a grimoire level item that said able to make people berserk but not only that. Oh! I don't need to tell you!"

"Guh this is bad! He seems gone berserk" shouted Accelerator as Sieghart saw them

"Grrr" then Sieghart summon dual swords to his hands

"I will handle him!" then Accelerator charged at Sieghart

"I will handle the guy in front of me Accelerator!"

"That guy is Accelerator eh~ Then you are Kamijou Touma, am I right?" asked Yabel as he standing up

"Yes! Now! Return my friend!"

"Ahahahaha! Too Bad! But this is the plan! Making Sieghart go berserk and destroy Academy City from inside!" said Yabel with a scary face.

"So, you dare to use my friend as a tool to destroy this City?"

"THEN! I WILL BREAK THAT ILLUSION OF YOURS!" continued Touma with a serious tone

"Hahahaha...Make me!" Yabel said as he prepared his own battle stance.

**

* * *

Accelerator and Sieghart fight**

"Ceh~ I never guess I will fight you like this" said Accelerator

"Grrr" as Sieghart prepared his battle stance

"You really like wild animal eh~ Let's see, how strong are you!" suddenly Accelerator charged at Sieghart with high speed

But something unbelievable happened, the wings behind Sieghart shining and create an aura shield that stopped Accelerator's sudden attack

"Just What with that wings!" said Accelerator then he realized Sieghart start attacking.

The wing started shining again and delivers several different colors beam, but Accelerator managed to deflect them.

Then Sieghart delivered 5 quick slices but Accelerator managed to avoid it

"It seems your power already gone up so much, but you can't control your power and actions" replies Accelerator

But Sieghart suddenly run to him with a high speed and delivered a deadly uppercut followed by a downward slam.

"Guh~ What the hell happened!" as Accelerator feels the attacks pass his Vector Shield

He then realized his clothes torn a little but luckily he not received any wounds

"Damd! It seems only matter of time before his attacks will really crush me! Then I will...! Shit he is coming !" Suddenly Accelerator takes a step back

Sieghart delivered a powerful slam to the ground with his swords and created a crater

"If I got one of that attacks, It will be the end of me! No choice then!" suddenly Accelerator stretches his arms wide.

A ball suddenly created and starts shooting several of it to Sieghart

"Graaa!" Sieghart then wipes of those attacks with one slash

"Ceh! Then Compress!" as Accelerator prepared his plasma.

Sieghart in other hand points his middle finger and index finger to Accelerator

"What now?" as Accelerator see Sieghart's act but suddenly realized something "W-What?"

Suddenly, an energy ball is created between Sieghart's fingertips and glowing.

Its color is crimson and tri-focused.

It's small but it seems have a very big destructive power.

"Ceh~ If I don't throw my plasma attack now that attack will destroy my attack" then Accelerator throws his plasma to Sieghart

A crack at space created near the energy ball that Sieghart created.

He then fires an energy blast attack from that ball.

It also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power.

The energy blast then fly with an unbelievable speed to the plasma that Accelerator created and destroy it in one strike but it's still continue to come to Accelerator

"Shit!" as Accelerator barely avoided the attack. It still continues and charged to Touma and Yabel

"Hey! Idiot! Get Back!" shouts Accelerator

Touma then realized an attack come to his way and managed to step back from the area where he and Yabel fighting "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?"

While Yabel that took the shockwave that created from the attack, fall to the ground hard and fainted

The attack still continues and passes several buildings and destroyed them in one strike and it still continue fly to the sky and a very big explosion happened at the sky.

"Shit! That attack's power is unbelievable! It probably far more powerful then a nuclear missile" after Accelerator saw the attack

Touma was silent after he saw that thing.

"Onii-Chan! Accelerator!" a sound can be heard, a little girl walk to their way. Behind her 2 girls follow her

"LAST ORDER! MISAKA! KUROKO! GO AWAY FROM HERE!" said Touma

**

* * *

Several minutes before,**

Mikoto, Last Order and Kuroko have teleported into the scene just in time to see the big explosion in the sky.

"What the hell! Is that a nuke!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"No but I feel something bad is happening" Mikoto said.

"Uiharu, where are they now? Uiharu?" Kuroko tries to call her but she only hears static.

"Dammit, that explosion probably jammed the communication." Kuroko said.

Then they saw several lights emitted not far from there.

"If we follow that light, we maybe able to find them." Mikoto said to Kuroko.

"Fine, we'll go there" Kuroko said while teleporting herself with Mikoto and Last Order to the scene.

* * *

"LITTLE BRAT ! GO... WHAT?" as Accelerator realized Sieghart prepared his attacks again and point it to Last Order.

"Dammit!" then Accelerator charged to there

Accelerator then pushed back Last Order to Misaka and Kuroko "Teleporter Girl! Escape from here!"

"What are you say ..." then Kuroko realized an energy blast attack come to their way

Misaka throws a coin to the sky and created a railgun to block the attack but when Misaka's railgun collide with that attack, it destroyed

"W-Wha ..." as Misaka saw something unbelievable.

Her railgun just destroyed by an unknown attack

"Shit!" then Accelerator standing in front of them and received the attack "G-Guhhh!"

"Accelerator!" the attacks that Sieghart throw then ended with a very big explosion that threw Accelerator to back.

Mikoto, Kuroko and Last Order also throw to back.

"ACCELERATOR, MISAKA, KUROKO, LAST ORDER!" as Touma screams

"Onee-sama! Are you OK?" asked Kuroko

"Yeah! Last Order also OK!" said Mikoto as she holding Last Order

"A-Accelerator!" as Mikoto realized a body in front of them

"G-Guh~" Accelerator heavily wounded and his choker also destroyed, making him cannot stand and speak.

Last Order just run to Accelerator's place and tries to save him.

Accelerator just waves and he seems trying to say to get away from there.

"GUAAA!" Misaka then realized berserk Sieghart starting to prepare his attack again "S-Sieghart! Stop! Kuroko! ..." then Mikoto realized a wound from her kouhai body.

"Y-You ... A-Are you OK?" asked Mikoto

"D-Don't worry Onee-sama. But right now I can't use my ability" said Kuroko

"A-Accelerator!" but Mikoto only saw Accelerator body that can't move and Last Order that start crying.

"MISAKA!" Touma start running to their direction and another energy blast come to their way

"I c-can't move" as Mikoto only sitting there and do nothing

Suddenly Accelerator stands up and faced incoming attack

"'A-Accelerator?' says Misaka as Misaka wonder what happened to her savior"

Somehow Last Order just sitting and Accelerator start walking to the attack

"A-Accelerator! Get away!" shouts Touma as he runs to Accelerator direction "S-Shit! I won't make it!"

"_**ihbfKILLwq*_*"

The black-colored wings *BOOM!* explosively spray out with blood from Accelerator's body.

"W-What in the world is that?" as Touma don't get what happened. But one thing for sure, Accelerator standing and he grows black wings

An invisible, unexplainable power shoots out from Accelerator's palm and also flies with unbelievable speed to Sieghart's attack

Sieghart's energy blast collides with Accelerator's energy bullet.

Those attacks seem at the same level.

They created a very big and powerful explosion happened between the attacks and makes the other there pushed back once more.

"L-Last Order!" as Mikoto managed to catch the flying Last Order and take Kuroko's hand

"A-Are you guys OK?" said Touma to them

"Y-Yeah! But What happened with Sieghart and Accelerator?" asked Mikoto as she saw berserk Accelerator and berserk Sieghart start charging to each other and fighting.

"I don't know!" replies Touma as he started sweating and shows a very worried face.

"Just what happened? Their power can't be described with science. One thing for sure their power not normal and powerful enough to destroy this city" said Mikoto as she saw Sieghart and Accelerator

"'Misaka getting confused' say Misaka as Misaka trying to analyze their power"

Then they saw Sieghart and Accelerator use their wings to fly to the sky and fighting there, several shockwave also happened and almost make Touma and the other flying again.

"Ahahahaha!" a sound can be heard from a body not far from there and he then stands up

"Yabel!" said Touma as he saw the person standing

"I never guess there are 2 powerful beings in this city"

"You know what the hell is going on!" Touma shouts

"Yeah! I just see 'Gods' in this world" said Yabel with amazed look "Ah! Seems 'Orb of Chaos' also already absorb the other power"

"W-What is that thing?"

"I don't need to explain it to you! But if you destroyed this, your friends probably can return to normal" replies Yabel

"Then I will destroy that thing!" as Touma charged to Yabel's direction

"Oh no you don't! I will use this thing that already have both of their power!" then a powerful beam come out

Touma then use his Imagine Breaker and blocked the attack "W-What happened? Why it not negated!"

"Ehehehe! Gahahaha! You're finished, Kamijou Touma!" shouted Yabel but he suddenly stopped.

It because a lighting bolt that come to his way "Who?"

"Need help?" asked Mikoto

"Yes! Thank you Misaka!" said Touma as he saw the enemy in front of them

"After this, I must stopped those guys" as Touma look at the dark sky where Sieghart and Accelerator fighting

"Let's go!"

Touma only nodded and they started to attack Yabel.

* * *

Ellia suddenly come to that place and saw injured Kuroko with Last Order

"K-Kuroko! What happened?" asked Ellia as she goes to her friend

"It's only a little wound. And What you doing here?" said Kuroko

"I saw an explosion here and come here to check it"

"I see, Better you get away from here!"

"I ... Last Order?" as Ellia realized Last Order seeing something.

"What are you seeing there?" asked Ellia to her but she doesn't response and keep staring the sky

"Better you look yourself what happened up there" said Kuroko to Ellia

Then Ellia saw something that she never seen before "O-Onii-Chan! Accelerator!"

2 figures with wings keep fighting at the sky.

"W-What happened? What happened to Onii-Chan and Accelerator? They seem not human!" described Ellia as she saw their battle

"I don't know. One thing for sure! When Sieghart was chasing a culprit, he gone berserk and almost kill all of us. Suddenly Accelerator also gone berserk and fighting him" replied Kuroko

"W-What should we do? What can we do?" as Ellia asking herself looking for an answer

Suddenly she saw a beam from a place and went to the sky and disappeared

"What is that?"

"That idiot and Onee-Sama keep fighting against the intruder"

"Shall we go there?" asked Ellia

"Yeah!" said Kuroko that already patch her wound

"Last Order" asked Ellia and Last Order only nodded

**

* * *

Several minutes before,**

Touma and Mikoto keep fighting against Yabel and tried to destroy the orb that currently at Yabel's hand

"These two are quite difficult to fight! No wonder Yuber and the others were having a lot of problem against 'Alliance' and 'Kamijou Faction'" thought Yabel as he keep fighting against them "I must focus on that boy, then the girl!"

Suddenly a beam come out from the orb and went to Mikoto's direction.

Mikoto suddenly realized she targeted

"Misaka!" suddenly Touma standing in front of her and blocked the attack

"Kamijou-san! " shouts Misaka as she realized what happened

"U-Ugh~" Touma having difficult time to block that attack

"Just die both of you!" said Yabel as more powerful beam come out from the orb

Suddenly something weird happened; Touma managed to change the attack direction to the sky with his right hand.

"W-What?" as Yabel not believe what happened

"H-How you do that?" asked Mikoto, Touma just saw his right hand and thinking something. "I can 'intercept' it"

"I think I can deflect the attack." Touma declared what he already knows about 'Imagine Breaker' to her.

"You think?" asked Mikoto in confusion.

Touma then realized Sieghart's energy blast come to his way and try to block and negate it "Dammit! This thing also can't be negated!"

"Die!" Then Yabel throws another beam to Touma

"Kamijou-san ! " shouts Misaka

"Why don't I try it once more!" thought Touma as he trying to change the direction of Sieghart's attack that he holds.

He grips it like a baseball's ball and throws the blast to Yabel

"Take this!" as Touma redirected the blast to Yabel

Suddenly Sieghart's attack changed its direction to Yabel's attack

"What happened?" as Yabel don't understand how Touma able to change the attack direction

The beam strike with Sieghart's attack and destroyed and still continue to Yabel's direction.

"Guah!" Yabel managed to avoid but the orb that he held destroyed by Sieghart's attack into pieces

"Dammit! I have no choice then!" then Yabel take the remaining Orb pieces and disappeared

"Shit! He escaped!" said Touma "Now that orb destroyed, they should become normal now. W-What?"

Touma still can see Sieghart and Accelerator still fighting with each other and they already wounded so much "W-Why! They still not stop fighting?"

"I think they cannot control themselves now." Misaka replied.

Touma cursed himself, "Dammit! If I realized it sooner..."

Then he decided, "Misaka, I'm going to stop them by myself"

Mikoto suddenly shouts "B-But it is impossible! You're gonna die!"

He look at Mikoto then said, "I have to do it"

* * *

Kamijou Touma charges straight at Sieghart and Accelerator.

The two are still fighting when Touma came; they turn to him and decided to attack him.

Touma barely evade their attack but Sieghart's wings beam hit near Touma, sending him flying hard into a destroyed concrete wall.

"Argh! Dammit!" He says as he tries to get up.

"Kamijou-san!" Mikoto screams

He looked at her and said, "I'll be fine! Now get to a safe distance!"

He charges again, evading every attacks until he get close enough to the two.

He decided to hit Sieghart with his 'Imagine Breaker', "You first! Yeargh!"

His fist hit directly in Sieghart's face and he knocked out and his appearance returns back to normal.

He then look at Accelerator and said, "You're next!"

But before he can punch him, he feels something stabbed him, he looks at his stomach and sees Accelerator's Black Wing stabbed him.

"D-DAMMIT!" Touma said as he continues to punch Accelerator in the face sending him flying and knocked out with his wings disappear and return back to normal.

Mikoto looked at the heavily injured Touma and rushes at him, "Kamijou-san!'

Touma looks at her then he dropped on the ground.

Mikoto then put Touma's head on her lap and said, "Y-You idiot! Look at yourself!" as she started crying.

Touma can only asks, "Hey, is Sieghart and Accelerator is okay?"

"Y-Yeah! But you're not!" Mikoto replied back.

"Don't worry! My wound is not too deep. Besides, I rather bleed then seeing my friends bleed." He said while wiping her tears out.

Kuroko, Ellia and Last Order appear.

Kuroko is able to use her power after she patch up her wound, "What happened? Is he did it?" Kuroko said while looking at Touma and Mikoto then at Sieghart and Accelerator.

"'Accelerator!' screams Misaka as Misaka runs towards him"

"Onii-Chan" as Ellia runs towards her brother

Then Kuroko look at Touma's wound, "I've called the ambulance, they'll be here in a minute"

"Kamijou-san, stay with me okay?" Misaka said.

Touma only nodded at her and fainted.

"Kamijou-san!" She screamed but Kuroko check his impulse.

"He's still alive. Don't worry, Onee-Sama!"

Mikoto only sigh with relief, they all waited and the ambulance arrived a minute after that accident.

**

* * *

After the battle,**

Inside the "Windowless Building" of the 7th District, A man, hanging upside down inside what seems to be a specialized incubator. Aleister Crowley, Academy City's General Superintendent

He is currently watching the recorded fight between Accelerator, Sieghart and Touma from the area's surveillance camera.

"Hmm...This is interesting." Aleister thought while watching the fight.

"With those powers, I can continue my plan."

He then switches to another monitor and contacted a scientist, "Ah is everything is ready Doctor?"

"Yes sir, we have the three subjects DNA from the hospital where those three were brought in" The scientist said.

"Good, proceed with the plan." Aleister tells him.

"Yes sir, understood." Then the monitor is off.

He then continues watch the fight and a grin showed on his face.

**

* * *

Several Hours later  
2nd Division Headquarter  
Roma**

"Do you managed to complete the mission?" ask a black haired man that wears a white armor with gold line and blue cloak to Yabel that just arrived

"Yes Sir Luca! But 2 of our men captured and 'The Orb' is destroyed" as Yabel show the pieces of 'Orb of Chaos'

"It doesn't matter. Anything else?" asked Luca

Suddenly Yabel pulled out his left eye that is an artificial and destroyed it. Then suddenly, an image is shown in front of them.

Luca after saw that image somehow happy

"It doesn't matter if Academy City not destroyed now. Sooner or Later, that city will never exist in this world."

Then Yabel give the orb pieces to Luca

"So this orb already consist those 2 monsters' power" asked Luca

"Yes Sir!" replies Yabel

Suddenly, the pieces become one again and form a new orb but smaller one

"Ahahaha~ Ahahahaha~ With this no one can stop RCC anymore not even science side. And everything will go according to Roman Catholic Church and 'God Right Seat' 's Plan and also my plan" said Luca as he laughed maniacally

Then a person suddenly came in, "Luca, long time no see."

Luca just shows an evil smile.

"Ah! Just in time my friend, 'the plan' is working perfectly" Luca said while showing the small orb to him.

"If that so, then I'll be expecting more from you then, leader of the 2nd Division of the Order of the Grand Knights, Luca Blights." The person said.

"Thank you, Leader of the God's Right Seat, Fiamma of the Right" as Luca reveals the talker identity. "I swears I will take 'that boy' right hand to complete your own destiny" as Luca referred to Touma's 'Imagine Breaker'

Fiamma couldn't help but grinned.

"I don't need it too soon now! I will wait until 'he' more developed then before" as he laughed

**

* * *

A Day after the fight (Heaven Canceler's Hospital),**

It was a fine morning in the ward, Touma finally awake after suffering a pain in his stomach.

"Ugh~ W-Where am I?" Touma said after waking up.

He sees himself in hospital clothes and thought, "Hospital again huh?"

Then he heard two snores at his left and right side.

He look at both of the direction of the snores realize that he, Accelerator and Sieghart is in the same ward.

"W-What! We are in the same ward!" Touma surprised as he realize it.

"And I'm in the middle of those two! I will die if their mood gone bad after they awake. Fukou Da!" Touma even surprised that his position is sandwiched between Sieghart and Accelerator.

Just then, Heaven Canceler came in, "Ah Kamijou Touma, you've awake."

"Ah! Sieghart's grandfather! Yes, I am." Touma greet him.

"So, those two still asleep huh?"

"Yeah it seems, but why am I between those two!" Touma said in dissatisfaction.

"I don't want my hospital to be destroyed after those two woke up." Heaven Canceler said with a smile on his face.

Touma only sighed. "Fukou Da!"

"Now that you awake, I want to say something about your injury"

"My injury?" Touma asked.

"You should be lucky Touma, I've heard everything from Misaka and the others that accompany you three here."

"So you've heard about it?"

"I have, now I want say this. Your injury is somewhat is very critical."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, you suffered a massive bleeding from your wound there; normal person should have died by then." Heaven Canceler explained while pointing at Touma's stomach.

"I see..."

"Well, you've got here right in time for me to save you! Of course! Misaka and the others accompany you to the ER room with those two. But she insists that she wanna come in too, I said that this is now my job." He said while refer to those two.

"You operate the three of us?" Touma said in surprise.

"Well, Accelerator and Satoshi have fatal injuries, but not critical as you." As Heaven Canceler finished his explanation.

Touma only quiet after hearing Heaven Canceler's explanation.

"Now I want to check you and those two statuses." He said as he checking the Touma's status.

**

* * *

**

After Heaven Canceler finished checking Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator.

Itsuwa and Index with Ruko, Youmu, Ellia, Last Order, Yomikawa and Yoshikawa visited the three of them.

_**Touma's Bed,**_

"Kamijou-san, are you alright?" Itsuwa asks him about his condition.

"Ah Itsuwa, I'm fine." Touma assures her.

Then he sees Index besides her, "Hey Index, how are you?"

"Touma, why you always in this hospital, I waited for you until morning but you didn't came" Index pouted and seemed angry.

"Umm...misfortune I guess?" He said.

Then she bites his head with a loud *CHOMP* sound.

Touma immediately screams in agony, "YEARGHH! I'M SORRY! FUKOU DA!"

_**At Sieghart's Bed,**_

With the sound of Touma's screams, he laughs a bit at Touma's misfortune while Ruko, Ellia and Youmu visits him.

"Onii-chan, are you fine?" Ellia asks her brother.

"What's happened to you Sieghart, I heard from Ellia that you've gone berserk yesterday." Ruko asked him.

"Yeah, I want an explanation too!" Youma said to him.

"Well, I fought against Yabel from the 2nd Division." He replied.

"Yabel!" Ruko and Youmu surprised to hear the name.

"What did he do that make you berserk?" Ruko asked.

"The last time I remember, he is holding something...circular and dark...and orb or something." Sieghart explained.

Ruko and Youmu triy to remember the artifact that Yabel's holding and Ruko has confirmed the worst, "I think that is the 'Orb of Chaos'."

Sieghart shocked to hear about it, "W-What! The 'Orb of Chaos'!"

"Yeah, I heard about it from the Vatican Library before, from what I know, if a person or creature is affected by the 'Orb', he or she or it will turned berserk." Ruko explained.

"I see..."

But Ruko continues, "The 'Orb' also has the ability to extract some power from the berserk person or creature so there is a possibility that Yabel has some of your and Accelerator's powers."

"That's bad, we need to warn the other in the 'Alliance' and the Anglican Church." Sieghart ordered them.

"Agreed." Ruko and Youmu nodded.

"It's that mean you're fine Onii-chan?" Ellia said.

"I'll be fine Ellia, I promise." He said while stroking her head.

_**Accelerator's Bed,**_

Yomikawa, Yoshikawa and Last Order visit him.

"Hey Accelerator, I've repaired your choker, wear it." Yoshikawa said while giving him the choker.

Accelerator then wears the choker while Yomikawa said, "I heard that you've gone berserk with Sieghart and started attacking each other."

"Humph! You can say that." Accelerator said

"I also heard that you stabbed that boy in the process." Yomikawa said while pointing at Touma who is busy talking to Itsuwa and Index.

"I stabbed him? No wonder that heroic idiot is in this ward right now."

"'How are you now?' asks Misaka as Misaka checking his saviors' health."

"I'm fine you brat! Luckily you still in one piece" Accelerator says to her.

"So, when the three of us will go out from this hospital?" Accelerator asks.

"About 6 days, That what the frog-face doctor tells." Yomikawa replied.

"I guess, I better take a rest then, it's good thing that I didn't do those Judgment work for 6 days."

"Well then, I think we're going now, I have to make a report about what happened yesterday." Yomikawa said.

"Me too, I have some business to attend to." Yoshikawa said.

"Then this brat?" Accelerator pointed at Last Order.

"She'll be staying here with you for awhile." Yoshikawa said.

Both of them including Itsuwa and Index with Ruko, Youmu and Ellia left the ward.

**

* * *

An hour later,**

After the others left, Touma, Sieghart and Accelerator is visited again.

This time Misaka, Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu visit them.

"Yo! Misaka!." Touma greet her.

"A-Ah! K-Kamijou-san!" Mikoto blushes a bit.

Then Mikoto hurriedly approach Touma and hug him.

"Oi! Oi! Misaka-san! I'm still injured you know!" Touma said while holding in pain.

The others especially Kuroko is dumbfounded and jaw dropped seeing Mikoto hugs him.

"You idiot! You make me worried you know. You could have died back then." Mikoto scolds while hugging him.

Touma then patted her head and said, "I'm sorry, Misaka."

Mikoto then release her hug and smiled at him, "So how are you now?"

"Fine, but the stomach still hurts a bit." He said while rubbing his stomach.

"So, how about Kuroko?" He asks about her Kouhai.

"Ah she's fine now." Mikoto said to him.

Then Kuroko appear next to her and said, "YOU! YOU DEFILE ONEE-SAMA WITH YOUR BODY! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yells while pulling out her spikes.

"W-Wait!" Touma can only say that.

Then Mikoto shocks Kuroko again.

And Kuroko ended … like usual.

"Thanks Misaka, I thought I'm really gonna die" Touma said.

"Don't worry" Mikoto only smiles.

While the two are talking to each other, Saten and Uiharu visited Sieghart.

"Hey Sieghart, how are you?" Saten asks.

"Fine now, thanks." He said.

"So I heard you've gone berserk and attack everyone yesterday." Saten said to him.

"Yeah, that's true." Sieghart said while scratching his head.

Uiharu then said, "I heard that Accelerator also gone berserk and fight you isn't it?"

"That is also true, Uiharu."

"Hmm...This is weird, you don't remember what's happened to you?" Saten asks.

"I think so." Sieghart answered her question.

Meanwhile, Touma and Misaka look at Accelerator and Last Order.

"Hey Accelerator, how are you now?" Touma asks from his bed.

"Fine now, why didn't you hate me after I stabbed you?" He said, expecting an angry reply from him.

"Hey, I don't blame you for that, you've stabbed me while you've gone berserk, so I forgive you" Touma said.

Hearing Touma's words, the only response from Accelerator is, "Hmph, fine!"

Mikoto then asks Last Order, "Hey Last Order, are you fine now?"

"'I'm fine' says Misaka as Misaka feels grateful at Original care's about me."

Then every one of them except Accelerator talked about something until they leave the hospital to let Touma and the others rest.

**

* * *

Judgment Branch Office (30th November)**,

After recovering from the incident 6 days before, the three of them is reporting in at the Judgment Office as usual.

"Well, it's good to see you again after the last near disastrous case 7 days before." Konori said to the three of them.

"Sorry for our action at that incident Senpai." Touma said, apologizing on behalf of Accelerator and Sieghart.

"Well, you all are pardoned." Konori assures them that they have been forgiven.

"Thank you Senpai." Touma thank her.

"Too bad! Both of the culprits that we caught transferred to a very high security prison that we, Judgment, couldn't enter. We couldn't ask any information from them."

Wiliam just silent after he hear that

"Oh and before you continue your tasks, I have an announcement." Konori said and she nodded at Kuroko.

Kuroko then approach and stand next to Konori and informs the three.

The three is wondered what Kuroko is going to tell until Kuroko says,

"From now on, Kamijou Touma, Kurosaki Sieghart and Accelerator is now an official permanent member of Judgment."

After registering for awhile in their heads, Touma and the others shout in unison, "WHAT!"

"This can't be happened!" Sieghart shouts.

Accelerator can only whining, "Tch! Dammit!"

While Touma, who is shocked the most can only say his most famous word, "FUKOU DA!"

**Meanwhile,**

At a certain research lab, a group of scientists is working on a project that is approved by Aleister alone.

"Everything is ready?" A scientist asked.

"The Subject is now in her final stages." the others explained.

"DNA combination is a success."

Then Aleister's sound can be heard from a large monitor.

"How is it going?"

"Everything is ready, the Subject is now 100% complete but it will take 16 more days from now to develop."

"I see. I leave it all to you for now."

"Yes General Superintendent, leave it all to me." He said while looking at the cloning tube.

"She will be done...soon." The scientist said.


	21. Afterword

_Well, That's It the final of my first fanfic._

_I also remade every chapter of this first fanfic, so everyone can enjoy THIS._

_Thanks to all reviewer and reader that support me. And Many Thanks to My Friend, fuji92 , that help me checking the fanfic. _

_And please read the sequel 'A Certain New Adventure II' . Thank You Very Much For All Support! _


End file.
